


Любовь детей не учит, только кровь

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Hanter!John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Post Reichenbach, Romance, Vamp!lock, Vampires, Violence, eventual smexxing, horrible parenting, mystrade, mythcal creatures, sort of casefic, supernatural themes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок, человек с множеством секретов, каким-то образом упустил, что у его вполне нормального, тихого Джона появилось несколько своих собственных тайн. И, благодаря "Падению" и охоте на Мориарти, все секреты выйдут наружу. Что же они будут делать дальше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love isn't brains children, it's blood.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641879) by [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona), [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked). 



> Доп. предупреждения: Шерлок-вампир, некоторые отсылки к сверхестественному и прочим мифам на тему вампиров. Плюс, в качестве названия взята фраза из серии "Прогулка влюбленных" сериала "Баффи - истребительница вампиров".

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон стоит около его могилы, и что-то слабо, но навязчиво, кололо в области сердца. Он знал, что большинство идиотов, падших жертвой романтических представлений о ему подобных, были бы потрясены, обнаружив, что его сердце тоже бьется, просто гораздо медленнее человеческого. Чтобы его пульс сравнился с пульсом обычного человека, ему нужно лишь усилием воли заставлять свое сердце биться чаще или же просто постоянно быть в гуще чрезвычайно занимательных для него событий. У людей о таких, как он, вообще сложилось множество ошибочных представлений. Они могут есть нормальную пищу, отражаются в зеркалах, не спят в гробах, не сгорают под лучами солнца и не превращаются в пепел после смерти. Когда кого-то из них убивают, их дух покидает тело (труп), как и у обычных людей. Вот только действительно убить их гораздо сложнее, чем простого человека.  
  
Бессмертие дает некоторые преимущества, но это не означает неуязвимость. Ни в смерти, ни, что беспокоило Шерлока гораздо больше, в любви. Порочный мотиватор, как он назвал это однажды, как, впрочем, оно и было. Это терзало и мучило его сердце, что совершенно ему не нравилось. Возможно, ему понравилось бы это чуть больше, если бы он мог сейчас подойти к склоненному над его могилой мужчине, и если бы у него была хоть малейшая надежда на взаимность. Но первое просто не обсуждается, а второе - очень нежелательно ввиду низкой вероятности положительного исхода сего безумного предположения.  
  
Проследив, как Джон медленно удалился от его могилы, он в очередной раз проклял тот факт, что вместе с жаждой крови не приходит бездушие и бессердечие. Весьма неприятно чувствовать вину и печаль, видя все это.  
  
Джон решил, что видит привидение Шерлока, стоящего в тени и наблюдающего, как он изливает душу у сыщика над могилой. Посадив миссис Хадсон в такси, он еще раз, прищурившись, осмотрел территорию кладбища. Заходя с подветренной стороны от его соседа по квартире, лучшего друга, вампира и любви всей жизни, он все равно не мог остаться незамеченным.  
  
Он все еще видел, как Шерлок стоял в тени деревьев, смотря на пустую могилу. Джон бесшумно подкрался к предположительно мертвому консультирующему детективу:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты просто чертов ублюдок? Лживый засранец! Как ты мог так со мной поступить? Просто взял и спрыгнул с крыши. Даже не предупредил! Ты же мой лучший друг, тот, кому я верил больше, чем кому-либо, а ты смеешь вытворять такие идиотские вещи! - произнес Джон низким, с рычащими нотками голосом. Он и не предполагал, что так разозлиться на Шерлока. - Ты хоть представляешь, как я себя чувствовал? Если бы я не знал, что ты не можешь умереть от этого, ты бы просто убил меня этим, чертова скотина!  
  
Если бы прямо сейчас кто-то наблюдал за ними, он бы увидел неслыханную картину: челюсть Шерлока Холмса отвисла в немом шоке. Что-то в его голове щелкнуло, и мысли все-таки собрались в аккуратную кучку, с Джоном, как главным героем оных, во главе, и сыщик выдал:  
  
\- Что? - не особо умно получилось.  
  
Джон просто-таки трясся от злости. В любое другое время, видя онемевшего от шока Шерлока, он бы, возможно, изрядно повеселился, но сейчас его замешательство лишь усилило гнев доктора. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он замахнулся и со всей силы заехал Шерлоку кулаком по лицу, с удовлетворением слыша хруст ломающихся костей. Это, конечно, не было сильным или долговременным повреждением для вампира, но прямо сейчас ему больно. Джону было достаточно и этого. Даже возможные трещины в костях его собственной руки того стоили.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты мог так поступить!  
  
Шерлок от силы удара приземлился прямо на пятую точку, держась за поврежденный нос.  
  
\- Черт, - больно. И очень.  
  
Он давно привык к незначительным повреждениям, но нос ему не ломали со времен королевы Виктории, а кулаки Джона больше похожи на кувалды. Он конечно знал, что его друг силен, но такого не ожидал. Скелет вампира намного прочнее человеческого, поэтому и силы в удар надо вложить значительно больше. Так что сила, как оказалось, скрытая в компактном теле Джона, одновременно восхищала и ошеломляюще возбуждала. И запах его собственной крови совершенно не помогал успокоиться.  
  
Самостоятельно вправив нос на полагающееся ему место, все же продолжая зажимать его ладонью, Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона:  
  
\- Я был вынужден.  
  
\- Нифига подобного! Ты мог устроить все совершенно иначе, - Джон наклонился к детективу, схватил его за лацканы просто возмутительно сексуального пальто и поставил вампира на ноги. - Ты больше не один, Шерлок! Я думал, ты это понял. Ты действительно так мало мне веришь, что решил, будто я откажусь тебе помочь? - он все еще тихо рычал, испытывая злость и боль одновременно. Джон оставил всю свою прошлую жизнь, когда переехал в их квартиру, когда подружился и, в конце концов, полюбил этого инфантильного засранца, стоящего прямо перед ним. А он все еще ему не верит... это больно.  
  
\- Нет, Джон, именно что вынужден. Если бы я не прыгнул, трое снайперов сделали бы свои выстрелы. Один - в Лестрейда, второй - в миссис Хадсон, и третий - в тебя, - он схватил Джона за запястье, чувствуя его напряжение, силу и злость. Он почти поддался искушению использовать чары рабства, чтобы успокоить Джона, но остановился, не будучи уверен в том, что они вообще на него подействуют.  
  
\- Прекрасно! Я могу понять, почему ты прыгнул, - от отпихнул руку Шерлока, принявшись расхаживать по лужайке, краем глаза следя за детективом. - Но то, что ты сделал после - непростительно! Ты позволил мне поверить, что ты умер, совершенно не подумав о том, как это отразиться на мне, что может меня просто уничтожить, - это был не вопрос - утверждение. - Ты видел меня в драке, знаешь, что я хороший стрелок. Плюс, разобраться с тремя снайперами вдвоем намного легче, чем в одиночку.  
  
\- Если бы я рассказал тебе, тебя бы тут же убили. Снайперы были предупреждены заранее и хорошо знали свои приказы, - он аккуратно ощупал свой нос, выясняя, достаточно ли тот уже зажил, и опустил руку в карман, чтобы достать платок и стереть кровь с рук и лица. Его собственная кровь никогда не казалась ему особо аппетитной.  
  
Джон вздохнул, чуть опустив плечи.  
  
\- Вопреки твоему мнению обо мне, я не полный идиот. Я прошел войну, Шерлок, и обучался умению воевать чуть ли не раньше, чем умению ходить. И я бы пошел за тобой охотнее, чем пес за своим хозяином, - его рука ныла, а содранные костяшки сочились кровью, но боль в его сердце была намного сильнее. - И знаешь что... Пошло все к черту. И ты тоже пошел к черту!  
  
Шерлок задавил начавшуюся в его душе панику, вместо этого вскинув руку и притянув Джона к себе лицом к лицу. Прищурив глаза, он проанализировал все сказанное Ватсоном с того момента, как он тихо подкрался к нему со спины, и вдруг немного удивленно расширил их:  
  
\- Ты - охотник.  
  
\- Нет, я - доктор и солдат. Может, я и вырос среди охотников, но я не один из них, - у Джона инстинкт охотника никогда не работал. Он не убивал живых существ по какой-то особой причине, вроде той, что они другие, или регулярно нуждаются в крови, чтобы выжить, хотя и называются бессмертными. "Живи и дай жить другим" было его принципом. До тех пор, пока они не лезут на рожон и не начинают убивать всех без разбору, Джону было все равно, чем занимаются вампиры... Да он даже влюбился в одного.  
  
Шерлок приподнял брови:  
  
\- Как давно ты знаешь об этом?  
  
\- Почти с самого начала. Было не особо сложно это выяснить. Ты не нуждаешься в большом количестве сна или пищи. Быстрые рефлексы. Плюс то, как ты себя контролируешь. Ты носишь маску точно так же, как свое пальто. Правда видят это лишь единицы, - ответил Джон честно. У него просто не было больше сил на что-то иное.  
  
Как же он это пропустил? Пропустил, что Джон знал, кто он на самом деле, что Джон был выращен, как _охотник_ на него подобных? Как он мог не заметить такие явные сейчас признаки? Ответ прост - доверие. Джон пристрелил того таксиста, чтобы спасти _его_. А тогда они были еще слишком мало знакомы, чтобы Джон мог понять его истинную природу. Ватсон убил защищая его после полутора дней знакомства. Плюс, он отказался помогать Майкрофту. Из-за всего этого, он поверил Джону достаточно, чтобы не озабочиваться более детальным изучением своего нового соседа, будучи уверенным, что тот ему не навредит. Не логично отказываться от денег и убивать таксиста, если собираешься причинить человеку боль.  
  
И Джон был прав, осознал Шерлок, все больше мрачнея. У него была тренировка только солдата, и в боевой обстановке он реагировал как солдат. Подготовка же охотника лишь добавила бы ему осторожности.  
  
\- Прости меня.  
  
По скулам Джона заходили желваки, а челюсть сжалась сильнее. Зажмурившись, он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул через нос. Повернувшись к Шерлоку, он сделал шаг навстречу.  
  
\- Как всегда. Видимо, я мазохист, если все время тебя прощаю.  
  
Тугой узел, сжимавший грудь Холмса, медленно распустился, и мужчина мягко сжал руку Джона в своей, почти сразу же отпустив.  
  
\- Тогда пойдешь со мной к Майкрофту? Надо еще кое-что сделать, - что означало "Пойдем со мной, поиграем вместе, Джон!" - лучше всего это произносить детским высоким голоском.  
  
Глаза Джона загорелись предвкушением и весельем, когда он ответил:  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, я смогу вынести его общество, пока "кое-что" будет делаться, - и широко улыбнулся. Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Никто, кроме Шерлока, на него так не влиял. Никто так полно не удовлетворял все его нужды. И Джон не променял бы все это ни на что на свете.  
  
\- Выносить придется не долго. У другого выхода стоит машина, - он кивнул в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришел Джон, и двинулся в указанном направлении, чуть задержавшись, убеждаясь, что тот следует за ним.  
  
Джон был рад, что между ними вновь установилось доверительное сотрудничество. Он не любил долго обижаться. Он выговорился, врезал Шерлоку, после чего со спокойной душой его простил. Все просто. А его любовь к Холмсу все так же надежно скрыта; он знал что кто-то такой удивительный, как Шерлок, никогда не посмотрит дважды в сторону обычного человека, бывшего военного доктора. Тем более, если тот не отличается особым романтизмом. Дружбы Шерлока было достаточно.  
  
Скользнув в салон машины следом за Шерлоком, он почувствовал как кожаное сидение мягко подстраивается под изгибы его тела.  
  
\- Можешь сколько угодно называть своего брата сволочью, но толк в машинах он знает.  
  
\- Так и есть, это одна из его слабостей. Его гараж уже переполнен; скоро придется делать пристройку, - застегнув ремень безопасности, Шерлок повернулся лицом к Джону. Его мучило любопытство: мужчина хотел узнать больше о клане охотников, к которому принадлежал Ватсон. - Древняя фамильная ветвь или недавняя?  
  
\- Древняя. Ватсоны в той или иной мере являются охотниками уже около тысячелетия, - Джона заставляли "гордиться" историей своей семьи с самого детства. Мать и отец читали ему записанные хроники и рассказывали истории, передающиеся из уст в уста, пока он не начинал биться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность, чтобы только они остановились.  
  
\- А, это объясняет легкость, с которой ты можешь соизмерять свою силу, - потер он уже полностью восстановившийся нос. - Даже если забыть про твое прошлое солдата, такой удар затруднителен для большинства людей, - и улыбнулся. - Хотя, конечно, ты - не большинство.  
  
\- Нет. И советую тебе этого не забывать, - усмехнулся Джон в ответ. - Но ты прав, наш род эволюционировал. Мы стали сильнее и быстрее... чтобы немного уровнять шансы. К вящему стыду и большому разочарованию моей семьи, я никогда особо не был заинтересован в том, чтобы становиться очередной фигурой в их игре. По этой причине мы больше не разговариваем. Я - позор клана Ватсонов.  
  
\- Им же хуже, - негромко произнес Холмс. - До появления банков крови и клубов, где можно легко найти добровольного донора, охотники были очень нужны. Слишком много вампиров выходило на охоту, особенно новорожденные, которые не в состоянии контролировать свою жажду, устраивая кровавые бойни. Но сейчас в охоте уже нет нужды. Должен признать, ты один из немногих, у кого мозг эволюционировал вместе с мускулами.  
  
\- Прекрати. Если ты продолжишь осыпать меня комплиментами, то я решу, что твоя голова действительно пострадала при ударе о ту мостовую. Это почти заставляет мои волосы вставать дыбом, - Джон улыбнулся на последних словах. - Но ты прав. Их образ жизни, если забыть на время о заработанной славе, не вызывал у меня ничего, кроме желания освободиться от всего этого. Сейчас мир другой и продолжает меняться каждый день. И нужно меняться вместе с ним, если хочешь иметь шанс прожить нормальную жизнь.  
  
\- Хорошо, что ты переехал на Бейкер-стрит. Это уберегло тебя от незавидной участи, - усмехнулся Шерлок, после чего с тихим стоном потянул шею. - Как же я устал. Черт бы побрал этого мелкого психа и его паучьи сети.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда придумай, как спалить его паутину. А до того тебе надо поспать и поесть, - не обязательно именно в таком порядке, но уже что-то. Джон возьмет заботу о Шерлоке на себя, раз уж тот слишком упрям, чтобы выполнять это как следует самостоятельно. - Полагаю, у Майкрофта имеется полный холодильник крови.  
  
\- Ммм, да, конечно же имеется, - командный тон Джона запустил целую серию весьма любопытных фантазий в голове Холмса, в большинстве из которых Джон был в форме, а в некоторых даже присутствовал стек Шерлока. Он вдруг подумал, что не стоит больше надевать на ночь его любимую пижаму. Если, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы она пострадала от "мокрых снов".  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда решено, - Джон бросил взгляд на пробегающий за окном пейзаж. Деревья и зеленые поля уступили место шуму и суете лондонских улиц. Он любил этот город, чувствовал себя как дома среди смога и больших скоплений людей. Лондон напоминал ему огромное бьющееся сердце, ритму которого Джон мог следовать всю жизнь. - Кстати, Грег знает, кто ты? - этого Ватсон так и не смог выяснить. Разве что, пошел бы и спросил у инспектора сам.  
  
\- Нет, если только Майкрофт с ним не поделился, - Шерлок достал новенький телефон, что дал ему старший брат, и принялся изучать что-то на экране. - Не сомневаюсь, что он задумывался о существовании вампиров. Но, скорее всего, периодически сталкиваясь в своих расследованиях со "странными" трупами, сам себе говорит, что просто пересмотрел фильмов от Хаммера.*  
  
Джон кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Мм, Грег слишком умен, чтобы не подозревать о вампирах, но, с другой стороны, он достаточно практичный человек, чтобы просто "не хотеть" этого замечать. - Замолчав на секунду, Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока. - С чего это Майкрофт может захотеть поделиться информацией о вампирах с Лестрейдом?  
  
Холмс поднял взгляд от телефона и выгнул бровь:  
  
\- Ну же, Джон, не думаешь же ты, что был первым, кого мой брат пытался подбить шпионить за мной? Майкрофт знает Лестрейда столько же, сколько и я. Хотя лишь недавно их отношения вышли за рамки чисто "христианских".  
  
У Джона отвисла челюсть. То, что Грега наняли шпионить за Шерлоком, он мог понять, но остальное... Ватсон не мог себе представить более неправдоподобной пары.  
  
\- Грег спит с Майкрофтом? - тембр его голоса резко упал от удивления. - Не встречал более неподходящих друг другу людей, чем эти двое.  
  
\- В самом деле, простой инспектор Скотленд-Ярда и Мастер Вампир всея Британии. Вряд ли это закончится чем-то хорошим, - со скрытым интересом он следил за изумленным выражением на лице Джона. - Ровно до тех пор, пока Лестрейду не надоест не замечать происходящего у него под носом. Хм, возможно, он даже пристрелит моего братца, - Шерлок выглядел уж больно довольным подобной возможностью.  
  
\- Тебе, похоже, очень импонирует такая перспектива, - предполагалось, что это будет укор, но, раз Джон не мог перестать ухмыляться, эффект получился обратным. - Может, все закончится хорошо. Как раз потому, что они слишком разные, - где-то очень глубоко в душе Джона, погребенная под множеством пережитого, все еще теплилась вера в настоящую любовь.  
  
\- Нет, если все, что их объединяет, - это забота обо мне. Только представь их беседы, - Холмс отправил своему брату смс о том, что им понадобится лишний стул за столом к чаю. - Больше похоже, что это лишь сексуальное влечение. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Лестрейд сопровождал Майкрофта в оперу.  
  
Джон поморщился, представив, чем могут заниматься Грег и Майкрофт наедине. Этого он точно не хотел знать.  
  
\- Бог с ними. Думаю, они сами с этим разберутся. Пока оба живы и здоровы, меня это не волнует.  
  
Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул в знак согласия.  
  
\- Чтобы сменить тему: как сильно тебе приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы держать меня в неведении? - похоже, Холмса несколько задела сама мысль, что Джон смог что-то от него скрыть. - Я имею в виду способности охотника и специальную подготовку.  
  
Ватсон пожал плечами и хитро глянул на Шерлока.  
  
\- Разве я мог их вообще использовать? Ты бы немедленно их распознал. Должен признать, не особо сильно. Хотя, знаменитый Шерлок Холмс все-таки заставил меня побегать.  
  
Детектив улыбнулся другу.  
  
\- Ну, хотя бы, тебе не было со мной скучно. Нет смысла сдерживать свои силы сейчас, когда мы начнем распутывать то, что оставил после себя Мориарти. Подозреваю, мне понадобятся все твои навыки и способности, чтобы справиться со всем.  
  
\- Нет смысла сдерживаться, когда ты знаешь, кто я. - Джон улыбнулся. - Вообще-то, я с нетерпением жду, когда смогу показать тебе на что способен, - он не был особо сильным, ничего такого, но у него были свои преимущества в драках.  
  
Шерлок был несколько шокирован тем, как быстро его мозг придал такой простой фразе "грязный" смысл. И не столько потому, что картинка, пришедшая на ум была очень даже интригующей, а скорее из-за того, что ему действительно не стоит так сильно фокусироваться на потенциальных сексуальных аспектах их отношений, приводящих к подобным казусам с любыми словами Джона. Он вновь уставился в свой телефон в попытке отвлечься, пока его фантазии не получили вполне заметного физического продолжения.  
  
\- Хм, да. Я тоже с нетерпением этого жду.  
  
\- Раз уж сеть Мориарти сейчас в разработке, то, может, устроим спарринг-бой, чтобы отвлечься ненадолго? Посмотрим, смогу ли я уложить тебя на лопатки, - как только слова сорвались с губ Джона, он тут же захотел вернуть их обратно. Как же сильно он этого желал! Его чувства к Шерлоку должны бить закопаны так глубоко, как это только возможно. Во имя их дружбы. Что было крайне сложно, когда в его сознании всплывали картины того, как именно он мог "уложить" Шерлока. Очень даже не к месту.  
  
Шерлок лишь на мгновение потерял над собой контроль и слишком сильно надавил на сенсорный экран телефона, оставив на нем трещину. Боже, если до того он еще мог как-то сдерживать свою фантазию, то теперь это просто невозможно. И, как обычно, слова вылетели из его рта раньше, чем он понял, что сказал:  
  
\- Хм, хотел бы я увидеть, как ты примеришь на себя роль _Победителя_.  
  
Идиот. _Идиот_. Подобное заигрывание слишком явно демонстрирует твой интерес к Джону. Побереги свое сердце.  
  
Ватсон искоса глянул на Холмса, наблюдая за его реакцией. Он заметил и потрескавшийся экран, и то, каким низким стал голос Шерлока. Правда, Джон не совсем понимал, что это все означает. Но он обязательно обдумает это позже, когда сможет оказаться наедине со своими мыслями. Если чувства Ватсона не столь односторонни, как он полагал, то мужчина просто не знал, что делать дальше, хотя, похоже, что-то делать придется. Джон уже кое-что узнал, пока жил с Шерлоком, но этого явно не достаточно.  
  
\- Да, Победитель. Я - бывший армейский доктор, но, все же, еще и солдат. И я обещаю тебе, что в состоянии уложить противника на спину и заставить молить о пощаде.  
  
Холмс поспешно положил ногу на ногу, потеряв всякую надежду обуздать свою фантазию. И если бы он не был вампиром, его щеки сейчас горели бы ярким румянцем. Шерлок вновь слишком сильно надавил на экран телефона. Придется сказать Майкрофту, что он сломался, когда Джон дал ему в нос. Потому что Холмс никогда не признается брату, что просто потерял контроль над собой.  
  
\- А, но я еще не на спине, так ведь? - какое жалкое зрелище. Его высокоактивный мозг, похоже, стал не больше грецкого ореха.  
  
\- Еще нет. Но, я уверен, что в драке смогу поставить тебя на колени, - Джон опустил взгляд на свою руку, рассматривая поврежденную о лицо Шерлока кожу. У него не было способности к ускоренной регенерации, так что придется ждать, когда все заживет обычным путем. И все же, оно того стоило. Боль от ушиба - ничто в сравнении с болью от пули, застрявшей в плече.  
  
Шерлок едва не всхлипнул от облегчения, когда машина остановилась еще до того, как он смог ответить что-то на тему "только в драке" или же слишком углубиться в фантазию, где он стоит на коленях перед Джоном, желательно обнаженным.  
  
\- Мы прибыли, так что, боюсь, придется отложить наш диалог о том, как бы ты мог поставить меня на колени, на другой раз. - Боже, вылезь ты уже из машины и закончи этот разговор. Открыв дверцу машины, Холмс, как обычно, грациозно выскользнул на улицу.  
  
Джон вышел следом, не так изящно, но с легкой улыбкой на губах. О, он, определенно, получит удовольствие, добывая новую информацию. Он почувствовал себя настолько живым, как не чувствовал уже в течение очень долгого времени, еще до того, как жил с Шерлоком, если точнее. Он окинул взглядом скромно, но со вкусом отделанное здание. По виду и не скажешь, что в нем обитает Мастер Вампир. Но, заметил про себя Джон, в этом-то и весь смысл. Глубоко вздохнув, он шагнул внутрь следом за Шерлоком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду британская киностудия Хаммер, которая специализировалась на фильмах ужасов. Кому интересно - ссыль: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Классическая_серия_фильмов_ужасов_студии_Hammer


	2. Глава 2

Прождав не больше пары секунд, Шерлок кивнул появившейся в дверях женщине:  
  
\- Антоиса. Он сейчас в кабинете или в гостиной?  
  
Помощница Майкрофта скользнула по нему равнодушным взглядом:  
  
\- Кабинет, - остановившись на докторе Ватсоне, она лишь слегка приподняла бровь.  
  
Джон просто не мог не усмехнуться в ответ. У него было отличное настроение, которое не могла испортить какая-то там помощница.  
  
\- Чудесная погодка, не находите? - и вновь усмехнулся, прежде чем пройти за Шерлоком внутрь и дальше по коридору к комнате, видимо, являвшейся кабинетом.  
  
\- О, да. Просто замечательная, - закрыв входную дверь, она постаралась обогнать Шерлока и открыть дверь в кабинет раньше него. Без особого успеха, впрочем.  
  
Шерлок появился в дверях с обычным для него драматическим эффектом и легко усмехнулся на крайне недовольный взгляд, которым его одарил брат, разговаривая в данную минуту по телефону.  
  
Продолжая сердито поглядывать на младшего, Майкрофт постарался свернуть телефонный разговор как можно быстрее без того, чтобы не показаться грубым. Ибо Шерлок с каждой секундой промедления становился лишь раздражительнее.  
  
\- Шерлок, как я рад видеть, что ты не забыл свои привычки, - одними губами улыбнулся он брату. - И, доктор Ватсон, какой приятный сюрприз, - Майкрофт чуть прищурился, переведя взгляд на мужчину пониже. Что-то в нем изменилось. Да, аура, чьи характерные особенности были ему весьма знакомы. - Нет... Возможно, мне стоит называть вас, охотник Ватсон? - Это было беспрецедентно: как у него под носом мог жить охотник, а он даже не подозревал об этом? Майкрофту это крайне не понравилось.  
  
\- Доктора вполне хватит, Майкрофт. Я все тот же, - пожал Джон плечами.  
  
С того момента, как старший перевел взгляд на Ватсона, Шерлок все больше оживлялся, в его глазах появился азарт и довольный блеск, будто он столкнулся с очередным интересным случаем.  
  
\- О. Ооо, Джон, ты и Майкрофта смог одурачить, - он буквально чуть ли не подпрыгивал от радости. - Это, определенно, просто блестяще.  
  
Джон усмехнулся и подмигнул своему лучшему другу точно так же, как и Шерлок, при их первой встрече. Пришлось признать, что было весьма забавно, что он оказался в состоянии скрыть свои охотничьи способности и от Майкрофта. До этого Ватсон не был уверен, знает тот или нет.  
  
\- Я не вижу в этом ничего смешного, - холодно ответил Холмс-старший. Он пытался объяснить это угрозой их безопасности, но правда заключалась в том, что ему не нравились люди, способные его обмануть. Такого не должно было случиться, он должен был знать.  
  
\- Ну, конечно же, [i]ты[/i] не видишь, - подтвердил младший и плюхнулся в кресло напротив брата. - Не думаю, что Джон был в курсе, что держал и тебя в неведении. Он не настолько всеведущ, как ты, - его губы изогнулись в кривой ухмылке. - Что делает ситуацию еще забавней. - Он хотел бы продолжить подкалывать брата незнанием принадлежности Ватсона к клану охотников, но понимал, что Джон не будет в восторге от подобного перемывания костей его семье. Вне зависимости от того, как именно они относились к нему, они оставались его семьей.  
  
\- Что-нибудь еще, сэр? - помощница вопросительно посмотрела на шефа, готовая по первому же сигналу вызвать охрану, чтобы те, в случае необходимости, позаботились о докторе Ватсоне.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, Антея. Думаю, у нас уже есть все, что нужно, - тон голоса Майкрофта стал мягче, будто он сейчас разговаривал со своим инспектором. Девушка действительно была весьма исполнительна, и ему очень повезло получить ее в качестве своей помощницы. Майкрофту может не нравиться, что был не в курсе истинной природы доктора, но он прекрасно знал, что Джон Ватсон не представляет для него угрозы. Если бы он хотел причинить им вред, то сделал бы это еще тогда, когда они не знали о его способностях. К тому же, он, может, и охотник, но Майкрофт, все же, Мастер Вампир всего Лондона. И потребовалось бы потратить очень много сил, чтобы попытаться одолеть его. Так что Холмс-старший не волновался.  
  
Она кивнула и вышла в коридор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Шерлок так и остался полулежать развалившись в кресле, намеренно не желая тратить усилий на хорошие манеры.  
  
\- Итак, что насчет Мориарти и его снайперов?  
  
\- Тело Мориарти исчезло раньше, чем мы смогли до него добраться, как ты уже знаешь. Так что, полагаю, есть весьма большая вероятность того, что он все еще жив, - Майкрофт мягко откинулся на спинку своего кожаного кресла.  
  
Джон замер. Если и был на земле человек, которого он по-настоящему ненавидел, так это Джеймс Мориатри.  
  
\- Мы смогли отследить снайперов, так что знаем, где они сейчас находятся. Кроме того, что следил за Джоном. Себастьян Моран, похоже, решил затаиться. Даже мои лучшие следопыты оказались не в состоянии его засечь.  
  
Шерлок прищурился:  
  
\- Даже слишком умно. Думаю, он охраняет Мориарти, если тот еще жив. Тогда, кроме запаха тела самого Мориарти, я учуял еще несколько: оружейной смазки, джунглей и выделанной кожи. Возможно, они принадлежали Морану.  
  
\- Весьма вероятно, - кивнул Майкрофт. - Моран - бывший солдат, как и Джон, дослужился до чина полковника, пока не был с позором отправлен в отставку. После этого он подался в наемники. До тех пор, пака не присоединился к Мориарти.  
  
Джон слабо постукивал пальцами по колену, обдумывая только что услышанное. Ему было очень интересно, как Морану удалось исчезнуть.  
  
\- Возможно, нам стоит распространить слухи о том, что Шерлока видели в городе. Если они дойдут до него, он может вылезти из своего убежища, чтобы закончить работу. Я не против побыть наживкой.  
  
\- Нет, - тут же рыкнул Шерлок, подскочив в своем кресле. - Никто не будет изображать приманку.  
  
\- Не спеши отказываться, Шерлок. Это может сработать, - возразил Майкрофт. - Мы, конечно же, ни на шаг не отойдем от Джона.  
  
\- О, да, точно так же как от Мориарти и Морана? - уставился он на брата. - И что в результате? Оба пропали - потенциально живые и опасные. Извини уж, если я не особо высокого мнения о способностях твоих подчиненных, - вернул он ненастоящую улыбку старшему.  
  
Майкрофт растянул губы в кривой усмешке, на секунду оголив клыки. Раздражение маленькими иголочками гуляло по его коже. Он очень не любил, когда ему указывали на его ошибки.  
  
\- Почему бы тогда тебе не придумать что-то получше, мой мальчик.  
  
Джон лишь закатил глаза на перепалку братьев.  
  
\- Вы разыскивали родственников Мориарти? - Шерлок выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Конечно, - фыркнул старший. - К сожалению, Мориарти так же хорош в сокрытии своих секретов, как и ты, братец.  
  
\- Я не могу разработать хороший план, не имея всей информации, Майкрофт. Так же, как и ты. Нам нужно выяснить, откуда он. Антоиса консультировалась с Оракулами?  
  
Майкрофт медленно кивнул.  
  
\- Я могу попросить ее об этом. Это не то, что я мог бы ей приказать выполнить, но попросить я могу, - Майкрофт все больше отвлекался на запах крови Джона, хотя раненые костяшки его пальцев уже успели подсохнуть. Был лишь один человек, чьей кровью Майкрофт желал бы питаться из источника, так сказать, но запах, исходящий от Джона, отвлекал. Его кровь манила своей сладостью, что заставляло Майкрофта чувствовать голод.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, поняв причину поведения брата. Он, конечно же, и сам остро чувствовал запах крови Джона еще с тех пор, как они ехали в машине. Но Холмс-младший так _привык_ к постоянному присутствию в воздухе этой "добавки", особенно крови Джона (так как у того был просто талант получать травмы различной степени тяжести), что отвлечь его могло лишь очень большое ее количество. Майкрофт был старше, примерно на семь десятилетий, поэтому _обязан_ был быть менее восприимчив.  
  
\- Джон, в ящике буфета должен быть флакон со спиртом. Пожалуйста, протри им свои руки. Похоже, мой брат не способен в достаточной степени игнорировать запах.  
  
\- Я в состоянии его игнорировать. Просто я несколько отвлекаюсь, потому что не ел уже какое-то время, - раздраженно ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Джон поднялся и подошел к шкафчику. Достав спирт и ватный тампон, он аккуратно протер костяшки, негромко шипя, когда прикосновение оказывалось особенно болезненным. Было довольно странно, что они чуяли кровь от таких маленьких ранок. Тут больше синяков, чем крови. Хотя, это его не особо беспокоило: если уж у каждого нормального вампира имелся воспитанный самоконтроль, то у братьев Холмс - и подавно.  
  
\- Факт, что ты находишь его отвлекающим, означает, что ты не можешь его игнорировать, - Шерлок поймал весьма выразительный взгляд Джона из другого угла комнаты и, немного поупрямившись, решил сменить тему. - В данный момент, с той информацией, что у нас имеется, лучше всего будет поймать тех снайперов, что вы засекли, и продолжить поиск Морана и Мориарти.  
  
\- Согласен. Кативу и О'Халлорана мы можем взять еще до конца недели, - кивнул Майкрофт, будучи рад перемене направления беседы. - Ты хочешь сделать из них показательный пример, или чтобы они просто исчезли и были утилизированы?  
  
\- Просто исчезли. Ты можешь сделать пример из Морана, когда он будет найден, - как бы он не злился на то, что пришлось подвергнуть опасности миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, этого было не достаточно для того, чтобы желать превратить идиотов в окровавленные куски мяса - в назидание прочим. Однако Морана, который должен был застрелить Джона... Его труп он желал бы видеть в качестве своеобразного рекламного щита. Никто, ни один не может прийти за Джоном, не рискуя гораздо большим, чем его собственная жизнь. - Разве что, конечно, у тебя есть личные причины сделать из кого-то из них такой пример.  
  
Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по глянцевой лакированной поверхности своего антикварного письменного стола.  
  
\- Как бы подобное не доставляло удовольствие мне лично, думаю, будет лучше и проще, если они просто исчезнут. У меня если иные способы оповестить британское подполье о том, кто и как вышел за границы дозволенного.  
  
\- Грег большой мальчик и более чем способен сам о себе позаботиться, - закончив обрабатывать руку, Джон вернулся к ним и сел рядом.  
  
Майкрофт одарил Шерлока почти что обиженным взглядом.  
  
\- Ты рассказал Джону?  
  
\- Он спросил, знал ли Лестрейд о том, что я вампир. И я ответил, что, если только ты не поделился с ним этой информацией, то - нет. Джон захотел больше подробностей, - он пожал плечами, будто это все объясняло.  
  
\- А еще Джон находится в этой комнате и сам может за себя говорить, - помахал Ватсон рукой в подобии приветствия.  
  
Майкрофт проигнорировал жест.  
  
\- Я не делился с Грегом этой информацией, так что он не знает, - старший не отрываясь смотрел на брата. Он так и не рассказал Грегу кем был, кем они с Шерлоком были... И эта проблема стремительно набирала обороты с тех пор, как Майкрофт позволил себе так сильно и быстро влюбиться. Его жизнь длится вот уже несколько столетий, и никогда за все это время он не чувствовал даже капли того, что испытывал сейчас к Грегори Лестрейду.  
  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе просветить его в самое ближайшее время, пока он не решил застрелить тебя, когда повязка с его глаз спадет сама собой. Хотя, вряд ли бы меня это сильно обеспокоило. Вообще-то, даже наоборот, это доставило бы мне удовольствие, - усмехнулся он Майкрофту в лицо.  
  
\- О, прекрати, все эти теплые братские чувства, что исходят от тебя, заставляют меня краснеть, Шерлок, - голос Майкрофта просто-таки сочился сарказмом.  
  
\- Физически невозможно, - произнес он тем же тоном, каким обычно сообщал окружающим о своей скуке. - Ты, я полагаю, хранишь у себя небольшой запас донорской крови?  
  
\- Скучающий ты мой, почему ты спрашиваешь меня о том, о чем и сам прекрасно знаешь? Конечно же, у меня есть здесь запас крови. Ты и я - не единственные вампиры, о которых мне приходится заботиться. Меня совершенно не развлекает, когда мои люди голодают, - в голосе Майкрофта послышалось легкое превосходство.  
  
\- Отлично, - влез Джон, не желая больше выслушивать словесные баталии двух вампиров. - Тогда Шерлок может поесть, а затем и отдохнуть, - он одарил друга острым взглядом.  
  
\- Да, я уже согласился, Джон. И не собираюсь брать свое слово назад. - По крайней мере он не собирался нарушать те обещания, что давал Джону.  
  
\- Я знаю, что не станешь, - произнес Ватсон мягко. - Мне просто нравится напоминать тебе об этом, и быть уверенным, что о тебе заботятся, раз уж ты сам не в состоянии этого сделать... И без всякого подтекста.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда хорошо, что есть ты, чтобы охранять меня от меня же самого, - он чуть ли не взлетел из кресла. - Пошли пакет наверх в мои комнаты, будь так добр, дорогой брат.  
  
\- Конечно же, мой бесценный младший брат, все будет так, как ты пожелаешь, - Майкрофт одарил младшего дежурной улыбкой. - Кровь будет там. Но в следующий раз, раз уж ты знаешь, где находится холодильник, сам за ней и сходишь. У моих людей есть более важные дела, нежели быть у тебя на побегушках. - Он повернулся к Ватсону. - Могу я предложить вам гостевую комнату, Джон, или вы предпочтете уйти?  
  
Джон не колебался ни секунды:  
  
\- Я был бы очень признателен, если мне будет позволено воспользоваться гостевой комнатой, Майкрофт. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у нас нет дальнейшего плана действий.  
  
Шерлок предупреждающе взглянул на Майкрофта:  
  
\- Рядом с моей. Я не доверяю твоему окружению. - Так же он не доверял и Майкрофту, который обязательно попытался бы протестировать способности охотника Джона, пока у него была такая возможность.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда, возможно, ему стоит остановиться в твоих комнатах. В его распоряжении будет диван, разбирающийся в кровать, что стоит в гостиной, - предложил Майкрофт, почувствовав легкий укол раздражения от проницательности своего брата. Мысль о "случайной" драке, в которой он мог бы оценить навыки Джона, была довольно соблазнительна. Но младший слишком хорошо его знал.  
  
Шерлоку пришло в голову, что, возможно, "не хорошо" принимать решения, не спросив мнения друга.  
  
\- Тебя это устроит, Джон?  
  
Ватсон был удивлен, что Шерлок вообще об этом вспомнил, но ответил с улыбкой:  
  
\- Конечно, ведь мы и так соседи. Я уже давно привык к твоим вредным привычкам, - на самом деле, Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Намного приятнее было делить комнаты с Шерлоком, раз уж они застряли в логове льва, так сказать.  
  
\- Тогда, на сегодня мы закончили. Счастливо провести время, брат, - младший ответил ему короткой, едва заметной улыбкой и вылетел из кабинета, направляясь прямиком к себе.  
  
\- Ладно, мне лучше пойди за ним, чтобы не заблудиться, - Джон кивнул Майкрофту на прощание и, как обычно, побежал нагонять Шерлока.  
  
Старший проводил его взглядом и откинул голову на спинку своего кресла. Доктор Ватсон оказался мужчиной полным сюрпризов. Холмс-старший был рад, что тот оказался рядом с Шерлоком, и что его брату не придется притворятся мертвым хотя бы с ним.

 

~oOo~

  
  
Добравшись до своих комнат, Шерлок тут же скинул с плеч пальто, бросил его на спинку ближайшего кресла и принялся расхаживать по свободному пространству пола, сжимая и разжимая пальцы и безмолвно шевеля губами, размышляя. У него было столько различных нитей, так много вариантов и слишком мало достоверных фактов. Что крайне усложняло поиск сердца проблемы. Он надеялся, Антея согласиться заглянуть к Делфи и поговорить с Каменными Оракулами. Хотя она могла и отказаться, если все еще ненавидела места своего рождения.  
  
Без труда определив настроение Шерлока, Джон молча просочился в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и направился к плюшевому дивану. Он рядом, если другу вдруг понадобиться с кем-то поговорить или просто поделиться идеями. А пока - будет тих, как мышка, и даст Шерлоку подумать.  
  
\- Зачем все так усложнять? Просто чтобы дискредитировать меня? Нет, должно быть что-то еще. Возможно, он использовал кого-то, чтобы подставить меня. Тогда и не нужно рисковать собой. Так почему? Защитить кого-то, направить по ложному следу? Кто? Родители? Любовник? Брат? Ребенок? - фыркнул над последним вопросом. - Нет, вряд ли ребенок. Большинство людей, имеющих детей, предпочитают не причинять вреда другим детям. Включается родительский инстинкт, - как только пятая точка Джона коснулась сидения, Холмс принялся рассуждать вслух, как делал это и раньше.  
  
Ватсон слушал, зная, что это именно то, что Шерлоку нужно сейчас больше всего. Холмс был прав: планы Мориарти выглядели до крайности сложными и запутанными, если их единственной целью было лишь дискредитировать детектива. Даже если суть плана заключалась в том, чтобы тот "убил" себя, все равно это было несколько слишком.  
  
\- Я согласен, что Мориарти мог пытаться защитить кого-то. Вряд ли это родители, но, полагаю, и этот вариант не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Может, он был идеальным преданным сыном.  
  
\- Возможно, но, как ты сказал, - вряд ли. Он явно не был пай-мальчиком, - кивнул Шерлок. - И не любовник. Если я прав и тот запах на его коже принадлежал Морану, то ему нет нужды защищать своего лучшего снайпера. Слишком самонадеянно думать, что наемники намного более уязвимы своего хозяина. Самый правдоподобный вариант - это брат. Слишком уж он наслаждался предполагаемой готовностью Майкрофта бросить меня под колеса автобуса, - подняв руки, он сложил ладони домиком и прикоснулся к нижней губе кончиками указательных пальцев. - И еще этот Моран. Он должен понимать, что является не больше, чем просто инструментом или игрушкой в руках Мориарти. Почему же он остается настолько верен, даже если они и спят вместе? - он покачал головой. - Нет, дослужившись до полковника, он просто обязан быть практичным. Он не стал бы рисковать жизнью из-за чего-то столь мимолетного, как секс, и вряд ли верит, что Мориарти его любит. Разве что, на кону не находится нечто большее.  
  
\- Полковник, ставший наемником. Я действительно сомневаюсь, что Моран позволил бы чему-то столь непостоянному, как любовь, руководить собой. Должно быть что-то еще, что-то намного более важное или ценное, чтобы гарантировать его верность, - Джон вдруг осознал, что совсем немного, но мог бы даже посочувствовать Морану. Кто знает, возможно, в другой жизни он и сам мог закончить так же, как и этот полковник. Если бы не встретился с Шерлоком, или просто не застрелился, он мог пойти тем же путем, стараясь найти то, что имело бы хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
\- Да, но что именно? - детектив еще немного пометался по комнате, затем остановился и поднял взгляд на дверь за секунду до того, как в нее постучали. - О, ты же заставишь их уйти, правда, Джон?  
  
\- Какая прелесть. Это твоя кровь прибыла. И ты ее съешь... Или выпьешь. Не важно, - Джон все же поднялся с дивана и пошел открывать.  
  
\- А, здравствуйте, сэр, - похоже, слуга немного смутился, обнаружив за дверью Джона, но превосходно скрыл это. - Я принес две пинты крови для мистера Холмса. Так же Мастер просил принести сюда человеческой еды. Стейк и картофель, - он вкатил в комнату тележку. - Когда закончите, можете просто оставить все за дверью. Кто-нибудь позже подойдет и заберет ее.  
  
\- Спасибо, очень любезно с вашей стороны принести еду прямо сюда, - Джон задавил в себе желание усмехнуться; ему было интересно, насколько быстро среди прислуги распространятся вести о наличии в доме охотника. Или это, или бедняге просто не понравился сам Джон. Что тоже было вполне возможно. В любом случае, Джон находил данную ситуацию более забавной, чем, вероятно, следовало бы.  
  
\- Это моя работа. Доброго вечера, - слуга оставил тележку перед Джоном и выскользнул в коридор.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
  
\- Идиоты. Майкрофт не сказал бы им твой истинный статус, даже если бы захотел тебя протестировать, - на последнем слове он усмехнулся. - Он бы просто приказал кому-то из своих людей напасть на тебя. Нет, этот болван просто питает отвращение к людям.  
  
\- А, так он просто не любит общаться с едой, - это не особо беспокоило Джона. Ублюдок может и дальше жить в своем маленьком пузыре собственного превосходства. Если он продолжит быть так же вежлив, Ватсон будет спокойно и дальше не замечать этого маленького тощего вампирчика. Доктор подошел к Шерлоку и протянул пакет с кровью. - Ешь.  
  
Взяв упаковку, Холмс открутил крышку с вытянутого конца и не глядя сунул его себе в рот, принявшись чисто на автомате потягивать содержимое, продолжая при этом расхаживать по комнате и думать.  
  
Подняв с тележки свою тарелку с едой, Джон вернулся к дивану и, сев, принялся за еду. Мясо и картофель были, конечно же, превосходны. Джон и не ожидал ничего другого, раз уж это принесли с кухни Майкрофта. Эта высокородная зараза любит комфорт и требует всего самого лучшего.  
  
\- Вернемся к Мориарти, - произнес Ватсон между вилками. - Думаю, что тот, кого он защищает, - это его брат. Конечно, я могу сильно ошибаться... Разум Мориарти - это то, чего я никогда не буду даже стараться понять. Должно быть, жуткое местечко.  
  
\- Мм, - Шерлок вытащил изо рта кончик пакета, чтобы ответить нормально. - Или захламленное. Скорее всего и то, и то. Но вопрос в том, как нам найти этого предполагаемого брата. Во время того дела со взрывами мы неустанно искали какие-нибудь зацепки, но так и не нашли ничего общего между Мориарти и остальными. Определенно, нет никакой связи между ним и Карлом Пауэрсом, которого он обвинял в... - он замолчал на полуслове, его глаза резко закатились, и спустя секунду вернулись в первоначальное положение, будто бы Холмс ненадолго заглянул в свои чертоги, перебирая нужную информацию, - что если Карл Пауэрс издевался не над самим Мориарти? Что если объектом насмешек был его брат? - в его взгляде начал расти азарт.  
  
\- Ооо, Мориарти сказал лишь, что положил конец шуткам Пауэрса. Он ничего не говорил о том, что сам был тем, кого дразнили. Умно, Шерлок, очень умно. В самом деле. Если мы найдем того, над кем издевался Карл Пауэрс, мы, возможно, найдем брата... или, по крайней мере, того, кого Мориарти защищает, - в процессе своей речи Джон не переставая размахивал своей вилкой.  
  
\- Именно так, - он хотел просто откинуть пакет с кровью в сторону (его нос - метафорически - уже уловил новый интересный запах, и ему не требовалось ничего больше), но, _взгляд_ от Джона подсказал ему, что, если он поступит так, как собирался, спокойно может оказаться в нокауте. Так что Холмс лишь вновь сунул угол пакета в рот, продолжая пить. Кровь, как обычно, была неаппетитна и безвкусна. Она всегда была такой. Ему никогда особо не нравилось пить кровь, ее вкус не был для него чем-то исключительным. И уж точно она не была "амброзией", как многие знакомые ему вампиры ее описывали. В этом состояла причина, почему он так легко мог игнорировать запах. Хотя, нужно признать, что кровь Джона пахла достаточно иначе, чтобы разбудить его любопытство. Он никогда не узнает ее вкус, Шерлок это знал, но интерес все равно оставался.  
  
Осушив пакет, он бросил его на тележку.  
  
\- Я собираюсь принять душ, - сообщил Холмс, доставая из шкафа зеленый халат. - Чувствуй себя как дома. Можешь поискать что-нибудь в качестве пижамы.  
  
\- Да, - Джон проводил Шерлока немного недоуменным взглядом. Он должен был бы уже привыкнуть к резким сменам настроений друга, но все же иногда тот его удивлял. Закончив трапезу, он отправился в спальню, на поиски подходящей сменной одежды на ночь. Мало того, что Шерлок дылда, так он еще и худой, как щепка. В спальне пахло Шерлоком. Через какое-то время Джон поймал себя на том, что просто стоит и вдыхает его аромат. Опомнившись, он покачал головой и подошел к шкафу. В конце концов, Джон нашел пару треников, выглядящих так, что могли подойти. Вместо верха, он решил оставить футболку, что была на нем под рубашкой и свитером. Раз уж Шерлок был в ванной, Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы переодеться. В одежде Холмса было странно... Как будто какая-то часть Шерлока ласкала его. О, это опасные мысли; он тут же почувствовал свою реакцию на них.  
  
В душе Шерлок быстро вымыл себя, после чего помыл волосы с шампунем и обильно нанес на свои кудри кондиционер. Он на личном опыте знал, что будет, если не использовать кондиционер после шампуня. Его волосы от природы довольно сильно вились, почему, без должного ухода, превращались скорее в афро, нежели в густые локоны. Было крайне неловко ходить в таком виде на места преступлений. В ожидании пока кондиционер подействует, он прислонился спиной к стене душевой кабинки и задумался. В основном над ситуацией с Мориатри, но потом мысли само собой начали крутиться вокруг Джона и его врожденных охотничьих навыков. Он думал о том, насколько быстрым может быть его друг, если перестанет сдерживаться, насколько силен. Человек, который мог уже сотню раз кинуть его на постель словно тряпичную куклу. Одна только мысль о том, что Джон мог бы сделать с ним после, послала волну дрожи по телу Шерлока.  
  
Он силой воли задавил эти мысли, не дав им обрасти подробностями. Он не мог выйти из ванной с эрекцией. Смыв кондиционер, он хорошенько промокнул волосы полотенцем, после чего слегка причесал пальцами и оставил высыхать как есть. Наскоро вытерев тело, Холмс завернулся в свой халат и вышел в гостиную.  
  
Джон уже тоже был там, свернувшись в углу дивана, перещелкивая каналы на плоском экране огромного телевизора, висящего на стене. Он был рад, что ему удалось притвориться увлеченным своим занятием, когда Холмс появился в гостиной, потому что... свежевымытый, со все еще влажной кожей Шерлок, завернутый лишь в этот соблазнительный тонкий шелковый халат... Он творил с гормонами Джона что-то невообразимое. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, - это прижать Шерлока к стене и взять, прямо как есть. Но, раз уж это было невозможно, он притворялся, что смотрит Топ Гир, выясняя, какая же машина окажется быстрее.  
  
Шерлок же просто сел в противоположном углу дивана, взял с журнального столика ноутбук и включил его, собираясь разыскать одноклассников Карла Пауэрса.  
  
\- Тебе, скорее всего, придется опросить тех, кто знал или видел, что Карл издевался над кем-то. Хотя, конечно же, вряд ли у тебя получится так же хорошо, как у меня.  
  
\- Ну, сейчас ты этим заняться точно не сможешь. Поднатаскаешь меня в своей дедукции и расскажешь, о чем их спрашивать, - улыбнулся Джон, хоть и почувствовал легкую грусть за тех, кто продолжал думать, что Шерлок лежит в могиле. Для Холмса, должно быть, это не менее тяжело. - Да, и насчет Грега: он же не в курсе, так? Сложно надеяться, что у него с Майкрофтом получится, со всеми этими секретами.  
  
\- Тебе не понадобиться учиться моей дедукции. Ты и так уже запудрил всем мозги, изображая белого и пушистого. Тебе надо будет лишь задать несколько вопросов (может, чуть надавить) о Карле и тех, кто захотел бы ему отомстить, - пальцы детектива так и летали над клавиатурой. - И нет, Лестрейд не знает. Потому что он совершенно не умеет притворяться.  
  
\- Хмм, бедняга Грег, - Джон сочувствовал мужчине и надеялся, что когда-нибудь все измениться, и секреты выйдут наружу. Он этого заслуживал. - То есть, меня сложно обмануть, так? - его губы медленно расползлись в улыбке. - Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз тебе приспичит что-то скрыть от меня.  
  
\- Да, очень сложно обмануть. До сегодняшнего дня пальма первенства была за Майкрофтом. Думаю, успешно обвести тебя вокруг пальца я смог лишь... дважды. И утаивание информации - не то же самое, что и ложь, - немного поколебавшись в задумчивости, он добавил к списку поиска еще пару человек.  
  
\- Ложью и интригами Майкрофт зарабатывает на жизнь, так что я не отношусь к нему так уж плохо и только потому, что он в состоянии обмануть меня. А утаивание информации - тоже ложь. Не обманывай себя, считая иначе, - Джон знал, что в его силах как-то изменить Шерлока, да и, по-хорошему, не хотел. Он любил нахала таким, каков он есть, но мог и попенять ему в чем-то, тем более, что тот этого фактически ожидал.  
  
Теперь по телевизору показывали, как тестировали мотоциклы, и Джон почувствовал укол ностальгии.  
  
\- Раньше я ездил на мотоцикле, когда еще учился в медколлежде. Тогда я был молод и зол на весь мир.  
  
Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона.  
  
\- Ты ездил на мотоцикле? - Почему он так ясно видит это у себя в голове? И почему эта картинка так чертовски возбуждающа?  
  
\- Дап. Это было еще тогда, когда я решил сменить семейный бизнес на медицину. Я жил в маленькой квартирке, и на машину у меня не было ни денег, ни места. А мотоцикл спокойно доставлял меня куда нужно, да и просто ездить на нем было здорово. Словно оседлал свободу, - Джон погрузился в воспоминания. Он продал его когда записался в армию, но все равно скучал по нему время от времени.  
  
Единственным хорошим моментом в замедленном кровотоке было то, в виду нынешнего состояния Шерлока, что он оберегал вампира от немедленной, даже болезненной эрекции. Боже правый, выражение на лице Джона было чем-то средним между незамутненным удовольствием и умиротворенностью. Если добавить к этому спутанные волосы и отсутствие одежды, он будет выглядеть так, будто у него только что был лучший секс в жизни. И Шерлоку срочно надо перестать об этом думать, иначе его кровь все же начнет течь быстрее.  
  
\- Возможно, мы сможем убедить Майкрофта одолжить тебе один из мотоциклов, что стоят в его гараже, чтобы ты съездил поговорить с одноклассниками Пауэрса. Дюжину или около того он держит для своих помощников для мелких поручений.  
  
Глаза Джона сами собой распахнулись шире, а он сам подался корпусом ближе к Холмсу.  
  
\- Правда? Было бы здорово, - он смог лишь покачать головой на сообщение о дюжине мотоциклов. Да, жизнь Мастера Вампира была весьма благополучна и сильно отличалась от его собственной.  
  
Шерлоку вдруг пришло в голову, что, возможно, Джон не специально пытается убить-таки его подобными бурными проявлениями эмоций. Что было бы крайне уникальным способом, вне сомнений. Ему захотелось прижаться поцелуем к этой небольшой складочке в углу рта Джона и заставить его взгляд затуманиться от желания, пока тому не надоест это издевательство над собой, и он не решит перехватить контроль над ситуацией. Холмс вернулся к созерцанию экрана ноутбука.  
  
\- Я пойду доставать его с этим утром.  
  
\- Спасибо... Правда, Шерлок, большое тебе спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы вряд ли еще когда-нибудь смог покататься на мотоцикле. И я бы все еще хромал, - Джон говорил серьезно. Шерлок спас его во многих смыслах. Дал ему причину жить и любить. Господи, как же он его любил.  
  
Холмс не ответил, из страха, что издаст точно такой же неприличный возглас, что Адлер когда-то установила в качестве оповещения на смс в его телефоне. Это рассказало бы Ватсону о его чувствах так же точно, как если бы ему вдруг приспичило начать петь об этом, одновременно пританцовывая, словно персонаж какого-нибудь глупого мультика. Он все еще испытывал легкий стыд, что позволил себе так сильно увязнуть в сетях этого суккуба. В особенности потому, что она работала с Мориарти.  
  
\- О!  
  
\- К чему это "О!" было? У тебя выражение лица, будто тебя осенило. Ты накопал что-то интересное? - не осознавая, что делает, Джон наклонился еще ближе к Шерлоку, отмечая даже малейшие изменения в лице друга. Наблюдать работу такого блестящего ума для Джона всегда было большим удовольствием.  
  
\- Эта Женщина, - губы Шерлока сложились в хитрую ухмылку. - Она работала с Мориарти, поэтому знает о нем больше, чем мы, - он повернул голову и молча моргнул, обнаружив Джона ближе, чем предполагал. Сократившееся пространство между ними заставило его умный мозг на секунду забуксовать.  
  
Джон не смог скрыть гримасу при упоминание Этой Женщины. Он ее не выносил и знал, что причиной тому банальная ревность. Ей удалось привлечь внимание Шерлока, заинтриговать его так, как никогда не получалось у самого Джона. Он знал, что Ирен Адлер не умерла, но надеялся больше никогда с ней не пересекаться.  
  
\- Так ты знаешь где она?  
  
Холмс дал себе мысленного пинка за то, что так откровенно завис, и, отложив ноутбук на столик, выпрямился, вновь задумавшись, и совершенно не замечая, что одет лишь в тонкий халат.  
  
\- Конечно, знаю. Не стоит терять из виду пристрастившегося к тебе суккуба.  
  
\- Полагаю, раз уж я с этим никогда не сталкивался, мне не понять. Тогда тебе стоит с ней связаться. Любая информация, каким бы ни был источник, может оказаться полезной... Скользкий мелкий червяк должен был где-то напортачить. Так что должен быть способ его достать, и мы его найдем, - Джон вдруг осознал, что наклонился слишком близко, и резко отодвинулся в свой угол, смущенно выдохнув.  
  
\- Конечно же, у тебя не было никогда такой проблемы. Ни один уважающий себя суккуб не захочет связываться с потомственным охотником. Ваша энергия ядовита для этих демонов, - было сказано вроде бы небрежно, но Холмс прищурился и недовольно рыкнул, увидев иной смысл в брошенной когда-то фразе Адлер о том, что он спит с опасностью в одном доме. О, ему следовало просто позволить отрубить ей голову. - Если мне удастся связаться с ней, ты пойдешь со мной. Мне совершенно не хочется повторения прошлого.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, куда ты - туда и я, - простое утверждение, но Джон подписался бы под каждым словом. Плюс, узнав, что ядовит для Адлер, он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Но... иррационально, да, Джон это прекрасно знал, и все же он до сих пор ревновал к Ирен. Ей хватило смелости делать то, чего она желала. Джон же был обречен любить молча.  
  
Шерлок громко, до щелкающей челюсти, зевнул. Он работал без отдыха с самого несостоявшегося ареста, и его тело принялось уже громко жаловаться на невнимание.  
  
\- Ты хоть сколько-нибудь спал с прыжка? - во взгляде Джона плескалось беспокойство. - Пожалуйста, иди отдохни. Я поговорю с одноклассниками Карла Пауэрса завтра, после чего мы будем двигаться дальше. Сегодня же ничего большего мы сделать не сможем.  
  
\- Я могу набросать вопросы, которые ты... - то, что отразилось во взгляде Джона, даже Майкрофта заставило бы остановиться. - Ну, хорошо, - Не то, чтобы он не хотел спать... На самом деле, он даже получал удовольствие ото сна, когда он ему требовался. Обычно. Однако сейчас у него было такое чувство, что ничего приятного на сей раз его не ждет. Приняв обиженный вид, он поднялся на ноги и направился в спальню. - Напоминаю, что диван можно разобрать в кровать и использовать по назначению. Иначе на утро твое плечо будет ныть, а в таком состоянии ты несносен.  
  
Джон едва сдержал улыбку.  
  
\- О, да, я, определенно, самый несносный из нас двоих. Обещаю, я разберу диван в кровать. Обещаю. Мне тоже не помешает выспаться, - он не мог нормально отдохнуть с тех самых пор, как Шерлок спрыгнул с того здания, а Джон не смог ему в этом помешать. Он надеялся, что осознание того, что Холмс находится в соседней комнате и знает теперь секрет доктора, поможет ему хоть немного поспать.


	3. Глава 3

Шерлок был удивлен, что смог проспать аж четыре часа прежде, чем, вывалившись из ночного кошмара, обнаружил себя сидящим на развороченной постели. Ему снился Джон, лежащий посреди улицы с дыркой от снайперки во лбу и с мозгами на асфальте. Вампир не кричал, он уже давно научился контролировать свои реакции на подобные сны, - лишь жадно глотал воздух ртом. Холмс ухитрился разодрать когтями простыни, пока метался на них, будучи во власти видения, и отрицая саму возможность подобного развития событий. Кондиционер, гоняющий по комнате теплый воздух, не спешил согревать его тело, ледяное от выступившего пота.

Джон немного помедлил под дверью Шерлока, после быстро постучал и ворвался в его комнату. Он знал, что Холмс не спал - слышал, как тот ворочался. Как и треск разрываемой ткани. Ватсон должен был убедиться, что с другом все в порядке. Он не по наслышке знал, что такое парализующая сила кошмара.

\- Шерлок, ты как? Принести тебе что-нибудь?

Холмс дернулся и оглянулся на дверь. Его бледно-серые глаза едва не засветились, когда он поднял взгляд на Джона, внимательно вглядываясь в каждую морщинку на его лице. Совершенно забыв, что привык спать полностью обнаженным, Шерлок одним плавным движением поднялся с кровати и оказался около двери. Его руки сами собой потянулись к голове Джона, пропуская между пальцев короткие мягкие волосы, убеждаясь, что череп цел, что это, и в самом деле, был лишь ночной кошмар. Привычка с раннего детства, чтобы убедиться, что монстры, прячущиеся под кроватью, - лишь плод его воображения.

Голубые глаза Джона, при виде голого Шерлока, стоящего практически вплотную к нему, расширились до практически комических размеров. Но, почувствовав подрагивающие пальцы в своих волосах и увидев тень ужаса в глазах друга, он все понял. Попытавшись затолкать мысли о голом Шерлоке... голом... Шерлоке... подальше, Ватсон обнял друга за худощавую спину и прижал к себе.

\- Все хорошо, это просто сон. Я здесь... и голова целехонька, ты же знаешь.

Теплый. Вот какой Джон. Теплый и окутывающий собой со всех сторон. Шерлок закрыл глаза и крепче прижался к телу низкорослого друга, впитывая его тепло, запах сладкой выпечки, чая, стали и спирта, что исходили от Джона при каждом выдохе и ударе сердца. Всего лишь кошмар. Кошмар, который, все же, все еще может сбыться.

Джон мягко поддерживал почти повисшего на нем Холмса, продолжая сжимать в объятиях и легко гладить по голой спине, перебирая кончиками пальцев узелки выпирающего позвоночника.

\- Всего лишь сон*, - повторил он тихо.

Шерлок прижался щекой к макушке Джона и тихо медленно выдохнул, чувствуя как одновременно с воздухом из легких напряжение покидает его мышцы.

\- Я тебя разбудил, - снова дедукция и намек на извинение.

\- Не, я не спал, не беспокойся, - было так хорошо просто держать Шерлока в кольце своих рук. Так правильно, словно их тела идеально подходили друг другу. Джону приходилось быть осторожным, чтобы дружеские объятия не переросли в то, чего он в действительности желал.

\- Хм, - еще пара секунд и мозг Шерлока напомнил своему хозяину, что он, вообще-то, совершенно голый. Голый! В объятиях Джона! Возможно, не совсем в тех обстоятельствах, но голый и в руках Джона. И почему это его разум с тех пор, как Джон дал ему в нос, постоянно сворачивает все ситуации в сторону секса? Сыщик отступил на шаг, разрывая объятия, и тут же рванул за халатом, что лежал на краю кровати. - Прошло четыре часа. Ты совсем не спал? - он не собирался ни упоминать свою наготу, ни, уж тем более, извиняться за нее, хотя и знал, что они еще не попадали в более неловкую ситуацию.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Похоже, я не настолько сильно устал. Я взял книжку в одном из шкафов в гостиной. Не знал, что ты любишь художественную литературу. Или это книги Майкрофта? - Джон точно не собирался упоминать наготу друга, если и сам Шерлок делает вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Тем более, теперь у него есть картинка высокого, стройного, обнаженного, прекрасного и просто великолепного Шерлока.

\- Библиотека составлена так, чтобы, по мнению Майкрофта, удовлетворить вкусы любого гостя. Я иногда читаю художественную литературу. Но только если в книге хорошо описывается выдуманный мир и происходящие в нем события, - накинув халат, он завязал пояс и повернулся к Джону лицом. - Технически, у меня нет здесь своей комнаты. Это дом Майкрофта. И я не настолько часто тут бываю, чтобы требовать себе свою собственную отдельную комнату.

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Твой дом все еще на Бейкер-стрит. И весь тот беспорядок, что ты там устроил, лежит и дожидается своего хозяина. Единственно, я выкинул пальцы... они позеленели, - Джон слабо улыбнулся. - Думаю, череп по тебе скучает. В последний раз он выглядел уж слишком одиноко на своей каминной полке.

Шерлок помедлил секунду, после чего не выдержал и рассмеялся, даже расхохотался, точно так же как они с Джоном обычно веселились, попадая в глупые ситуации.

Ватсон улыбнулся шире и тоже громко рассмеялся. Ему всегда нравился смех Шерлока, глубокий, раскатистый... Джон почувствовал, как вибрация прошла по его телу, прямо к сердцу.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы оба смогли успокоиться. Как только один затихал, он будто бы подпитывался от соседа, и все начиналось по новой. Это помогло снять напряжение, возникшее вследствие последних нескольких весьма беспокойных дней. Шерлок мог честно признаться, что это было именно то, в чем он очень сильно нуждался.

Беспокойство Джона, которое, казалось, засело в его костях и суставах, покинуло его, оставив после себя радость и покой. Тело ощущалось невесомым, словно после очень забористой дури. Возможно, в другое время, он не предложил бы такого, но после всего произошедшего, его мозг очень плохо соображал.

\- Ладно. Если ли хоть малая вероятность получить в этом склепе чашечку чая? Думаю, нам обоим это сейчас не помешало бы.

\- Принести - не принесут, но мы можем сами спуститься на кухню, - Шерлок все еще улыбался, чувствуя легкость и энергию во всех мышцах. - Заодно обсудим одноклассников Карла.

\- Тогда, пошли, - Джон не мог заставить себя не улыбаться. Особенно когда его лучший друг улыбался ему в ответ. Что делало Ватсона счастливым и довольным всем миром. - А мне придется терпеть там еще кого-то из считающих себя избранными вампиров?

\- Даже если там кто-то и будет, вряд ли они захотят там задержаться. Я не особо популярен среди своего вида.

\- Нет. Ведь у тебя есть мозги и ты ими пользуешься, - Джона не интересовало, что они были вампирами; он не терпел элитарности в любых сообществах. Существа, что считают себя лучше остальных, очень сильно ошибаются. Если кто-то будет относиться к нему с презрением, он ответит ему тем же. И не важно, гость он в доме Майкрофта или нет.

\- И правда. Я отлучусь на секунду. Предпочитаю не находиться среди людей Майкрофта в одном халате, - подойдя к шкафу, Шерлок вытащил из его недр один из костюмов, что предусмотрительно оставил там его старший брат.

Хмыкнув, Джон опустил взгляд на свои одолженные пижамные штаны, вновь отметив их излишнюю длину, из-за чего они закрывали его ступни и волочились по полу. В них он выглядел как ребенок в одежде взрослого. Это, определенно, не добавляло ему солидности. Выйдя в гостиную, Ватсон тут же скинул их с себя и потянулся за джинсами.

Переодевание не заняло Шерлока надолго. Он так привык носить костюмы, что весь процесс занимал у него в половину меньше времени, чем обычно у Джона, предпочитавшего носить простые повседневные наряды. Так же помогало то, что он не любил галстуков и прочих украшений, завязывающихся на шее. Нет необходимости возиться с бесполезным куском шелка, если вы его терпеть не можете. Натянув на плечи пиджак, он поправил манжеты рубашки и вышел в гостиную.

\- Вполне вероятно, мы столкнемся с Хетти. Думаю, она была экономкой, кухаркой и няней Майкрофта с начала времен.

Джон как раз застегивал джинсы, решив больше ничего не надевать и остаться в одной футболке и босиком. В доме Холмса-старшего повсюду были расстелены ковры, так что он не боялся замерзнуть.

\- Няня... Боже, она должна быть либо святой, либо демоном, чтобы постоянно заботиться о Майкрофте. А ты? Она была и твоей няней? Или тебе нанимали свою собственную?

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Няни около меня не задерживались, - титаническим усилием воли он сделал вид, что не заметил, что Джон возится со своей ширинкой, - Особенно когда я начал говорить. До того я просто кусал их. Дети вампиров весьма беспокойны и их крайне сложно успокоить. Один раз я не унимался аж две недели. Хотя, с тех пор, как научился говорить, самый длинный период бодрствования продолжался семьдесят четыре часа и двенадцать минут.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Да, у них должна была быть железная воля, чтобы выдерживать тебя в течение чуть более трех суток к ряду. Я знаю на что ты способен, когда включаешь свою изобретательность, и вполне догадываюсь, что будучи ребенком, ты был еще несноснее, - закончив с джинсами, он поднял взгляд на Шерлока, будучи готов отправляться на кухню. - Не думаю, что тебе требуется нянька, в смысле что... Тебе нужен кто-то, кто мог бы тебе противостоять и заставлять твой мозг работать.

\- Я не верю, что такой человек или кто-то еще существует, - Шерлок открыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. - Любой, кому было дело до профессиональных склонностей ребенка, скорее стремился к замедлению его умственного развития.

Заявление детектива несколько огорчило Ватсона. Он понимал, что раньше времена были другие, и все равно чувствовал печаль.

\- С течением времени некоторые вещи становятся лучше, - "Время"... Это напомнило Джону, что он с каждым днем становится старше, старее, а Шерлок все так же молод, силен и красив. И однажды он будет вынужден оставить Холмса, как бы ни была ненавистна ему сама эта мысль.

\- Возможно, - проведя Джона по коридорам дома до двери в кухню, он остановился и, прислушавшись, кивнул. - Только Хетти.

\- Тогда я буду настоящим джентльменом, - кивнул Ватсон в ответ. Холмс шагнул внутрь помещения.

\- Молодой хозяин Шерлок, что привело тебя в мою обитель в столь поздний час? - услышал Джон веселый голос и увидел миловидную женщину средних лет. Похоже, она что-то пекла. Ее округлые щеки были слишком румяные для вампира. По мнению Джона, женщина выглядела как настоящая Мама.

\- Чай и обсуждение предстоящих опросов, - в голосе сыщика явно слышалась нежность. Подойдя, он мягко поцеловал женщину в щеку. Хетти ему всегда нравилась. Если бы Майкрофт к моменту рождения Шерлока уже не прибрал ее в качестве своей экономки, Холмс-младший точно бы не стал над ней издеваться. Но Хетти не захотела покидать Майкрофта. - Хорошо выглядишь.

\- Так и есть. Ты же знаешь Томаса, он ни за что не позволит, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, - улыбнувшись, она легко погладила испачканной в муке ладонью Шерлока по щеке и перевела взгляд на Джона. - А вы, должно быть, доктор Ватсон. Я столько слышала о вас от моих маленьких хозяев.

\- Приятно с вами познакомиться, - протянув руку для рукопожатия, Джон был несколько удивлен, почувствовав сильный, стабильный и очень даже человеческий пульс на ее запястье.

\- Уверена, мне в сто раз приятнее. Садитесь и обсуждайте ваши опросы. А я сейчас принесу вам обоим по чашке хорошего ароматного чая.

\- Спасибо, - Шерлок подтолкнул Джона к столу и пояснил: - Хетти - пара одного из бывших охранников моей матери. Она стопроцентный человек, хотя, если попросит, я уверен, Томас ее обратит.

Похоже, Джон далеко не все знал о вампирских сообществах. Он был сбит с толку.

\- Я не знал, что так бывает, что партнер может оставаться человеком, - он посмотрел на счастливую, что-то напевающую женщину, что сейчас возилась с чайником в противоположном углу комнаты.

\- Это редкость. Большинство предпочитает стать вампирами. Пик физического здоровья, обострение всех чувств, сила, скорость, ускоренное заживление любых повреждений - не многие добровольно отказываются от такого бонуса. А несколько веков назад мало кто из вампиров прислушивался к желаниям своих партнеров. Все это, по их мнению, было для защиты. Хетти одна из двух, о ком я знаю, к чьим желаниям в вопросе обращения прислушался ее партнер.

Джон слушал, как зачарованный.

\- Он должен по-настоящему ее любить, чтобы позволить ей остаться хрупким человеком, становясь тем самым и сам более уязвимым. Вот это любовь, - он вновь кинул взгляд в сторону Хетти. Интересно, каково это, быть парой вампиру в течение сотен лет, но оставаться человеком? Должно быть, для этого требуется большое мужество.

\- Он и любит. Когда я был моложе, это меня очень удивляло. Почему кто-то может добровольно делать себя таким уязвимым? Какой ему в этом прок? Томас никогда не отвечал мне на эти вопросы прямо. Просто говорил, что однажды я сам пойму. Старый упрямый кровосос, - в последних словах было столько тепла.

\- И? Теперь ты понимаешь? - Джон не мог не спросить. Поставив локти на край стола, он положил голову на ладони.

Подошла Хетти и вопрос повис в воздухе. В руках она держала большой поднос с украшенным цветами чайником, в тон ему чашками, сахарницей, тонко нарезанным дольками лимоном, разложенным на блюдечке, молоком и печеньем.

\- А вот и я, дорогие. Просто позовите, если еще что-то понадобится.

\- Конечно. Спасибо, Хетти, - как только она отошла, Шерлок продолжил: - Теперь я знаю об этом намного больше. Партнерство - это не что-то уникальное, как пишут в идиотских любовных романах. В них обычно говорят, что, выбрав кого-то, уйти уже нельзя. На самом деле, очень даже можно. И вампир, и человек вполне могут разорвать партнерскую связь. Так что, то, что такие пары существуют, это... - подбирая подходящее слово, он автоматически помешивал свой чай.

\- Необыкновенно, - Джон не знал, это ли слово исках Шерлок, но это именно то, чем подобные узы были для самого доктора. Совершенно необыкновенными. - Я никогда не считал эти романы особо интересными. Если ты состоишь в партнерстве с кем-то только потому, что у вас есть какая-то там мистическая связь... В чем смысл? Любовь, которую ты нашел и выбрал сам, за которую боролся и преодолевал препятствия, делая ее еще сильнее, - вот что для меня необыкновенно. Именно такую любовь я хочу, за нее я буду сражаться до победного конца.

Это больно. Слышать, что Джон говорит о точно такой же любви, что желал сам Шерлок, и которую, конечно же, он искал со своими подружками, было больно. Холмсу было очевидно, что Джон никогда не станет искать такой любви с ним. Если бы он хотел быть с Шерлоком, он бы уже давно дал бы об этом знать, так ведь? Холмс не позволил боли от этого знания как-то отразиться на своем лице, лишь неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Хетти решила остаться. А Томас уважает ее желание быть человеком, потому что дорожит ее выбором, дорожит ею самой. По крайней мере, я так это понимаю.

Джон кивнул.

\- Думаю, ты абсолютно прав в своих выводах, - Джон внимательно следил за выражением лица Холмса пока говорил о любви, выискивая хоть что-то, какой-нибудь знак, говорящий, что его надежда не беспочвенна. Но ничего не нашел. Он знал, что любовь - не для Шерлока, знал, что тот женат на работе. Но это не помогало Ватсону не желать своего друга, не любить. Было очень больно осознавать, что твоя любовь навсегда останется безответной.

\- Конечно, прав, - Холмс глотнул чая. - Насчет одноклассников Пауэрса: думаю, ты добьешься большего успеха, если поговоришь с ботаниками. Они больше замечают, и вряд ли, в отличие от его старых дружков, будут защищать память о мертвом подростке. Конечно же, тебе стоит поговорить и с его ближайшими друзьями, но спрашивать скорее о том, кто мог бы желать навредить Карлу за его "безобидные" шутки. С ботаниками же можно не быть таким аккуратным и просто спросить, кого Карл мучил или запугивал в школе.

\- Да, я так и хотел. Думаю, вполне логично предположить, что Карл Пауэрс довольно часто издевался и запугивал других учеников. Но, несмотря на то, каким бы придурком он ни был, он оставался ребенком, и не заслуживал быть убитым. Со временем он мог измениться, став хорошим человеком, - Джон терпеть не мог хулиганов, третирующих слабых только для собственного удовольствия. Подобное поведение было, по его мнению, отвратительным. Доктору пришлось напомнить себе, что люди могут меняться, и если кто-то их лишает жизни, он лишает их и возможности измениться.

\- Возможно. Мне часто говорили... - Шерлок не особо верил в то, что люди способны меняться. Он видел слишком многих, кто менялся исключительно для виду, внутри оставаясь такими же. Никто, на самом деле, не хочет меняться. Перемены неудобны и болезненны. Он знал это не по наслышке. А все хотят избежать боли и дискомфорта.

\- А многие и не меняются. Кто знает, может Карл Пауэрс остался бы ненавидящим всех ублюдком, но выбор кем быть был отобран у него вместе с жизнью, а это не хорошо, - вздохнул Джон. - Это может звучать плохо, но я не могу сказать, что меня сильно волнует то, что случилось с Пауэрсом. Я лишь надеюсь, что разговор с одноклассниками поможет нам найти Мориарти, где бы он ни прятался, - он сделал глоток чая, отметив, что у него просто отличный вкус и качество.

\- Проверь в разговорах версию с Ирландией. Еще когда мы оказались в ловушке в том бассейне, я отметил и его ирландский акцент и ирландское происхождение имени, - глаза детектива потемнели от воспоминания. Он бы пережил и бомбу, и снайперов, но Джон - нет. Его до сих пор приводил в бешенство тот факт, что Мориарти посмел угрожать _его_ Джону. - На крыше он тоже говорил с ирландским акцентом. Ему не требовалось делать это специально, если он верил, что я не переживу эту встречу. Так что, скорее всего, он ирландец.

\- Я всегда испытывал легкую слабость к Ирландии и ирландцам. Но Мориарти нашел способ испоганить и это... Что ж, в семье не без урода, что называется, - сев прямо, Джон потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и услышал легкий щелчок в плече. - Мой первый поцелуй был с ирландцем. Его волосы были самыми рыжимы, какие я только видел, и он весь был в веснушках, - он мягко улыбнулся своему воспоминанию; ему было лишь двенадцать и поцелуй был настолько целомудренным, насколько это вообще возможно. Но он навсегда останется в его памяти, потому что это был самый первый поцелуй.

\- Его? - Шерлок резко вскинул голову, крайний интерес читался в каждой черточке его лица.

\- Дап, его. Его звали Кьеран. - Джон посмотрел на друга. - Я же говорил тебе тогда у Анждело, что _всё_ в порядке.

Холмс чуть склонил голову набок:

\- Тогда почему только подружки? - Почему с тех пор, как они встретились, Джон ходил на свидания только с женщинами, если его привлекают оба пола? Интересно.

Потому что тот единственный мужчина, которого я хочу, не обращает на меня внимания. Джон не мог сказать этого вслух, поэтому просто пожал плечами.

\- Потому что так безопаснее. Я не ищу с ними ничего серьезного. И они отвечают мне тем же.

Тогда почему же Джон всегда так злился, когда ему предлагал встретиться кто-то из мужчин? Его друг сам себе противоречил, а Шерлок очень не любил противоречий. Он работал с информацией. Как же он может делать выводы, если имеет дело с несовместимыми фактами? Как может понять что-то, относящееся и к нему самому? Ладно, сейчас было не время заниматься более глубокими изысканиями в этой области. Он обдумает это позже.

\- Хм. Вернемся к нашему делу. Тебе может потребоваться быть менее... - остановившись, он попытался найти подходящее слово, но там не было ничего, кроме одного, - быть менее _Джоном_. В плане одежды. Извини, не смог подобрать другого определения. Если они вдруг вспомнят тебя, могут отказаться разговаривать.

Ватсон резко выдохнул, кинув на друга возмущенный взгляд.

\- Ты имеешь что-то против моих джемперов? - скрестив руки на груди, он почувствовал себя несколько неуютно в одной тонкой футболке. - Я не надел бы свитер, если бы тебе удалось уговорить Майкрофта дать мне мотоцикл. И ты удивишься, узнав как мало людей помнят мое лицо или имя. Помощники никому не интересны, - выдал он и допил чай. - Да, кстати, напомни мне утром позвонить миссис Хадсон. Она беспокоится, если я не ночую дома.

\- Только дураки могут забыть тебя. Хотя, мир полон дураков, - Шерлок, не скрывая интереса, изучал лицо Джона. В конце концов, мужчина был его проводником в мире "нормального" поведения. - Я сказал что-то обидное, предложив одеться иначе?

\- Нет, ничего обидного. Я понял, о чем ты. Людям часто не нравился мой стиль в одежде, что делало меня лишь более упрямым в моем выборе. Все началось, как своего рода маскировка. Если я одевался в свитера, то не вызывал ни у кого подозрений или чувства опасности... И на каком-то этапе я вдруг понял, что мне нравятся мои джемпера и кардиганы.

\- Они тебе идут, - согласился Шерлок. - Кроме того, что ты надевал на Рождество. Тот свитер просто отвратителен. Остальные же выглядят очень по-джоновски, комфортно и обманчиво просто, - как-то он пытался научиться вязать и крючком, и спицами. В надежде развеять скуку. И пришел к выводу, что вязанные вещи не так просты, как кажутся. Было даже смешно, как плохо у него получалось вязать.

\- Да, рождественский свитер ужасен. Это подарок миссис Хадсон. И, раз уж ты отказался надевать оленьи рога, мне пришлось надеть его. Не хотел ее расстраивать, - улыбнулся Джон другу.

Холмс усмехнулся:

\- Лучше уж ты, чем я.

\- Ну не знаю... Думаю, тебе бы пошли рога. Хотя Грег мог бы умереть от шока, если бы увидел тебя в них, - даже зная, что Шерлок жив, Джон все равно скучал по этому, по времени проводимому вместе, по разговорам. Он знал, что не сможет без него жить, поэтому так и боялся открыто показать ему свои чувства. Он не переживет ни жалости, ни отвращения, если Шерлок узнает. Лучше уж так - быть просто друзьями, чем совсем никем.

\- Тогда и к лучшему, что не надел. Если бы он умер, я бы лишился удовольствия наблюдать за моим братцем, изображающим из себя неуклюжего влюбленного поклонника, - они обменялись ухмылками.

\- Мм, да, определенно, будет жаль лишиться такого развлечения, - сухо ответил Джон, хотя кривая усмешка оставалась на месте.

Хмыкнув в знак согласия, Шерлок почувствовал, как ему в затылок прилетело нечто мягкое. Он повернулся, посмотрел на лежащий на полу кусок теста и поднял взгляд на хмурое лицо Хетти.

\- Ты не должен говорить о своем брате в таком тоне. Он нашел себе партнера после нескольких столетий одиночества. Это святое. А не повод для шуток, - Хетти уперла руки в боки, уже готовая запустить в Шерлока очередным съедобным снарядом, если тот продолжит в том же духе.

Он кашлянул.

\- Я бы был более вежлив, если бы он сам поменьше лез в мою собственную личную жизнь, - он постоянно выслушивал легкие намеки о нем и Джоне еще с той истории с таксистом. Так что, Шерлок чувствовал полное право немного понадсмехаться над его ухаживаниями за Грегом.

\- Что ж, тогда может ты и сам примешь наконец решение? Соберешь все свое мужество и сделаешь первый шаг? - Хетти хватило одного взгляда на него и Джона, чтобы понять что они значат друг для друга. Похоже, все это видели, кроме них самих.

Джону почувствовал острый укол ревности, когда Шерлок сказал о своей личной жизни. Какой личной жизни? У Шерлока был кто-то, кого он хотел? Кого любил? Боже, даже одна мысль о том, что это так... причиняла боль.

\- _Et tu Hettie?_ ** - он уже говорил Майкрофту, и сказал бы Хетти, если бы Джона не было рядом, что он не будет рисковать дружбой с ним, видя столь очевидную незаинтересованность в чем-то большем. До того, как в его жизни появился Джон, он был на грани самоубийства. И если Ватсон уйдет, детектив очень скоро вернется в то же плачевное состояние. Он не мог пойти на риск потерять Джона.

\- Да, я тоже, Шерлок, - обменявшись с вампиром понимающими взглядами, она сменила тему: - Итак, сейчас уже слишком поздно, или еще слишком рано - зависит от точки зрения. Поэтому, идите уже из моей кухни и хоть немного отдохните. А то имеете все шансы уснуть стоя. Тени под глазами твоего доктора такие черные, что больше похожи на синяки.

\- Ой, - встревожился Джон. - Все не может быть настолько плохо. Я в порядке, правда.

\- Тебе и в самом деле нужно отдохнуть, Джон. Ты сегодня так и не спал. А тебе нужно быть свежим, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного в разговорах с одноклассниками Пауэрса.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Ватсон. Он не мог провалить задание из-за банальной усталости, когда Шерлок решился доверить ему опросы. Возможно, это звучит патетично, но последнее, что хотел бы сделать Джон, так это разочаровать друга. - Думаю, я смогу поспать несколько часов, если ты будешь спать со мной.

Холмс недоуменно выгнул бровь.

\- Поясни?

\- Что пояснить? Ты и я будем спать... этот диван размером с небольшое озеро. Мы вдвоем спокойно на нем поместимся. Тогда я смогу отдохнуть, одновременно приглядывая за тобой, будучи уверен, что и ты спишь, - Джон думал, что высказал свою мысль очень четко, и не понимал замешательства Шерлока.

Не то, чтобы они и раньше не делили одну кровать на двоих. Во время расследования случая в Девоне кровать была намного меньше, так что им пришлось спать спина к спине. Шерлок не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту, боясь, что может перевернуться во сне и обнять Джона, словно плюшевого мишку. Он имел привычку обнимать во сне подвернувшиеся под руки вещи. И все же он понадеялся, что Джон мог, всего лишь мог, иметь в виду нечто большее. Он винил в этом намеки Хетти.

\- Я уже проспал четыре часа, - что было даже больше, чем его обычная норма.

\- Я знаю, - подняв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Похоже, ему придется немного приоткрыть карты и рассказать то, что было секретом. - Пожалуйста, Шерлок... Глупо, я знаю, но, похоже, я не могу уснуть без тебя рядом, - Джон не мог проспать больше получаса с тех пор, как Холмс ушел. И уже были видны негативные последствия.

Вампир моргнул, в его глазах мелькнуло понимание.

\- А. Тогда я посижу с тобой.

Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Ватсон вновь посмотрел на друга.

\- Можешь... можешь просто полежать рядом, пока я не усну? Я не заставляю тебя спать... просто, пожалуйста? - Джон не любил просить, даже если он просил о чем-то Шерлока. Но ему было необходимо поспать, и ему нужен был его друг рядом, чтобы смочь это сделать.

Будучи вновь в замешательстве, Шерлок и не заметил, как Хетти тихо скользнула к плите. Какая разница между сидением рядом с Джоном и лежанием рядом с ним на кровати?

\- Я не понимаю. Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я лег рядом? Есть какая-то разница в качестве твоего сна, зависящая от того, буду я сидеть или лежать подле тебя?

Черт! Он знал, что над было держать рот на замке. Теперь же он заставил Шерлока чувствовать себя некомфортно... Зачем он вообще слушает свои же бредни, если давно решил, что ему хватит и дружбы? Почему продолжает желать большего? Уши Джона стали красными от стыда, он поднял руку и потер шею пониже затылка.

\- Знаешь, просто забудь. Это глупость. Я пойду спать. Увидимся утром, хорошо? - поднявшись со стула, сейчас он желал как можно быстрее убраться отсюда.

\- Джон, - Шерлок поймал его ладонь. - Я не сказал нет. Я хочу знать, потому что мне не понятна разница, - он внимательно разглядывал друга, читая усталость во всем его теле, и пытаясь определить, чем именно лежание рядом может быть комфортнее просто сидения рядом. Он признавал, что у него не было особого опыта в таких вещах. Даже будучи ребенком, Холмсу приходилось самому разбираться со своими кошмарами или монстрами под кроватью. Майкрофта не было рядом, да и мать не спешила проявлять свою заботу. Единственный раз, когда кто-то был рядом с ним, и ему было плохо (еще до Джона), - это когда его скручивало от ломки, когда он избавлялся от кокаиновой зависимости под присмотром Лестрейда, удерживающего его в этом мире. Стой-ка... - Ты хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя?

Джон уставился в пол, желая прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь него куда-нибудь в подвал. Разве Шерлок не понимает, как сложно ему было попросить его об этом? Джон всегда был сам по себе, независим и способен сам о себе позаботиться, потому что никто больше за него это не сделал бы.

\- Все нормально, не беспокойся. Я дурак, что предложил.

\- Но я буду беспокоиться, - скорее даже, очень сильно беспокоиться. - Тебе это нужно? Чтобы тебя обняли, я имею в виду? - да он уже начал раздражаться и дергаться, просто стоя перед Джоном и не понимая, как он может ему помочь, что может сделать, чтобы доктор смог отдохнуть. Шерлок хотел помочь - ведь это Джон, но как бы он ни хотел оказаться с ним в одной постели, он боялся сделать что-то неправильно. - Я просто... не хочу заставлять тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно рядом с собой, если я вдруг сделаю что-то не так.

\- Ты прямо сейчас заставляешь меня чувствовать себя крайне некомфортно, Шерлок. Я не могу объяснить тебе как, потому что и сам не очень понимаю. Все, что я знаю, это то, что не могу спать, не могу закрыть глаза без того, чтобы не увидеть, как ты прыгаешь с той крыши, и в моей голове ты так и не поднимаешься. Я не должен был просить, это было слишком. Пожалуйста, просто удали это, - Джон чувствовал биение своего сердца где-то в горле; он понимал, что еще немного и просто расплачется, словно девчонка.

Холмс никогда не смог бы удалить это, он не смог бы удалить ни крупицы информации, связанной с Джоном, но он мог бы притвориться.

\- Это было бы "слишком", если бы я не хотел этого делать. А я хочу. Мне была лишь интересна разница, - Шерлок добавил в голос мягкости, так однажды, он слышал, Хетти разговаривала с котенком со сломанной лапой. - Мне всегда было интересно "почему". Извини, - он отпустил руку Джона и отвел взгляд, отступив на шаг назад. Он ненавидел себя сейчас. За то, что расстроил своего друга, свое "сердце", как когда-то заметил Мориарти, своим вечным желанием знать все и вся.

\- Не нужно извиняться. Ты такой, какой есть. И я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, - Джон чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что еще немного, и он просто свалится без сил. - Я не могу объяснить тебе причину, правда не могу, но ты можешь просто обнять меня, пока я не усну, пожалуйста? - он ощущал напряжение во всем теле, словно натянутая до предела тетива; Ватсон знал, что просто не выдержит, если Шерлок ему откажет сейчас. Он был слишком измотан, слишком перегружен эмоциями, чтобы держать их под замком, как делал это все время.

Какой есть. Да, так было всегда. Он игнорировал удобства остальных ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства. Потому, что _должен был знать_. Джон сказал, что не желает видеть его другим, но сам Шерлок не мог заявить о себе такого же. Если бы кто-то из тех идиотов, что презирали его за его ум, узнали бы, как он иногда ненавидит свой интеллект и любознательность, они бы были в шоке. Он пытался измениться. Множество раз. Но всегда безуспешно. Но сейчас Холмс мог просто прекратить задавать вопросы, несмотря на то, как бесит его незнание. Ради спокойствия Джона. Кивнув, он просто произнес:

\- Да.

\- Спасибо, - Джон все еще чувствовал внутреннее напряжение и смущение, но теперь к этому добавилось еще и благодарность. Нерешительно поймав Шерлока за руку, он вышел из кухни и направился в комнаты друга, пока не растерял все свое мужество.

Сжав ладонь Джона в своей, Холмс просто шел следом. Оказавшись в своей гостиной, он скинул ботинки, стянул с плеч пиджак, делая вид, что не заметил, как Джон менял джинсы на пижаму. Это всего лишь ноги и боксеры, в конце концов. И не важно, как хорошо они выглядят, ты видел их уже много раз, так что нечего на них так пялиться. Говоря себе это, Шерлок до зуда в пальцах желал прикоснуться к ним, погладить.

Боже, как же неудобно. Натянув на себя пижамные штаны Холмса, Джон затянул шнурок на талии. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так слаб, что так в этом нуждается, когда сам Шерлок, похоже, не особо заинтересован. Джон знал, что поставил друга в неловкое положение. Что бы Холмс не говорил. Прямо сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел вернуть ту просьбу назад. Он не хотел терять Шерлока - это был его самый большой страх, - но если он продолжит действовать в том же духе, он знал, что тот уйдет от него. Закончив с переодеванием, Ватсон подвел Холмса к дивану и уложил на спину.

\- Извини за это, Шерлок, - он чувствовал, что должен был извиниться за происходящее. Джон лег рядом с другом и, прижавшись к нему сбоку, положил голову ему на грудь, прислушиваясь к медленному ровному сердцебиению.

\- Не нужно извиняться, - в соответствии с просьбой, он обнял Джона за плечи. - Тебе не за что просить прощения. Просто спи. - Когда же тот уснул, Холмс смог позволить себе утонуть в ненависти к себе любимому за то, что его доктор чувствовал себя виноватым за подобные просьбы.

Закрыв глаза, Джон одной рукой обнял Шерлока за узкую талию, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что тот точно никуда не сбежит, пока неторопливое биение сердца не усыпит его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * К сожалению, игра слов несколько теряется, так как dream переводится еще и как "мечта". Легкий намек на несбыточную мечту Джона. По крайней мере, пока несбыточную.
> 
> ** И ты, Хетти? (фр.)


	4. Глава 4

Настало утро, но Шерлок был все еще там, держа Джона в объятиях и пялясь в потолок, мысленно проигрывая одну из своих мелодий. Два часа назад он закончил планировать его встречу с Этой Женщиной. Просто чтобы отвлечься от голода, самобичевания и скуки. Сейчас же он вернулся к самобичеванию и решил выразить это в музыке.  
  
Джон выплывал из сна постепенно, чувствуя себя в тепле, уюте и безопасности. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить где он, и что вчера было. Когда же все события выстроились в его голове в стройную картину, Ватсон на секунду застыл, но после заставил себя расслабиться. Такое утреннее пробуждение может стать ужасно неловким, но Джон решил, что постарается вести себя, словно ничего экстраординарного не произошло. Иначе он может просто потерять имеющиеся доверие и дружеские отношения с вампиром, в которого был безнадежно влюблен. Доктор аккуратно потянулся и мягко сполз с Шерлока, перевернувшись на спину. Глядя в потолок невидящим взглядом, он произнес:  
  
\- Доброе утро.  
  
\- Да, доброе, - Шерлок гадал, будет ли безопасно просто встать сейчас с кровати и пойти к Майкрофту, чтобы попросить одолжить им мотоцикл, или Джон вновь надумает себе... много чего нехорошего. Возможно, лучше остаться там, где он был сейчас, и прикинуться, что находиться в чертогах, а заодно добавить в его мысленную композицию пронзительное арпеджио.  
  
\- Знаешь, я просто-таки чувствую, как от твоей еле сдерживаемой энергии воздух сейчас трещать начнет, - криво усмехнулся Джон, немного удивленный, но довольный, что Шерлок пролежал рядом с ним до самого утра. Ватсон думал, что вампир сбежит, как только он уснет достаточно крепко, чтобы этого не заметить. - Ты можешь идти, я не против. Я же знаю, какой ты, когда тебе приходится не двигаться так долго, - перевернувшись на бок, он посмотрел на друга. - Спасибо тебе за это. Я спал, как убитый. Эм... я могу воспользоваться твоим душем?  
  
В то же мгновение оказавшись на ногах, Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону ванной комнаты:  
  
\- Конечно. Пользуйся всем, чем тебе нужно, - скользнув в ботинки, он шагнул к входной двери и кивнул сам себе, обнаружив за ней, как и ожидал, средних размеров сумку. Подняв за ручки, Холмс кинул ее около дивана. - Майкрофт прислал кое-что из твоей одежды. Да, вроде бы, ты хотел позвонить миссис Хадсон.  
  
\- Да, хотел. Прямо сейчас и позвоню. Поблагодари за меня Майкрофта за вещи, если пойдешь к нему до того, как я выйду из душа, - видя облегчение на лице Шерлока, когда он сказал, что тот может идти, Джон лишь ненадолго задержал взгляд на лице друга, собираясь добавить его в копилку уже имеющихся дорогих сердцу воспоминаний о Холмсе. Впервые за довольно долгое время Ватсон смог наконец выспаться, но и не думал просить о подобном Шерлока вновь. Всего лишь одного раза уже могло оказаться достаточно, чтобы вбить между ними клин, а это совсем не хорошо. Джон жалел, что заставил Шерлока пройти через это. И все, что он мог сделать теперь, - это притвориться, что эта ночь ровным счетом ничего не значила, и вернуться к дружбе, просто дружбе.  
  
Поднявшись с дивана, он подошел к стулу и, взяв с него свои джинсы, достал из кармана мобильный. Набрав номер миссис Хадсон, он собирался сказать своей домовладелице, что жив, здоров, и ей совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Гений сыска только хмыкнул и, отойдя к столу, достал бумагу и карандаш, намереваясь записать музыку, что сочинял в своей голове все утро.  
  
\- Сейчас закончу с этим и пойду к брату. На обратном пути принесу шлем и куртку.  
  
\- Спасибо, - мысль о том, что он сможет прокатиться на мотоцикле значительно приободрила Джона. Он вновь ощутит то чувство полной свободы. Возможно, это поможет ему выкинуть из головы все лишнее. Заканчивая разговаривать с миссис Хадсон, Ватсон сообщил напоследок, что останется на какое-то время у друга, так что она сможет не беспокоиться о том, где он пропадает. После, подняв с пола сумку со своей чистой одеждой, Джон направился в ванную, собираясь принять горячий душ. Его плечо напомнило хозяину о вчерашнем излишнем напряжении. Оно ныло и отказывалось работать, как надо, но горячая вода должна была помочь размять неподатливые мышцы.  
  
\- В аптечке есть разогревающая мазь. Для твоего плеча, - конечно же, Шерлок заметил скованность движений друга, даже не оторвав взгляда от листа бумаги.  
  
Джон фыркнул. Было так по-шерлоковски замечать все и вся, даже будучи занятым чем-то другим. Именно это, отчасти, делало Шерлока таким удивительным.  
  
\- И за это тоже спасибо. Я иду в душ, так что увидимся уже после, - зайдя в ванную, он закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Холмс недовольно поморщился, не будучи уверен, что смог правильно записать сочиненную мысленно мелодию. Для проверки ему нужна его скрипка, но это могло и подождать. Закончив с самой композицией, Шерлок надписал вверху листа "Таэдия"* и вновь превратился в минисмерч, выскочив в коридор и направившись к Майкрофту, собираясь испортить ему завтрак.  
  
Майкрофт сидел за столом, по которому в художественном беспорядке была разложена свежая пресса, и не спеша потягивал из маленькой чашки ароматный чай. Он все так же не желал ничьей крови, кроме своего Грега, что быстро превращалось в довольно серьезную проблему. Но, по крайней мере, он не был таким же слепым идиотом, как Шерлок с его доктором. Майкрофт следил за ними по камерам прошлой ночью и чувствовал лишь глухое раздражение от их совместной глупости. Они оба любили друг друга, но опасались непонимания и боли. Ну в самом деле, как кто-то такой умный, как Шерлок, мог быть таким идиотом, когда дело касалось любви? Майкрофт просто не мог этого понять. Холмс-старший поднял взгляд на брата как раз в тот момент, когда он переступил порог комнаты.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мой мальчик.  
  
Шерлок стянул у брата стоявшую около его локтя нетронутую чашку с кровью и сделал небольшой глоток. Он был голоден, а это потенциально опасно.  
  
\- Майкрофт. Как провел вечер? - всего лишь ничего не значащий диалог, вступление, ставшее рутинным уже много веков назад.  
  
\- Спокойно и приятно во всех отношениях. Спасибо, что спросил. Надеюсь, твой прошел так же, - Майкрофт, конечно же, знал, что ничего подобного не было, но Шерлок имел привычку обижаться, если узнавал, что за ним следили. Все это было только ради его безопасности. И Майкрофт искренне не понимал, что ему так не нравится.  
  
\- О да, на удивление спокойно, - неискренность, витавшую в воздухе, можно было чуть ли не потрогать. - Джон передает тебе благодарность за одежду.  
  
\- Конечно, мы же не могли позволить ему чувствовать себя некомфортно в несвежей одежде, - Майкрофт глотнул чая. - Я всего лишь выполнил долг хорошего хозяина по отношению к гостю.  
  
\- И он был оценен. Интересно, ты можешь быть еще более навязчивым? - Шерлок сделал большой глоток из чашки; возможно, стоит зайти на кухню и взять еще один пакетик с кровью.  
  
\- О какой именно навязчивости ты говоришь? - старший брат пронаблюдал, с какой жадностью младший опустошает содержимое своей кружки и, нажав на кнопку связи, попросил, чтобы кто-нибудь из кухонного персонала принес им в комнату пакет с донорской кровью.  
  
\- Джон собирается ненадолго уехать, чтобы опросить бывших одноклассников Карла Пауэрса, на случай, если кто-то из них помнит, кого именно тот запугивал, или кто издевался над ним самим. Не возражаешь, если он одолжит один из твоих мотоциклов?  
  
\- Это все? Конечно, я не против, - Майкрофт небрежно махнул рукой. - Если ему какой-то понравится, он может оставить его себе. У меня их много.  
  
Прищурившись, Шерлок окинул брата подозрительным взглядом, после чего кивнул:  
  
\- Спасибо. Я передам ему, - как только он допил содержимое своей кружки, прибыл заказанный Майкрофтом пакет. Взяв его, Шерлок посмотрел сквозь него на свет и, дождавшись, когда за слугой закроется дверь, продолжил: - Ты должен рассказать все Лестрейду до того, как он выяснит это сам. Как бы забавно ни было наблюдать, как он пристрелит тебя, если инспектор выяснит все сам, он вполне может просто порвать с тобой, - несмотря на то, как бы они с Майкрофтом постоянно не бесили друг друга, и как бы часто младший не хотел сломать что-нибудь об голову старшего, они, все же, были братьями. Какой бы потенциально разрушающей ни была любовь этих двоих, Шерлок не желал видеть Майкрофта расстроенным, если Лестрейд решит уйти.  
  
Майкрофт знал, что брат прав, давно понял, что Грег для него единственный, и честно не имел ни малейшего представления, как справится, если инспектор и вправду решит от него уйти.  
  
\- Как я могу рассказать ему об этом? - он был серьезен как никогда. - Как кто-то может рассказать другому, с кем находится в отношениях, что он принадлежит к другому виду? Что он и не человек вовсе? - оба брата были вампирами по рождению и никогда не знали человеческих слабостей.  
  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? Мне как-то не представлялась возможность выяснить это на практике, - Шерлок открутил крышку с уголка пакета и сунул его в рот, глотая кровь большими порциями. - Я бы предложил спросить об этом Хетти. Ну или Томаса. Он - лучший вариант. Они явно уже давно это прошли.  
  
Поджав губы, Майкрофт пояснил:  
  
\- Я спрашиваю тебя, потому что ты знаешь Грега. В некотором смысле, знаешь даже лучше меня. Ты понимаешь, как он думает, и я не могу позволить себе все испортить, - он замолчал на пару мгновений в нерешительности, после чего посмотрел брату прямо в глаза: - Шерлок... Я хочу провести с ним ритуал кровной связи, - в мире вампиров это были самые крепкие узы: души двух таких существ переплетались воедино навечно.  
  
Если бы он умел владеть собой чуточку меньше, Шерлок бы просто в шоке выронил пакетик с кровью на пол. Он знал, что брат действительно влюблен, но не думал, что все _настолько_ серьезно. Он перестал бросать на Майкрофта насмешливые взгляды и, продолжая с задумчивым видом посасывать кровь из пакета, нахмурил брови, изучающе его разглядывая. Он увидел едва заметные признаки, говорившие о том, что брат не ел уже довольно продолжительное время: голубой отлив кутикул, резче обозначившиеся морщины вокруг глаз, радужка, ставшая темнее обычного. Это было и в самом деле очень серьезно.  
  
\- Вспышка убийств вампиров в прошлом году. Та, что на совести охотничьего клана Бартонов. Думаю, Лестрейд понимает, что мы существуем, но все равно все валит на свою бурную фантазию. Начни с этого. Заставь его осознать, что вампиры реальны, но, в то же время, не являются дикими неуправляемыми кровопийцами.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул:  
  
\- Думаю, это пойдет для начала, - он нервничал, чертовски нервничал, боясь, что Грег в отвращении отвернется от него навсегда. - Я ужинаю с ним сегодня. Тогда и расскажу ему все, - он поднял взгляд на младшего брата. - А когда ты сам позволишь себе быть счастливым, Шерлок? - в голосе Майкрофта было неподдельное беспокойство.  
  
\- Я счастлив. Или буду, когда смогу безопасно восстать из мертвых и вернуться к моей прежней жизни. - Это была наглая ложь. Он будет доволен, но не счастлив. Шерлок в задумчивости допил свой пакет. Он знал, что Майкрофт говорил о его нежелании открыть свои чувства Джону, но существовала вероятность отказа, а он не желал идти на такой риск.  
  
\- Это неправда. И мы оба это знаем. Я не давлю на тебя. Я обещал оставаться в стороне и не нарушу своего слова, - хотя было довольно сложно стоять в стороне и наблюдать за страданиями своего младшего брата и Джона, когда даже слепому видно, что они любят друг друга.  
  
\- Я признателен, - он развернулся и двинулся по направлению к выходу. - Хорошего дня, Майкрофт. Постарайся не начать войну с парижским консульством: хорошее вино и так уже довольно трудно достать, - это тоже была традиция. Шерлок всегда говорил что-нибудь такое "на прощание". Если же он этого не делал, они оба знали, что что-то не в порядке.  
  
\- Я постараюсь. Хотя, если они просто упомянут об улитках, я выкину их всех в окно. И тогда тебе придется перейти на пиво, - Майкрофт опустил взгляд на газеты. - Передавай привет Джону. И не забудь накормить его, прежде чем он отправится опрашивать тех одноклассников.  
  
Шерлок молча махнул рукой и вышел из комнаты. Притормозив у кухни, он собрал легкий завтрак, состоящий из чая, тостов и сосисок. Джон не любил набивать желудок по утрам - эта привычка осталась еще со времен его службы в армии. Донеся небольшой поднос до своей комнаты, Холмс поставил его на журнальный столик. Он добрался до своего ноутбука и только-только начал печатать, когда Джон вышел из ванной.  
  
После душа Джон чувствовал себя намного лучше, его настроение резко улучшилось. Он надел пару чистых джинсов и черную рубашку с кнопками. И никаких джемперов, раз уж доктор должен был выглядеть менее "по-джоновски".  
  
\- О, еда, - простонал он, заметив поднос с завтраком. Подойдя к столику, мужчина тут же налил себе чая. Лучше и придумать нельзя. - Твой разговор с Майкрофтом прошел без осложнений?  
  
\- Мм, - поморщив нос, Холмс отослал е-мейл с предложением о встрече Этой Женщине. - Он передал тебе привет. И разрешил выбрать любой приглянувшийся тебе мотоцикл, - он использовал ноутбук в качестве щита, чтобы не глазеть на Джона. Ватсон в джемперах был странно мил и одновременно сексуален. А в рубашке и джинсах он был просто сексуален. Что чертовски отвлекало.  
  
Чашка с чаем зависла на полпути между столом и его губами, когда Джон посмотрел на Шерлока расширившимися глазами:  
  
\- Боже, он не мог такого сказать. Если он не будет осторожен, однажды я поймаю его на слове.  
  
\- Думаю, в этом весь смысл. Майкрофт никогда не говорит того, чего не имеет в виду. Только если не разговаривает с иностранными гостями, - губы Шерлока изогнулись от отвращения, когда почти тут же пришел ответ от Этой Женщины. Он содержал в себе кучу инсинуаций и заканчивался неизменным "Давайте пообедаем". Его губы сложились в откровенно злодейскую ухмылку, когда Холмс принял предложение, назначив встречу в отдельной кабинке у "Il Morso CREMISI".  
  
\- И все равно так не пойдет, я бы никогда не воспользовался дружбой с кем-либо подобным образом. Одолжить мотоцикл - без проблем, но ничего сверх того, - Джон разобрался с тостом в два укуса. - С кем это ты там переписываешься с таким выражением лица?  
  
Шерлоку вдруг пришло в голову, что в ближайший же подходящий для подарков день, Джон получит новенький мотоцикл с его именем на открытке. От анонимного дарителя.  
  
\- С Этой Женщиной. Пригласил ее в "Il Morso Cremisi". Послезавтра в девять, - выйдя со своего почтового аккаунта, Холмс принялся взламывать базу данных Скотланд-Ярда. - Ты, конечно же, идешь со мной.  
  
\- Конечно. Я ни за что не оставлю тебя наедине с этим суккубом. Она будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы получить тебя в качестве главного блюда, - откусив кусок сосиски, Джон вдумчиво ее пережевывал, размышляя, что же ему надо сделать, чтобы про каждом упоминании Адлер не чувствовать болезненного укола ревности и непонятной обиды.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я не имею никакого желания попадаться на одну и ту же уловку дважды, - все-таки он не идиот. С непозволительной легкостью взломав несколько файерволов, стоящих на защите базы данных, Шерлок изъял оттуда пару файлов: отчеты Салли Донован, которые могли вызвать большие сомнения у проверяющих. Это было так же точно, как и то, что он являлся официальным экспертом-консультантом, работавшим по этим же делам. Это поможет отвести излишнее внимание начальства от одного инспектора и, предположительно, поспособствует Майкрофту в его вопросе.  
  
\- Знаю, что не хочешь, но я все равно не доверяю Адлер. Она могла выучить пару новых трюков. Пока ты тратил время на игры с Мориарти. - Закончив завтракать, Джон отставил поднос на столик.  
  
\- Мм, - закончив свои тайные манипуляции в интернете, Холмс закрыл ноутбук и, отложив его в сторону, сложил руки в позу молящегося. - Такие, как Мориарти, - редкость. Человек-гений, в чьем полном распоряжении весь преступный мир. Все доступные моему брату ресурсы выслеживали его годами.  
  
Джон неодобрительно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Как он заставил людей идти за собой? Быть такими преданными?.. Даже сейчас. Не может быть, чтобы все было из-за денег. А, учитывая все, что я о нем знаю, Мориарти - обычный человек. Как ему удалось построить свою теневую империю и сохранить ее в секрете от таких как ты или Майкрофт? Я просто не понимаю.  
  
\- Очарование. Он соблазнял их добровольно выполнять ради него все, что ему угодно. Иногда люди обладают просто нескончаемым запасом очарования. К примеру - ты.  
  
\- Я? Кто-то сегодня добавил в твою кровь наркотик? - Джон удивленно приподнял брови, на его лице явно читалось недоумение.  
  
\- С чего ты это взял? - глаза Шерлока оставались закрытыми, лишь дернулся уголок губ. - И, да, ты - Джон "Три Континента" Ватсон, как однажды тебя назвал твой бывший и очень пьяный сослуживец. Взять, к примеру, твою начальницу: она приняла тебя на работу сразу после собеседования, назначила свидание, которое прервал твой сосед, оказалась в квартире, где книг не было разве что в туалете, а на кухне располагалась минихимлаборатория, была похищена, после чего чуть не оказалась с дыркой в груди от арбалетной стрелы, едва спаслась, и после всего этого не только вышла из того тоннеля держа тебя под руку, но и продолжала встречаться с тобой еще целых два месяца. Определенно, без твоего очарования тут не обошлось.  
  
\- Во-первых, я всегда знаю, когда ты ел, и ты совершенно точно пил кровь сегодня утром. Сытым ты выглядишь не так болезненно, как обычно, - подняв руку, Джон смущенно провел ладонью по коротким волоскам на своем затылке. - Очарование - это одно, а успех у женщин - совершенно другое. Тебе не требуется особого успеха, когда идешь на свидание. Надо всего лишь быть уверенным в себе и приятным в общении, даже если ты и не предполагаешь закончить вечер в ее кровати. Как правило, этого достаточно.  
  
\- Сара не была всего лишь девушкой на вечер, Джон, - Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чуть быстрее от мысли, что друг настолько хорошо его изучил. - Ты источаешь просто море очарования, когда ничем не занят и ни на кого не злишься.  
  
\- Сара была... ошибкой. Она милая симпатичная девушка и никогда не должна была проходить через все это, - Джон тогда лишь отчаянно хотел встречаться с кем-то, точнее даже хотел хотеть встречаться с кем-то, кто бы не был мистером Высокий Темноволосый Вампир. Продолжать ухаживать за Сарой, когда он осознал, что никогда не сможет ее полюбить, было бы ошибкой, поэтому Ватсон просто оставил ее в покое. Сейчас они временами пересекались, возможно даже, их можно было бы назвать друзьями, но он никогда не стал бы искать у нее чего-то большего. - И обычно, если кто-то или что-то выводит меня из себя, то, значит, скорее всего, в этот день я видел Андерсона.  
  
\- Совершенно с тобой согласен. Андерсон - вне конкуренции, - Шерлок принялся постукивать пальцами друг об друга, что означало, что он вновь что-то ищет в своих чертогах разума. - Однако, я остаюсь при своем мнении. Единственная причина, почему твое обаяние не стало опасным для окружающих, - это то, что ты и сам не осознаешь, насколько обаятелен.  
  
Чувствуя некоторый дискомфорт от всех этих комплиментов, особенно когда они исходят от Шерлока, Джон неловко поднялся с дивана.  
  
\- Не думаю, чтобы когда-либо рассматривал себя в подобном ключе, но и не собираюсь тратить время и силы на споры с тобой.  
  
\- Если отвлечься от моей точки зрения и вспомнить ту же историю, то люди с достаточным очарованием могли править миром. Гитлер был человеком. Как и Наполеон, и Черчиль, и председатель Мао, и Маргарет Тетчер. Если к гению добавить очарование, то можно получить что-то весьма опасное.  
  
\- Я понимаю, но только то, что я не вижу подобного в себе, не значит, что я думаю, что этого не существует, - Джон рассеянно легко прикусил нижнюю губу. - Мориарти, определенно, наделен этом опасным очарованием, он точно знает, что сказать и как сказать... Даже когда он навешивает на тебя жилет с взрывчаткой... Он говорит и делает все правильно, но, все же, что-то с ним не так... Будто он пустой внутри.  
  
Шерлок тут же широко распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Он думал об этом, о том, что говорил и делал Мориарти, еще до их встречи в бассейне.  
  
\- Ты прав, он пустой, - это было просто поразительное открытие. Осознание того, что он встретился лицом к лицу с настоящим социопатом, который постоянно лишь играл разные роли. Изумительно и неприятно.  
  
\- Я видел это, и слышал в его словах там, в бассейне. Именно тогда я понял, что вы оба совершенно разные. Мориарти сколько угодно может чувствовать схожесть с тобой, но между вами нет ничего общего. Он настолько ниже тебя, что не сможет даже кончиками пальцев достать до подошв твоих ботинок... Я думаю, что он это тоже знает, и это гложет его изнутри.  
  
\- Если он все еще жив. Он может быть мертв, а его тело сейчас где-нибудь надежно спрятано, чтобы мне приходилось продолжать разыгрывать эту комедию со своей смертью.  
  
\- Хм, да, и так тоже может быть, - на самом деле Джон так не думал; все его чувства просто кричали, что Мориарти жив, а он привык доверять своим инстинктам.  
  
\- Но наверняка я не знаю, - откинув голову на подлокотник, Шерлок вытянулся на диване и глянул на Джона из-под ресниц снизу вверх. - Как думаешь, Лестрейд кинет Майкрофта, когда узнает?  
  
Ватсон стоял в ногах Холмса, спокойно рассматривая его высокую, стройную фигуру.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Не похоже, чтобы подобное было в привычках Грега. Скорее, он встретит проблемы лицом к лицу, - Джон прочесал свои короткие волосы пальцами. - Думаешь, он любит твоего брата? Потому что, если да, то ничего больше не имеет значения. Человек не убежит от любви, вне зависимости то того, в какую именно оболочку она будет завернута.  
  
\- Понятия не имею. Я, вообще-то, не был рядом с ними, когда Лестрейд измерял Майкрофту пульс и следил за расширением зрачков, - Шерлок решил не упоминать о желании брата установить с Грегори кровную связь. Это было его личное дело. - Но я знаю, что, как то ни странно, Майкрофт любит его.  
  
\- Тогда, надеюсь, Грег тоже его любит. И не сбежит, когда узнает правду. Скорее, он может разозлиться, на что будет иметь полное право. Но, думаю, он останется... Надеюсь, он останется, - Джон и в самом деле хотел, чтобы у Майкрофта и Грега все получилось. Ради них самих же.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и поставил мысленную галочку по этому вопросу. Он доверял мнению Джона в вопросах эмоциональных мотиваций, особенно когда речь шла о тех, кого он знал лично.  
  
\- Я перекинул имена и адреса первых четырех одноклассников Пауэрса тебе на мобильный. Первое имя - Эрик Ленсинг. Его лучший друг, но, в то же время, и его главный конкурент.  
  
\- А, лучший друг, готовый оклеветать тебя у тебя за спиной, - Джон понимающе закатил глаза. - Когда я учился в школе, у меня тоже была парочка таких же... К счастью, они больше хотели иметь шикарное спортивное тело, а не играть в регби. Так что, я довольно быстро с ними разобрался, - он глянул на присланные ему данные. - Я уже собираюсь уходить. Поможешь мне выбрать мотоцикл?  
  
Шерлок молча легко поднялся с дивана и, кивнув, одним плавным движением одернул пиджак.  
  
\- Перед возвращением заглянешь на Бейкер-стрит? Забрать мою скрипку? Я не могу сочинять музыку только в голове, не имея возможности слышать ее еще и ушами.  
  
Джон не мог даже представить как это. Должно быть, ужасно хранить в голове целые музыкальные композиции и не иметь возможности проиграть их.  
  
\- Я привезу. Мне еще нужен мой ноутбук, так что, я и так собирался туда заскочить.  
  
\- Хм. Спасибо. В гараже еще имеется комната со шлемами и прочей экипировкой всех размеров. Так что, ты сможешь прокатиться на мотоцикле в полном обмундировании.  
  
\- Отлично. Я не планировал лихачить, но, раз уж в последний раз я ездил на мотоцикле еще в прошлой жизни, думаю, некоторая защита не помешает, - направляясь в гараж, Джон вышел следом за Шерлоком в коридор. По пути им встретилось несколько подчиненных Майкрофта. И, если уж одному из них, тому, что прошлым вечером принес Ватсону еды, было некомфортно разговаривать с человеком, доктор решил максимально выставить напоказ свою человеческую принадлежность. По меньшей мере парочка выглядела крайне раздраженными, что только забавляло Джона.  
  
Раз или два даже казалось, что они собираются атаковать Ватсона, но одного пристального взгляда Шерлока хватило, чтобы все подобные поползновения закончились. Он знал, что доктор справился бы и сам, но, с одной стороны, у них не было на это времени, а с другой - он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то из прихвостней его братца протягивал свои лапы, во всех смыслах, к его Джону. Когда они добрались до гаража, перед ними открылся вид на несколько дюжин старинных транспортных средств и приспособлений, призванных помогать за ними ухаживать.  
  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что сам Шерлок Холмс захочет улизнуть из дома, не поздоровавшись со мной, - мягкий глубокий голос с сильным шотландским акцентом доносился из-под Астон Мартина.  
  
Джон резко затормозил и, увидев выражение лица Шерлока, улыбнулся. Холмс выглядел как мальчишка, застигнутый за воровством печенья перед ужином. Еще до того, как увидел владельца этого голоса, Джон осознал, что тот внушает ему спокойствие и чувство безопасности. Он пронаблюдал, как из-под машины сначала появилась пара тяжелых рабочих ботинок, а потом и сам мужчина.  
  
\- Неправда, - Шерлок протянул руку человеку в комбинезоне и помог подняться на ноги. - Незаметные исчезновения - это твоя прерогатива, Томас. Я не намерен сегодня выходить наружу.  
  
\- Уверен в этом, паренек? - тонкие губы растянулись в веселую усмешку. По росту мужчина был где-то между Шерлоком и Джоном, с огненно-рыжими волосами, среднего телосложения, но чувствовалось, что он весьма силен. Протянутая для приветствия ладонь была широкой, с короткими пальцами:  
  
\- Да брось, я не имел в виду, что ты действительно собираешься улизнуть прежде, чем я доберусь до тебя. Но, похоже, ты намеревался сбежать обратно к себе в комнату, не представив мне своего друга, - он перевел свой теплый взгляд на Джона и протянул ему руку: - Томас МакАлистер. Я так понял, вы вчера встречались с моей Хетти.  
  
Ватсон пожал руку и улыбнулся рыжеволосому вампиру:  
  
\- Джон Ватсон. Да, я имел удовольствие познакомиться вчера ночью с Хетти. Чудесная женщина. И, должен заметить, она варит лучший чай, что я в своей жизни пробовал.  
  
\- Да, это моя Хетти, - в голосе вампира ясно читалось обожание. - Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с твоим доктором, доктором-охотником, если я не ошибаюсь. Итак, вы пришли сюда, чтобы выбрать один из мотоциклов? Есть ли какие-то любимые марки или еще что?  
  
Услышав, что он, оказывается, доктор Шерлока, Джон был ошеломлен, но поспешно подавил поднявший было голову праведный гнев, решив обдумать этот факт позже.  
  
\- Не особо. Раньше у меня был Дукати, но я не привередлив. Только не надо предлагать мне что-то массивное и вычурное... Мне при взгляде на них хочется плакать... "Я маленький и жалкий, но посмотрите какой у меня между ног гигантский конь"... - передразнил Джон.  
  
Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки. Даже просто слыша голос Ватсона, он чувствовал тепло где-то глубоко в своем сердце. Он иногда думал о Джоне, как о своем, но, когда это произносил кто-то еще, чувство было совершенно иным. Что означало, что все вокруг видели связывающие их узы, несмотря на то, как мало они напоминали те, которых Холмс в действительности желал.  
  
Томас от души рассмеялся:  
  
\- Вот это по-нашему. Ну, если тебя обуяет ностальгия, то у нас тут есть и парочка Дукати, - он отвел Джона к стене, вдоль которой красивым ровным строем были выставлены мотоциклы.  
  
Шерлок же отправился в соседнее небольшое помещение за курткой нужного Ватсону размера.  
  
Джон чуть ли не застонал в голос при виде такого количества ухоженных, мерцающих на свету лаком мотоциклов. Все они, судя по всему, были на ходу и в отличном состоянии.  
  
\- Майкрофту нравится думать, что его помощники рассекают по дорогам на черных мотоциклах, так? Ну просто особа королевских кровей, - Джон прошел мимо чисто черных мотоциклов и остановился напротив тоже черного, но со вставками цвета ярко-синий электрик. Он провел кончиками пальцев по крылу Дукати. - Но эта очень даже красива.  
  
\- Да, она просто мечта. Как раз приехал на ней вчера ночью, - Томас явно одобрял его выбор.  
  
\- Я могу только представлять, каково ощущать ее под собой, - на всякий случай Джон проверил, не текут ли у него слюни. Это и в самом деле был роскошный мотоцикл, созданный исключительно для быстрой езды. - Вы не будете против, если я одолжу ее сегодня на небольшую прогулку?  
  
\- Конечно, бери, парень. Хорошие мотоциклы нельзя хранить в загоне, - Томас отошел к специальной доске и снял нужные ключи.  
  
Джон же пошел искать пропавшего Шерлока. Сделав шаг в комнатку, Ватсон на секунду притормозил от обилия всего, что там хранилось, после чего подошел к Холмсу; его губы сами собой растянулись в широкую улыбку:  
  
\- Она просто красавица. Спасибо, Шерлок, что спросил Майкрофта, могу ли я одолжить на день его мотоцикл.  
  
Боже. Шерлок готов танцевать голым перед Андерсоном, если это заставит Джона так же восхищенно смотреть на него.  
  
\- Не за что, - Холмс протянул ему куртку и мягкие кожаные краги. После чего добавил к ним шлем в тон к мотоциклу.  
  
Так и не сумев убрать с лица глупую улыбку, Джон забрал краги, тут же натянув их поверх джинсов, а после этого надел и куртку.  
  
\- Вот, думаю, теперь я готов покорять дороги Лондона.  
  
Было что-то такое в Джоне, затянутом в кожу, при взгляде на которого внутренний зверь Шерлока поднял голову и, сделав стойку, завыл вполне определенным образом. Чтобы немного отвлечь себя, протягивая доктору шлем, Шерлок посмотрел через плечо друга на Томаса:  
  
\- Да, возможно, по городу стоит объявить тревогу.  
  
\- Это так скучно. Ты даже не позволишь мне сыграть в человеческий боулинг? Куда же пропала твоя любовь к авантюрам? - надев шлем, Джон перекинул ногу через седло мотоцикла и взял протянутые Томасом ключи. - Мой телефон со мной, так что просто напиши, если вдруг придумаешь, что еще я должен буду спросить. Веди себя хорошо, не слишком доставай своего брата, иначе он может больше не разрешить мне трогать его игрушки.  
  
\- А какой смысл? Сегодня его не интересно раздражать. Так что можешь спокойно ехать.  
  
Томас хмыкнул:  
  
\- Даже если парень этого сильно захочет - не получится.  
  
\- И все же, я повторяю, что ты должен вести себя... Хотя, думаю, я бы мог убедить тебя заняться чем-то другим... ну, не знаю... Влезть в квартиру Андерсона и устроить хаос в его ящике для носков? Интересно, сколько ему потребуется, чтобы обо всем догадаться и пожаловаться Салли, что Шерлок охотится на него... - усмехнувшись, Джон повернул ключ, от чего мотоцикл негромко заурчал. - Счастливо оставаться.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и пронаблюдал, как Ватсон выехал их гаража и свернул на проезжую часть. Даже не глядя, он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Томаса - острый и подмечающий все нюансы - и, повернувшись к нему лицом, вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
Бывший охранник покачал головой и хлопнул Шерлока по плечу:  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не буду тебя пилить. Оставлю это Хетти и Майки. Так что, ты можешь пойти со мной, немного выпить и рассказать, что у тебя на уме.  
  
В свое время Томас учил его драться, выслушивал недовольство Шерлока по поводу тупости и наличия крошечного ума у его нерадивых нянек и детишек, с которыми ему приходилось общаться, и был единственным, кто не осудил его за пристрастие к крови кокаинщиков. Поэтому Холмс без возражений просто направился в комнатку Томаса.  
  
\- Скажи, что ты, наконец, припас бутылку хорошего ликера. После тех помоев, замаскированных под виски, которыми ты угощал меня в прошлый раз, мои рецепторы целую неделю не различали никаких вкусов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Taedia. Думаю, это искаженное или сокращенное "Taedium vitae", что с латыни переводится как "депрессия".
> 
> п.п.: мой мозг умер, пока я разбиралась в акценте Томаса, так что я решила не мучить ни себя, ни читателей, изобретая адекватное отображение его шотландского говора. Просто помните, что он имеется.)


	5. Глава 5

В офис Эрика Ленсинга Джона проводила секретарша, которая, если та теплая улыбка хоть что-то означала, не имела ничего против его кожаной куртки.  
  
Ватсон, конечно, не был Шерлоком, но мог и сам сделать кое-какие умозаключения, осматривая помещение. Средний бизнес, большая часть которого принадлежала его тестю. Фотографии и награды, расставленные повсюду, говорили, что Ленсинг все еще живет, по большей части, на тех успехах, что достиг еще в школе.  
  
\- Мистер Ленсинг, спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной.  
  
\- Да не за что, - вежливая улыбка с явно отбеленными зубами. - Хотя, даже не знаю, что еще я могу добавить к вашей истории. Я уже давал интервью, почти сразу после смерти Карла, - мужчина легко покачал головой. - Какая утрата. Он был просто блестящим пловцом.  
  
\- И, все же, вы должны были знать его лучше кого-либо еще. Лучший друг и главный конкурент, как я слышал, - Джон понимающе улыбнулся. - Я просто выясняю, как обстоят или не обстоят дела. Даже старые расследования, подобные этому, заслуживают пересмотра, согласны? Возможно, хоть раз деньги налогоплательщиков пойдут на благое дело, вместо того, чтобы просто осесть в карманах чиновников, - Ватсон, как он думал, уже довольно хорошо научился гнать полный бред, сохраняя при этом каменное выражение лица. - Что вы можете рассказать о Карле Пауэрсе, когда тот был еще жив? Поклонники, завистники, друзья... в таком духе?  
  
\- А. Ну, у Карла было много поклонников. Люди любят восхищаться знаменитостями, так ведь? - сев за свой стол, Ленсинг продолжил: - Кроме того, у него было несколько друзей. Настоящих и не очень. Должен признаться, что, несмотря на то, что был его лучшим другом, я ему всегда сильно завидовал. Казалось, ему всё дается с легкостью, в то время как мне приходилось усердно трудиться. Но я любил его как родного брата, так что, карьера никогда не стояла между нами. Были и те, кто завидовал его успехам, и еще больше тех, кто просто не любил Карла.  
  
\- То есть, как всегда и бывает, людям, кто слишком ленив или недостаточно талантлив, чтобы самим чего-то достичь, проще просто заниматься травлей того, кто смог их обойти, - Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. - Помните ли вы кого-нибудь из тех, кто не любил Карла? Что они говорили или, наоборот, о чем молчали? Давал ли Карл им повод, чтобы не любить его? Поверьте, некоторые не в состоянии понять шутку, даже если им ее предварительно разжевать.  
  
\- Ну, я и хотел бы сказать, что Карл был лучшим из тех, кого я знал, и что он всегда хорошо относился к людям, но... - губы мужчины иронично изогнулись. - Он таким не был. Впрочем, как и я. Некоторые наши шутки были слишком жестокими. А остальные... в нашей школе была парочка учеников, которых обычно использовали в качестве мальчиков для битья. Не буквально, конечно, но вы поняли, о чем речь. Я не горжусь этим и стараюсь научить своих сыновей быть лучше, чем мы с Карлом были тогда. Одна из них, да это была девочка, была словно не от мира сего, вечно ходила, уткнувшись носом в книжку. Натали Эванс. Проходя мимо, я постоянно выбивал книги из ее рук, а Карл дразнил ее за веснушки, очки и поношенную одежду. Ни один из нас не пользовался у нее популярностью, но после она получила свой шанс отыграться. На мне, во всяком случае.  
  
Джон внимательнее посмотрел на мужчину по другую сторону стола, впервые за время их знакомства искренне ему улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Неужели вы на ней женились? Спорим, она заставила вас поползать за ней на коленях.  
  
\- И ползать, и выворачиваться наизнанку, и лизать носки ее туфель, и умолять у всех на глазах. Но оно того стоило, - Эрик усмехнулся. - Уже двое детишек, а я все еще готов быть ее рабом. И она все та же красавица, - взяв со стола ручку, он принялся крутить ее в пальцах. - А второй паренек... Я не особо с ним общался, просто специально сталкивался с ним в коридорах или еще где-нибудь. Но прекратил, когда узнал, что тот эпилептик. А Карл... он - нет. Я не знаю, почему, на самом деле не знаю. Бедняга постоянно ходил с опущенной головой и старался стать невидимым для окружающих. Карл же будто специально выслеживал его и издевался. Я не думаю, что это было что-то вроде дерганья за косички понравившейся девочки, хотя Джейми и был весьма смазлив для мальчишки.  
  
\- Джейми? - О, неужели, мы напали на след? - Вы помните о нем что-то еще? Фамилию? Семью? Хоть что-то?  
  
\- Эм, Мюррей, вроде бы. Джеймс Мюррей. Минутку, - подняв трубку стационарного телефона, мужчина нажал на кнопку быстрого дозвона. - Привет, Нат. Все в порядке. Слушай, я сейчас разговариваю с репортером о Карле и том, кто мог затаить на него обиду... Да, я знаю, дорогая. Ладно, ты помнишь Джейми Мюррея? Что-то о его семье? Или друзьях? - он кивнул и ненадолго замолчал, слушая ответ жены. - Хорошо, спасибо. Как там наш бедлам? - и поморщился. - Все зеркало? _И_ ковер? Угу. Угу. Ладно, я куплю еще подгузников и детского питания на обратном пути. Люблю тебя. Пока.  
  
Джон разрывался между весельем и смущением.  
  
\- Не думаю, что хочу знать, что случилось с зеркалом и ковром. Похоже, дома вас ждет еще больше работенки, - Ватсон чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке от того, что приходилось врать этому мужчине. Было очевидно, что Эрик Ленсинг - хороший человек, который очень любит свою семью. Джон лишь надеялся, что полученная информация поможет ему в поисках Мориарти и раскрытии его секретов. Для Шерлока он готов сделать все, что угодно. А небольшая ложь - ничто в сравнении с тем, какую пользу он мог этим принести своему другу.  
  
\- О, да. В любом случае, Джейми Мюррея всегда забирал строгого вида черный автомобиль. Временами он жаловался на невменяемость своей матери. И, похоже, она назвала обоих своих сыновей одним и тем же именем. Старший, по словам Нат, чрезмерно опекал младшего. Не знаю, что с ним случилось. Нат говорит, что он пропал куда-то много лет назад.  
  
\- Огромное спасибо. Вы мне очень помогли, - Джеймс и Джеймс Мюрреи. Один из них стал Мориарти, но что стало со вторым? Как далеко был способен зайти старший, чтобы защитить младшего брата?  
  
\- Без проблем. Надеюсь, это поможет вам найти то, что вы ищете, - Ленсинг улыбнулся, - доктор Ватсон.  
  
\- А я уж было понадеялся на свой талант к конспирации, - Джон криво усмехнулся. - Я, правда, вам благодарен. То, что мы способны делать для тех, кого любим... иногда переходит всякие границы. Примите мой совет, закончите сегодня пораньше, поезжайте домой и побудьте с женой и детьми. Покажите им, как они важны для вас.  
  
В глазах мужчины отразилась искренняя симпатия:  
  
\- Думаю, я так и сделаю. И, просто чтобы вы знали, доктор Ватсон, я и моя семья все еще на стороне мистера Холмса. Он доказал, что Карл утонул не в результате несчастного случая. Я всегда знал, что тот детектив был полным профаном, и благодарен вашему другу за предоставленные улики.  
  
\- Верьте в Шерлока Холмса, как и я, - Джон кивнул и, поднявшись со стула, наклонился над столом, чтобы пожать мужчине руку. - Спасибо за потраченное на меня время.  
  
Ответное рукопожатие было крепким и дружелюбным:  
  
\- Удачи в вашем расследовании. Надеюсь, вы найдете то, что ищете.  
  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - убрав во внутренний карман свой блокнот и подобрав со стола шлем, Ватсон покинул кабинет мистера Ленсинга. У него было назначено еще несколько встреч до того, как он заедет на Бейкер-стрит за скрипкой Шерлока и несколькими из своих вещей. Плюс, надо во плоти показать миссис Хадсон, что с ним действительно все в порядке.  


~oOo~

  
  
Шерлок лежал на крыше - возможно, не самое удачное место, если его тут застанет Джон - и изучал водяные пути, оставляемые на черепицах каплями дождя. В общем, ему было _скучно_. Неимоверно, умопомрачительно скучно.  
  
\- Как я погляжу, ты просто увяз в веселье, - Майкрофт грациозно прошелся по черепице к Шерлоку, держа над головой зонт, чтобы ни в коем случае не промочить костюм.  
  
\- О, ну что тебе еще надо? Только не говори, что пришел возобновлять братские узы, - он даже не посмотрел в сторону старшего. - Потому что, на сколько я помню, этот поезд ушел несколько веков назад, попав при этом под обвал.  
  
\- О, Боже, нет, - Майкрофт шире раскрыл глаза и скривил губы. - Кроме того, из нас двоих не я склонен к самоистязаниям. Я люблю комфорт, - он не спеша окинул взглядом крыши Лондона, прекрасно зная, что является в этом городе главным, настоящим правителем, несмотря на то, что думают все эти мелкие людишки, проживающие свои скучные жизни в домах под ними. - Ты волен и дальше дуться на что хочешь, я лишь решил сообщить тебе, что твой доктор на пути сюда. Он только что покинул Бейкер-стрит. Если он найдет тебя здесь, сломанный нос будет меньшей из твоих проблем.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, младший встал. Как бы ему не было противно это признавать, но Майкрофт был прав. Джон с него шкуру живьем сдерет, если найдет здесь.  
  
\- Я бы очень хотел самостоятельно оторвать Мориарти голову за то, что по его вине мне приходится тут помирать от _скуки_.  
  
\- Бедняжка. Скучно и абсолютно нечем заняться. И совершенно не важно, что судьба сделала тебе такой щедрый подарок в виде охотника (из всех-то людей на Земле), следящего за тобой... Кто, при необходимости, добровольно отдал бы свою жизнь, чтобы помочь тебе. Должно быть, тебе так тяжко пробираться сквозь все эти дебри, - Майкрофт повернулся на каблуках. - Обычно я не вмешиваюсь в твои маленькие игры, но пора уже повзрослеть и понять, что тебе на самом деле нужно, Шерлок. Пока этот человек не осознал насколько он лучше того, что ты в действительности заслуживаешь.  
  
\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю? - получилось больше похоже на шипение кобры, которой наступили на хвост. - Я прекрасно знаю все свои недостатки, Майкрофт. Как и то, чего именно Джон заслуживает. Как бы тебе того ни хотелось, но держи свой нос подальше от моей личной жизни. Лучше разберись со своей собственной, - не желая выслушивать какие-либо контраргументы, Шерлок просто спрыгнул с крыши в крону ближайшего раскидистого векового дуба, а с него - в открытое окно оранжереи.  
  
Майкрофт проследил за исходом брата, после чего маска равнодушия на его лице чуть потрескалась. У Шерлока не было недостатков, не больше, чем у других, но он патологически не видел в себе положительные стороны. Холмс-старший очень надеялся, что Джон сможет показать его младшем брату, как сильно тот заслуживает быть любимым.  
  
Нет, он не мог пообещать, что будет держать свой нос подальше от личной жизни Шерлока. Только не в том случае, если он желает быть точно уверенным, что она у него вообще есть. Разговоры с Шерлоком бессмысленны. Нет, лучше сконцентрироваться на добром докторе... и, возможно, действия окажутся громче любых слов. Покинув крышу, Майкрофт легкомысленно крутанул сложенным зонтом, разрабатывая план небольшого похищения, которое заставит двух болванов, наконец-таки, действовать.  
  
Шерлок, как и предполагал его брат, не задержался в оранжерее. Быстро пролетев через весь дом, он обосновался на диване в своей гостиной, приняв позу "думающего". Он не _дулся_ , что бы там Майкрофт или Джон по этому поводу ни думали. Это было больше похоже на погружение в самые потаенные, беспокойные и, временами, темные мысли. А в данный момент они и в самом деле были очень темными. То, что у Майкрофта есть интимная жизнь с человеком, которого он любит, не дает ему права лезть к нему со своими наставлениями. Шерлок и сам отлично знал о всех своих недостатках и не нуждался в том, чтобы его старший брат постоянно посыпал его открытые раны новыми порциями соли.  
  
Джон заехал в гараж и, отдав ключи, куртку, краги и шлем, двинулся вверх по лабиринту, что был цитаделью Майкрофта. Конечно же, все вокруг было наилучшего качества, но Ватсон все равно спокойно променял бы это на их с Шерлоком маленькую квартирку на Бейкер-стрит. Он не знал, как именно выглядят личные покои Майкрофта, но остальному дому... мэнору... сооружению не хватало индивидуальности. От него было ощущение как от пятизвездочного отеля, а Джона подобное совершенно не прельщало.  
  
Добравшись до комнат Шерлока, он обнаружил своего соседа на диване, зарывшегося лицом в подушки. Что-то беспокоило Холмса, что-то кроме Мориарти и "падения". Джон очень хотел, чтобы его друг рассказал ему об этом. Он хотел помочь, хотя и не представлял, как именно мог это сделать.  
  
Шерлок точно знал, когда Ватсон вошел в его не то комфортабельный номер отеля, не то тюремную камеру, но не двинулся с места, решив лишь громко, чтобы было слышно сквозь подушку, спросить:  
  
\- Что-то узнал?  
  
\- Мм, похоже на то, - Джон подошел к дивану и, подвинув ноги Шерлока так, чтобы освободить себе немного места, сел. - Ленсинг очень даже неплохой мужик, кстати говоря. Из тех, что с возрастом меняется в лучшую сторону. Одной из жертв Пауэрса была девочка... На которой, в конце концов, Ленсинг и женился. А второй - паренёк по имени Джейми Мюррей, похоже, весьма симпатичный для мальчика. У которого была сумасшедшая мать и чрезмерно опекающий его старший брат. Оба брата Мюррея носили одно и то же имя Джеймс.  
  
\- Хм, - Шерлок перевернулся на бок и подтянул ноги выше, освобождая для Джона больше места. - Напиши Майкрофту, чтобы тот проверил Джеймса Мюррея. Я не желаю сейчас удостаивать этого толстого сукиного сына своим обществом.  
  
Неужели мы вновь вернулись к "толстому сукиному сыну"? Что случилось? Что вообще могло произойти за те несколько часов что он отсутствовал? Когда он уезжал этим утром, все выглядело вполне мирно. По крайней мере, на сколько оно может так выглядеть, когда речь идет о братьях Холмс.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, он поймет, что это ты сказал мне ему написать, - но, все же, сделал, как его попросили, и отослал Майкрофту смс. - О, кстати, я принес твою скрипку и коробку печенья от миссис Хадсон. Похоже, она считает, что я голодаю, если не нахожусь под ее присмотром. Я знаю, что тебе нравится это печенье, так что мог бы и поесть.  
  
\- Позже, - услышав же, как Джон положил на стол названные предметы, добавил: - Спасибо, - внезапно вспомнив, что так принято и "нормально" среди людей.  
  
Джон почесал затылок и посмотрел на своего свернувшегося клубочком друга.  
  
\- Что случилось? Я, конечно, не жду, что ты мне все расскажешь, но что-то точно произошло. Где же мой Шерлок? Этот блестящий и раздражительный гений? Скажи мне, кого надо убить, чтобы тебе стало лучше, и, будь уверен, я это сделаю, - Ватсон ненадолго опустил взгляд на свои ноги, после чего вновь посмотрел на Шерлока. - В этом хайтековском мавзолее Майкрофта ведь должен быть тренировочный зал, так? Пойдем устроим пару спарринг-боев, выпустим немного пар. Ты мог бы показать мне свои вампирские приёмчики, а я бы в ответ смог надрать твою задницу... Давай же, поднимайся.  
  
Его губы непроизвольно дрогнули на словах "мой Шерлок". И, даже зная, что Ватсон вкладывал в них иной смысл, Холмс отдал бы свою правую лобную долю за то значение, о котором мечтало его сердце. Для него было просто физически невозможно продолжать отгораживаться от Джона, когда он принимался разговаривать с ним подобным образом. Он покачал головой:  
  
\- Тут есть тренировочный зал, но в нем ведется круглосуточное видеонаблюдение. Я не доставлю ему удовольствия видеть кого-либо из нас в полной боевой форме по той же причине, почему не желаю переписываться с этой жирной задницей лично, - не прямо сейчас, во всяком случае. Чтобы он еще хоть раз помог Майкрофту с Лестрейдом. Чертов самодовольный прыщ.  
  
\- Ты прав, вид меня в полной боевой форме нанесет твоему брату неизлечимую травму на всю жизнь. Он больше никогда не сможет доверять собственным боевым способностям, - Джон глубоко тяжко вздохнул. - Хорошо, тогда устроим бой прямо тут. Слезай с дивана и помоги мне передвинуть мебель. Я не отстану и буду капать тебе на мозги, пока ты не сдашься. Так что, оторви задницу от дивана и избавь нас обоих от лишних страданий.  
  
То, что Шерлок просто не продолжил игнорировать Джона, лишь крепче свернувшись в клубок на диване, явно свидетельствовало, в насколько плачевном состоянии он сейчас находился. Вместо этого Холмс, выказывая максимальное нежелание к предложению, поднялся-таки на ноги и выгнул бровь, ожидая дальнейших инструкций, что и куда двигать, предварительно буркнув:  
  
\- Хорошо. Но тогда ты спустишься на кухню и принесешь мне пару пакетов с кровью.  
  
\- Договорились. Прямо сейчас и схожу. А ты, закончив с мебелью, можешь пока размяться, - выйдя за дверь, Джон сразу же направился вниз, намереваясь попросить у Хетти немного крови. Он старался убедить себя, что это все лишь для того, чтобы слегка взбодрить Шерлока, а не потому, что ищет любой способ оказаться к нему максимально близко. Нет, вовсе нет. Если во время спарринг-боя они и окажутся прижатыми друг к другу, то это будет не его вина.  
  
Сдвинув диван, Шерлок запоздало вспомнил, что находится в гостевых комнатах, а Майкрофт не имеет привычки верить своим гостям, что означало почти стопроцентную вероятность наличия наблюдения. Он раздраженно рыкнул, обнажив при этом клыки, после чего не спеша, с максимальной внимательностью осмотрел помещение, в результате демонтировав несколько камер. Он мог найти и обезвредить остальные позже, но сейчас... Шерлок не хотел, чтобы любопытный ублюдок видел, на что способен Джон. Для надежности он зашел в спальню и достал глушитель сигнала. Вскрыв корпус, Холмс слегка "похимичил" с начинкой, в результате чего усилил его настолько, что любая записывающая аппаратура показывала бы один белый шум. Он даже всерьез обдумал идею отправить Лестрейду анонимное сообщение о вампирах и происхождении Майкрофта до того, как инспектор придет сегодня к тому на ужин. И пускай бы он пристрелил этого жирного гада.  
  
Джон не провел на кухне ни одной лишней секунды, просто взял протянутые улыбающейся Хетти пакеты. К своему собственному удивлению, он даже чмокнул ее в щеку в знак благодарности и тут же поспешил наверх в комнату Шерлока. Он чувствовал все возрастающий азарт в связи с предстоящей тренировкой и мог лишь надеяться, что адреналин боя не снесет ему крышу напрочь, что он сможет сдержать свои истинные порывы, находясь слишком близко к своему другу.  
  
Когда Джон зашел в комнату, Шерлок только закончил вешать на стену глушилку и возобновил перестановку мебели. Холмс отметил, что тот принес четыре пакета вместо обычных двух; Хетти знала его даже слишком хорошо и, очевидно, распознала признаки его "мрачного расположения духа". В этом состоянии он становится прожорлив.  
  
Одобрительно осмотрев комнату, Джон отложил пакеты с кровью "от греха подальше". Будет трудновато перемещаться в таком маленьком пространстве, но, решил он, они приспособятся. Все-таки, большинство боевых приемов проводится на короткой дистанции.  
  
\- Хочешь выпить один пакет до того, как мы начнем? Тебе может понадобиться энергия, - размяв мышцы плеч, Джон расстегнул пуговицы и, сбросив рубашку, отправил ее на стул неподалеку. В ту же сторону отправились и ботинки. Он не любил долго ходить вокруг да около, плюс, Ватсон с нетерпением ждал начала боя.  
  
Шерлок с трудом затолкал желание просто плюнуть на все и залечь обратно на диван; он сделает это после. Заодно сможет проанализировать возможности тела Джона, его уровень энергетики, рефлексы и инстинкты. Отвлекшись на свои мысли, Холмс не сразу понял, что сказал Джон, но после потряс головой:  
  
\- Нет, - он и так уже выпил утром полпинты. Еще немного - и все его способности притупятся, пока кровь полностью не растворится в системе его организма.  
  
Сняв лишь обувь и пиджак, Шерлок развернулся и почувствовал, как от вида обнаженного торса Джона весь его умный мозг стекает куда-то вниз, на пол. Боже правый, мужчина перед ним был просто идеально сложен. Только сейчас он осознал, как рад, что Джон предпочитает носить свитера, потому что, носи он обычно что-то достаточно облегающее, и интеллект Шерлока был бы постоянно ниже плинтуса. И никто бы, кого привлекает мужской пол, не смог бы тогда пройти мимо, не попытавшись пригласить его куда-нибудь.  
  
Широкие плечи, проработанные, но не слишком, чтобы не создавалось эффекта "надутости", мышцы груди, хорошо очерченные руки и плоский живот - все это заставило кончики пальцев Шерлока зудеть от желания к ним прикоснуться. Каким-то хитрым образом вид Ватсона без рубашки заставил вампира опустить взгляд ниже и более пристально оглядеть сильные ноги, затянутые сейчас в джинсовую ткань. На задворках своего сознания Холмс понимал, что у него сейчас есть прекрасная возможность оценить контраст с обычным обликом Джона и просто получить эстетическое удовольствие от созерцания его тела, но в данный момент его мозг был слишком занят попытками собраться в одну кучку и притвориться, что занят изучением шрама на плече друга, чтобы замаскировать то, что именно сейчас он изучал, как и то, почему детектив так откровенно завис.  
  
Джон чувствовал, как его кровь быстрее бежит по сосудам, а тело вибрирует от переизбытка энергии. Так всегда происходило, когда намечалась хорошая разминка. Гарри всегда злилась на него, называя ненормальным, потому что он получал удовольствие от ненастоящего боя, а от реальных предпочитал уклоняться. Но она ошибалась. Он не уклонялся от реальных схваток, просто выбирал с кем стоит драться и не преследовал кого бы то ни было только из-за того, что тот принадлежал к "не тому" виду. Ватсону очень нравилось, что на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок предпочитал ходить босиком. У него, действительно, были просто потрясающе красивые ступни. Джон часами их разглядывал. А сейчас он почувствовал острое желание уронить Холмса на пол только для того, чтобы узнать холодные ли они или нет.  
  
\- Готов? - он одарил Шерлока провокационной улыбкой.  
  
Эта улыбка вызывала в Холмсе сонм запретных чувств, но он с некоторым трудом заставил себя включиться в игру, справедливо рассудив, что действия будут убедительнее слов. С места в карьер он выкинул вперед кулак, целясь Джону в челюсть, прекрасно зная, что доктор в состоянии уклониться.  
  
И тот уклонился. Поднырнув под руку Шерлока, Джон нанес ответный удар, целясь тому в грудную клетку. Обычно люди принимают рост Ватсона за недостаток, но доктор научился использовать его себе во благо. Он знал, что Шерлока будет не так-то просто одурачить, но пока лишь пробовал почву, не нанося никаких серьезных ударов.  
  
Холмс понимал, что у него есть преимущество в росте, но предпочитал использовать в бою скорее физический аспект - свою природную гибкость. Отклонившись назад, он позволил руке Джона на бреющем полете едва разминуться со своим носом, напомнив тем самым прошлый его удар, после чего схватил его за запястье и быстро повернулся к нему спиной. Но прием не сработал, Шерлок не ожидал, что Джон развернется вместе с ним и, легко избавившись от захвата, попытается сбить его с ног. Холмс едва избежал удара головой в лицо, вновь выгнувшись назад.  
  
Широко ухмыльнувшись, Джон внезапно присел на корточки и, опираясь рукой на пол, резко резанул вытянутой ногой горизонтально полу. Боже помоги, но он и вправду ненормальный. Ему слишком нравилось все это, действительно нравилось чувствовать угрозу, опасность оказаться поверженным, и иметь возможность устраивать подобные бои с кем-то еще. Не сдерживаться, просто выкладываться по полной и знать, что Шерлок чувствует то же самое. Это просто великолепно.  
  
Холмс знал, как Джон ведет себя в реальных условиях, а сейчас же он ощущал, что они оба сдерживаются, изучая друг друга, оставляя самые лучшие приемы напоследок. Он сделал шаг ближе. Ударил, уклонился, провел новую атаку и снова уклонился. При каждом новом движении Шерлок все увеличивал вкладываемую в них силу. Эта была настоящая игра, катарсис, и один лишь Господь знал, как ему нравилось делать это с Джоном. Сердце, хотя и билось лишь немного быстрее, распространяло по его организму адреналин. И, хотя оба уже провели по несколько приемов, ни один из них так и не смог нанести ни одного удара.  
  
В своих мыслях Джон все происходящее не мог описать никак иначе, нежели "совершенство". Тяжелое дыхание, бешено колотящееся сердце, выступивший на коже пот. Он и раньше сражался с вампирами, но, конечно же, ни один из них не был Шерлоком Холмсом. Все в Шерлоке было потрясающим, и стиль борьбы не стал исключением. Каждое движение этого вампира было произведением искусства: плавные, изящные переходы и очень опасные клыки. Прямо сейчас ничего больше не имело значения. Только они двое и своеобразный парный танец их тел.  
  
Шерлок ощутил, как его губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, когда он полностью остановился, а Джон зеркально повторил его маневр. Это, может, и не реальный бой, раз уж они не стремятся нанести друг другу настоящих увечий, но он без уверток демонстрировал способности и истинную природу Джона. Шерлок скрывал свои реальные возможности от Майкрофта по очень веской причине, которая не имела ничего общего с тем, как старший временами его злил. Он был сильнее брата. Не имея никаких иллюзий по поводу возможностей Майкрофта, Шерлок знал, что тот не так уж силен или искусен в бою. Как бы он ни демонстрировал обратное, младший знал, что он лучше. Он знал это так же точно, как и то, по каким признакам отличать один вид табака от другого. И тщательно скрывал это. Их родитель впал в кровавую лихорадку, когда Шерлок был еще ребенком, и Майкрофт унаследовал пост Мастера Вампиров Британии только потому, что он был именно тем, кто упокоил их отца, на тот момент бывшего действующим Мастером Вампиром. Если бы кто-нибудь из их расы прознал, что Шерлок сильнее брата, они бы рассказали об этом в Международном Консулате, а те бы попытались заставить его сменить Майкрофта на его посту. То, что Шерлок делать категорически не желал.  
  
Так что, происходящий у них сейчас бой на равных означал еще и то, что Джон тоже был сильнее Майкрофта, что рождало в груди Шерлока тайный трепет.  
  
Ватсон понятия не имел сколько они уже так "играют", да это было и не важно, прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно может продолжать это вечно. В конце концов, Джону стало любопытно, сможет ли он протаранить Шерлока головой. Ну, или он всего лишь хотел проверить, сможет ли опрокинуть Холмса на спину.  
  
Его застигли врасплох, что случалось не так уж и редко, когда дело касалось Джона, и, не успев достаточно быстро уклониться, в следующую секунду Шерлок обнаружил себя созерцающим потолок. И лицо Джона, прижимающего его к полу. Он знал, что крайнее удивление просто написано у него на лице. Особенно когда увидел широкую победную улыбку на губах Джона. Но это мало задевало его достоинство. Потому что все, о чем Холмс мог сейчас думать, так это теплое, твердое тело на нем.  
  
\- Говорил же, - Джон прекрасно знал, что это чистая удача, и был весьма удивлен, что смог одолеть Шерлока. В настоящей драке он был бы уже весь в грязи и бог весть еще в чем, но, Ватсон был в этом уверен, вряд ли бы победил его. Но именно сейчас этот факт не смог удержать его от ехидной улыбки. Он оказался на вершине. Это напомнило Джону о том, что он и в самом деле был сверху, прижимающий Шерлока к полу, обхватив его руками и ногами, и, черт подери... это не хорошо... совсем не хорошо.  
  
Несмотря на недавние тенденции мозга Шерлока всё превращать в непристойные и весьма возбуждающие картинки, эта поза Джона в данный момент вызвала совершенно иные чувства. Холмс ощущал скорее тепло и странную защищенность, исходящие от тела Джона. Это был бой, спланированный и полный азарта, так что уровень адреналина не мог снизиться так быстро. Хотя, возможно, он и не ушел. Просто смешался с инстинктами, допамином и полным доверием Шерлока Джону на фоне недавнего расстроенного состояния. Эта смесь и породила такую реакцию. Ну раз так, Холмс перестал удивляться своему организму и позволил себе просто расслабиться, впитывая ощущение близости и защиты, будучи под своим другом.  
  
\- Так и есть.  
  
Улыбка Джона стала теплее, такой, какой она становилась только при Шерлоке. Соскользнув с Холмса, он перевернулся на спину и лег рядом.  
  
\- Боже, завтра мои мышцы на мне еще отыграются, - он не жаловался, скорее, был этим доволен. Его плечо уже давало о себе знать; неудачно извлеченная еще в пустыне пуля не шла на пользу борцу с вампирами.  
  
Шерлок скользнул по нему взглядом и плавным движением, поддавшись импульсу и желанию прикоснуться к коже Джона, перевернул его на живот и, сев рядом на колени, принялся массировать его травмированное плечо.  
  
\- А ты не думал сходить по поводу твоего плеча к травнику-целителю?  
  
Ватсон медленно таял от удовольствия; ему было сложно даже просто ответить Шерлоку.  
  
\- Мм, травники-целители не особо жалуют охотников. Большинство из них скорее убили бы меня вместо исцеления. Приходится мириться с последствиями того, что мои предки предпочитали жечь ведьм на кострах. "Просвещение и терпение". Как думаешь, может охотникам стоило бы сделать это своим девизом?  
  
\- О, да, охотники просто живой пример этих качеств, - хмыкнул Шерлок, продолжая массировать уставшие мышцы теперь уже всей спины. - Если надумаешь, уверен, я или этот толстый гад сможем найти травника-целителя, который согласится тебе помочь, - он прошелся основаниями ладоней вдоль позвоночника, надавливая на мышцы, изгоняя из них напряжение.  
  
Глаза Джона закрылись, и он полностью расслабился под руками Шерлока, что так идеально массировали и разминали его тело.  
  
\- Возможно. Я знаю, что так было бы лучше для меня, но, ты же знаешь... _проблемы с доверием_. Приплюсуй к этому мой личный комплекс физической подготовки, и... я вполне справляюсь.  
  
\- Хм, - Холмс решил не продолжать эту беседу и сосредоточиться на массаже, пока все мышцы спины Джона не стали податливыми. Не сознавая, что делает, Шерлок наклонился и прижался лбом к шраму на плече. Инстинкт толкнул его искать комфорта и тепла у единственного, кого желало его медленно бьющееся сердце. И, конечно же, как только осознал, что творит, он вскочил на ноги и, схватив оставшиеся пакеты с кровью, скрылся за дверью в ванную.  
  
Моргнув, Джон вдруг понял, что остался на полу один, глазея при этом на закрытую дверь ванной комнаты. Что во имя всего адского пламени произошло? Лежа в одиночестве, Вастон почувствовал себя замерзшим, брошенным и что-то у него внутри - точно не мышцы - болезненно ныло. Джон всего лишь хотел быть рядом с Шерлоком. И если он не может быть с ним так, как хочет, то ему хватит и дружбы. И очень больно осознавать, что Шерлок не хочет того же. Джон уже начал сомневаться, а правильно ли он поступил, выследив друга на том кладбище. Может, он сделал то, что сделал, не только из-за Мориарти, но и потому, что Джон заставлял его проводить с собой слишком много времени вместе.  
  
\- Черт, - поднявшись с пола, Джон схватил сумку со своими вещами и вышел в коридор, рассчитывая найти пустой номер, где он сможет принять душ и переодеться.  
  
За дверью он чуть было не столкнулся с Томасом, который, похоже, как раз решил навестить его соседа. Кинув на Джона один только взгляд, он покачал головой:  
  
\- Пошли, приятель. Ты можешь принять душ в наших с Хетти комнатах. А потом и выпить со мной. Думаю, я должен рассказать тебе кое-что о нашем парне.  
  
Ватсон кивнул и пошел следом за вампиром, словно потерявшийся щенок. Он просто ну ничегошеньки не понимал, и это его жутко смущало. А вот стаканчик чего-нибудь алкогольного... звучит неплохо. Хотя, лучше уж бутылку. По крайней мере, вчера бы он тогда просто уснул, не делая из себя посмешище, разрушая дружбу с Шерлоком, умоляя себя обнять. Джон так сильно сожалел об этом, что пообещал себе, что никогда больше не будет заставлять друга повторять подобное.  
  
Томас впустил его в уютно оформленные комнаты. Маленькая квартирка, кроме спальни и гостиной, была оснащена еще и кухней. Вампир молча указал ему в сторону ванной. Пока охотник мылся, он достал бутылку Гленливета и два стакана. Налив в каждый на два пальца, шотландец сел ждать возвращения своего гостя.  
  
Джон не задержался в душе, просто смыл с себя пот и тут же вышел. Вытеревшись полотенцем, он надел свежую рубашку. Заглянув на дно сумки, он нашел свой старый свитер. Надев его на себя, он вновь стал обычным Джоном Ватсоном.  
  
Все комнаты в квартирке были теплыми и милыми. От них шло ощущение настоящего дома. Джон был рад, что Хетти и Томасу не приходится жить в одном из безликих холодных номеров, хоть это и их личное пространство.  
  
Убравшись после себя в ванной, он вышел в гостиную и присоединился к хозяину.  
  
\- Спасибо за душ.  
  
\- Да не за что, приятель, - кивнул Томас в ответ и указал на кресло напротив. - Только не говори Шерлоку, что у меня есть хорошая выпивка, - кивок в сторону бутылки. - Мне нравится, что он думает, будто я пью одну бурду.  
  
\- Ваш секрет умрет вместе со мной, - Джон сел в предложенное кресло перед вампиром и поднял оставленный для него стакан, любуясь цветом напитка. - Словно бархат на свету.  
  
\- Да, - Томас отсалютовал своим стаканом. - Двадцать один год выдержки. Так что у тебя еще прыщи с лица не сошли, когда его разливали, - и усмехнулся, тем самым показывая, что пошутил.  
  
\- На самом деле, у меня никогда не было прыщей. Моя сестра меня за это _ненавидит_ , - Джон повернул голову и указал на едва заметный шрам на щеке. - Видите? Получил вилкой в лицо, указав ей на этот маленький факт, когда она с ними вовсю боролась.  
  
\- О, да ты был храбрым маленьким пареньком. Или глупым, - сделав небольшой глоток виски, Томас завозился в своем кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Шерлок сбивает с толку, да? То он теплый и пушистый, словно маленький котенок, то вдруг выпускает иголки, как дикобраз, а, бывает, и просто сбегает, будто пугливая газель.  
  
\- Сбивает с толку, это еще слабо сказано, да, - Джон сделал глоток из своего стакана, смакуя легкое жжение и мягкое тепло, разливающееся по пищеводу, от действительно отличного виски. - Я не хочу менять Шерлока. Он такой, какой есть. Но что-то по-настоящему его беспокоит. И я бы очень хотел хоть чем-то ему помочь.  
  
\- Не закрывайся от него, - покручивая стакан в пальцах, Томас любовался игрой света, преломленного в жидкости. - Убегает ли, шипит ли, плюется ли ядом, да что угодно пусть делает, не закрывайся от него. Я знаю, в чем дело, но не могу тебе рассказать. Могу лишь поведать, почему наш парень стал таким пугливым. Но, если ты посмеешь использовать это ему во вред, то тебе придется иметь дело со мной. И, поверь мне, Майкрофту останется лишь плюнуть на твою могилку.  
  
\- Какая прелесть, - сухо произнес Джон. - Но я рад, что у него есть такие друзья, как вы. Те, кому не все равно, - он провел кончиком пальца по краю своего стакана. - Я бы скорее вырвал свое собственное сердце, чем навредил Шерлоку хоть как-то... А что касается иметь дело с вами... Что ж, это всегда пожалуйста.  
  
\- А кто, ты думаешь, его тренировал? - нагло усмехнулся Томас, но после посерьезнел. - Я верю, что ты не причинишь ему вред намеренно. Но это моя работа - присматривать за парнем, когда получается, - откинувшись на спинку кресла, он вновь повернул стакан на столе. - Шерлока не планировали. Такого рода "случайности" среди вампиров встречаются крайне редко. И Сейгер, и Вайолет хотели только одного ребенка. Так что, когда Вайолет узнала, что вновь беременна... не очень хорошо это восприняла, - вампир покачал головой. - Она пыталась сделать аборт. Несколько раз. Но Шерлок оказался очень упрямым будучи еще в утробе. Даже Interfectorem mortuorum* не сработал. Она тогда чуть сама не померла.  
  
Рука, что до этого спокойно лежала на бедре Джона, сжалась в кулак, но он сделал все возможное, чтобы остаться спокойным. Правда, это не охладило его желания найти мать Шерлока, чтобы показать, на что именно способен настоящий охотник. Его не планировали и не желали рожать, но как кто-то может настолько сильно ненавидеть ребенка, младенца, особенно такого исключительного как Шерлок... Да, Ватсон знал, что он предвзят, но ему было на это наплевать. С первой же встречи с Шерлоком все, чего желал Джон, так это заботиться о нем, защищать и любить.  
  
\- После рождения его просто сбагрили на руки кормилицы. До тех пор, когда он больше не нуждался в ее молоке. После этого была целая череда нянек. Пока он не смог доказать, что в состоянии вывести из себя даже самую стойкую из них. А Вайолет просто его игнорировала. Для нее Шерлока не существовало. С Сейгером было по-другому, - Томас сделал еще глоток. - Он никогда не бил Шерлока, ни разу. Нет, он любил причинять боль словом. Он постоянно повторял, что Шерлок не желанный ребенок, твердил, что тот просто трата места и крови, что он ничего не стоит, - он покачал головой. - Я должен был увидеть те признаки в поведении Сейгера. Того, что он сходит с ума. Но кроме Шерлока этого никто не замечал. Когда он был еще совсем маленьким, Майкрофт вернулся со своего обучения из Консулата. Парнишка пытался предупредить брата. Этим он сделал лишь хуже.  
  
\- Да, я это прекрасно понимаю, - Джон с легкостью представил молодого Майкрофта, полного силы, только что вернувшегося с обучения. Он не захотел слушать Шерлока, особенно если это относилось к их отцу. Майкрофт был желанным, золотым ребенком. И нынешнему Майкрофту требовалось несколько веков, чтобы научиться слушать; а тогда... нет, он не захотел этого делать.  
  
\- Да, вижу, ты уловил суть. Шерлок, конечно же, оказался прав. И недели не прошло, как Сейгер впал в кровавую лихорадку. На своем пути он расправлялся со всеми встречными. Шел в деревню, куда частенько сбегал Шерлок. Он добрался до семьи пекаря: их дочь была милой девушкой, только вышедшей замуж за сына мельника. Она всегда приветливо относилась к Шерлоку. Она была для него большей матерью, чем Вайолет когда-либо могла стать, - грустно улыбнувшись, он прикрыл глаза. - Сейгер шел по запаху Шерлока, планируя убить паренька, и нашел его помогающим Виктории с начинкой для печенья. Виктория знала Сейгера, видела множество раз, улыбалась ему при встречах, считала лучшим Лордом их земель. Но жестоко ошиблась. Затолкав Шерлока в угол, она закрыла его собой и отказалась отходить. Сейгер убил ее прямо на глазах мальчишки. После этого подоспел Майкрофт и упокоил их отца.  
  
\- Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы утешать Шерлока, а Вайолет... она любила Сейгера и никогда не желала иметь Шерлока. Бедный паренек вернулся домой с ног до головы в крови Виктории, а Вайолет накинулась на него с обвинениями, убедив в том, что он проклят. Что он не принесет никому ничего хорошего, лишь боль и страдание любому, кто будет достаточно глуп, чтобы полюбить его, - Томас одним глотком осушил свой стакан. - И он все еще в это верит.  
  
\- Ох, Шерлок, - в груди Джона неприятно ныло, каждый удар сердца отдавался болью в ребрах. - Он заслуживает любви больше, чем кто-либо из тех, кого я знаю. Я всего лишь человек, мое время здесь, на земле не может сравниться с тем сроком, что прожил Шерлок, но он заслуживает быть любимым. Он _должен быть_ любим, - Джон тяжело вздохнул, едва ли контролируя, что говорит. Сложно складывать слова в понятные фразы, когда тебя захлестывают эмоции. - Если бы это зависело от меня... то он бы никогда больше не сомневался в том, что заслуживает любви.  
  
\- Конечно, он заслуживает. Но он боится, - Томас встретился взглядом с Джоном, - и не столько за себя. Он верит, что он "отрава" для окружающих. Так что, думая, что стал уж слишком на кого-то полагаться, или подпустил слишком близко, он либо бежит прочь, либо становится агрессивным, чтобы отдалить их, уберечь от "совершения ошибки", позволяя заботиться о себе. Ты первый, кто смог подойти настолько близко, так что не сдавайся. Будь рядом и ничему не позволяй встать между вами.  
  
Джон молчал, медленно переваривая полученную информацию. Даже после всего сказанного, он не был уверен, что Шерлок хочет или любит его, но собирался это выяснить. Если это правда, то Джон и так уже принадлежит ему. Ватсон мог быть очень упрямым, когда хотел, и намеревался использовать каждую частицу этого упрямства, чтобы остаться подле Шерлока, любить его, заботиться и никогда не отпускать.  
  
\- Огромное спасибо вам за то, что рассказали все это. Я никогда не использую этого против него и собираюсь показать ему, что он любим, что он лучший из тех, кого я когда-либо знал... Извините, я не могу тут оставаться, мне нужно срочно вернуться к одному идиоту.  
  
\- Да, иди. Но сначала выслушай еще кое-что. Если он начинает больше есть, это значит, что что-то его беспокоит. Лок ест на нервной почве. Так что, позаботься об этом мелком упрямце.  
  
\- Есть, сэр! - вскочив в кресла, Джон выпрямился по стойке смирно и отдал Томасу честь. Все-таки, он еще не до конца утратил свои солдатские навыки. Улыбнувшись мужчине, он поднял с пола сумку. - Передавайте привет Хетти. И еще раз спасибо вам, - кивнув шотландцу, он покинул уютную гостиную и направился обратно в комнаты Шерлока.  
  
Холмс вышел из ванной сразу после прихода Джона и тут же растянулся на диване. Не спеша посасывая кровь из третьего пакета, он гадал, не в первый и, он знал, далеко не в последний раз, что же с ним не так? Почему он постоянно ищет и взращивает привязанность, зная, что все обязательно закончится полной разрухой?   
  
Вернувшись в гостиную друга, Джон был рад обнаружить, что Шерлок вышел-таки из ванной и решил остаться на диване в гостиной. Он не произнес ни слова, просто подобрал со столика жестяную коробку с печеньем от миссис Хадсон и, подойдя к дивану, сел. Для этого ему пришлось приподнять ноги Шерлока, после чего он просто уложил их поверх своих коленей, избавляя тем самым высокого вампира от необходимости подтягивать их под себя.  
  
\- Так... как насчет серии "Доктора Кто"? В последней они сражались с рыбоподобной женщиной-монстром. Готов идти дальше? - вытащив одно печенье, он откусил от него кусок.  
  
Шерлок молча несколько раз моргнул, после чего наконец расслабился. Джон не собирается его расспрашивать и, определенно, намеревается продолжать их обычные отношения. Даже зная, что это плохая идея, Шерлок не мог упустить своего шанса и схватился за него обеими воображаемыми руками:  
  
\- Во всех смыслах.  
  
\- Чудесно, - он покопался немного в своей сумке в поисках диска, что привез с собой с Бейкер-стрит. Загрузив его в дисковод и вернувшись на свое место на диване, Джон вновь положил ноги Шерлока себе на колени. С этой минуты его вампиру придется привыкать к прикосновениям и заботе, потому что Ватсон всегда серьезно относился к своим заданиям. Но он решил не торопиться, хотя бы поначалу, потому что не хотел, чтобы Шерлок вновь сбежал от него в ванную. Джон как бы невзначай медленно провел ладонью по ноге друга, при этом не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
  
Холмс знал, что должен был снять ноги с коленей Ватсона и сесть прямо, что должен начать отстраняться от него, но был просто не в состоянии этого сделать. Он так соскучился по прикосновениям, по чувству заботы, а Джон был рядом и щедро делился всем этим с ним. Он не мог оставаться сильным и отказаться от всего прямо сейчас, не после того эмоционального срыва, что пережил сегодня. Это было эгоистично, но когда это он не был эгоистом?  
  
Шерлок честно старался сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране, но все еще не пришел в себя до конца после выматывающего месяца... да и эмоционального дня, и боя с Джоном... Нежные, едва ощутимые прикосновения успокаивали. Его глаза закрылись сами собой еще до того, как он смог добраться до последнего пакета с кровью. А последней мыслью перед тем, как полностью провалиться в сон, была надежда на то, что Лестрейд, по крайней мере, хотя бы разок заедет Майкрофту по лицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Interfectorem mortuorum (лат.) - почти дословно переводится как "убийца мертвого" или "убийца смерти".


	6. Глава 6

Майкрофт знал, что Грег немного задержится. После "падения" Шерлока на инспектора свалилось еще больше разных расследований: чтобы доказать, что он чего-то стоит и сам по себе. Холмс-старший работал над тем, чтобы опровергнуть в прессе, как и в полиции, все инсинуации по поводу брата, но колеса крутились медленно, да и Мориарти, надо признать, поработал на славу.  
  
Он нервничал, был, черт возьми, почти что в ужасе от мысли, что после этой встречи Грег может больше не захотеть иметь с ним хоть что-то общее. Майкрофт не желал даже предполагать, что тогда будет. Скорее всего ему просто придется заставить Шерлока убить себя, чтобы в припадке кровавой лихорадки он не разнес полгорода.  
  
Лестрейд проклинал всех и вся, всерьез рассматривая перспективу просто перевернуть вверх дном весь Скотланд-Ярд, а потом наблюдать, как Майкрофт помогает ему с поиском другой работы. Ему приходилось перебирать все, _абсолютно все_ свои дела, с самого своего поступления на службу. И не важно, если они были настолько просты, что даже одноклеточное могло решить их в свое свободное время. Если они собирались продержать его в офисе до Второго пришествия, то могли хотя бы выбрать дела посерьезнее. Он усмехнулся: по крайней мере, его начальство заставило Донован и Андерсона "разделить с ним это удовольствие". Ни один из них не получил ни поощрений, ни повышения после своих маленьких подковерных игр против Шерлока, так что, они все еще протирали штаны в его отделе, под его командованием.  
  
Наконец-таки закончив, он с радостью покинул рабочее место и направился на ужин со своим любовником. Грег думал о Майкрофте, желал оказаться рядом весь этот чертов день. И не только из-за дикого, крышесносного секса. Ему нравилось его общество, ум и умение говорить, тихая и спокойная манера управлять и повелевать, что не особо вязалось с происхождением вроде бы обычного человека. Так же, ему нравилась мягкость, что он видел в Майкрофте. И Грег был уверен, что очень не многие были допущены до этого знания. Сев за руль служебного автомобиля, он нажал на кнопку быстрого дозвона на номер Майкрофта в своем мобильнике.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Грегори. Похоже, ты наконец-то смог сбросить ярмо раба на сегодня? - Холмс сильнее сжал трубку телефона, надеясь, что ужаса, охвативший его в связи предстоящей встречей, не слышно в его голосе.  
  
\- Даже не верится. Но да, я уже еду. Тяжелый день был сегодня? - вопрос был несколько наивен, так как они оба знали, что каждый день у Майкрофта был расписан по минутам. Но для Грега это была лишь одна из стандартных фраз, не имеющий под собой никаких скрытых мотивов. Он никогда не пытался выведывать то, что не положено.  
  
Внезапно Майкрофту захотелось излить душу и поведать Грегу о том, как он поругался с Шерлоком... снова. Конечно же, он не мог так поступить, поэтому лишь хмыкнул себе под нос.  
  
\- Очень тяжелый. На самом деле, я хотел бы, чтобы детишки могли выполнять какую-то работу без моего постоянного присмотра.  
  
Грег усмехнулся:  
  
\- О, но они же знают, что папочка всегда где-то рядом, так что, зачем им это? - он передвигался в потоке машин, словно оголодавшая акула на охоте - жестко и стремительно.  
  
\- Папочка может просто оставить их на съедение волкам, чтобы преподать урок... Кроме того, папочка не будет рядом до бесконечности, так что им же лучше научиться чему-то, чтобы как можно раньше начать опираться на свои собственные ноги, без меня в качестве подпорки, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, услышав смешок Грега, надеясь, что это не в последний раз.  
  
Лестрейд поморщился:  
  
\- Какой депрессняк. Лично я предпочитаю делать вид, что ты будешь рядом всегда, невидимо управляя всем вокруг.  
  
\- Даже вечность не длиться вечно. Иногда она короче, чем ты думаешь, - вздохнул Майкрофт в ответ на свои мрачные думы. - Поторопись, я тебя жду. Постарайся не попасть в аварию или наткнуться на патруль.  
  
Грег задумчиво скользнул взглядом по трубке телефона и нахмурился:  
  
\- Все в порядке, малыш? - это ласковое прозвище он обычно использовал в постели или же когда думал, что Майкрофт чем-то расстроен.  
  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить... Спроси меня об этом еще раз, когда приедешь, - его спокойное сердце забилось сильнее, и Майкрофту это не нравилось, совершенно не нравилось.  
  
Инспектор почувствовал, как скрутило его желудок, пальцы постоянно сжимались и разжимались от беспокойства.  
  
\- Пять минут, и я буду у входа. Что бы там ни было, мы с этим справимся, - Грег знал, что еще немного и практически признался бы ему в вечной любви, но, учитывая, что именно испытывал к Майкрофту, он и так собирался ему во всем признаться. Рано или поздно.  
  
\- Увидимся уже на месте, - нажав кнопку отбоя, Майкрофт встал и пару раз прошелся туда-сюда по мягкому ковру своей гостиной. Всего лишь человек, один единственный необыкновенный человек сделал то, чего не могли остальные столетиями - он поставил Майкрофта на колени. Пока Грег рядом, он не возражал бы ходить на коленях до конца дней своих.  
  
Поддав газу, Лестрейд оказался около дома Майкрофта даже раньше, чем когда-либо прежде. Махнув Томасу в качестве короткого приветствия, он отправился на поиски Холмса-старшего, начав, как всегда, с кабинета. Кабинет, кухня и обеденная комната оказались пусты, и Грег направился в личные покои Майкрофта.  
  
Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Холмс поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть входящего в помещение Грега. Его сердце тут же болезненно сжалось, и, если бы контроль над собой не прививался ему еще с рождения, возможно, его руки сейчас тряслись бы, словно у алкоголика.  
  
\- Рад, что ты добрался так быстро и без происшествий.  
  
Лестрейд подошел к Холмсу и, взяв в ладони его лицо, заглянул в глаза:  
  
\- Майкрофт, что случилось?  
  
Наклонившись вперед, он коротко поцеловал Грега в губы и тут же отстранился. Ему нельзя сейчас раскисать. Не до того, как он все расскажет.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, сядь.  
  
Подтолкнув Грега в кресло, Майкрофт сел напротив и сложил ногу на ногу:  
  
\- Я не очень понимаю, с чего начать, но мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Ты помнишь ту серию жестоких убийств в прошлом году? Тела были выставлены на всеобщее обозрение около кладбищ и святых мест?  
  
Грег нахмурился:  
  
\- Да. Трудно забыть гору обезглавленных тел, разбросанных по земле. Ублюдка, что это сделал, так и не нашли. Он будто испарился. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что убийца работал на тебя? - потому что, если да, то ему понадобиться пара часов в тренажерном зале в компании боксерской груши: две жертвы были детьми.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет. Эти палачи совершенно точно не работали на меня, - Майкрофта несколько расстроила даже сама эта мысль. - Я вспомнил об этом потому, что... ты никогда не замечал у этих жертв ничего странного? То, как именно они были убиты, и все с этим делом связанное? Не только этот случай, но, может, другие?  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду культ вампиров? Наш профайлер провел целое исследование на эту тему, полагая, что убийца помешан на вампирской мифологии и верит, что все его жертвы были нежитью, - Грег все так же хмурился, но наклонился вперед и ободряюще сжал колено Майкрофта. Лестрейд не любил видеть его расстроенным. - У нас было несколько похожих дел. Хотя там люди верили, что сами являются вампирами, и утверждали, что для жизни им нужно пить человеческую кровь.  
  
Холмс поджал губы на определении "нежить". Но он должен был закончить начатое - пока еще не растерял все остатки своей храбрости.  
  
\- Обычно так и есть, но что насчет тех случаев, когда речь не идет о разных фриках и просто сумасшедших? Что ты скажешь о них, Грегори? - Майкрофт совершенно не чувствовал успокоения от прикосновения Грега. Не раньше того, как узнает, что тот действительно принял его, кем бы он ни являлся, _чем бы_ ни являлся.  
  
Лестрейд не был дураком и прекрасно видел, к чему клонит Холмс-старший:  
  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вампиры реальны, Майкрофт?  
  
\- Именно об этом я и говорю, - мужчина усилием воли сохранял тон своего голоса ровным. - Не о чудовище, проклятом богом или дьяволом, которое не переносит перекрестков, освященную землю, святую воду и чеснок. И которое может умереть только от кола в сердце... ну, ладно, кол в сердце и вправду может стать фатальным, если убийца знает, что делает. Я говорю о еще одном подвиде гуманоидов, развившихся на Земле наряду с обычными людьми. И это реально, это на самом деле так, - сделав глубокий вздох, он приподнял верхнюю губу и продемонстрировал пару своих жемчужно-белых клыков.  
  
Кроме того, что Грег не считал себя дураком, он был еще и большим скептиком, поэтому он просто протянул руку и потрогал один из клыков, проверяя его на фальшивость. В конце концов, он засовывал в рот Майкрофта свой язык - не единожды, - и именно эти губы смыкались вокруг его члена. Так что, Лестрейда вполне можно было простить за подобную непосредственность и неверие в их натуральность. Ведь раньше он их не замечал. Конечно же, острый клык, будучи очень даже настоящим, прорезал мягкую подушечку пальца, словно нож масло. С шипением отдернув руку, Лестрейд посмотрел на рану. Его мозг, осознав всю опасность, истошно возопил "Беги, идиот! БЕГИ!".  
  
Поспешно спрятав клыки, Майкрофт почувствовал вкус желанной крови на губах, что явно не способствовало нормальной работе его мыслительных процессов:  
  
\- Ты проверил мои зубы? - получилось больше похоже на вопрос, нежели утверждение. Будто он и в самом деле не мог поверить в только что произошедшее.  
  
Грег достал салфетку, оставшуюся после очень скромного ланча, состоящего из одного бутерброда, и, прижав ее к порезу, немного сердито посмотрел на Майкрофта:  
  
\- Ну а что еще мне было делать? Я сплю с тобой с самого дела о Баскервилле и никогда не видел и намека на эти чертовы клыки. Так что, уж извини за то, что захотел проверить, что они настоящие, а не лишь глупая попытка подшутить надо мной, - он поморщился, когда соль, оставшаяся на салфетке, попала в ранку. - И как долго у тебя клыки? - Лестрейд должен был знать, недавнее ли это приобретение, или кое-кому надо дать по шее за игру в молчанку.  
  
\- Время не имеет никакого значения, - Майкрофт не отводил взгляда от Грега. - Они у меня с тех пор, как впервые прорезались, но, полагаю, ты не совсем об этом спрашиваешь... скажем так, что нынешняя королева - не первая Елизавета, правящая на моем веку.  
  
Майкрофт жил в Елизаветинскую эпоху. Грег ненадолго завис. Он знал Майкрофта, ну, или хотел бы думать, что знает, лучше, чем многие. Поэтому он мог быть вполне уверен, что его любовник не будет врать о таких вещах, только чтобы глупый розыгрыш получился более достоверным. И все же, если он хранил это в секрете от него, с тем же успехом он мог скрывать и странное чувство юмора. В моменты, подобные этим, Грег желал, чтобы Шерлок был поблизости... нахмурившись, он скрипнул зубами и резко спросил:  
  
\- И каков порог твоего бессмертия?  
  
\- Бессмертие - слишком обтекаемая формулировка. Мы можем умереть множеством способов... Понадобится лишь больше времени или усилий, чтобы загнать нас в гроб, - Майкрофт прекрасно видел, куда клонит Грег. В самом деле, его избранник оказался весьма умен. Несмотря на всю серьезность разговора, он не мог не почувствовать гордость за него.  
  
Ум инспектора довольно быстро пришел к верным выводам, после чего мужчина поднялся на ноги и почти что рыкнул:  
  
\- _Сукин ты сын_! О, у тебя должна быть чертовски важная причина, почему ты не сказал мне о том, что Шерлок жив. Иначе я просто отстрелю тебе яйца! Я винил себя в его "смерти" весь прошлый месяц. Я _плакал_ у тебя в объятиях, скотина! Так что это должна быть просто охренительно важная причина!  
  
\- Я ему пообещал, - сказал Майкрофт спокойно, хотя совершенно себя так не ощущал. - Шерлоку необходимо было прыгнуть: Мориарти не оставил ему выбора. Один снайпер целился в миссис Хадсон, второй - в Джона... а третий - в тебя. Если бы Шерлок не прыгнул, они бы выстрелили. И эти снайперы все еще следят за вами, ждут одной единственной ошибки, чтобы иметь право нажать на курок. Шерлок сейчас ищет его. Я просто не мог нарушить данное ему слово... снова.  
  
Грег молча открыл рот, закрыл, и, развернувшись к ближайшей стене, ударил по ней кулаком что есть силы. После чего несколько раз пнул шкаф, стоящий рядом. Воздух вокруг него все больше электризовался, пока мужчину не прорвало:  
  
\- Чертов ублюдок, гоблинская морда, мистер "о я такой умный, посмотрите на меня", мелкий засранец, сволочь с непомерно раздутым эго, - не прекращая ругаться, он наматывал круги по комнате и сам не заметил, как перешел на валлийский: - Волосатая задница бабуина, чтоб тебя трахали одни только инвалиды. Ржавым металлическим костылем толщиной с кулак!*  
  
Когда запал иссяк, он, уже едва слышно продолжая ворчать, упал в свое кресло и поднял взгляд на Майкрофта.  
  
Все это время пребывая в молчании, чтобы не подливать масла в огонь, и ожидая, когда истерика Грега закончится, Холмс-старший встретился с ним глазами:  
  
\- Закончил? Больше всего мне понравилась часть с "волосатой задницей бабуина".  
  
\- О, иди к дьяволу, - Грег с силой потер лицо ладонями. - Я же коп, я умею видеть логику в хаосе. К тому же, у меня есть родственники, так что, я знаю, что значит прятать верность за молчанием. Хотя, это _не_ заставляет меня чувствовать себя в связи со всем этим лучше. Особенно учитывая, что в последнюю нашу встречу с Джоном, тот послал меня куда подальше. Иисусе, Джон... он же убьет Шерлока, когда узнает! - заметив дернувшийся уголок губ Майкрофта, он добавил: - Если ты сейчас скажешь, что Джон знал обо всем с самого начала, не уверен, что не ударю тебя.  
  
\- Не знаю, что тебе ответить... Не хочу получить по лицу. Недавние события наглядно доказали, что Джон все знал с самого начала, но Шерлок не знал об этом... так же, как и я. Джон подкараулил Шерлока на кладбище и в результате сломал ему нос, - Майкрофт все еще злился на себя, что Джон смог скрыть от него свои охотничьи способности.  
  
\- Раз уж Джон выяснил все сам... И потому, что я рассказал тебе то, что услышал от Джона... Я не хочу заканчивать этот вечер головной болью для всех присутствующих, - он вздохнул. - Ладно, все в порядке. Я все еще немного злюсь из-за этого, но ладно. Вернемся к главной теме нашего разговора. Ты - вампир... С чего вдруг ты захотел рассказать мне об этом именно сейчас?  
  
Майкрофт помедлил секунду, вспоминая заготовленную заранее речь, но решил быть абсолютно честным:  
  
\- Потому, что не хочу тебя потерять. Потому, что мне мало того, что уже есть, не хочу лжи между нами. Я все тот же: хороший, плохой, и все, что между ними... Я не лгал ни о чем, кроме вида, к которому принадлежу.  
  
\- И это все? - Грег внимательнее вгляделся в его глаза. - И не будет никаких покаяний в грехах, которые могли бы отвратить меня от тебя?  
  
Майкрофт мысленно ругнулся на такую наблюдательность и проницательность своего любовника. Как вообще можно рассказать человеку, которого любишь, что хочешь быть связанным с ним, что жаждешь лишь его крови, иначе можешь просто умереть или сойти с ума? У Холмса все еще было немного времени до наступления любого из этих вариантов, поэтому он не желал заставлять Грега думать, будто силой склонил его к нужному ему исходу.  
  
\- Нет, ничего такого.  
  
Лестрейд вновь начал раздражаться:  
  
\- Другими словами - да, но ты еще не готов мне об этом рассказать. Прекрасно. Только постарайся сделать это до того, как дела примут серьезный оборот.  
  
\- Хорошо, - у него просто не останется иного выбора, когда время истечет. Он хотел попросить Грега связать себя с ним узами крови исключительно по любви, а не по необходимости. Майкрофт все еще не решался подойти и прикоснуться к Грегори. Он и так был рад, что не получил кулаком в челюсть или пулю в лоб.  
  
Заметив нерешительность Холмса, Лестрейд лишь фыркнул. Подняв руку, он схватил его за галстук и дернул на себя, одновременно вовлекая в поцелуй. Как говаривал его дедуля: "если уж решил - делай".  
  
Издав счастливый стон, Майкрофт сел Грегу на колени и, прижавшись вплотную, крепко обнял за шею. Постепенно углубив поцелуй, он запустил тонкие пальцы в серебристые локоны инспектора:  
  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
  
Обвив руки вокруг пояса Майкрофта, Грег почувствовал, как от слов Холмса его сердце затрепетало в груди. Впервые Майкрофт произнес эти слова вслух. Немного наклонив голову, он прижался губами к подбородку мужчины:  
  
\- И я тебя, любовь моя**.  
  
Такие простые слова, но от них сердце вампира забилось так быстро, как никогда раньше. Боже, если бы Грег только знал, какую он имеет над ним власть, на сколько бесповоротно и окончательно Майкрофт ему _принадлежит_. Сейчас же он сделает все возможное, чтобы без слов показать это Грегу.  
  
Руки Лестрейда гуляли по спине Холмса, пытаясь еще сильнее обнять вампира, гладили его плечи, забирались под пиджак, пока их хозяин легко целовал лицо своего любимого.  
  
\- Не важно, что ты сделаешь, или как сильно разозлишь меня, это ничего не изменит, малыш. Я все равно буду любить тебя.  
  
\- Я никогда не говорил этого. Никому. Я использовал эти слова, да, вроде "я люблю чай" или "я люблю Шекспира"... Его работы, не человека. Сам он был тем еще ублюдком, а его борода кишела вшами, - Майкрофт слабо следил за тем, что болтает, но по какой-то непонятной причине, похоже, все ограничения и правила сейчас просто дали сбой. - Я хочу сказать, что никогда никому этого не говорил. Ни моим родителям, ни даже Шерлоку. То есть, ты единственный, кому я захотел сказать это вслух. Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю.  
  
И хотя эти слова согревали сердце Грега, он все равно был немного обеспокоен. Накрыв губы Майкрофта в продолжительном, неторопливом, чувственном поцелуе, он прервал поток его повторяющегося малосвязного бормотания. Конечно же, он говорил, что любит, и родителям, и братьям/сестрам, так что не мог ответить ему тем же, но мог предложить взамен кое-что другое:  
  
\- Я не говорил этого ни одному из тех, с кем встречался, даже своей бывшей жене не говорил, - что должно было очень много чего значить, - но у тебя есть я, у тебя есть мое сердце, Майкрофт, любовь моя. Я люблю тебя, очень люблю. Всем своим сердцем люблю.  
  
Майкрофт принялся покрывать лицо и шею своего возлюбленного нежными поцелуями, стараясь при этом держать язык за зубами, чтобы не выболтать всего, что сейчас крутилось в его голове. Похоже, то, что ты отдал свою душу и сердце другому, было сродни сыворотке правды.  
  
\- Пойдем в постель, - дело было даже не в сексе, от которого, кстати говоря, он никогда добровольно не отказывался (когда дело касалось Грега), сейчас ему хотелось ощутить близость и принадлежность этому мужчине.  
  
Лестрейд открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то утвердительное, когда его желудок решил, что пора вмешаться, и громко напомнил о себе. Мужчина спрятал лицо на плече Майкрофта и, несмотря на смущение, рассмеялся.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Холмс ласково провел пальцами по волосам Грега:  
  
\- Видимо, придется сразу же перейти ко второму пункту планов на вечер и отправиться на кухню, чтобы навести ревизию того, что же сегодня для тебя приготовила Хетти. Ей нравится тебя баловать.  
  
Грег поцеловал Майкрофта в кончик носа:  
  
\- Прости. Предложение пойти в постель все равно довольно заманчиво. Поэтому предлагаю сразу же после того, как позаботимся о моем ненасытном желудке, вернуться к нему.  
  
\- Не извиняйся. Ты весь день трудился, а после еще и добирался сюда. Конечно же, ты проголодался. Я должен был помнить об этом, - Майкрофт вновь поцеловал Грега, после чего поднялся к его колен. Он тоже был голоден, очень голоден, что ощущалось лишь острее от вкуса Грега на его губах. Но, все же, вампир был еще далек от "зоны опасности", так что, это могло подождать.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, Лестрейд взял Майкрофта за руку, и они оба вышли в коридор.  
  
\- Кстати сказать, о еде и питании вообще: я видел, как ты ел обычную пищу. Вопрос в том, обязательно ли это? Наверно, я раздражаю тебя всеми этими вопросами, да? - ему было интересно, а кроме того, раз уж ему не все равно, он желал знать детали правильного ухода и кормления своего личного вампира.  
  
\- Чтобы что-то узнать, надо не бояться спрашивать, - пока они шли, Майкрофт продолжал держать Грега за руку. - Обычная еда для меня нейтральна. Ни пользы, ни вреда. Но вкус хорош, им я и наслаждаюсь. Кровь же нам необходима, это наш источник силы. Она нужна для выживания и роста.  
  
\- Хорошо, от еды вам ни тепло, ни холодно. А что насчет алкоголя и наркотиков? Я ведь помню, как Шерлок боролся с ломкой.  
  
\- Сами по себе они ничего с нами не делают, но растворенные в чьей-то крови... это совсем другое дело, как ты, несомненно, видел на примере Шерлока, - Майкрофт чуть сильнее сжал ладонь Грега в своей.  
  
Лестрейд хмыкнул:  
  
\- О'кей, - после чего перескочил на другую тему: - Так... разные люди имеют разный вкус? Я не врач, но помню кое-что из старших классов по биологии. Что на состояние крови влияет то, что человек ест, как много физически упражняется и следит ли за здоровьем. Это все влияет на вкус, так ведь?  
  
\- Да. То, как люди живут и чем питаются, сильно влияет на их вкус. Не то чтобы сейчас это имело сильное значение, когда у нас есть добровольные доноры. Кровь в пакетах - все равно, что молоко, купленное в магазине. Вкус всегда один и тот же. Поддерживает в нас силы, но не более.  
  
Что ж, Лестрейд сразу же получил ответ и на следующий свой вопрос: откуда они берут кровь? Большую часть - от доноров. Но звучит так, будто люди для вампиров нечто вроде коров.  
  
\- И... что же ты умеешь? То есть, я очень сомневаюсь, что ты можешь превращаться в летучую мышь, но, раз уж ты пьешь человеческую кровь, это значит, что ты охотишься на людей, так что, тебе требуется какое-то преимущество.  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Никаких превращений в летучую мышь или кого-то еще. Не летаем и не обращаемся в туман. Мы сильнее, быстрее, выносливее, наш скелет прочнее, еще в арсенале обостренное обоняние и хорошее ночное видение... плюс, мы довольно изобретательны в способах убийства. Мы хищники, созданные природой для охоты и захвата нашей добычи.  
  
\- А еще долго живете, мистер "Я Знаю Что Шекспир Был Ублюдком", - с довольным видом напомнил Грег. - А то, что ты встречаешься с человеком, тебе не вредит? - для Лестрейда это было важно. Ему было необходимо знать, что, если кто-то недоволен тем, с кем именно Майкрофт строит свои отношения, то он может помочь своему любимому успокоиться и почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
\- Полагаю, что в каждом виде или группе есть своя элита. Кто-то всегда будет недоволен. Но если они хотят остаться в живых, им придется держать это при себе, - Майкрофт изогнул губы в отвращении: он знал некоторых вампиров, что обращались с людьми, как с животными. Омерзительно и полностью неверно. Но, к счастью, таких были единицы. - Хетти - обычный человек. Да и вообще много кто из нас решили разделить свою жизнь с партнером-человеком.  
  
\- Пугающая перспектива, на самом деле. Человеческая жизнь в сравнении с вашей лишь краткий миг.  
  
Холмс кинул на любовника загадочный взгляд:  
  
\- Как я уже говорил, Хетти - обычный человек... Она была моей няней с тех пор, как я был младенцем с едва прорезавшимися зубками.  
  
Грег в изумлении поднял брови:  
  
\- Так она... как такое возможно?  
  
\- Когда вампир и его партнер скрепляют свои отношения узами, вампир делится своей жизненной силой со своим избранником или избранницей, тем самым связывая их души вместе. Часто после этого партнера-человека обращают в вампира... из соображений безопасности: ведь, если умирает один, умирает и второй. Но Хетти не захотела терять свою человеческую сущность, а Томас любит ее больше всего на свете и ни в чем ей не отказывает.  
  
Грег вполне мог понять, почему кто-то захотел остаться человеком, ну, на сколько это возможно. То, что ты связан с вампиром, может привести в замешательство и зародить в человеке желание остаться как можно более прежним. А полицейский в нем заинтересовался преимуществами в обострившихся чувствах и силе. У него сложилась более четкая картинка их "не совсем бессмертия".  
  
\- Так, те убийства в прошлом году... жертвы были вампирами. А кто убийца?  
  
\- Один из охотничьих кланов. На этот раз Бартоны. Для них хороший вампир - это мертвый вампир. Они не щадят даже детей, - в голосе Майкрофта появилась горечь: было слишком больно потерять сразу столько вампиров, особенно детей. Дети были редки, и тем драгоценны. - Когда-то охотники были необходимостью, признаю, но мы эволюционировали, а они - нет... Ну, кроме доброго доктора, полагаю.  
  
\- Черт возьми! Мало того, что охотники на вампиров существуют, так _Джон_ еще и один из них? - Грег едва не споткнулся на ровном месте от таких известий. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что те сволочи из клана Бартонов больше не представляют угрозы? - Желательно, чтобы они были уже на шесть футов под землей, или кормили рыб где-нибудь на дне Темзы - Лестрейду это было не принципиально.  
  
\- Клан Бартонов уже никому не причинит вреда, - было сказано веско и окончательно. - И да, Джон - охотник. Он жил прямо у меня под носом несколько лет, а я и не догадался... Хотя, я предпочитаю думать, что это _Шерлок_ не догадался, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. То, что Джон смог обмануть и Шерлока, делало сей прискорбный факт терпимым и для Холмса-старшего.  
  
Грег хихикнул:  
  
\- О, держу пари, это заставило бы его съесть свой шарф.  
  
\- Думаю, это расстроило бы его больше сломанного носа, - они дошли до кухни. - Они оба сейчас здесь, так что позже ты сможешь увидеться с Шерлоком, если хочешь, конечно, и сказать все, что о нем думаешь... Только не дави на него слишком сильно. Ты один из немногих, до кого ему есть дело, и, кроме того, мой брат сейчас слишком... ранимый.  
  
\- Я уже разрядился на стене и мебели, мне хватит. А что с ним случилось? - даже зная, что Шерлок, вероятно, на пару-тройку веков его старше, Лестрейд все равно воспринимал его как, своего рода, приемного сына. Так что, если с ним было что-то не так, он желал об этом знать.  
  
\- Извини, Грег, но я не могу тебе этого рассказать. Шерлок и так на меня злится. Надеюсь, что доктор Ватсон сможет исправить ситуацию... Я в него верю, - Майкрофт был абсолютно серьезен.  
  
\- Майки, Грегори. Добро пожаловать ко мне на кухню, - поспешила им навстречу Хетти. Поцеловав их обоих в щеку, после она ласково ущипнула за нее Майкрофта. - Садитесь. Садитесь, еда будет на столе через секунду.  
  
Грег тепло улыбнулся и обнял женщину:  
  
\- Для той, кто была няней Майкрофта, ты выглядишь очень даже неплохо, миссис Хетти.  
  
Она перевела испытующий взгляд на Холмса:  
  
\- Итак, ты наконец-таки рассказал все своему мужчине. Как раз вовремя, - Хетти ответила на объятия. - Женщина никогда не говорит о своем возрасте. Но будь уверен, я еще не настолько стара, чтобы не перекинуть тебя через колено и не отшлепать, если ты вновь об этом вспомнишь. И не важно, комплимент это будет или нет, - похлопав мужчину по спине, она немного отстранилась и повела его за собой вглубь кухни.  
  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, просто чай, Хетти, - сев за стол, Майкрофт проигнорировал обеспокоенный взгляд своей бывшей няни.  
  
Грег опустился рядом и изучающе уставился на своего любовника. Он собирался задать еще несколько вопросов о его внешнем виде. Но позже, когда они останутся наедине.  
  
\- Хорошо, вампиры и охотники на вампиров. Есть что-то еще, о чем я должен знать?  
  
\- То есть, кроме ведьм, колдунов, дриад, оборотней, оракулов и прочих существ, что активируются преимущественно по ночам? Неа, думаю, ты и так уже достаточно знаешь, - Майкрофт ухмыльнулся Грегу, за что получил подзатыльник от Хетти, которая успела принести еду для голодного полицейского и чашку чая для вампира.  
  
\- Не издевайся над мальчиком, Майки, или я расскажу ему о том времени, когда я только поведала тебе о зубной фее.  
  
Губы Лестрейда дрогнули, и он поспешно спрятал улыбку за стаканом с водой:  
  
\- То есть, получается, если я читал о чем-то в классической мифологии, это, вполне вероятно, есть на самом деле. Какая прелесть, - про себя же он гадал, как именно можно остаться с Хетти наедине, чтобы она все-таки рассказала ему ту историю про фею.  
  
\- В мире существует много что еще, чего не видно с первого взгляда обычному человеку и что большинство нелюдей желает заполучить, - Майкрофт перестал поддразнивать Грега, он слишком хорошо знал Хетти, чтобы надеяться, что она не осуществит угрозу в случае его неповиновения. А он очень не хотел, чтобы та история выплыла наружу.  
  
\- Что ж, пока никто из вас не оставляет за собой горы трупов, меня это не волнует. Хетти, все просто восхитительно, как обычно, - наколов кусочек равиолли на вилку, он отправил его в рот, после чего на его лице отразилось выражение чистого блаженства. Он с трудом вспомнил, что не следует спешить после целого дня лишь на одном жалком бутерброде и кофе, что, конечно, не являлось полезным для его организма.  
  
\- Ты должен переехать сюда, Грегори. Это бы сократило все эти ужасно долгие разъезды. Плюс, я бы смогла готовить тебе каждый день, - Хетти улыбнулась ему, стоя у плиты, возле которой сейчас хлопотала.  
  
Если бы Майкрофт мог краснеть, он бы сейчас это и сделал:  
  
\- Хетти...  
  
\- Никаких "Хетти", Майки. Ты этого хочешь. И это очень даже разумно.  
  
\- Хетти - ты замечательная, но давай позволим Майкрофту самому меня об этом спросить, когда он будет к этому готов? - улыбнулся он женщине и наколол на вилку следующий кусочек равиолли. Если Майкрофт спросит, если он когда-нибудь решит, что хочет этого, что готов, Грег с большим удовольствием переедет к нему.  
  
\- Ждать, когда Майки соизволит-таки оторвать свою задницу от сидения, когда он этого не желает, - все равно, что следить за ростом ногтей, - она вытерла руки о передник.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Хетти, за доброту и внимание. Как всегда, - Майкрофт глотнул чая. - А теперь, может, ты пойдешь и проведешь немного времени со своим мужем. Пока ему не пришло в голову начать тебя разыскивать.  
  
Хетти скорчила рожицу, но, проверив, чтобы все было в порядке, ушла из кухни.  
  
Грег улыбнулся своему любимому:  
  
\- Знаешь, я на самом деле очень люблю наблюдать, как ты обо всех заботишься. Это так мило.  
  
\- Да, потому что "мило" - это то, что делают люди сразу после признаний в вечной любви, - Майкрофт сделал еще глоток чая. - Но она права. Она вообще редко ошибается. Я был бы рад, если бы ты переехал ко мне... Но не раньше, чем мы разберемся с Мориарти. Дуло пистолета все еще направлено на тебя, - факт, приводивший Майкрофта чуть ли не в бешенство, заставляющий желать защитить свою пару, спрятать его куда-нибудь подальше.  
  
\- Йо-хо-хо. И как быстро мы сможем отвести это дуло от меня? Никогда не любил находиться на с того конца пистолета.  
  
\- Мы над этим работаем. Джон ездил сегодня днем опрашивать тех, кто был близок с Карлом Пауэрсом. Похоже, у Мориарти был или все еще есть младший брат, которого тот оберегает. Его зовут Джеймс Мюррей, - Майкрофт опустил чашку на блюдце. - Нам нужно выяснить, жив ли еще или нет Мориарти. Сложно двигаться дальше, пока мы не будем знать этого наверняка.  
  
\- Ублюдок может быть все еще жив? А он... как ты сказал... нечеловек? - Грег нахмурил брови.  
  
\- Нет, просто психопат. Сукин сын, достаточно умный для того, чтобы придумать, как выстрелить себе в голову и остаться после этого в живых, - голос Майкрофта был холоднее льда. Он не мог ни забыть, ни простить то, как тот играл с ним. - Насколько мы знаем, Мориарти не в курсе о вампирах. Или, по крайней мере, что Шерлок - один из них. Иначе бы он заставил его сделать что-то намного хуже, чем просто спрыгнуть с крыши.  
  
\- Сволочь. Погоди... Джеймс Мюррей? - Лестрейд прикрыл глаза и чуть наклонил голову вперед, пытаясь вспомнить. - Это имя было в бумагах, когда мы занимались взрывами и пытались выяснить, кто убил Пауэрса. У него было просто бронебойное алиби: больница, массивный эпилептический припадок, как раз за неделю до. Три недели там пролежал, если верить отчету.  
  
Майкрофт постучал пальцами по столешнице:  
  
\- Если Пауэрс как-то виноват в этом припадке Джеймса Мюррея, даже случайно, могу гарантировать, что Мориарти заставил бы его за это заплатить, - он записал эту информацию в своей мысленной базе данных, чтобы разобраться в этом подробнее позже.  
  
\- Тебе понадобится кто-то, кто сможет спросить его об этом, - открыв глаза, Грег взял стакан и глотнул воды. - Он сейчас работает профессором в Королевском, преподает математику.  
  
\- Королевском колледже? - это был сюрприз для Майкрофта и, честно говоря, он уже устал от сюрпризов. - Я пошлю туда кого-нибудь из моих людей. Если только Шерлок не захочет, чтобы туда отправился Джон. Ты знаешь, он может быть очень упрямым, - они переглянулись понимающими взглядами.  
  
\- О, да, чертов осел, - протянув руку через стол, он провел кончиками пальцев по подбородку Майкрофта. - Даже ты не можешь знать всего, любовь моя. И пока весь этот клубок не распутается до конца, обязательно всплывет еще несколько неприятных сюрпризов. Нам придется тщательно изучить все об этом грязном ублюдке, который и заварил эту кашу.  
  
\- Я должен знать все. Это прерогатива той должности, что я занимаю. Если это выплывет наружу, то на мое место тут же найдется куча претендентов, - Майкрофт не жаловался, он умел постоять за себя. Просто решил поведать своему любимому немного о специфике политики у вампиров, когда в любой момент можно было ожидать ножа в спину.  
  
\- И хотя я ненавижу думать, что кто-то может захотеть причинить тебе вред, они окажутся последними глупцами, если, все-таки, решатся на это. То, как ты иногда движешься... - он приподнял уголок своего рта, - обычно, когда ты злишься, - это все равно, что наблюдать за леопардом, растянувшимся на ветке в ожидании ничего не подозревающей добычи. Это если не упоминать о том, что тому идиоту сначала придется пройти мимо местной системы охраны.  
  
\- О, я не планирую сдаваться без боя. Просто говорю тебе, как обстоят дела, - улыбнулся Майкрофт Грегу.  
  
\- Тогда, порядок, - Лестрейду нравилось видеть улыбку на лице Холмса, даже если это была ухмылка акулы. - Возможно, все же, Шерлок и не захочет, чтобы Джон шел к Джеймсу Мюррею. Есть довольно большая доля вероятности, что Мориарти приставил к нему своего наблюдателя.  
  
\- Ухаживания моего брата за его доктором и в самом деле странные. Для них обоих. По-хорошему, их обоих надо вырубить и оставить оклемываться в каком-нибудь тесном пространстве, и без одежды, - Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул. - Но ты прав, при таких вводных Шерлок не позволит Джону пойти. К счастью, у меня полно служащих, которых Мориарти не знает в лицо.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь они перестанут ходить вокруг да около. Или так, или ты, все же, вырубишь их и где-нибудь запрешь, - Грег хмыкнул, представив себе, будто это произошло раньше, а не позже.  
  
\- Если я на это решусь, тебе придется помочь мне перенести их тела, - улыбка Майкрофта стала мягче. Каким бы интересным ни был их разговор, все же, он хотел, чтобы Грег поторапливался и закончил уже свой ужин. После того, как раскрыл ему свои секреты, Холмс ощущал острую необходимость оказаться как можно ближе к своему любимому.  
  
\- Майкрофт, я бы помог тебе даже труп спрятать, если бы ты убил кого-то, - и он не шутил. Возможно, это не доставит ему никакого удовольствия, но он это сделает. Наколов на вилку последний кусок равиолли, он быстро сунул его в рот и прожевал. Мерцание в глазах возлюбленного не способствовало затягиванию процесса.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты это сделаешь... Я бы поступил для тебя точно так же. Любая мелочь, что доставляет тебе беспокойство, и я сделаю так, что она испарится еще до того, как ты только заикнешься об этом, - Майкрофт знал, что его слова звучат навязчиво и даже жутковато, но таким уж он был. Грег - его пара, и Холмс-старший всегда будет за ним приглядывать любыми доступными ему способами.  
  
Грег поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку:  
  
\- Давай. Пошли в кровать.  
  
Без малейшей задержки Майкрофт вложил свою ладонь в руку Грегори и, сжав его пальцы, встал со стула. Предложение Лестрейда его очень даже устраивало.  
  
Прижав Майкрофта к себе в полуобъятии, Грег довел их обратно в личные комнаты вампира. После третьего встречного, кто от подобной фамильярности едва глаза не вывихнул, он повернулся лицом к своему любимому и весело хмыкнул:  
  
\- Я разрушил твою репутацию?  
  
Майкрофт лишь фыркнул:  
  
\- Это вряд ли. Скорее всего, они просто завидуют. Если же я услышу нечто иное, то те смельчаки недосчитаются фаланг пальцев на руках, - после этого заявления пялящихся на них людей значительно поубавилось.  
  
Грег улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Боже, как же я тебя люблю, - но, все же, дождался, когда они доберутся до комнат Майкрофта, чтобы поцеловать его. Не было никакой необходимости окончательно убивать репутацию "зловещего снеговика", что сам себе создал его любимый. Хватит и уже сделанного.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю. Теперь, когда рассказал тебе об этом, я не могу перестать это повторять. Я люблю тебя, Грегори Лестрейд, - Майкрофт не спеша продвигал их обоих в сторону спальни, но постоянно отвлекался на поцелуи, ласки и слишком большое количество одежды. А ему так хотелось прикоснуться к коже Грега...  
  
Инспектор же сначала скинул пиджак, после чего снял через голову рубашку. Он уже давно узнал об этой слабости Майкрофта, о необходимости прикасаться к нему кожа к коже (происходило ли это во время секса или нет), поэтому с радостью давал ему требуемое. Легко погладив Холмса по щеке, он зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке, одновременно позволяя вампиру подталкивать себя в сторону спальни.  
  
Майкрофт не прекращал наступать, пока Грег не уткнулся ногами в высокий край гигантских размеров кровати. Он очень аккуратно расстегнул брюки Грега, после чего стянул их на пол вместе с трусами. Встав на колени, он снял с него и носки. Закончив, Майкрофт сложил все вещи на стул около кровати. Сегодня и речи не было ни о каком сексе. Майкрофт даже не был уверен, что смог бы удержаться во время него и не укусить Грега. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, - это очутиться прижатым к его Грегори, без каких либо преград между ними.  
  
Не отрывая взгляда от процесса раздевания самого Майкрофта, Лестрейд забрался на кровать и, когда тот закончил, протянул ему руку:  
  
\- Иди ко мне, малыш.  
  
Когда Холмс подполз ближе и обхватил Грега руками, тот крепко прижал вампира к себе. Так что, они и в самом деле оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу.  
  
Благодаря Майкрофту они сплелись словно две лианы. Переместив Грега на себя, вампир наконец-таки смог почувствовать себя в безопасности, дома.  
  
Лестрейд поцеловал Холмса в ямку за ухом и мягко ткнулся носом в мочку. Его пальцы лениво бродили по спине и плечам любовника. Будучи прижат к Майкрофту подобным образом (а до этого увидев его обнаженным), Грег вдруг осознал, что тот похудел, даже немного слишком, на его вкус.  
  
\- Ты вновь на диете?  
  
Майкрофт чуть ли не мурчал от прикосновений. Размышляя, что именно ответить, он понял, что не хочет лгать Грегу, но и правду сказать еще не готов, не сейчас, когда все так хорошо прошло сегодня. Он провел ладонями вверх и вниз по спине любимого.  
  
\- После всего, что ты сегодня узнал, тебе и вправду интересно, на диете ли я?  
  
\- Ты похудел, - в доказательство инспектор пробежался пальцами по выступающим ребрам вампира. - Так что, либо ты на диете, либо просто вообще не ешь.  
  
\- Это не важно, Грег. Как видишь, я все еще рядом и вполне здоров, - он потерся носом о плечо Грега и продолжил гладить его по спине.  
  
Грег понял, что только что наткнулся в их разговоре на кирпичную стену. Так что, он просто продолжил легко поглаживать Майкрофта по доступной ему коже.  
  
\- Хорошо, я оставлю эту тему сейчас. Но если ты продолжишь терять вес, мы к ней обязательно вернемся, малыш.  
  
\- Ммм, хорошо, - как только Грег прекратил расспрашивать его о весе, Майкрофт продолжил растекаться под своим любовником теплой, податливой лужицей.  
  
Легко улыбнувшись, Лестрейд тоже погрузился в тихое удовольствие от подобного общения со своим возлюбленным. Ему стало любопытно, как бы Майкрофт отреагировал на заявление о том, что в таком состоянии он похож на пушистого котенка, которого так и хочется потискать. Но, по правде, он не особо хотел знать ответ. Поцеловав Майкрофта в плечо, он закрыл глаза. Грег знал, что быстро уснет: долгий утомительный день выжал его, словно лимон. Не удивительно, что Шерлок был всегда таким раздраженным. Лестрейд лишь надеялся, что сможет перехватить чертового гения до того, как ему придется отправляться на работу. Хотя, даже если ему это не удастся завтра, он все равно его поймает - в конце концов - и скажет, каким именно засранцем тот является, а после задушит в объятиях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Переводчик ни разу не эксперт по валлийскому, так что, что смогла... Посему, чтобы не писать "а дальше идет непереводимая игра слов", я сильно пофантазировала... Да, фантазия оказалась на любителя, не обессудьте.)
> 
> ** В оригинале это валлийское "cariad". Переводится, как "любимый, любовь". Выставляю на голосование, как лучше оставить: "любовь моя" или "cariad"?


	7. Глава 7

\- Она вернулась в страну только из-за этой встречи или никогда и не уезжала? - Джон не знал ни убеждений, ни обычаев суккубов. Все, что он знал, - что Ирен Адлер была порядочной сучкой, и совершенно не горел желанием встречаться с ней снова. По крайней мере, теперь он мог не скрывать свои охотничьи силы. Небольшое утешение.  
  
Джон вел их пижонский автомобиль с тонированными окнами вдоль по улицам, следуя указаниям Шерлока. Вампир сидел на соседнем сидении.  
  
\- Думаю, она была в Ирландии. Пыталась соблазнить одного из сыновей Дагды*. Здесь налево, - Шерлок нервно перебирал пальцами по передней панели, на лице маска крайнего недовольства. Он тоже был не в восторге, что пришлось обращаться за помощью к Этой Женщине, как и от того, что Джон вынужден ехать с ним, когда между ними все так... неопределенно.  
  
\- И вновь они проверяют мою любовь к Ирландии. Хвала Богу за Кьерана, - Джон повернул налево и въехал на улицу, вдоль которой выстроилась целая очередь зданий, больше похожих на дворцы. Конечно же, Ирен не стала бы останавливаться в отеле или обычной квартире.  
  
\- Хм. Ресторан находится в конце этого квартала, - Холмс весь день доставал Джона с тем, чтобы тот надел в пятизвездочный ресторан что-то более подходящее, нежели его обычный наряд. Очень не хотелось, чтобы метрдотель выгнал его взашей. Шерлок не желал выпускать своего охотника из виду хотя бы на секунду. Глупо, да, но он почти что боялся этого. Вампир знал, что сможет за себя постоять в случае физической атаки, но его эмоциональные щиты были все еще повреждены, что было потенциально опасно.  
  
Припарковавшись около ресторана, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, взглядом намекая, чтобы сыщик вышел из машины, после чего он смог бы отдать ключи лакею. Холмс - в темном костюме и шелковой рубашке, - конечно же, был непередаваемо красив. А Ватсон, по такому случаю тоже засунутый в костюм, чувствовал себя скорее клоуном. Но он дал обещание Шерлоку быть рядом, и не собирался его нарушать. Джон был полон решимости показать другу, что никогда его не покинет, всегда будет рядом. Что Шерлок не одинок и любим.  
  
\- Багровый Укус. Подходящее название, - весело глянул он на Холмса.  
  
\- Он обслуживает только избранную клиентуру, - хмыкнул сыщик. - По большей части это вампиры, но, в принципе, сюда пускают любых нелюдей, - зайдя внутрь, он сразу же подошел к метрдотелю и заговорил с ним на французском. Спустя некоторое время, легко кивнув на прощание, Холмс направился прямиком в сторону отдельных кабинок.  
  
Это было похоже на внезапное возвращение в Афганистан. Хождение по вражеской территории. Джон кожей чувствовал сверлящие его спину и затылок взгляды, пока они шли через зал. Он знал, что большинство гостей скорее перерезали бы ему горло, нежели отпустили, если бы у них был такой шанс. Но это лишь заставило сердце охотника биться сильнее, а его походке добавило упругости. Войдя в кабинку, Джон увидел ее, до кончиков ногтей изображающую из себя королеву. И почувствовал, как тонкие волоски на затылке встали дыбом.  
  
Шерлок мысленно кивнул сам себе, заметив предвкушение и самоуверенность, которые просто-таки источала женщина, вперив в Джона внимательный взгляд. Так же он заметил едва заметный аромат феромонов суккуба. Так что, да, она была более чем готова хватать и высасывать все, до чего смогла бы добраться сегодня.  
  
\- О, не знала, что у нас будет несколько иная вечеринка. Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, - Ирен хорошо скрывала страх, но сердцебиение в ритме латино все равно выдавало ее с головой. Она не была, несмотря на широко распространенное мнение, суккубом королевских кровей, даже не из благородных. Всего лишь достаточно одаренный демон из среднего класса. Охотник, особенно такого калибра, как Джон Ватсон, превратил бы ее в фарш за пару секунд.  
  
\- Мисс Адлер, - легко кивнул Джон и подошел к столу. Он отодвинул стул для Холмса: частично потому, что ему этого хотелось, хотелось позаботиться о Шерлоке, а частично потому, что знал, что это выбьет Ирен из колеи. - Должен признать, не ожидал увидеть вас снова. Вы, как всегда, прекрасны, - Ватсон потянул носом воздух. - Сменили парфюм? Конечно же, необязательно ко мне прислушиваться, но на мой субъективный взгляд, ваши новые духи слишком приторные и удушливые... Стоило бы быть с ними поосторожнее, - и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
  
Шерлок скользнул по Джону взглядом, но сел на предложенный стул без возражений. Не только потому, что это заставит Адлер теперь подумать дважды прежде, чем попытаться глотнуть даже той энергии, что он выделяет в окружающую среду, но и потому, что подобный жест удержит суккуба от прочих ухищрений. Холмс никогда не видел и не ощущал, чтобы суккуб прятал все, что делало ее нечеловеком, быстрее, чем сейчас - Адлер.   
  
\- В самом деле, не стоит, мисс Адлер. Боюсь, что мы тут исключительно по делу.  
  
Ирен аккуратно опустилась в свое кресло, будучи готова в буквальном смысле взлететь при малейшем угрожающем движении доктора Ватсона в ее сторону.  
  
\- Правда, мистер Холмс? Что ж, даже не знаю, какое именно дело могло заставить вас привлечь меня в партнеры. Похоже, вы лучше меня знаете мои возможности.  
  
\- Джеймс Мориарти. Что вы о нем знаете?  
  
\- Он вышиб себе мозги, конечно же. Любой в подполье знает это.  
  
\- Да, мы и не сомневаемся, что пуля попала в его череп. Ведь Шерлок был тому непосредственным свидетелем, - подтвердил Джон негромко и располагающе. У него не было причин повышать голос: иногда мирный настрой давал куда более эффективный результат, чем запугивание; хотя он бы с большим удовольствием позапугивал Ирен Адлер. - Но мы не об этом хотели вас расспросить. Раз уж вы были его карманным суккубом, то должны знать, куда бы он спрятался, чтобы подлечиться, и каковы его истинные планы.  
  
Джон наклонился чуть вперед, поставив локти на новую белую льняную скатерть:  
  
\- И что насчет Джеймса Мюррея? Что вы можете сказать о нем?  
  
Адлер откинулась на спинку кресла, сделав вид, что просто сменила позу. А не потому, что желает находиться как можно дальше от охотника.  
  
\- Я знаю, что вы не захотите оказаться от него поблизости. Джимми приставил к своему младшему братику слишком много охраны, и не все из них люди.  
  
Холмс чуть наклонил голову:  
  
\- Он осведомлен о подполье?  
  
\- И весьма. В его личной охране была пара оборотней, а кроме того куча внештатников. Ведьмы, колдуны, вампиры-наркоманы. Неблагие - если он имел дело с темной стороной. Джим нанял как-то одного для весьма специфической работенки.  
  
Джон не понимал, почему в подполье, где не особо жалуют работу на простых людей, а деньги, как правило, не являются первостепенными, нашлись те, кто согласился работать на Мориарти?  
  
\- Почему они на него работали? Почему вы работали? У вас есть деньги и власть, а совместные дела с Мориарти не пошли вам на пользу... Только заставили обратить на вас мое внимание, - Джон медленно растянул губы в хищной улыбке.  
  
Женщина немного повертела в пальцах бокал, после чего поцокала:  
  
\- Неужели, доктор Ватсон? На самом деле, все просто. И мистер Холмс, кстати, уже все понял.  
  
\- Ну, Шерлок всегда был мозгом нашего тандема. А я более чем доволен быть той силой, что этот мозг защищает. Кроме того, я спросил вас. А Шерлок, уверен, расскажет мне обо всем позже, - Джон сохранил голос и даже позу расслабленными.  
  
Холмс протянул руку и легко пожал колено Ватсона в подтверждение, Адлер же лишь сжала челюсть. Вампир не хотел, чтобы она отказалась помогать, поэтому решил не прибегать к тактике запугивания:  
  
\- У Мориарти должно быть место, чтобы отсидеться. Где оно?  
  
\- Отзови своего сторожевого пса, и я скажу, - Адлер сделала небольшой глоток вина.  
  
\- Мисс Адлер, я могу отойти, а могу и напасть. И если я захочу на вас поохотиться... поверьте, вы это точно поймете, - Джон вновь улыбнулся. - А сейчас я просто сопровождаю своего Шерлока, наслаждаюсь напитками и обществом красивой женщины.  
  
\- И все подполье в курсе, как хорошо Ватсон отрабатывает эти напитки, - она дернулась от неожиданности, когда именно Шерлок, негромко шипя, ощерился на нее, демонстрируя белоснежные клыки.  
  
\- Никаких игр. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я надоумил своего брата поговорить с Лилит насчет тебя.  
  
Джон искоса посмотрел на вампира и накрыл его ладонь, так и лежащую на его колене, своей.  
  
\- Я бы на вашем месте послушался Шерлока, мисс Адлер. Майкрофт и в самом деле недоволен вами и Лилит. И единственной причиной, почему на их ежемесячных встречах не обсуждали вас, является Шерлок. Вы обязаны ему жизнью, и прекрасно об этом знаете.  
  
Адлер сжала губы в тонкую линию:  
  
\- У Джима есть... было... множество таких мест. Но самое ближайшее недалеко от Стоунхенджа.  
  
\- Спасибо. Видите, и совсем не сложно. Разве вы не чувствуете эмоционального подъема от того, что сделали что-то хорошее? Считайте, что в ближайшее время вы в безопасности, - Джон не желал больше даже пытаться быть вежливым с суккубом, сидящим напротив. Она никогда ему не нравилась, и никогда не будет.  
  
\- Идите к дьяволу, доктор Ватсон. Вам может не нравиться мой образ жизни, но у вас нет никакого права судить меня, учитывая то, как живете вы сами, - у нее был один исключительный талант - скорость, им она и воспользовалась, мгновенно вскочив со своего стула и подбежав к открытому окну. - Думаете, в отношениях с эмоционально нестабильным вампиром достаточно оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, и он тут же упадет в ваши объятия? Вы - дурак. Существа, искореженные так сильно, как Шерлок Холмс, не подходят ни для чего иного, кроме простого использования. И уж точно они не подходят для любви, - сказав это, она тут же выпорхнула в окно, навстречу ночи. Оставив после себя еще большую дыру в броне Шерлока.  
  
\- Дрянь! - полным ненависти голосом рыкнул Джон, желая догнать и посильнее сдавить тонкую шейку этой мерзавки. Никто не имеет права так говорить о Шерлоке. Никто! Он так и оставил свою руку лежать поверх ладони друга, не давая ему возможности ее убрать. - Она свое еще получит, а ты и после ее кончины будешь все таким же исключительным.  
  
Но ощущение исключительности было очень далеко от того, что он сейчас испытывал. Шерлок ненавидел это признавать, на Адлер была права. Он не создан для любви, и лишь утянет Джона за собой на дно, если они слишком сблизятся. Вопрос был лишь в том, насколько Холмс эгоистичен, чтобы не оттолкнуть Ватсона от себя вовремя.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что она достаточно скоро окажется в смертельной опасности. Среди своих она не отличается особой силой, особенно теперь.  
  
\- Шерлок... - понизил голос Джон, пытаясь поймать взгляд вампира. - Я здесь потому, что хочу этого. Я сам выбрал быть рядом с тобой и полностью тебе доверяю. Потому, что знаю, какой ты невероятный. Не просто исключительный, но удивительный и очень добрый. Вот почему я здесь, с тобой, почему всегда буду рядом... Это мой выбор.  
  
Внезапно зазвонивший телефон спас Шерлока от необходимости что-то отвечать. Брат желал свежих новостей. Впервые в жизни Холмс не рассердился. Потому, что совершенно не представлял, что он может или должен ответить Джону на это.  
  
 ** _"Проверь воронку неподалеку от Стоунхенджа, толстяк."_**  
  
 ** _"То есть, Мориарти знает, что Стоунхендж глушит наши инстинкты. Чертов крысеныш. Да, кстати, Грег не пристрелил меня. М."_**  
  
 ** _"А он уже знает о кровных узах?"_**  
  
 ** _"Ты готов обо все рассказать Джону? М."_**  
  
 ** _"От-ва-ли. И все равно, еще остается шанс, что Лестрейд тебя пристрелит."_**  
  
Холмс убрал телефон в карман, на его лице читалось явное недовольство. Как бы он сейчас хотел пойти в морг Бартса, достать пару трупов и поэкспериментировать с ними, чтобы таким образом отодвинуть все его проблемы в сторону, хотя бы на время.  
  
\- Думаю, нам пора уже возвращаться.  
  
\- Полагаю, ты прав, - вытащив бумажник, Джон заплатил за вино. Ему особо не было что добавить, но он не жалел об уже сказанном. Это была правда, каждое слово, и он продолжит повторять это Шерлоку, пока тот, наконец, не поверит.  
  
Сев в машину, Холмс всю дорогу ерзал и вертелся, пока в его голове шла обработка полученной информации. Достав из бардачка блокнот и ручку, вампир принялся строчить со страшной скоростью. Его пальцы просто-таки чесались от желания взять скрипку и отключиться от всего, раствориться в пространстве, отвлечься от мыслей, желаний сердца и души, чтобы не чувствовать всю эту накопившуюся боль.  
  
Джон быстро довез их до дома Майкрофта. Он знал, что вряд ли кто-то смог бы разглядеть Шерлока сквозь тонированные окна, но не хотел рисковать. Въехав в подземный гараж, он оставил машину на попечение Томаса, планируя после полистать медицинские журналы или просто посмотреть телевизор.  
  
Шерлок выскочил из машины, как только Джон выключил двигатель. Махнув в качестве приветствия Томасу и легко сжав ладонь Джона в своей, он вышел в коридор и направился прямо в свою комнату, к своей скрипке. Пюпитр был уже на месте, так что он разложил на нем свою "Таэдию", прижал к плечу скрипку и заиграл сочиненную накануне мелодию, до этого лишь эхом звучавшую в его голове.  
  
Сменив в ванной комнате жуткий костюм на привычную ему одежду, Джон зашел в гостиную и, сев на диван, разложил на коленях несколько медицинских журналов. Игра Шерлока, как и всегда, была прекрасна. Но сейчас в ней было что-то тревожное и болезненное, что заставило сердце Ватсона сжаться. Боже, он так хотел помочь Шерлоку, но все еще не знал как. Джон надеялся, что пока что будет достаточно и того, что он рядом. Хотя бы частично.  
  
Медленная, тоскливая мелодия, что струилась по комнате, вскоре сменилась быстрой и рваной, будто Холмс пытался сбежать от своих демонов, при этом все глубже по спирали падая в темноту, музыка стала тише, в ней явно слышалось одиночество и вина. К тому времени, как проиграл новую часть "Таэдии", что сочинил пока ехал в машине, Шерлок уже едва дышал, а его руки заметно тряслись.  
  
Джон отложил в сторону журналы и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на друга. Поднявшись с дивана, он подошел к Шерлоку, встал прямо за его спиной и, обняв за слишком тонкую для мужчины талию, уткнулся лбом ему меж лопаток.  
  
Тот дернулся, совершенно не ожидая подобного, но не попытался отодвинуться.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Просто позволь мне обнять тебя. Пожалуйста, - Джон не шевелился, просто держал его в своих руках, уткнувшись лбом в его спину.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, аккуратно опустил скрипку и смычок и, стоя в кольце рук Ватсона, мысленно уже сочинял новую часть для своей композиции. Джон никогда прежде не обнимал его. В ту ночь, после их встречи на кладбище, это он обнимал Джона, так что - это было что-то новое. Когда его в последний раз обнимали? Когда Лестрейд помогал ему избавляться от наркотической зависимости? Он не особо помнил то время. И что он должен делать, когда его обнимают?  
  
Джон чувствовал, как его друг напряжен. Словно тетива лука, готовая вот-вот пустить стрелу в полет.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Шерлок. Тебе необязательно что-то делать, - он чуть сильнее сжал руки вокруг талии вампира и повернул голову, прижавшись к его спине щекой. Придвинувшись к нему вплотную, Джон пытался поделиться с ним своим теплом, внушая чувство комфорта и безопасности, как только мог.  
  
Медленно, очень-очень медленно его руки перестали трястись, и Холмс расслабился. Музыка спровоцировала необходимый ему всплеск эмоций, но сделала слишком уязвимым и открытым. Джон же прикрывал его спину. Как и всегда. Ему внезапно захотелось расплакаться. Чего он не делал с тех пор, как Майкрофт отказался взять его с собой на церемонию принятия звания Мастера Вампира. Он не станет. Он не плакал уже несколько веков и не собирался ломать эту традицию, даже зная, что Джон не отвернется от него и не уйдет.  
  
Ватсон не знал, сколько он уже так простоял, но это и не имело никакого значения. Он просто будет обнимать Шерлока, охранять и защищать так долго, как сам Холмс ему это позволит. И все ради Шерлока, ради того, чтобы тот видел, что Джон никуда не собирается, что всегда будет рядом, несмотря ни на что, и что всегда будет его любить - просто за то, какой он есть.  
  
Объятия Джона дарили ощущение комфорта и _дома_. Они успокаивали его, его беспокойный ум и не менее беспокойное сердце. Сейчас в его голове было пусто; он не тонул в эмоциях - тех, что веками пытался убедить всех и вся, что не испытывает. Сейчас, в данную секунду, был только он. Такой, какой _есть_.  
  
И конечно же, раз это всего лишь секунды, они не могут длиться вечно. И эта секунда прошла со стуком в дверь.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув и ощутив острое желание врезать любому, кто бы там ни оказался, Джон отпустил Шерлока и пошел открывать.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, Джон, - как ни в чем ни бывало поздоровался Грег, стоя напротив. Будто бы это не его губы были в крови в их последнюю встречу.  
  
Ну, ладно, он не сможет врезать Грегу. Только не снова. И не важно, как сильно ему этого хочется. Ватсон все еще не простил Лестрейда за то, что он поверил в ту ложь о Шерлоке, что не заступился за него, когда это было нужнее всего. Джон лишь хмыкнул вместо приветствия и, оставив дверь открытой, молча вернулся к своим журналам.  
  
Когда инспектор подошел ближе, Шерлок поднял на него взгляд:  
  
\- Лестрейд.  
  
\- Шерлок. Выглядишь вполне неплохо для того, кого мы недавно похоронили.  
  
\- Это попытка извиниться, инспектор?  
  
\- Возможно, - Грег помедлил пару мгновений, а затем сгреб Шерлока в объятия: - Чертов сумасшедший придурок. Не смей так больше делать.  
  
Будучи совершенно сбит с толку, Холмс замер на месте. "Оскорбление" было совсем не обидным: столько в нем было _тепла_ и _заботы_.  
  
\- Я и не собирался, - отступив на шаг, он выпутался из некрепких объятий Лестрейда. - Спасибо. За визит.  
  
Грег пожал плечами:  
  
\- Ты же намеков не понимаешь. Отправился на этот свой дурацкий ужин, - мужчина был явно этим раздражен. - Упрямец, вечно нарушающий правила.  
  
\- Ситуация была исключительной. Иначе бы мне не было никакого резона нарушать правила.  
  
Джон лишь молча слушал их беседу. Он был рад, что у Шерлока был Грег, и что Грег вот уже несколько лет заботился о Шерлоке. Но все же доктор был слишком зол на инспектора.  
  
\- Майкрофт рассказал тебе о Джеймсе Мюррее?  
  
\- Того, что работает в Королевском колледже? - Шерлок чуть качнул головой в знак согласия. - Да.  
  
\- Конечно же, рассказал. Мог бы и не спрашивать. Мы решили, что логичнее будет послать побеседовать с ним одного из помощников Майкрофта. Однако, возможно, придется с этим повременить, учитывая...  
  
\- Учитывая что?  
  
\- Информатор сообщил, что у Мориарти в охране были нелюди. А так же, что своего братца он окружил мощной защитой.  
  
\- И среди этих нелюдей были оборотни, - не выдержал и уточнил Джон. - Даже помощникам Майкрофта стоит быть осторожнее. Если кто-то и должен поговорить с Джейми Мюрреем, так это охотник. То есть - я. И раз уж я здесь и ничем не занят... А кого-то еще вам найти будет довольно затруднительно... Ну, разве что, если мою сестру накачать достаточным количеством спиртного, то она согласиться на что угодно. Но это уже не относится к делу.  
  
\- Плохая идея, - покачал головой Грег. - Кто бы там ни охранял Мюррея, они могут разыскивать тебя, Джон. Тебя поймают и увезут бог знает куда раньше, чем ты сможешь просто пискнуть. Так что, можем мы, все же, обойтись без твоего похищения? Плохие предположения имеют тенденцию сбываться.  
  
\- Честно говоря, мне наплевать, что ты там думаешь, Грег. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, на что я способен. И, полагаю, что не захочешь узнать, - Джон оставался сидеть на диване, но в его голосе звучал металл.  
  
Инспектор вновь пожал плечами, заметив, как напрягся Шерлок:  
  
\- Делайте, как хотите. Но помните, что я вас предупреждал. Увидимся позже, Шерлок. У меня ночное дежурство, - махнув на прощание, Грег вышел из гостиной, оставив друзей в полной тишине.  
  
Джон посмотрел на закрытую дверь, затем перевел взгляд на Холмса:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я прав. Даже если ты со мной не согласен, ты знаешь, что я прав. Они, конечно, могут меня искать, но они не знают, на что я способен. Это логично. Ведь именно этому ты меня учил.  
  
\- Мы не знаем, предупреждены они о твоих способностях или нет, - это был не аргумент против, лишь констатация факта. Подойдя к окну, Холмс опустился в кресло. - Эта Женщина знала о твоем клане. Она могла поделиться этой информацией. И вновь, слишком много неизвестных переменных, - он поднял ладони и сложил их домиком. - Я не знаю, нужно ли нам вообще с ним разговаривать. Это Женщина дала нам адрес тайника.  
  
Задержав взгляд на его ногтях, Джон посмотрел ему в глаза:  
  
\- Я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе перестать прятаться. Ты же это ненавидишь. Ты ненавидишь все с этим связанное, то, что обязан соблюдать правила. Так не должно быть. И если я могу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь, то я это сделаю. И не важно кто и что скажет.  
  
\- Моя свобода не стоит твоей жизни, Джон. Я бы предпочел, чтобы все разрешилось с минимальными потерями.  
  
\- Я тоже этого хочу, но разве ты не видишь? - Джон не отводил от Шерлока взгляда. - За твою свободу и счастье я готов заплатить любую цену, - после их разговора с Томасом Джон решил больше не скрывать своих чувств. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок знал, что он к нему испытывает.  
  
То, что услышал Холмс в словах друга, сначала заставило его сердце замереть на пару секунд, а после - ускорить свой ритм. Он резко вскочил:  
  
\- Я иду на кухню. Мы так и не поели в ресторане, - Шерлок вылетел за дверь еще до того, как Джон успел осмыслить его последнюю фразу. Он просто не мог. Он начал подозревать, что Джон может испытывать к нему нечто большее, чем дружба, но не мог ему этого позволить. Если он не даст Джону сказать об этом вслух, они могут просто сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, спрятать это в самом дальнем углу. И тогда все останется как прежде. Он не может позволить Джону прямо признаться в своих чувствах. Он не может взвалить на плечи друга груз того, кем является. Он - яд. И последнее, чего бы он хотел, - так это стать виновником смерти Джона.  
  
Громко и витиевато выругавшись, Джон упал лицом вниз на диван. Что, черт возьми, ему надо сделать, чтобы Шерлок понял, что он не шутит, чтобы перестал, наконец, от него убегать?  
  
Хетти потребовалось лишь мельком глянуть на Шерлока, когда тот зашел на кухню. Она тут же усадила его на стул и достала пакет с охлажденной кровью. Положив его перед Холмсом, женщина поцеловала вампира в макушку.  
  
\- Дорогой мой мальчик, что же мне с тобой делать? Давай, расскажи Хетти все.  
  
"Мальчик" присосался к углу пакета.  
  
\- Ничего такого, что бы само не прошло со временем, - со временем Джон забудет свои чувства к нему и найдет себе очередную безликую подружку, которой будет уделять большую часть своего внимания. Со временем он захочет остепениться и завести семью, где будет расти новое поколение охотников: со светлыми волосами отца и материнского цвета глазами. И даже зная, что подобная перспектива разобьет ему сердце, Шерлок будет рад за Ватсона. Лучше уж так. Безопаснее для Джона.  
  
Хетти окинула его понимающим взглядом и села за стол, напротив. Шерлок не сказал ни слова, но это и не требовалось, женщина знала его с самого рождения:  
  
\- Что если это и в самом деле случится, Шерлок? Что если ему надоест ждать и пытаться сблизиться с тобой, и он захочет осесть? Или, не дай Бог, конечно, несчастный случай? Произойти может все, что угодно. Джон может умереть так и не узнав, что ты тоже его любишь.  
  
Рука, в которой Холмс держал пакет, дрогнула:  
  
\- Для него же лучше не знать. Люди, которых я люблю, получают лишь боль и смерть взамен за заботу обо мне, Хетти, - это была чистая правда. Даже она с Томасом пострадали, когда бывший глава Консулата в качестве исключения захотел перетрясти грязное белье еще подростка Шерлока. Они вступились за него, в результате чего потеряли шанс родить своего ребенка. - Если бы я был менее эгоистичен, то оставил бы его в покое насовсем.  
  
\- Если ты это сделаешь, то я лично поймаю тебя и отрежу тебе уши, - глаза Хетти недобро блеснули. - В жизни вообще нельзя что-то гарантировать, Шерлок. Даже в таких долгих, как наши. А боль и смерть, о которых ты мне толкуешь, - полная чушь. Я люблю тебя, как и Томас. И Майкрофт... хотя и по-своему. Ты возьмешь то, что тебе предлагают, и будешь держаться за это обеими руками так долго, как только сможешь. Ты знаешь, почему Томас и я не установили полные кровные узы? Все потому, что я все еще боюсь, что однажды он проснется и поймет, что прогадал, что может получить намного больше. Я знаю, что не достойна его, но это не заставит меня от него отказаться, не заставит разлюбить. Не разрушай свою жизнь, Шерлок. Пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
  
Холмс покачал головой:  
  
\- Ты другая, Хетти. Ты нормальная. Ты понимаешь обычные эмоции и знаешь, как разговаривать с людьми. Томас никогда не решит, что прогадал. Ведь вы идеально подходите друг другу. Он никогда тебя не разлюбит. А я - ненормальный, Хетти. Всегда им был. И всегда буду, - и он отказывается разрушать еще и жизнь Джона, навязывая ему себя.  
  
\- Дорогой, кого волнует нормальность? Ты заботливый, ты чувствуешь глубже, чем большинство людей, и именно поэтому так сильно страдаешь. А я не такая уж нормальная, как ты думаешь. Ты понятия не имеешь о том, какой я была, когда только Томас меня нашел. Через что мне пришлось пройти. И никогда не узнаешь, потому что это только его и мое. Но нам потребовалась уйма времени, терпения и внимания, чтобы научиться доверять и любить друг друга, - Хетти опустила взгляд на столешницу. - Никто не совершенен. У всех есть свои проблемы. Но каждый заслуживает любви... И ты больше, чем многие. У тебя есть тот, кто тебя любит. Хороший человек. Каждый раз, когда ты его отталкиваешь, ты его ранишь. И как хорошо, что он оказался достаточно упрям. Ведь не только твое сердце пострадает, если он уйдет.  
  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги:  
  
\- Спасибо за кровь. Если не сложно, пошли Джону тоже что-нибудь поесть, - Холмс не хотел продолжать спорить с Хетти; он знал, что прав, и не желал слышать никаких возражений. Она нормальная. Нормальная в том смысле, что нормально реагировала на различные критические ситуации в ее жизни. Ее чувства были нормальными. И если и было что-то, что он узнал еще в раннем детстве, так это то, что он сам очень далек от этой нормальности. Салли Донован права: он урод. Даже по меркам вампира.  
  
\- Конечно же, я не дам Джонни голодать только потому, что ты такой упрямец, - вздохнула Хетти и тоже встала из-за стола. Взяв Шерлока за руку, она приподнялась на носочки и мягко поцеловала его в щеку. - Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс. С того самого дня, как ты появился на свет. И буду - до своего последнего вздоха. Я тебя люблю.  
  
Он ничего не ответил, лишь легко сжал ее локоть. Выйдя из кухни, Холмс отправился на свежий воздух, погулять среди деревьев.  
  
Томас выскользнул из тени, где все это время прятался, на свет и подошел к своей паре, тут же обняв:  
  
\- Глупышка.  
  
\- Ты знал это, когда женился на мне. Прерогатива женщины - быть глупой, - Хетти накрыла его руки своими и прижалась к нему спиной.  
  
Он поцеловал ее в макушку:  
  
\- Однажды ты проснешься и поймешь, что я никуда не собираюсь. Я могу подождать. У меня впереди целая вечность, - Томас вздохнул: - Он так ничего и не понял? Идиот.  
  
\- Надеюсь, доктор Ватсон сможет пробиться сквозь его броню... Бог видит, я пыталась. И не одно столетие. Хотела бы я им помочь... Ненавижу, когда наш мальчик так страдает, - Хетти уже давно считала и Майкрофта, и Шерлока своими детьми. Те, кто были их родителями по рождению, явно не заслуживали таких хороших мальчиков. Развернувшись в объятиях Томаса, она положила руки ему на плечи. - Люблю тебя, мой Томми. На случай, если я сегодня тебе этого еще не говорила.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, моя Хетти, моя красавица, - он крепче обнял ее. - Если этот доктор сможет загнать нашего паренька в угол на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы поговорить по душам, то еще не все потеряно.  
  
\- Если это все, что требуется, и если Майки не собирается в ближайшее время вмешиваться, то я сама запру их и не выпущу, пока они не станут счастливой парой, - в ее голосе слышалась холодная решимость.  
  
\- Предоставь это мне, моя Стальная Роза, - Томас поцеловал ее за ухом.  
  
Женщина поцеловала его в ответ, заставив сердце вампира биться чуть чаще, после чего легко отстранилась:  
  
\- Как бы сильно я ни любила целоваться со своим красавцем горцем, но мне еще надо накормить голодного доктора-охотника.  
  
\- Ничего, остальное ты получишь, когда пойдешь спать, - он мягко сжал в руке ее локоны.  
  
\- Надеюсь на это, любовь моя, - улыбнулась Хетти и погладила кончиками пальцев Томаса по щеке. - Один упрямый мальчишка думает, что не заслуживает любви, а другой просто морит себя голодом. Что мы будем с этим делать?  
  
\- Мы будем хитрее всех, - подмигнул ей вампир. - Кстати, о нашем голодающем парне, лучше мне пойти отчитаться ему о состоянии нашего автопарка. Может, заодно поругаю его немного.  
  
\- Добрый человек, увидимся в наших комнатах, - еще раз быстро чмокнув его на прощание, Хетти отправилась собирать поднос с едой для доктора Ватсона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кому интересно, ссылка: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дагда_(бог)


	8. Глава 8

Грег подъезжал к дому Майкрофта. Уже светало, и небо окрасилось ярко-розовыми и желтыми тонами. Инспектор едва успел ударить по тормозам, когда прямо перед ним возник Шерлок.  
  
\- Черт! - как можно быстрее он выскочил из машины. - Шерлок, какого хрена ты творишь?! - его челюсть непроизвольно отвисла, когда он разглядел, в каком состоянии был Холмс: правый бок был сильно подран и обильно кровоточил. - Какого черта ты с собой сотворил, мелкий идиот?  
  
Шерлок покачнулся, едва сдержав болезненный стон. Лестрейд тут же шагнул к нему, успев подхватить с левой стороны, и закинул его руку себе на плечо.  
  
\- Это не я, Лестрейд. Джон бы меня пристрелил.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда что, к чертям собачьим, случилось?  
  
\- Адский пес.  
  
\- ...адский пес.  
  
\- Угу. Любимое домашнее животное у суккубов. Был послан за мной, чтобы преподать урок хороших манер. Дурак. Не обратил на него внимания и позволил застать врасплох. Но после я его убил.  
  
\- И почему это ты не обратил внимания? Иисусе, у Майкрофта будет истерика.  
  
\- К'ждый мне твердит, что я должен позволить с'бе быть счастливым. Но никто не видит, что я н' могу.  
  
\- Почему не можешь? - Грег наклонился и взял Шерлока на руки, как обычно делали пожарные. Глотание гласных явно означало слишком большую кровопотерю.  
  
\- Я псих, я сломан'й и ядов'тый. Я прич'няю людям боль даже т'гда, когда хочу их защ'тить.  
  
\- Так ты думаешь, что оставшись рядом, причинишь Джону боль еще большую, нежели разбитое сердце.  
  
\- Да. Счит'ешь, это не так?  
  
\- Я считаю, что ты идиот, дурак и далее по списку. Да, может, ты и псих временами, но не ядовитый. Я ведь еще здесь, так?  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Мм? - он облегченно выдохнул, видя, что до дома осталось всего ничего.  
  
\- Поч'му ты все ещ' здесь?  
  
\- Ну, ты же мой, так?  
  
\- Твой?  
  
\- Один из моих парней, Шерлок. Черт подери, ты мне ближе, чем собственный сын. Конечно же, ты время от времени доводишь меня до белого каления, может, ты немного и псих, но ты мой псих, и я горжусь тобой. Тем, что ты умеешь, тем, кто ты есть, и тем, как сильно ты преобразился, уйдя от того зачуханного наркомана, которым я тебя помню на своем облезлом диване. Я люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть, Шерлок. И позволь тебе сказать, Джон создан для тебе не меньше, чем ты для него. Так же как я - для Майкрофта, а он - для меня. Выбрав для себя гения, теперь я предпочту несколько ярких и удивительных дней или даже часов, наполненных любовью рядом с ним, нежели долгие серые и скучные годы жизни без него, - он ввалился в дом и продолжил свой путь к комнатам, что Шерлок делил с Джоном. На ходу он крикнул ближайшей кучке местных, чтобы к ним принесли побольше пакетов с кровью.  
  
\- Джон заслуж'вает лучш'го.  
  
\- Возможно. А может и нет. Но ты поступаешь нечестно, решая за него, придурок несчастный, - и пнул дверь в гостиную, не имея ни желания, ни терпения стучаться. Майкрофт позже может выставить ему счет за подпорченный внешний вид. - Джон, быстро оторвал зад от дивана. У тебя тут идиот, которого надо подлатать!  
  
Джон подскочил с дивана, на котором успел задремать, ожидая возвращения Холмса, и дикими глазами посмотрел на Грега, держащего окровавленного Шерлока на руках. Несмотря на начинающуюся панику при виде раненного любимого человека, его докторские инстинкты взяли над ним верх. Ватсон приказал Грегори уложить Шерлока на диван, пока сам кинулся к своей сумке.  
  
\- Какого черта произошло? - спросил он, уже снимая с Холмса остатки рубашки, чтобы иметь возможность обработать и перевязать раны. Услышав об адском псе и Ирен, доктор непроизвольно сжал пальцы в кулаки, но опомнившись, заставил себя расслабиться и продолжить заниматься ранами друга. Сотворив такое с Шерлоком, сучка только что подписала свой смертный приговор. Джон оставит ее голову себе в качестве трофея. Еще в ресторане Ватсон запомнил ее запах, так что теперь он сможет отыскать ее в любом уголке земного шара.   
  
\- Больно, - выдохнул Шерлок, поморщившись, когда Джон ощупывал одну особо нехорошую рану между ребер. - У М'йкa явные д'ры в 'хране. Нужн' их з'л'тать.  
  
\- После такого, Шерлок, полагаю, все дыры в безопасности будут выявлены и добросовестно заткнуты, - Грег повернул голову: полицейский инстинкт уловил движение за дверью еще до того, как еще один посетитель перешагнул порог. Один из младших помощников Майкрофта, если Лестрейд правильно запомнил, принес переносной холодильник, заполненный пакетами с кровью. Вампир хмыкнул, посмотрев на Шерлока, и с явным отвращением отвернулся от Джона с Грегом. Лестрейд подошел и довольно резко выхватил холодильник из его рук. Услышав ответное шипение, он лишь выгнул бровь и достал пистолет.  
  
Нацелив дуло точно промеж глаз помощника, инспектор не побоялся пойти против вампира:  
  
\- Не знаю, убьет это тебя или нет, но, уверен на все сто, будет очень больно. Спасибо за кровь, а теперь, будь так добр, исчезни, пока я не выстрелил. Я не в настроении сейчас разбираться с мелкими засранцами вроде тебя, которые считают себя лучше остальных.  
  
\- Особ'нно 'сли он лишь мелк' сошка. Повр'жден'я м'зга хуже вс'го, - Шерлок нахмурился и пошевелил челюстью, пытаясь заставить свой речевой аппарат работать четче.  
  
Джон восхищенно посмотрел на Грега:  
  
\- Спасибо, друг. Я мечтал об этом с тех пор, как только переступил порог этого места, - Ватсон быстро и качественно обработал раны Шерлока: прочистив и продезинфицировав довольно глубокие царапины, он наложил стерильную повязку вокруг груди. После он погладил его по щеке и мягко пропустил темные кудри сквозь пальцы. - Скоро тебе станет лучше. А сейчас тебе нужно принять кровь внутрь, - достав из холодильника один пакет, Джон вскрыл его и сунул уголок Шерлоку в рот.  
  
В дверном проеме возник Майкрофт: на лице застыло выражение ледяной ярости. Он цепким взглядом осмотрел брата, удостоверяясь, что Джон сделал все необходимое, после чего тут же исчез. Кто-то за это точно заплатит.  
  
Грег склонил голову, глядя на мелкого засранца вампира, что так и стоял в стороне:  
  
\- Ты можешь идти. И, честно говоря, на твоем месте, я бы бежал со всех ног, - поганцу не потребовалось повторять дважды: он в ту же секунду исчез из комнаты. Грег спокойно убрал пистолет и повернулся к Джону с Шерлоком. Идиоты же. Оба причем.  
  
Прежде, чем присосаться к пакету с кровью, Шерлок поднял взгляд на Лестрейда:  
  
\- Л'стрейд? Вс' так пл'хо?  
  
Инспектор вспомнил их первое с Джоном дело и кивнул:  
  
\- Да. Подумай об этом снова, когда в тебе будет достаточно крови. Я пошел поздороваться с Майкрофтом. Загляну еще попозже.  
  
Шерлок согласно выдохнул:  
  
\- Ты долж'н заст'вить Майка расск'зать тебе о кровн'х узах, - после чего больше уже не вытаскивал уголок пакета изо рта, пока Лестрейд не вышел из комнаты и не закрыл за собой дверь. Инспектор дал ему пищу для размышлений.  
  
Джон же остался бдить около Холмса, желая быть лично уверен, что с ним все в порядке, и подавать ему пакеты с кровью, когда это потребуется. При такой потере, подозревал доктор, Шерлок должен выпить все, что было в холодильнике.  
  
А Майкрофт доказывал, что не зря занимает пост Мастера Вампира Британии, лично отыскав все бреши в системе безопасности и самостоятельно их устранив. На самом деле, оторвать голову вампиру не сложно, особенно, если знать, как действовать. Он даже несколько разочаровался, что их смерти были такими быстрыми. Но у него просто не было времени для игр.  
  
Грег получил сендвич от Хетти и отправился в личные комнаты Майкрофта, решив дожидаться его там. Конечно же, все это время, он не переставал размышлять над произошедшим. Поэтому, закончив есть, он достал ноутбук и набрал в поисковике "Адский пес". Нельзя было сказать, что в найденном было правда, а что - сказка, но он лишь начал.  
  
Через некоторое время в комнату вошел Майкрофт, предварительно убедившись, что его костюм как всегда безупречен, ведь складки - это так безвкусно. Увидев Грега, он несколько расслабился и, подойдя к дивану, уселся рядом, с легкой усмешкой на губах заглянув в экран ноутбука.  
  
\- Это не адский пес, - вытянув руку, он быстро набрал что-то на клавиатуре. - _Вот это_ \- адский пес.  
  
\- Ага, тебе тоже привет. Как прошла зачистка? - повернув голову, он легко мазнул губами по щеке Майкрофта, после чего вернулся к экрану. - Боже, это ужаснее моей тетушки Рей по утру.  
  
Холмс-старший вернул поцелуй, но уже в губы.  
  
\- Зачистка, как ты это назвал, прошла хорошо. Все утечки устранены, - в голосе Майкрофта звучала удовлетворенность удачно завершенного дела. - Если твоя тетя Рей хотя бы частично похожа на адского пса, у меня точно нет никакого желания с ней встречаться. А если еще и так же противна, то и вдвойне.  
  
\- Тетушка Рей была источником всех моих детских кошмаров. На самом деле, она милая женщина, но внешность... оставляет желать лучшего, - Грег провел ладонью по руке Майкрофта вниз. - Итак, Шерлок умудрился разозлить суккуба, у которого имелся адский пес... Хотел бы я сказать, что удивлен. Есть идеи, чей именно это был песик? Все, что мне поведал твой брат, так это то, что это был суккуб. Хотя, по лицу Джона было понятно, что он знает, кто это.  
  
\- Ирен Адлер: в скором времени мертвый суккуб и просто отменная стерва, - Майкрофт не мог даже просто произнести ее имя и в который раз не разозлиться на себя. - Именно я привел Шерлока в ее цепкие лапы. Что было одной из моих многочисленных ошибок, - он опустил взгляд на свои ладони. - Она платный суккуб, и в то время жила под крылом Мориатри. Шерлок с Джоном недавно встречались с ней и выяснили у нее адрес одного из тайников Мориарти. Она, видимо, была очень не рада, что Шерлок не захотел стать ее закуской... Ну и плюс то, что охотники и суккубы _совершенно_ друг друга не выносят.  
  
Грег накрыл ладони Майкрофта своею рукой:  
  
\- Ну, она уже почти мертвый суккуб, и не думаю, что твоими молитвами. Взгляд Джона был весьма красноречив.  
  
\- Джон намного опаснее, чем выглядит. Я понял это даже раньше, чем узнал, кто он есть на самом деле, - он развернул руку так, чтобы ладонь прижималась к ладони Грега. - Адлер, сожалеющая о содеянном... едва ли. Джон убьет ее, а я буду наблюдать за представлением из первого ряда.  
  
\- Возможно, не получится особого представления. Джон опасен, да, но он не любитель ходить вокруг да около, когда дело доходит до реальных угроз. Он убьет ее быстро, как только сможет до нее добраться... и, скажу тебе, как же это странно - обсуждать Джона, собравшегося совершить умышленное убийство.  
  
\- Думай об этом, как об одолжении обществу. Это скорее простое истребление грызунов, а не убийство, - Майкрофт откинул голову на спинку дивана: многие дни голодания сказывались, особенно после устранения нескольких вампиров... даже таких глупых и слабых.  
  
\- Хотел бы, да не могу. Ты сегодня вообще ел?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - он не хотел лгать своему избраннику, но и правду говорить был еще не готов. Холмс не желал признавать, что просто до смерти боялся, что Грег может уйти от него.  
  
\- Майкрофт, - свободной рукой Грег провел по волосам своего возлюбленного. - Ты вымотан, малыш. И тебе нужна энергия, - посеревший вид вампира его сильно пугал.  
  
Майкрофт инстинктивно потянулся за лаской:  
  
\- Правда, со мной все хорошо. Просто немного устал. А в остальном - все замечательно.  
  
\- Я в этом не уверен, - он продолжил гладить его по волосам. - Кстати, Шерлок сказал мне, спросить тебя кое о чем перед моим уходом.  
  
\- Хм? И о чем же мой младший братец хотел, чтобы ты меня спросил? - Холмс-старший насторожился. Они с Шерлоком сейчас в несколько натянутых отношениях, так что, Майкрофт мог только догадываться, о чем же говорил его брат.  
  
\- Он сказал, что мне стоит заставить тебя рассказать о кровных узах, - он не мог не заметить, как внезапно напрягся Майкрофт.  
  
Вот ведь маленький засранец. Нет, теперь Майкрофт точно запрет его с Джоном вместе. Назойливый братишка, ты сам себе враг.  
  
\- Кровные узы - это что-то вроде брака, только сильнее, _глубже_. В мире вампиров - это свято. Ты связываешь себя со своим избранным - телом, кровью и душой, - делясь абсолютно всем, становясь одним неделимым целым. То, что чувствует один, - чувствует и другой, - Майкрофт надеялся, что Грегу хватит этого объяснения. Он не хотел говорить ему о том, что, выбрав, вампир может питаться кровью только своего избранника, только эту кровь он будет желать.  
  
Грег прищурился. Шерлок, конечно, лез не в свое дело, но, раз уж он гений, он бы не упомянул о кровных узах просто так. Тем более, если Майкрофт все так же напряжен.  
  
\- И что с того, _cariad_? Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше?  
  
Нервно сглотнув, Майкрофт медленно поднял глаза на Грега:  
  
\- Я выбрал тебя. Ты моя пара, единственный, с кем я хочу установить эти кровные узы... Только есть одна проблема: я смогу питаться только твоей кровью. Любая другая будет превращаться в прах на моих губах, - он замер, ожидая, что Грег в любую секунду отшатнется от него в отвращении, осознав, с каким чудовищем связался, и уйдет.  
  
Лестрейд завис на целых две секунды, после чего вновь прищурился:  
  
\- Так вот что ты от меня прятал... и как давно?  
  
\- Пару недель. Но это не важно, я в порядке... я не хочу тебя использовать, - Майкрофт отвел взгляд, не желая встречаться с Грегом глазами.  
  
\- Ты - _идиот_. Ты морил себя голодом неделями вместо того, чтобы просто попросить меня о том, что тебе было нужно? Почему? - спросив, Грег сам же уже знал ответ и лишь раздраженно выдохнул. - Как так получается, что ты такой умный и такой дурак? Я никуда не собираюсь, кретин ты несчастный. Ты можешь даже превратиться в сиреневого лохматого циклопа, я все равно буду твоим.  
  
\- Почему? - Майкрофт был сбит с толку, он просто не мог понять причину. - Почему бы остался? Я только что сказал, что я вампир, монстр, который хочет связать твою душу со своей, и питаться твоей кровью. Ты же можешь получить любого, обычного нормального человека, который сможет дать тебе намного больше, чем я. Почему я, когда со мной и так столько проблем? - Майкрофт не был так же сильно не уверен в себе, как Шерлок, но и этого хватало.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю. Это ответ на все твои вопросы. Я люблю тебя. И с тобой _все в порядке_. Хотел бы я найти того человека, кто впихнул тебе в голову всю это дурь, и хорошенько пнуть его под зад. Чтоб через всю Англию перелетел, - он припомнил слова Майкрофта. - И ты не монстр. Я видел монстров, знал их, сидел напротив, пока они давали показания о том, как мучили и убивали невинных людей, не имея никакой причины, лишь желание причинить боль. И все эти монстры носили маски "нормальных людей". А то, что ты вампир, - он пожал плечами, - ну и что? Я же не убежал, когда ты мне только рассказал. И я не врал, когда сказал, что люблю тебя. Так что, почему я должен убежать теперь?  
  
У Майкрофта не было ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому он лишь придвинулся ближе и вовлек Грега в долгий неспешный поцелуй.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю. Ты мой мир, Грегори Лестрейд... Я существую пока я твой, - Мастер Вампир или нет - без Грега, Майкрофт был никем.  
  
Грег ответил на поцелуй, вложив в него все свои чувства, все эмоции, что испытывал к Майкрофту, общаясь на уровне ощущений, после чего мягко отстранился и коротко поцеловал Холмса в кончик выдающегося носа, в обе щеки и в лоб.  
  
\- Процитирую кое-кого гораздо умнее меня, ответив: "Во всем мире нет для меня сердца, кроме твоего; И во всем мире не будет для тебя любви лучше моей"*. Уверен, что я был создан специально для тебя.  
  
Слова кончились, остались только чувства. Майкрофт сильнее прижался к Грегу и позволил себе потеряться в запахе, вкусе и чувствах своего любимого, своей пары... своей души.  
  
Лестрейд опрокинул Холмса на себя, обеими руками удерживая на месте, осыпая мягкими поцелуями его губы и подбородок.  
  
\- Майкрофт...  
  
\- Нет, - он ухитрился потрясти головой даже будучи так близко, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Грега, целуя нежную кожу за его ухом.  
  
\- Почему нет, малыш?  
  
\- Потому, что я слишком сильно тебя люблю, - Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, всей грудью вдыхая сладкий аромат своего возлюбленного.  
  
\- И что будет с тобой, если ты не станешь? Ты и так сильно похудел. Ты же себе _вредишь_. Ты представляешь, как я себя из-за этого чувствую? - он не переставал мягко, любяще ласкать его, прекрасно зная, что беспокойство слышно в его голосе.  
  
Майкрофт не хотел, чтобы Грег волновался. Это последнее, чего бы он желал. Холмс хотел любить его и оберегать, вот и все. Приподняв голову так, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть Грегори в глаза, он легко провел пальцами по его щеке.  
  
\- Можно?..  
  
Лестрейд провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе, после чего зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке:  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, - наклонившись и поцеловав Грега в подставленную шею, Майкрофт провел по ней языком, на ощупь отыскивая учащенный пульс. Грег пах так хорошо, так сладко. Прихватив его за подбородок, Холмс обнажил клыки и, сначала легко прижавшись к коже, проткнул ее, тут же почувствовав горячую, пряную кровь, брызнувшую ему в рот.  
  
Лестрейд резко вздохнул, почувствовав, как острые клыки врезались в его кожу. Было больно, другого определения он подобрать не смог. Но когда Майкрофт принялся пить, часто облизывая ранки на его горле, стало... почти до неприличия хорошо. Он расслабился в руках вампира, полностью ему доверяя, продолжая перебирать волосы на его затылке. Лестрейд знал, что Майкрофт (как и Шерлок) вполне в состоянии бороться с не совсем похотью, что накатывает на него каждый раз, когда он пьет или просто зализывает свежие ранки на шее своего донора. Это, наверно, что-то вроде базовых инстинктов, но Грег чувствовал себя просто превосходно, и знал, что поступает _правильно_.  
  
Боже, это было во много раз лучше, чем все, что Майкрофт когда-либо пробовал. Ему надо было быть осторожным, чтобы не взять слишком много, ведь слишком заманчиво просто пить и вылизывать и дальше. Напившись, он аккуратно зализал проколы, пока те не закрылись, оставляя после себя неповрежденную кожу, и прижался к губам Грега в поцелуе, вкладывая в него всю свою любовь.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Грег довольно прошептал ему в губы:  
  
\- Не уверен, что это не мое, потому что было страшно хорошо, - поняв уже после, какой именно получилась фраза, Лестрейд фыркнул: - Какой ужасный, кошмарный каламбур.  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся:  
  
\- Я очень сильно тебя люблю. Господь свидетель, это так, - он был сыт и ласков, как котенок, стараясь прижаться еще теснее, едва не забравшись на Грега верхом. Если бы мог, он бы замурчал от счастья.  
  
Грег съехал ниже так, чтобы они оба смогли вытянуться на диване. Майкрофт тут же лег поверх него, принявшись играть с волосами любимого.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, _cariad_. Очень-очень сильно.  
  
Опустившись ниже, так, чтобы слышать стук сердца Грега, Майкрофт закрыл глаза и ненадолго позволил себе забыть обо всем на свете.  


~oOo~

  
  
Опустошив последний пакет с кровью, Шерлок откинул его в сторону и развалился на диванных подушках.  
  
\- Что ж. Это был неприятный опыт.  
  
\- Мм. Это еще слабо сказано, - Джон сдвинул повязку, проверяя, хорошо ли зажили царапины. - Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
  
\- Эм... не таким легкомысленным, уж точно. И язык больше не заплетается. - Холмс усмехнулся: - Хотел бы я оказаться мухой на стене, когда Лестрейд спрашивал Майкрофта о кровных узах.  
  
\- Определенно, тебе лучше, - выгнув бровь, Джон с облегчением и радостью смотрел на улыбающегося Шерлока. Даже если он всего лишь ухмылялся. - Майкрофт - скользкий тип. Думаю, он сможет объяснить.  
  
\- Скользкий для тебя и меня, но не для Лестрейда, - закрыв глаза, Шерлок уронил голову на спинку дивана.  
  
\- Нет, полагаю, что нет. Он же инспектор и любовник Майкрофта, - Джон сел на диван рядом с ним. - И все же, думаю, Грег добьется своего. Я знаю, что сделал бы все возможное ради того, кого люблю.  
  
\- Конечно же, он добьется. Он же любит Майкрофта. После встреч с моим братцем, он просто-таки на милю вокруг источает допамин, серотонин и окситоцин.  
  
\- Похоже, очень скоро ты сможешь и его называть братом, - протянув руку, Джон взъерошил кудри Шерлока. - Ты уверен, что в порядке? Потому что, если да, то тогда мне надо ненадолго отлучиться. Позаботиться об одном деле.  
  
Холмс, даже не осознавая этого, чуть ли не замурлыкал от прикосновения к своим волосам.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Иди и убей ее. Желательно сначала выдавив из нее еще несколько адресов тайников, но и быстрая смерть будет вполне приемлема.  
  
Хмыкнув, Джон поднялся с дивана и пошел за курткой:  
  
\- Полагаю, мы скоро узнаем, придется ли мне по вкусу охота на нее, - он помедлил пару секунд, после чего наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в лоб. - А ты отдыхай и думай об исцелении, - Джон поторопился выйти до того, как Холмс смог что-то ответить.  
  
Нет, это было чертовски несправедливо со стороны Джона оставлять его так. Хотя, если верить Лестрейду, он и сам чертовски несправедлив по отношению к Джону. Шерлок скатился в горизонтальное положение и свернулся клубочком, погрузившись в размышления.  


~oOo~

  
  
Ирен не была дурой: как только ее пес не вернулся в установленный срок, она начала собирать вещи. К сожалению, у нее их было слишком много, и ее привязанность к ним, она знала, когда-нибудь ее погубит.  
  
Джон выследил ее довольно быстро, что его даже несколько разочаровало. Он сломал шею ведьме, что охраняла вход. Явно кто-то из низших демонов, но Ватсону было некогда разбираться. Он открыл дверь и прислонился плечом к косяку.  
  
\- Я, правда, думал, что вы будете умнее... "Эта Женщина", оказывается, вы очень, очень глупая.  
  
Она резко развернулась и, широко раскрыв глаза, в чисто оборонительном инстинкте тут же скользнула в свою истинную форму. Суккубы - соблазнители, а не войны, и предпочитают побег драке. Однако, сейчас в комнате не было открытого окна, в которое она могла бы вылететь.  
  
\- Итак, вы, без сомнения, собрались умереть, - Джон сохранял тон своего голоса дружелюбным, даже когда сделал первый шаг внутрь комнаты. - В тот момент, когда решили напасть на Шерлока, вы это только подтвердили. Вопрос только в том, как именно вы хотите умереть? Я знаю... звучит слишком глупо, даже для меня, зато правда. Все может произойти быстро, или же я могу оттянуться по полной... Я же доктор, помните? Я могу сохранять вам жизнь часами.  
  
Адлер колебалась, судорожно осматриваясь, пока ум, что позволил ей вылезти из сточной канавы и удерживал подле сильных мира сего, не подал в отставку, оставив лишь инстинкты суккуба. Он был прав. Она здесь умрет. Но Ирен все еще могла поторговаться за быстрый исход и уверенность в том, что о единственной важной для нее вещи позаботятся.  
  
\- Что вы хотите, охотник Ватсон?  
  
\- Конечно же, информацию, мисс Адлер. Вам больше нечего мне предложить, - возможно, Джон должен был бы чувствовать себя плохо, собираясь лишить жизни другое живое существо, но он не чувствовал. Он никогда и не говорил, что он хороший. Он защищал своих близких и любимых, а Шерлока он любит больше всех.  
  
\- Тайники. Это все? - сконцентрировавшись, она втянула когти, крылья, рога и хвост, после чего подошла к буфету и налила себе большой стакан бренди.  
  
\- Разве что, вы знаете что-то еще. А так - да, тайники, - он позволил ей выпить. Она была красивой женщиной, но, Джон, все же, предпочитал иметь дело с ее истинной формой. Он не любил притворство.  
  
\- Я _расскажу_ вам о тайниках в обмен на быструю смерть, - она подошла к креслу и, сев, положила ногу на ногу. - Я отдам всю имеющуюся у меня информацию: расположение, расписание охранников и меры защиты тех тайников, о которых знаю. Так же, расскажу об охране Джеймса Мюррея и тех членах подполья, кто работал на Мориарти периодически и на постоянной основе. Но это - в обмен на быструю смерть и кое-что еще, - она вытянула перед собой руку и прошептала что-то на древне-шумерском. В результате над ее ладонью возникло ангелоподобное личико в обрамлении черных кудряшек, с бледно-голубыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой на губах.  
  
Джон внимательнее присмотрелся к картинке красивого ребенка: невинность и доброта так и светились в его глазах.  
  
\- Ваш ребенок?  
  
\- Да. Я не видела его с самого его рождения. Я отдала его одной бесплодной паре оборотней. Он помесенок: наполовину человек, что, как вы знаете, не одобряется среди суккубов. Его родители, - на картинке над ее ладонью появилось миловидная женщина, щекочущая мальчика, пока улыбающийся мужчина их фотографировал. - Обещайте защитить их, если вдруг случайный суккуб или инкуб наткнется на них, - Адлер подняла телефон, на экране которого высвечивался счет онлайн банка, с которого она была готова перевести все деньги на другой счет, на имя Джона. - От вас я хочу четыре простые вещи: убить меня так, будто на меня наткнулся случайный охотник, - что сделать достаточно просто, учитывая мою профессию, - чтобы у моих соплеменников не было причин в этом разбираться и наткнуться на моего сына; присматривать за ним, периодически проверяя, все ли с ним в порядке; следить, чтобы его родителям продолжали идти ежемесячные денежные переводы; и последнее - доставить на его шестнадцатилетие сундук, что стоит в углу. С помощью него он узнает все, что ему нужно, о тех силах, что он унаследовал, и как их контролировать. Дайте мне слово, что вы выполните эти условия, и я отдам вам все, что у меня есть на Джима и его дела.  
  
\- Я даю вам слово, что выполню все эти условия, - Он посмотрел Ирен в глаза. - Оборотни были наилучшим выбором на роль родителей. Он будет защищен и любим. Обещаю, что тоже буду его защищать. С вашим сыном ничего не случиться. Даю слово.  
  
Адлер кивнула и нажала на кнопку подтверждения перевода. После чего кинула телефон Ватсону:  
  
\- Почти вся информация хранится в безопасной депозитной ячейке на имя Мэри Смит. Ее номер, код и название банка, вы найдете в телефоне, как и то, что я не успела положить в сундук. Пароль для телефона: пять, шесть, четыре, шесть.  
  
Джон кивнул, подтверждая, что понял и запомнил. Он, конечно, не Шерлок, но не совсем бесполезен в плане памяти. Поймав телефон, он убрал его в карман.  
  
\- Вы готовы? - довольно странно спрашивать об этом того, кого и так собрался убить, но он хотел, чтобы у Ирен была возможность не оставлять незавершенных дел.  
  
Адлер кивнула:  
  
\- Не забудьте забрать сундук, когда будете уходить. Кроме него мне больше не о чем беспокоиться, - женщина вздернула подбородок, гордая тем, что уходит с достоинством. - _Damiq ti Sharur._ **  
  
Джон вновь кивнул в ответ и достал гладкий ониксовый кинжал. Как и обещал, он сделал все быстро: вогнал острое лезвие прямо в сердце, зная, что боль будет минимальной.  
  
\- Спи спокойно, сестренка, - он положил ее так, будто на нее наткнулся какой-то пришлый охотник и решил воспользоваться возможностью. Затем подобрал с пола сундук и вышел. Джон собирался сдержать данное ей слово. Но он не мог притворяться, что сожалеет о том, что Ирен Адлер больше нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours.  
> In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.  
> Maya Angelou (Майя Анджело)
> 
> ** Удачи тебе, Охотник. (пер. с шумерского)  
> Кому интересно, ссыль: http://history-world.org/sumerianwords2.htm


	9. Глава 9

Придерживая принесенный Джоном сундук подмышкой, Шерлок вошел в кабинет брата. Отметив цвет лица Майкрофта, он приподнял бровь:  
  
\- И как ты сегодня, дорогой братец?  
  
\- Весьма близко к превосходно, мой мальчик. А как ты? Выглядишь немного бледным, - Майкрофт скользнул любопытным взглядом по сундуку в руках брата. - Ты принес мне подарок?  
  
\- Можешь поблагодарить за него Джона, - опустив свою ношу на стол, Шерлок откинул крышку. Внутри оказалась стопка дисков и мобильный телефон Адлер. - Все, что было у Этой Женщины на Мориарти.  
  
\- Это и в самом деле подарок, - пальцы Майкрофта едва заметно подрагивали от предвкушения изучить всю полученную информацию. - Я обязательно поблагодарю Джона, хотя полагаю, что виновник всего этого - ты, братец. Джон оставил бы Адлер в покое, если бы она оставила в покое тебя.  
  
\- Хм, - Шерлок опустился в кресло. - Полагаю, ты прав. Но там было еще кое-что сверх, за что Джоном была обещана быстрая и безболезненная смерть. Нет, - ответил он на заинтересованный взгляд Майкрофта. - Джон, конечно же, рассказал мне, но нет.  
  
\- Почему? - старший посмотрел брату в глаза. Заявление, что "Джон, конечно же, ему рассказал", его позабавило. Оно говорило об их отношениях намного больше любых слов. - Если есть что-то, что мы можем использовать в борьбе, мы должны это сделать.  
  
\- Просто нет, Майкрофт, - он прекрасно знал, какое бы оружие дал брату в руки. Старший бы за секунду сложил два и два. - Лестрейд отсыпается после ночной?  
  
\- Да. Ему уже скоро надо будет вставать, но он так устал, что я решил дать ему поспать столько, сколько получится, - Майкрофту было любопытно, о чем умолчал его брат, но века, прожитые подле Шерлока, научили его, когда лучше уступить и не давить на младшего. Сейчас он был рад уже тому, что Шерлок просто разговаривает с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Я все еще считаю тебя отъявленным мерзавцем, - не меняя тона произнес младший. - Что само по себе и не ново.  
  
\- Я в курсе, Шерлок - так же спокойно, не изменив выражения лица, ответил Майкрофт. - И все же я рад видеть, что ты жив и здоров. Кстати, твоя рана полностью исцелена?  
  
Шерлок поморщился:  
  
\- Нет, - с явным отвращением произнес он. - Царапины от когтей этих чертовых адских псов всегда зарастают дольше обычного.  
  
\- Хм... - Майкрофт подпер подбородок ладонью. - Возможно, мне стоит вернуть должок и рассказать Джону, на что способна кровь охотника.  
  
\- Майкрофт, - с угрозой в голосе медленно произнес Шерлок. - Я только что пошел тебе навстречу, не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.  
  
Старший тихо вздохнул. Конечно же, он ничего не скажет. Как бы ему ни нравилось дразниться, он все же слишком любил своего младшего брата, несмотря на все сложности, с этим связанные.   
  
\- Просто не нагружай себя пока. И попроси Хетти снабжать тебя дополнительной кровью. Чем больше ты будешь есть, тем быстрее поправишься.  
  
\- Да, мамочка, - ему никогда не надоест заставлять Майкрофта строить то же выражение лица, что и у нынешней королевы, когда ей скучно и совершенно нечем заняться.  
  
\- Технически, если Майкрофт - твоя мамочка, то он может перекинуть тебя через колено и отшлепать, - в комнату вошел Лестрейд и, проходя мимо выдав Шерлоку легкий подзатыльник, уселся на край стола со стороны своего вампира. Весьма четкий след укуса виднелся на его шее, прямо над воротничком.  
  
Взгляд Майкрофта тут же смягчился. Он улыбнулся своему возлюбленному и потянул его, почти не сопротивляющегося, на себя для поцелуя, совершенно при этом не стесняясь присутствия брата.  
  
\- Доброе утро. Как ты?  
  
\- Свеж, полон сил и готов к новым свершениям. Вафли Хетти способны установить мир во всем мире, - и вернул Майкрофту мягкую улыбку. - А как ты? Когда ты ушел, я все еще спал.  
  
Шерлок лишь закатил глаза, стараясь при этом сохранить на лице серьезное выражение.  
  
Кинув на брата короткий взгляд, Майкрофт поддался искушению и, взяв Грега за галстук, мягко втянул его в легкий поцелуй.  
  
\- Ты же меня знаешь. Встал с рассветом. У меня всегда полно дел.  
  
\- Ммм, а я и не говорил, что против, - Лестрейд потерся носом о нос любимого. - И я рад, что ты теперь выглядишь намного лучше.  
  
\- До того, как все не стало еще отвратительнее, я думаю, мне стоит оставить вас наедине, - Шерлок вскочил с кресла и кинулся к выходу, задержавшись только, чтобы кинуть взгляд на инспектора: - Лестрейд, спасибо, что не стал лезть не в свое дело.  
  
Последнее, что услышал младший Холмс прежде, чем скрыться из комнаты, - это фырканье Грега.  
  
Майкрофт проводил брата со смесью нежности и раздражения во взгляде. Хотя он все же был рад, что Шерлок чувствует себя уже намного лучше, что здоров, что его настроение, похоже, перестало быть таким уж мрачным.  
  
\- Да, большое спасибо за то, что не стал лезть не в свое дело. И за то, что ты такой удивительный.  
  
\- Ты заставляешь меня краснеть, - он взял Майкрофта за руку. - Вообще-то, он благодарил меня за совет.  
  
\- А я все думал - ты или Хетти смогли пробиться сквозь его броню, - кивнул Холмс. - Мне стоило догадаться, что это ты. Ведь он перестал бросать на меня убийственные взгляды.  
  
\- Не совсем. Я лишь заставил его взглянуть на ситуацию под правильным углом. Но его все еще нужно подержать запертым в чулане вместе с Джоном, - хмыкнул Лестрейд. - Потому что, когда дело касается Джона, Шерлок все еще колеблется, не зная к какой чаше весов склониться. Я лишь напомнил ему, что он не в праве решать за других.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой, зная об упрямстве Шерлока из первых рук:  
  
\- Если надо, я могу устроить фокус с чуланом. Я рад, что ты поговорил с ним и смог донести до него хоть что-то, - поднявшись, кончиками пальцев он аккуратно погладил свою метку на шее Грега. - Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?  
  
Лестрейд тихо довольно выдохнул:  
  
\- Неа, совершенно.  
  
\- Хорошо, я рад... Не хочу причинять тебе боль, - мягко обхватив шею Грега ладонью, Майкрофт провел подушечкой большого пальца по линии его подбородка.  
  
Грегори перехватил его кисть:  
  
\- Ты и не сделаешь. Тебе стоит больше верить в себя.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, на что я способен, Грег... Черт подери, я и сам не знаю, на что способен. Мне приходится быть осторожным. Постоянно. Отец потерял контроль и в результате впал в кровавую лихорадку. Я не могу допустить чтобы подобное произошло со мной... Никогда.  
  
\- Майкрофт, - Лестрейд поймал его лицо в свои ладони. - Твой отец был неправ с самого начала. Признаю, я многого не знаю, но я кое-что слышал о том, как он третировал Шерлока. Никто в здравом уме не будет издеваться над собственным ребенком. Запланирован он был или нет. Ты - не твой отец, _cariad_ , и никогда не будешь таким же, - и поцеловал своего вампира в лоб. - Я верю тебе, даже если ты сам себе не веришь.  
  
Хотел бы Майкрофт так же верить себе, как и Грег. Ему просто придется еще жестче работать над собой, чтобы быть достойным любви и уважения своей пары.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь, я могу тебе хоть чем-то помочь? Раз уж, хвала богам, у меня выходной.  
  
Майкрофт знал, что Грегу стоило бы отдохнуть и отвлечься от работы, но так же он знал, что его любимый не из тех, кто любит часами пузом кверху валяться на диване перед телевизором. Майкрофт кинул взгляд на оставленный Шерлоком сундук с дисками.  
  
\- Желаешь помочь мне разобраться с тайниками Мориарти и с системой их безопасности? Джон может быть весьма убедителен.  
  
Грег улыбнулся так, будто внепланово настало рождественское утро:  
  
\- Спорим на твой сексуальный зад, что я помогу. И с охотой, - его совершенно не удивило, что Джон смог достать информацию о тайниках и прочем. Каким бы мягким и домашним он ни казался на первый взгляд, Джона не стоило недооценивать.  
  
Хмыкнув, Майкрофт улыбнулся Грегу в ответ и пододвинул к своему стулу еще один: чтобы они могли сидеть бок о бок. Достав из упаковки первый диск, он вставил его в дисковод своего компьютера.  


~oOo~

  
  
Шерлок решил не ходить на кухню за очередным пакетом с кровью и сразу направился в свои комнаты. Джон должен был уже отправиться в клинику, так что там сейчас пусто и тихо, и ужасно скучно. Даже с копиями переданной Адлер информации, которую было необходимо просмотреть и изучить. Его мысли постоянно возвращались к Джону и тому, что сказал ему Грег. Сдавшись, он взял скрипку и принялся сочинять продолжение. Как только смычок опустился на струны, его мозг принялся перебирать все, что знал о его Джоне, он думал о справедливости и том, что поступил действительно не хорошо, решив за обоих, что их отношения не выйдут за границы дружбы. Неосознанно, под воздействием его дум, продолжение композиции сложилось само собой.  
  
В ней присутствовали вдумчивые мотивы, говорящие о долгом всестороннем рассматривании ситуации, спокойные, плавные переливы, свидетельствующие о постепенном затягивании душевных ран, а в конце легчайший намек на робкую надежду на взаимность. Он проигрывал этот отрывок снова и снова в течение нескольких часов, даже не замечая этого, уже не отрываясь работая над их делом и ожидая возвращения Джона.  
  
Так странно... Он так долго жил как обычный человек, но стоило один раз выпустить своего охотника на волю, как водворить его на место уже нет никакой возможности. Вчера он забрал жизнь, а сегодня уже лечит ушные инфекции и заклеивает пластырем поцарапанные детские коленки. Джон любил все стороны своей жизни, но его несколько беспокоило, сможет ли он в дальнейшем совмещать все свои ипостаси, или ему все же придется выбирать что-то одно.  
  
А еще он не мог перестать беспокоиться о Шерлоке. Он знал, что царапины, что оставил ему адский пес, уже затянулись, но Холмс все еще не восстановился до конца, из-за чего Джон сегодня покидал друга с крайней неохотой. Как только смена закончилась, он не спеша направился в особняк Майкрофта, желая во время пешей прогулки все обдумать и успокоиться.  
  
Добравшись до места, Ватсон зашел в гараж и наткнулся на Томаса, занятого переборкой очередного двигателя. Тот поднял на доктора взгляд:  
  
\- Загляни сначала на кухню и возьми у Хетти пару пакетов с кровью, парень. Она беспокоится, что Шерлок сегодня так и не пришел за ними.  
  
\- Идиот. Он же знает, что ему нужно хорошо питаться, - нахмурившись, покачал головой Джон. - Спасибо, что сказали. Так и сделаю, - зайдя к Хетти за кровью, он поднялся наверх, в комнаты Шерлока.  
  
Услышав еще на подходе звук играющей скрипки, Ватсон тихо открыл дверь и молча просочился в комнату, давая Шерлоку возможность закончить. Сняв у входа обувь и куртку, он кинул сумку на стол и, держа в руке пакеты, двинулся вглубь комнаты.  
  
Шерлок узнал о появлении Джона в то же мгновение, как тот взялся за ручку двери, но дождался момента, когда тот спокойно усядется на диван, и только после закончил играть. Мелодия оборвалась высокой вопросительной трелью.  
  
\- Я тебя даже на день не могу оставить, так? - спросил Джон мягко и помахал у Шерлока перед носом одним из пакетов с кровью. - Хетти весь день себе места не находила, потому что ты так и не появился, чтобы поесть.  
  
\- Я думал, - по мнению Холмса это все объясняло. Он не ест, когда думает, и Джон прекрасно об этом знает. Как и Хетти, вообще-то.  
  
\- Хм, - Джон подошел ближе и ткнул Шерлока в бок. Когда же вампир зашипел от боли, Ватсон окинул его выразительным взглядом. - Обычно я позволяю тебе делать то, что тебе приспичит, когда ты думаешь. Но ты еще не восстановился, так что тебе надо есть. Вот, - он вложил пакет Холмсу в руку.  
  
\- Плохой день сегодня? - засунув уголок пакета в рот, Шерлок упал на диван.  
  
\- Нет, все было нормально. Куча дел, но нормально, - Джон достал из сумки несколько медицинских журналов, которые собирался позже проштудировать. Он не представлял, как может объяснить свое состояние другу. Будто пытался усидеть на двух стульях сразу. Но подле Шерлока ему не хотелось пока к этому возвращаться. - А ты? Ты весь день думал?  
  
Холмс угукнул, так и не выпустив изо рта пакета, и махнул рукой в сторону блокнота, в котором записал несколько заметок о сети Мориарти и том, как наилучшим способом ее обнаружить и обезвредить.  
  
Кинув на столик журналы, Джон подобрал блокнот и, сев в кресло и скрестив вытянутые перед собой ноги, прочел имеющиеся в нем записи.  
  
\- Если вычислим, который тайник тот, где отсиживается Мориарти или хотя бы Моран, то тогда сможем накрыть его одновременно с оставшимися, куда отправятся люди Майкрофта. Если рассчитать все верно, то ни Мориарти, ни его преемники не успеют убежать или предупредить остальных.  
  
Шерлок вновь согласно угукнул и, кинув на Джона насмешливый взгляд, указал на принесенные из клиники журналы.  
  
\- Ну, да. Мне же не надо прямо сейчас никуда срываться, так? И кроме того, я доктор, это то, что я умею делать, - на самом деле, Джон не понимал до конца, кого именно сейчас пытается в этом убедить, но сам для себя решил, что это не имеет особого значения.  
  
Шерлок сделал вид, будто стреляет себе в висок, а после указал на Джона, следом указал на свой бок и закончил резким режущим ударом воздуха ребром ладони, рисуя воображаемую косую черту.  
  
Весело усмехнувшись, Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза:  
  
\- Большинство больниц и поликлиник, как правило, не очень жалуют военных врачей. Предполагается, что мы должны лечить, а не калечить.  
  
Опустошив пакет, Холмс метко закинул его в мусорную корзину неподалеку.  
  
\- Тогда уволься и наймись к Майкрофту на свободной основе. Ты тратишь кучу времени впустую, леча насморки и все прочее, с чем обычно ходят в поликлиники.  
  
Джон многозначительно кивнул в сторону второго пакета с кровью.  
  
\- Я не знаю, может, и стоит так поступить. Хотя идея работы на Майкрофта заставляет меня содрогаться, - он скорчил рожицу. - Давай сначала разберемся с Мориарти... а после, я ведь снова буду очень занят, работая твоим личным блогером, так?  
  
\- Таким образом - фриланс. Будешь работать в свободное время, - закатив в ответ глаза, Шерлок поднялся и подобрал второй пакет. - С чем бы мой брат к тебе ни обратился, будет оплачено даже с запасом. И пока ты не используешь полезные связи в личных целях, гарантирую, что выплаты будут регулярны и не потребуют от тебя ничего сверх меры.  
  
Джон провел ладонью по своим по-солдатски коротким волосам:  
  
\- Я могу быть доктором, если ему это нужно, но я не собираюсь служить у Майкрофта ручным охотником... Я не буду ничьим ручным охотником. Я такой по рождению, и это не продается, - он знал старшего Холмса достаточно, чтобы понимать, какими именно способностями тот заинтересуется в первую очередь.  
  
\- Я говорил о фрилансе среди обычных людей, что работают на Майкрофта, а не в подполье. Я уже предупредил его о возможных поползновениях в сторону твоих охотничьих способностей, - вампир вгрызся в уголок второго пакета.  
  
\- Я знаю, и благодарен за это. Но еще я знаю, что для твоего брата эти... поползновения - суть его работы, это то, что отчасти делает его таким успешным, - наклонившись, он достал из своей сумки термос. Было глупо вновь спускаться на кухню за одной только чашечкой чая. А гонять кого-то, чтобы принесли чай сюда, Джон не хотел.  
  
Шерлок изобразил в воздухе щит, а в центре написал большую букву "Г", мягко хмыкнув в конце.  
  
\- Ну, Грег же не может держать Майкрофта на поводке все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, так ведь? За воротничок - еще может быть, но не на поводке, - Джон хитро улыбнулся Шерлоку, а после довольно вздохнул, когда крепкий ароматный чай попал ему на язык.  
  
Шерлок выкинул второй опустевший пакет в корзину:  
  
\- Не надо никакого поводка. Просто поговори с Лестрейдом, чтобы тот попросил Майкрофта не давить на тебя насчет твоих способностей охотника. Лестрейд не откажет, ведь вы друзья, а Майкрофт не будет давить потому, что Грег попросил.  
  
\- В последнее время я был довольно груб с Грегом. Не хочу начинать наше примирение с одолжения. Может, позже. Я и сам могу справиться с Майкрофтом. Если он захочет надавить, то я надавлю в ответ. И гарантирую - ему не понравится.  
  
\- Конечно, не понравится. Это же Майкрофт, - проигнорировав оставшиеся два пакета с кровью, Шерлок схватил свой ноутбук и принялся что-то печатать.  
  
Учитывая обычное поведение вампира, Джон порадовался уже тому, что Шерлок хоть что-то поел. Поднявшись, он убрал два оставшихся пакета в минихолодильник, что так и остался стоять на одной из книжных полок. Вернувшись, он встал на колени перед Шерлоком и указал на его бок:  
  
\- Могу я?  
  
Молча повернувшись к Джону боком, он ни на секунду не оторвался от ноутбука.  
  
\- Спасибо, - вытащив подол рубашки Шерлока из брюк, доктор расстегнул пуговицы и развел края одежды в стороны. Он очень аккуратно провел кончиками пальцев по тонкой, едва зарубцевавшейся коже. Дотянувшись до своей медицинской сумки, Джон достал мазь для заживления ран и порезов. Царапины все еще выглядели ужасно, но хотя бы уже не кровоточили.  
  
Шерлоку пришлось сконцентрироваться, чтобы не начать мурлыкать. Несмотря на боль от не до конца заживших повреждений, прикосновения Джона кружили голову, настраивая на иной лад. Даже слишком иной, и если бы не предупреждение Лестрейда о том, что он не имеет права делать выбор за Джона, вампир бы попросту снова сбежал.  
  
Закончив наносить мазь, Джон вернул рубашку Шерлока на место и завершающим штрихом провел по боку ладонью, будто разглаживая складки. Поднявшись, он сделал круг по комнате. Он знал, что должен был бы заняться принесенными от Адлер файлами, но эти комнаты... они ему не нравились. Джон скучал по Бейкер-стрит. Он мог быть где угодно, если Шерлок был рядом, но это не значило, что ему там будет комфортно.  
  
Вампир закрыл ноутбук и, понаблюдав за метаниями Ватсона, мягко произнес:  
  
\- Я тоже скучаю по дому.  
  
Остановившись на полушаге, Джон оглянулся на друга через плечо и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Мы скоро вернемся домой. Я пообещал Билли, когда вчера был на Бейкер-стрит. Он такой нетерпеливый.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся:  
  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - отложив ноутбук, он поднялся на ноги и подошел к пюпитру. Взяв в руки скрипку, Холмс заиграл понравившийся Джону кусок композиции. Он отметил это еще с прошлого раза.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Ватсон вернулся к своему креслу и сел. Прикрыв глаза, он слушал Шерлока, ощущая, как вся его усталость, ума и тела, растворяется в этих звуках без остатка. Сидеть вот так и слушать друга, играющего его любимую мелодию, - было слишком похоже на то, что они уже дома. Джон любил такие моменты. И он любил Шерлока.  
  
Вампир полностью отдался течению музыки, тому, что доставляет удовольствие Джону. Пока мелодия растекалась по комнате, заполняя собой все темные уголки, он мог забыть о своих заботах и притвориться, что все происходит именно так, как он хочет.  


~oOo~

  
  
Джейми Мюррей поднял голову на стук в дверь и, когда визитер вошел внутрь, вопросительно склонил голову, глядя на него. Выглядел хозяин кабинета как вполне обычный человек. Одетый в бежевый свитер и джинсы, с приятной наружностью и военной выправкой. Завершающим штрихом, ярко свидетельствовавшем о роде его профессии, были пальцы, испачканные в чернилах от перьевой ручки.  
  
\- Чем обязан?  
  
Джон знал, что Шерлок, Майкрофт и Грег убьют его, когда узнают, что он отправился к Мюррею без их ведома, но все же продолжал считать себя лучшей кандидатурой для разговора с ним. Если бы он имел возможность узнать его получше, то, может, и заметил бы какое-то семейное сходство, а так... Если от Мориарти исходила темнота и холод, то Мюррей казался вполне приятным мужчиной. Но Ватсон лучше многих знал, как обманчиво может быть такое впечатление, и этот человек мог оказаться таким же, как и его старший брат.  
  
\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут доктор Джон Ватсон, и я бы хотел с вами поговорить. Это насчет вашего брата.  
  
Профессор тяжело вздохнул и съехал чуть ниже в своем сидении:  
  
\- И что Джимми натворил теперь? - он сбежал от брата много лет назад, как только смог на законных основаниях жить своей собственной жизнью, и с тем же рвением, как его брат сотворил из себя гения преступного мира, зарылся в учебники по математике, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на новости.  
  
Джон посмотрел на молодого человека с сочувствием. Для него будет нелегко услышать, как для доктора - сообщить, о произошедшем.  
  
\- Проще уж рассказать о том, что он не натворил, - Джон дал себе пару секунд собраться с мыслями и принялся рассказывать Мюррею все, что знал о Мориарти.  
  
К концу рассказа Джейми смог лишь вновь тяжело вздохнуть; сняв очки, он помассировал переносицу:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не обижайтесь, но я не понимаю, как могу вам со всем этим помочь, как и то, зачем вы меня разыскали. Я с ним не говорил, даже не виделся с Джимми с тех самых пор, как закончил среднюю школу.  
  
\- Затем, что он вас видел, - Джон не собирался как-то приукрашивать ситуацию. - Он до сих пор охраняет вас. Готов биться об заклад, что большинство ваших коллег работает на него, так или иначе. Вы все еще его брат, и никто не знает, как он думает, лучше, чем вы, - он сложил руки на груди поверх свитера.  
  
\- Я просто счастлив узнать, что люди, с которыми я работаю, на коротком поводке у моего брата. Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но я _не знаю_ , как думает Джимми. Не знал, когда мы были еще детьми, и не знаю сейчас. То, что я его брат, не дает мне какого-то волшебного способа проникнуть в его голову. Никому никогда не удавалось проникнуть в его мысли, и я уж точно не желаю быть первым.  
  
\- Хорошо. Зато я знаю того, кто бы смог это сделать. Меня лишь беспокоит цена вопроса, - произнес Джон уже мягче. - И если у вас нет для меня никакой полезной информации, то, по крайней мере, я могу использовать вас в качестве приманки. Я уже говорил, что за вами следят. И Мориарти обязательно отреагирует на мое появление здесь, - он поднял взгляд голубых глаз на Джеймса. - Заранее извиняюсь, ведь он ваш брат, но я хочу защитить того, кто мне очень дорог, для чего мне придется отправить Мориарти на тот свет.  
  
\- Делайте, как хотите. Пока это не имеет отрицательного влияния на мою работу, мне все равно. Это все?  
  
\- Да, это все, - Джон почувствовал легкий холодок по спине, когда не увидел никакой реакции на свои слова, но, раз уж это не его дело, то и беспокоиться не о чем. - Желаю удачи в вашей работе, профессор Мюррей, - он взглядом отыскал в кабинете Джеймса скрытую камеру и подмигнул в нее перед уходом.  
  
Мюррей оглянулся в том направлении и, закатив на секунду глаза, поднял стальное пресс-папье и кинул его прямо в обнаруженную теперь камеру. Затем спокойно вернулся к сортировке документов, будто ничего и не произошло.  


~oOo~

  
  
Грег склонился над плечом Майкрофта и заглянул в экран, где проигрывалась запись с одной из камер наружного видеонаблюдения. На ней находящегося без сознания доктора Ватсона затаскивали в неприметный фургон.  
  
\- Что, кстати, было в том дротике? Никогда не видел, чтобы седатик так быстро действовал.  
  
\- Это правительственная тайна. Ты не должен был этого видеть, так что, будь добр, сделай вид, что так и есть, - хитро подмигнув Грегу, Майкрофт все же продолжал недовольно сжимать челюсть от досады, что доктор Ватсон, никого не предупредив, отправился к Мюррею в одиночку.  
  
\- Эта тайна умрет со мной, - он пронаблюдал, как фургон подъехал к заброшенному складу, затем как подручные Майкрофта вытащили бессознательного Джона и занесли его в помещение. На следующей куске записи было видно, как к складу подходит Шерлок, каким-то образом выследивший Джона. - Он что, спрятал жучок в ботинке Джона, или как?  
  
Майкрофт подушечкой пальца легко постучал себе по носу:  
  
\- Нам это не требуется, - хотя он все же немного беспокоился: бок Шерлока все еще не до конца зажил, и он не ел перед тем, как уйти.  
  
\- Он нас убьет, когда поймет, что на самом деле происходит. Надеюсь, этого не случиться до того, как его запрут с Джоном, - рука Грега лежала на шее Майкрофта, мягко играя с короткими волосками на затылке вампира.  
  
\- Мм, а я надеюсь, что награда перевесит возможный риск. Шерлоку необходим Джон, и я делаю это только для того, чтобы он точно его получил, - от легких прикосновений Грега мурашки пробежали от затылка вниз по позвоночнику Майкрофта, и он едва заметно вздрогнул от удовольствия. На экране Шерлок вошел на склад, пока действуя так, как от него ожидалось.  
  
Несколько минут спустя в рации, что лежала рядом, раздались статические шумы, и один из помощников сообщил:  
  
\- Они заперты, сэр. Доктор Ватсон все еще без сознания, а мистер Холмс, похоже, несколько взволнован.  
  
Грег негромко хмыкнул. Это все равно, что сказать, что разъяренный тигр всего лишь несколько сварлив.  
  
\- Хорошо. Держите их под наблюдением, но снаружи склада, - Майкрофт хотел дать брату и его избраннику хотя бы немного уединения. Узнав об удачном завершении операции, он немного расслабил напряженные плечи. Холмс-старший знал, что даже Шерлок, как бы силен он ни был, не сможет выбраться из той маленькой комнатки, в которой их заперли. Она была построена специально для того, чтобы удерживать вампиров: Майкрофт несколько раз ее проверял.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Грег громко рассмеялся, когда услышал на заднем плане голос Шерлока, проклинающего Майкрофта, прежде чем связь прервалась.  
  
\- Ну все, мы покойники. Не желаешь провести оставшееся время с большей пользой? - Лестрейд одарил своего вампира широкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Лучшее предложение за весь день, - Майкрофт порочно улыбнулся в ответ и усадил Грега себе на колени.  
  
Лестрейд лишь хмыкнул, прижавшись к губам Холмса-старшего своими, и больше не думал о двух мужчинах, связанных вместе самой судьбой, что были сейчас заперты в маленькой клетке, в надежде, что они смогут-таки разъяснить между собой все недомолвки.


	10. Глава 10

Шерлоку хотелось содрать с брата кожу живьем. Это все, чего он заслуживал. Скользкий, вечно сующий не в свои дела нос, самовлюбленный, жирный гаденыш. Он успел разработать несколько впечатляющих планов ликвидации, пока сидел скрючившись подле Джона и следил за его пульсом. Будучи так близко, он смог учуять запах транквилизатора, разработанного специально для потомственных охотников, и немного расслабился. Когда Ватсон очнется, он будет несколько дезориентирован, но это быстро пройдет. Комнатка, в которой они находились, едва-едва позволяла Джону лежать вытянувшись на полу, а Шерлоку, сильно поджав ноги, примоститься рядом.  
  
Каким же он был идиотом. Узнал, что Джон решил самостоятельно навестить Джеймса Мюррея, а затем, когда отправился на розыски своего охотника, по изменившемуся запаху понял, что его похитили. Прошел по следу и нашел его бессознательного, лежащего в какой-то клетушке. И добровольно, забыв обо всем на свете, сам же бросился в захлопнувшуюся за ним камеру.  
  
Джон очнулся с гудящей головой и осознанием того, что понятия не имеет, где находится. Но и открыв глаза, он не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Доктор предполагал, что Мориарти придет за ним, но не ожидал, что так скоро.  
  
Ватсон инстинктивно напрягся, готовясь отражать нападение, когда понял, что не один в камере. Он резко развернулся, но запал так же быстро пропал, когда Джон понял, что его собратом по несчастью является Шерлок.  
  
\- Они и тебя поймали? - вытянув руку, он нашел Холмса на ощупь, беспокоясь о вампире и желая проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
  
\- Это не Мориарти. Это тот толстый гад, что по совместительству является моим братом, поспособствовал, чтобы нам выделили этот очаровательный номер.  
  
\- Какого черта... Зачем? - Джон попытался потянуться, но обнаружил, что их камера совсем маленькая, больше похожа на кладовку, чем на комнату. Его глаза уже немного привыкли к темноте, и теперь он хорошо видел, что Шерлок, мягко говоря, не рад их заточению. Сам же Ватсон еще не до конца отошел от наркотика, но голова хотя бы уже была достаточно ясной.  
  
\- Хороший вопрос. Думаю, мне больше нравится объяснение, что мой братец просто засранец, и оставлю все как есть, - он помог Джону принять сидячее положение, прислонив его спиной к одной стене, а сам сел у противоположной. Но когда их ноги касались друг друга, даже с согнутыми коленями, он не мог каждый раз едва заметно не вздрагивать. Любопытная скотина.  
  
Джон лишь покачал головой, ощущая острое желание врезать Майкрофту прямо по его чрезмерно длинному носу.  
  
\- Ты-то хоть в порядке? Тебя тоже накачали чем-то? - подняв руку, он опустил ладонь Шерлоку на колено и легко ее сжал. Тепло, исходящее от вампира, оседало на пальцах Джона легким покалыванием.  
  
Холмс же, ощущая близкое присутствие охотника, лишь в который раз вздрогнул, но не попытался отодвинуться.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Мне ничего не сделали.  
  
\- Хорошо, - у Джона были и еще вопросы, но легкий туман в голове мешал четко мыслить. И, честно говоря, он был рад, что не один сейчас. Он не любил замкнутые маленькие пространства, особенно после армии. Обычно это не предвещало ничего хорошего. - Я виделся с Мюрреем. Ему наплевать на Мориарти. Ему на все наплевать, кроме его работы.  
  
\- Я в курсе, что ты к нему ходил, - в голосе Шерлока явно слышались нотки раздражения. - Мюррею, может, и наплевать на своего брата, но Мориарти, очевидно, не разделяет его безразличия.  
  
\- Только вот не надо срывать на мне свое недовольство. Я был самым подходящим выбором для встречи с ним, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, - Джон упрямо стоял на своем. - У него повсюду камеры натыканы. И я заметил среди преподавателей двух оборотней. Вне всякого сомнения Мориарти за ним приглядывает.  
  
\- Именно поэтому я и "недоволен", Джон. Что если бы это кто-то из них тебя накачал? У тебя же не было никакого прикрытия. Ты и мне не сказал, куда ушел, - это одновременно и бесило, и причиняло боль. Заставляло думать, что Джон ему не доверяет.  
  
\- Ты бы не дал мне туда пойти... И кроме того, Шерлок... Ты и сам крайне редко говоришь мне, куда идешь, - Ватсон не обвинял, просто констатировал факт.  
  
\- Я _не хотел_ , чтобы ты туда шел. Но так же я хорошо знаю, что если ты что-то решил, то тебя не удержишь. Я думал, что согласившись действовать вместе, я могу ожидать того же и от тебя. - Если Джон хоть в половину чувствовал себя так же каждый раз, когда ему не дозволялось помогать Шерлоку, то вампир готов был признаться сам себе, что заслужил и сломанный нос, и даже много больше него. Но после того удара на кладбище он извинился и пообещал, что они вместе разберутся с Мориарти, а Джон отправился к Мюррею один, без него, что заставляло Шерлока думать, будто слово охотника ничего не стоит.  
  
Джон сдвинулся и, поймав лицо Холмса в ладони, заставил его смотреть себе прямо в глаза:  
  
\- Я не мог мыслить здраво. Ты же был ранен, Шерлок. Ранен и довольно серьезно. Что могло закончиться плачевно. Мне ничего не надо, только чтобы ты был в безопасности. Чтобы я мог тебя защищать. Я пошел к нему потому, что решил, что уж лучше пусть Мориарти следит за мной, чем за тобой... Я хотел, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Потому что ты не заслуживаешь этого, не заслуживаешь сидеть взаперти и прятаться. Быть кем-то меньшим, чем изумительным и неповторимым, кем ты и являешься, и все должны это знать.  
  
Шерлок все-таки отвел взгляд, смотря на кончик носа Джона:  
  
\- А мне запрещено помогать тебе защищать тебя же? - сейчас он прекрасно понимал слова Лестрейда о принятии решений за кого-то, даже не спрашивая чужого мнения.  
  
\- Нет, конечно же, не запрещено, - Джон легко погладил скулы Шерлока большими пальцами. - Я хочу, чтобы мы оба защищали друг друга, были командой. Я совершил ошибку... Ты можешь ударить меня в нос, если хочешь.  
  
Холмс покачал головой; его глаза немного закрылись от удовольствия, получаемого от прикосновений Джона.  
  
\- Я не хочу тебя бить. - Он никогда не желал причинить ему боль. Никогда.  
  
\- Мне жаль, мне правда очень жаль. Прости меня, - Джон придвинулся ближе, встав на колени, продолжая при этом держать лицо Шерлока в своих ладонях и лаская его скулы. - Этого больше не повторится. Я никогда больше тебя не брошу. Обещаю.  
  
\- Не обещай этого, - некая затаенная боль звучала в голосе Холмса. - Никто не в состоянии сдержать этого обещания. - Слишком много раз он видел, как его бросали, снова и снова оставляли в одиночестве, и не под воздействием внешних обстоятельств.  
  
\- А я обещаю. Я буду первым, потому что действительно собираюсь сдержать это обещание, - Джон провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Шерлока и наклонился ниже. - Я никогда не уйду... Ты еще не понял? Что я абсолютно и только твой?  
  
\- Джон... Я не лучшая компания для людей, - он просто не мог запретить себе наслаждаться прикосновениями. - Я причиняю боль и страдания тем, кому не безразличен, просто своим существованием. Но, к сожалению, я не достаточно силен, чтобы просто уйти. Так что это надо сделать тебе, тебе _надо_ бежать от меня без оглядки, пока я не стал причиной твоей смерти.  
  
\- Что за редкостная херня! - резко ответил Джон. - Ты - то, что мне нужно. Для меня ты - совершенство, и одно твое присутствие рядом делает меня лучше. Быть рядом с тобой - это всё. А если придется тебя оставить... Я просто погибну. Пожалуйста, Шерлок... Я люблю тебя, - сердце Джона едва не выпрыгивало из груди от этих слов, но они должны были быть произнесены вслух.  
  
Шерлок издал едва слышный сокрушенный стон-выдох:  
  
\- Я знаю. И это приводит меня в ужас. Чем больше люди любят меня, тем больше они страдают. А если ты будешь страдать из-за меня, - Холмс поднял руку и мягко обхватил пальцами запястье Джона, - это просто уничтожит меня. Но Боже помоги мне, я не могу... Я не могу больше сохранять дистанцию.  
  
\- Не надо. Не надо сохранять дистанцию. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Я здесь, чтобы остаться... До тех пор, пока ты сам хочешь этого, - поборов собственный нарастающий страх, Джон склонился еще ниже, пока не смог прижаться губами к губам Шерлока. Иногда действия говорят намного больше, чем любые слова.  
  
Холмса трясло, словно у него был припадок. Весьма унизительно, он он ничего не мог с собой поделать. От легких прикосновений губ Джона ровное, мягкое тепло проникало в самые дальние уголки его души, отогревая ее, маня за собой. И Шерлок с готовностью окунулся в него с головой. Да, это слабость и эгоизм, но он просто больше не мог продолжать убеждать Джона оставить его. Не тогда, когда всё, что он так давно желал, протягивалось ему на открытой ладони. Холмс был уверен, что будет проклят за это, но собирался принять подарок, когда придет время.  
  
Джон, не прерывая поцелуя, обнял Шерлока, прижимая крепче к себе, будто обволакивая собой. Он будет заботиться о Холмсе, всю свою жизнь будет показывать ему, что тот этого стоит, стоит этой любви.  
  
Шерлок плавился в руках Джона, его негромкие стоны одновременно поощряли и требовали еще. Обвив Джона своими руками, он лишь еще теснее прижал его к себе. Раскрыв губы, он обвел кончиком языка рот любимого, без слов прося о большем.  
  
С отчаянным стоном Ватсон захватил дразнящий язык Шерлока губами, после чего уже сам пошел в атаку, углубляя поцелуй, пробуя рот Холмса на вкус. Это было восхитительно. Джон ощущал себя одновременно словно охваченным жарким пламенем и вернувшимся домой. Продолжая одной рукой крепко прижимать Холмса к себе, вторую ладонь он запустил в его густые кудри, пропуская их сквозь и сжимая в пальцах.  
  
С губ Шерлока сорвался протяжный стон. Совершенно независящий от его желания. Джон только что совершил то, о чем и сам вампир не подозревал. Интуитивно нашел его слабое место и самым беспощадным образом захватил превосходство. В отместку Холмс принялся ласкать язык Джона у себя во рту и одновременно тереться бедрами о его пах. Его нервные окончания просто вопили от остроты и яркости ощущений.  
  
О, Боже, ощущение прижимающегося к нему стройного тела Шерлока, его бёдер, самым что ни на есть бесстыдным образом дразнящих его и без того стоящий колом член, сводило Джона с ума, напрочь сметая любые тормоза, заставляя искать более тесного контакта. Издав приглушенный стон прямо в рот Холмса, он смял в кулаке темные кудри и, задрав его голову назад, принялся выцеловывать и вылизывать длинную бледную шею вампира.  
  
Низко утробно рыкнув, Шерлок запустил руки под свитер Джона, наконец-то добравшись до теплой кожи на спине, как раз над поясом его джинсов. Надавив на поясницу, он как мог ближе прижался к твердому члену Ватсона своим, наслаждаясь ответной реакцией, каталогизируя ее для последующего более тщательного анализа и использования.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, и, Боже помоги, как же я тебя хочу. Ты сводишь меня с ума, Шерлок... абсолютно и окончательно, - хрипло шептал Джон, не отрываясь от горла Шерлока, легко прикусывая и прихватывая нежную кожу, пока его руки были заняты стаскиванием со своего хозяина свитера и футболки. Освободившись от лишней сейчас одежды, он взялся за пуговицы на рубашке Холмса.  
  
Возможно, это была и плохая идея - ведь они заперты в крошечной камере, не исключено, что за ними сейчас наблюдают, - но, черт подери, когда он почувствовал зубы Джона на своей шее, Шерлока прошил такой мощный заряд желания, что он не удивился бы, если бы сейчас воспламенился. Его ладони блуждали по обнаженной спине Ватсона, на ощупь отыскивая шрамы, лаская их подушечками пальцев, запоминая расположение и форму. Легко царапнув ногтями по его широкой груди, Шерлок с восхищением наблюдал за участившимся дыханием своего доктора.  
  
Джон же едва ли не рыкнул в голос, когда смог-таки стянуть с Холмса его рубашку. Ему было все равно, где они сейчас находились, лишь бы Шерлок и дальше был рядом, в его руках, теплый и отзывчивый. Ватсон ощущал себя в раю. Пробежав пальцами по светлой коже груди своего вампира, он успел задеть бледно-розовый сосок, когда, опустившись еще немного ниже, не нахмурил брови от беспокойства и не оторвался от такого соблазнительного горла:  
  
\- У тебя раны под повязками кровоточат.  
  
Шерлок протестующе замычал, когда его перестали ласкать рот и руки Джона. А осознав его слова, вампир опустил взгляд вниз и безразлично хмыкнул:  
  
\- Не вовремя как-то.  
  
\- Идиот, - Джон аккуратно пробежал пальцами по окровавленным бинтам. У него не было с собой новых, как и не было того, чем бы можно было обработать раны. - К этом моменту они должны были уже сильнее затянуться. Ты опять думал и пропустил очередной прием пищи? - беспокойство в голосе доктора едва ли скрывало мягкий выговор за безалаберность вампира.  
  
\- Нет, - последовало после паузы, чуть ли не звенящей раздражением. - Я просто вышел из дома, беспокоясь о том, куда ты ушел, когда проснулся.  
  
\- Ну, прекрасно, - выдохнул Джон, не имея морального права на большее, раз уж, стоило признать, это была частично его вина. - Ох, Шерлок, мой Шерлок, что же мне с тобой делать? Тебе нужно поесть, - он знал решение, осталось только уговорить вампира.  
  
\- Я в порядке, Джон. Это вполне может подождать до тех пор, когда вернуться развеселые помощнички Майкрофта и освободят нас, что не должно занять много времени. Да и раны не так серьезны, чтобы я мог истечь кровью до смерти.  
  
\- Нет, но я знаю, что бывает с вампиром с большой кровопотерей, как и ты сам, - Джону не нравилась сама мысль об истекающем кровью Шерлоке, но так же он прекрасно знал, каким упрямым идиотом он мог быть. Поэтому он просто вновь притерся к вампиру бедрами, припав к его шее губами, принявшись по новой вылизывать и посасывать ее.  
  
\- Разве ты не хочешь меня укусить? Пометить меня, сделать своим?  
  
Холмс, едва ли осознавая это, опустил ладони на ягодицы Джона, прижимая его сильнее, и в то же время на автомате вновь откинул голову, подставляя шею, полузакрыв под воздействием накатившей новой волны ленивого удовольствия глаза. Конечно же, он хотел укусить Джона. Это само собой разумеется. Он хотел ощутить вкус его крови на своем языке, оставить уникальную метку своих зубов на его теле. Но он не хотел делать это таким образом.  
  
\- Нннееет. Не так. - Холмс не хотел, чтобы это было экстренным кормлением, в крошечной запертой камере и потому, что он ранен. Как бы сильно он не выступал против сантиментов, он был точно такой же их жертвой, как и многие другие. И поэтому желал, чтобы их первый укус (и первый раз) был особенным.  
  
Джон уткнулся носом в ключицу Шерлока:  
  
\- Нет? А я бы хотел пометить тебя, сделать своим, оказаться в тебе. Я грежу об этом, жажду уже очень давно.  
  
Холмс вздрогнул всем телом и издал мягкий, умоляющий стон, умоляющий о том, чего он на самом деле и не знал.  
  
\- Конечно же, я _хочу_ всего этого. Пометить и быть отмеченным тобой, и, Боже... ощутить тебя в себе, но не так. Не здесь, не потому, что я ранен и истекаю кровью. Я хочу, чтобы это было... особенным. - И так слишком много важных событий в его жизни происходило по принуждению. Ему хотелось, чтобы хотя бы один раз, один из самых важных, прошел иначе.  
  
Немного подвинувшись, Джон вновь прижался к губам Шерлока своими.  
  
\- Тогда мы подождем, любовь моя. До тех пор, когда ты, я и мягкая постель ни окажемся в одном месте. Наедине. Но даже не проси меня перестать тебя целовать, - все так же обнимая Холмса, он принялся покрывать его лицо и шею легкими, нежными поцелуями.  
  
Шерлок же только потянулся вперед, облегчая доступ своему охотнику.  
  
\- Это было бы глупо, - он поймал губы Джона в короткий, жаркий поцелуй. - Кстати, твой телефон с тобой? Чем быстрее я свяжусь с моим братцем-толстяком, тем быстрее мы сможем выбраться отсюда.  
  
\- Хм, - Ватсон прихватил нижнюю губу Холмса и толкнулся бедрами ему навстречу, одновременно с этим запустив руку в свой нагрудный карман и вытащив из него мобильный. - Я не смогу больше ненавидеть его слишком сильно. Ведь он привел тебя в мои объятия... Может, даже подарю ему торт.  
  
Шерлок негромко рыкнул на действия Джона, но все же забрал у него телефон, чтобы поскорее написать Майкрофту.  
  
**_Раны от когтей открылись и кровоточат. Вытаскивай. Нас. Отсюда. Или пожалеешь. ШХ_**  
  
Абсолютно голый и изрядно взъерошенный после активных упражнений с Грегом Майкрофт стянул со стола свой телефон и уставился на экран. И разочарованно выдохнул.  
  
**_Ты хоть успел его поцеловать или что-то еще? Намного проще укусить его там, а не снаружи, если ты все еще упрямишься. МХ_**  
  
Шерлок не собирался отвечать на этот вопрос. Это касалось лишь его и Джона. А свое больное любопытство брат мог засунуть себе поглубже.  
  
**_СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ выпусти нас, Майкрофт. Или я расскажу Грегу о зубной фее и покажу твой портрет утки. ШХ_**  
  
Буркнув себе что-то под нос сдаваясь, старший Холмс перелёг головой Грегу на живот. И отослал сообщение своим помощникам, чтобы те выпустили узников.  
  
**_Ты можешь поблагодарить меня позже, мой мальчик... А портрет утки уже давно сожжен. МХ_**  
  
**_Ад раньше замерзнет, чем я поблагодарю тебя, толстяк чертов. И наша мать успела сделать копию той картины до того, как оригинал был уничтожен. Копию, которую за эти годы я мог сфотографировать множество раз. С развитием-то технологий. ШХ_**  
  
Как только зашумели засовы открываемых замков, и к ним в каморку заглянула пара помощников старшего Холмса, Шерлок вернул телефон Джону.  
  
Джон зажмурился от хлынувшего в глаза яркого света и немного отодвинулся от своего вампира, внезапно осознав, что они оба полуголые. Ему очень не понравилась мысль, что кто-то еще увидит Шерлока таким, и едва сдержал зародившийся в груди собственнический рык.  
  
Майкрофт вернул телефон на стол и всерьез задумался, а не стоит ли ему одеться. Если ему суждено умереть от руки брата, то, возможно, следует выглядеть поприличнее.  
  
Грег провел ладонью по волосам Майкрофта:  
  
\- В чем дело? Они все выяснили или нет?  
  
\- Шерлок отказался отвечать, что значит "да", - Майкрофт повернул голову, все еще лежа на животе Лестрейда, но не посмотрел ему в глаза. - У него открылись раны от когтей, но он отказался пить кровь Джона на таких условиях. Так что у нас нет другого выхода, как выпустить их.  
  
\- Чертовы идиоты. Оба. Ну, по крайней мере, они больше не будут ходить друг вокруг друга, словно пара пугливых котов. Но у меня вопрос, - он погладил Майкрофта по щеке. - Почему это Шерлок все еще может питаться кровью из пакетов, если уже давно и крепко любит Джона?  
  
\- Шерлок настолько сильно отгородился от всего и вся, что просто не позволил бы себе связать свою душу с кем-то другим. Даже с Джоном. Надеюсь, что теперь это изменится, - перевернувшись, Майкрофт зарылся лицом в теплый, мягкий живот Грега.  
  
\- Я тоже надеюсь. Бедный парень, - покачал Лестрейд головой. - Я рад, что в его жизни появился такой человек, как Джон.  
  
\- И я, - честно говоря, Майкрофт не представлял себе, что бы он мог сделать, если бы не было Джона. Он бы медленно, капля за каплей, терял своего брата. С недовольным стоном, он отодвинулся и протянул руку за рубашкой. - Шерлок явно не будет в хорошем расположении духа, когда вернется. А я бы не хотел умереть голым.  
  
\- Он тебя не убьет, - позволив Майкрофту слезть с кровати, Грег и сам принялся одеваться. - А если попытается, я напомню ему, что у меня все еще хранится то видео, где он извивается как хренов змей, когда Адлер накачала его... чем бы та гадость ни была.  
  
Майкрофт скорчил недовольное выражение лица, пока застегивал брюки:  
  
\- Я тоже не в курсе, что это было. Шерлок так и не позволил мне проанализировать его кровь. Что бы это ни было, состав достаточно сильный, чтобы вырубить вампира за несколько минут... И мне очень не нравится этого не знать.  
  
Грег хмыкнул и, застегнув последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, подошел к Майкрофту, обняв со спины за плечи:  
  
\- Я могу спросить у Джона. Мотивировав тем, что это может быть какой-нибудь военной разработкой Мориарти для его людей, и что мы не сможем разработать антидот, не зная, что это именно.  
  
\- Ну, я полагаю, что если ты собрался пообщаться с весьма ревнивым и готовым защищать до последнего своё другом-охотником, то мне не стоит испытывать удачу, так? - Майкрофт глянул на Грега через плечо с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
  
\- Совсем нет, - Лестрейд поцеловал своего вампира в затылок. - Мы вполне можем пойти к нему вместе.  
  
\- Да, думаю, что можем. Тем более, что у доброго доктора должок за то, что он отправился к Мюррею один, без прикрытия.  
  
\- Это был идиотский поступок, согласен. Больше в стиле Шерлока. Они довольно сильно друг на друга влияют.  
  
\- Ага. И не в хорошем смысле. Хотя и весьма неприятно думать в таком ключе о моем брате, - последним штрихом поправив на шее галстук, Майкрофт был полностью готов к обороне.  
  
Поездка до дома Холмса-старшего была не богата на события. Все это время он не отрывал взгляда от Джона, держащего его за руку и чуть ли не силой впихивающего ему один за другим пакеты с кровью. Как только они добрались, на него накинулась обеспокоенная Хетти.  
  
\- Я в порядке, Хетти, - слабо сопротивляясь, ответил вампир.  
  
\- Что ж, чтобы поверить в это, сначала я собираюсь лично все проверить, - пробежавшись по нему чуткими ладонями, женщина заставила его взять еще пару пакетов с донорской кровью. - А ты, - она повернулась к Джону: - У меня даже слов не хватает, чтобы высказать все так, как ты того заслуживаешь.  
  
Ватсон едва не отступил на шаг от такого напора.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Джон и я уже говорили об этом. Нет никакой необходимости отчитывать его, - Шерлок дождался, когда ее внимание вернется к нему и шепнул: - И я знаю, что мне стоит воспользоваться компрессом с кровью.  
  
\- Если знаешь, то тогда тебе стоит сначала пойти умыться и подождать, когда я тебе его принесу, - голос Хетти все еще был суров от звучащего в нем беспокойства. Но так же женщина заметила, как Шерлок защищал Джона, как и то, что они так и продолжали держаться за руки. От всего этого ей захотелось прыгать и визжать, как девчонке, хотя она прекрасно знала, что младший Холмс этого точно не оценит. И все же Хетти не удержалась и потрепала Шерлока по щеке, ведь он, как и Майкрофт, все так же оставался ее маленьким мальчиком.  
  
Он поцеловал ее в щеку на прощание и потащил Джона за собой в свои комнаты.  
  
\- Я разберусь с Майкрофтом позже, - его раздражение из-за неожиданного заточения в крохотной камере немного ослабло, но злость на брата за то, что тот посмел накачать Джона наркотиком, а после еще и похитить, стала лишь сильнее. Намного сильнее.  
  
Только когда за ними закрылась дверь в ванную в комнатах Холмса, Ватсон, поймав руку Шерлока в свою, легко сжал ее и облегченно выдохнул. Прямо сейчас личные покои воспринимались словно рай на Земле: без всей этой толпы помощников, следящих за каждым твоим шагом.  
  
\- Хетти права, тебе надо промыть рану от заразы, что могла быть в той камере, - больше всего Джона выводил тот факт, что Майкрофт сумел его поймать, что означало, что охотник оказался недостаточно бдительным.  
  
Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и стянул с себя рубашку. Он даже не потрудился надеть пальто, когда узнал, где именно держали Джона, - крайне редкое явление. Вампир скривился, когда из-за его телодвижений поврежденная кожа на ранах натянулась, и те вновь принялись кровоточить. Проклятые адские псы.  
  
\- Погоди, - Джону совершенно не понравилось то, как сильно открылись царапины. - Идем, - он потянул Шерлока за собой и усадил на крышку унитаза так, чтобы иметь удобный доступ к повреждениям. Даже имея дело с глубокими ранами, было крайне сложно заставлять себя не отвлекаться на алебастровую кожу, что сейчас была прямо перед глазами в большом количестве. Но Ватсон сделал все возможное, чтобы доктор в нем преобладал над всеми остальными ипостасями.  
  
Шерлок жестко контролировал естественные реакции своего тела на боль, не желая, чтобы Джон чувствовал хоть малейшую вину. Он и так действовал максимально аккуратно.  
  
\- Я крайне не люблю получать ранения от адских псов. Так надоедает, когда приходится целыми днями сидеть на одном месте, - не говоря уже о побочном эффекте яда, что содержится в когтях этих тварей. Если, конечно, жертва ухитряется прожить после этого еще достаточное время, чтобы его ощутить. Сейчас же вампир чувствовал себя так, будто все его тело было сильно избито ногами.  
  
\- Извини, Шерлок. Я знаю, что больно, но раны надо промыть. Когда Хетти принесет компресс с кровью, станет полегче, - Джон старался дотрагиваться до повреждений как можно легче, но знал, что, из-за гиперчувствительности в следствии яда адских псов, любое прикосновение сейчас причиняет боль.  
  
\- Не надо извиняться, - он незаметно опустил руку на бедро Ватсона, стараясь сконцентрироваться на текстуре шерстяной ткани под подушечками пальцев, а не на прикосновениях к ранам, что сейчас больше напоминали ковыряния в них ножом. - Может, после того, как Хетти принесет компресс, посмотрим Доктора Кто? При небольшой громкости, конечно, - когда гиперчувствительность распространится от его нервных окончаний на все органы чувств, он станет совершенно беспомощен и бесполезен. К счастью, это продлится лишь двадцать четыре часа. Хотя в его положении это будут очень длинные двадцать четыре часа.  
  
\- А вот это уже похоже на план, - Джон собирался присматривать за Шерлоком, облегчая, на сколько мог, его состояние. Он прекрасно знал, как Холмс ненавидел не контролировать себя на все сто процентов.  
  
Послышался легкий стук в дверь, и в комнату зашла Хетти, тут же направившись в сторону ванной.  
  
\- Вот, держи, милый. Мы быстро поставим тебя на ноги, - они с Джон наложили на раны компресс и обмотали поверх чистыми бинтами, работая максимально быстро, чтобы не слишком мучить Шерлока.  
  
Пока накладывали повязки, Холмс уже просто не мог сдерживать своего шипения от боли, но все же не жаловался.  
  
\- Спасибо, Хетти.  
  
\- Не за что, дорогой, - женщина поцеловала его в макушку. - В гостиной тебя ждут еще пакеты с кровью, а Джона - большая тарелка с Шефердским пирогом*. Хорошенько отдохните этой ночью. Я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы Майкрофт до вас сегодня не добрался.  
  
\- И еще раз спасибо. Я найду более подходящий эквивалент выражения моей благодарности, когда буду свободен от постельного режима, которому, вне всякого сомнения, Джон заставит меня следовать.  
  
\- Чертовски верно, - согласно кивнул Ватсон, убрав неиспользованные бинты обратно в свою сумку. - Вторя благодарности Шерлока, так же хочу сказать вам огромное спасибо, Хетти. За то, что так опекаете его.  
  
\- О, всё, что угодно, для моих мальчиков, - наклонившись, она поцеловала так и сидящего на корточках Джона в щеку, тем самым показывая, что он тоже теперь является одним из её "мальчиков". - Если вам что-то понадобиться, я буду внизу, - ей просто-таки не терпелось найти Томаса и рассказать ему, что Шерлок с Джоном теперь вместе.  
  
Холмс в точности знал, о чем думала Хетти, имея с ней дело большую часть своей жизни:  
  
\- Предупреди его, чтобы не злорадствовал.  
  
Шерлок решил не надевать рубашку. Это не имело особого смысла: ведь когда понадобится очередная перевязка, ее придется вновь снимать.  
  
\- Дорогой, ты и без меня знаешь, что он все равно будет злорадствовать, - женщина одарила обоих сияющей улыбкой и едва ли ни выпорхнула из комнаты. Шерлок так долго был один, что изменения в его жизни явно стоило отметить как следует.  
  
Джон хотел помочь другу дойти до дивана, но знал, что сейчас это лишь причинит еще больше боли (уже моральной), поэтому просто вышел следом за ним. Загрузив в плеер диск с Доктором Кто, он сел на другой край дивана и придвинул к себе тарелку с едой.  
  
Шерлок же вгрызся в уголок пакета с кровью, втягивая в рот немного, после чего большую часть отправляя обратно, опустошив таким образом лишь один из принесенных, пока смотрел на экран телевизора и ожидал, когда Джон закончит есть. В этой серии Девятый ругался на весьма сексуального Джека Харкнесса, который имел привычку флиртовать со всеми без разбора.  
  
\- А у меня в Афганистане был мокрый сон с участием капитана Джека Харкнесса. К большому развлечению моей группы, - Джон совмещал просмотр серии Доктора Кто с поеданием пирога.  
  
\- Правда? - Шерлок перевел взгляд на Ватсона, вопросительно склонив голову набок. - Почему?  
  
\- Выкрикивание мужского имени, когда твой член стоит так, что им можно гвозди забивать, определенно, добавляет развлечений, когда ты в армии. Мне сделали более одного предложения помочь, - мягко улыбнулся Джон. В армии о нем было кому позаботиться, и он завел множество хороших друзей.  
  
\- А ты принял какое-нибудь из этих предложений? - это было лишь его обычное вездесущее любопытство. Бывшие любовники остались в прошлом, так что не было причин к ним ревновать. Однако, если бы кто-нибудь из этих бывших вновь объявился, желая возобновить отношения... это было бы уже совсем другое дело.  
  
\- Не в тот конкретный раз, нет. - Джон не собирался лгать, что у него не было любовников до Холмса, но ни одного из них он не любил так, как любит своего вампира. Он особенный, и охотник знал, что это на всю жизнь. Шерлок был единственным, кого он желал сейчас и до конца времен. - Не было ничего такого, с чем бы я не смог справиться при помощи своей собственной руки.  
  
\- Интересная семейная динамика: армия.  
  
\- Да, они стали той семьей, которую я хотел иметь, и ни на кого их не променяю. - Дело было даже не в адреналине и в возможности воевать, по чему Джон скучал, будучи уже не на передовой, а в чувстве товарищества и братства.  
  
\- Я рад, что они у тебя были, - Холмс наблюдал, как Ватсон гонял по тарелке остатки еды, и мысленно приказывал ему закончить уже есть. - Я знаю, что ты все еще общаешься с лейтенантом Маркосом. А с другими ты поддерживаешь связь?  
  
\- Не-а, только редкие и-мейлы. Но мы стараемся собираться где-нибудь, когда у них отпуска. - Конечно же, это было не то же самое, когда ты постоянно ходишь под пулями вместе с кем-то, с кем делишься абсолютно всем. Когда ты уходишь - ты уходишь. Но Джон не возражал. У него теперь был Шерлок, которым он дорожил гораздо больше.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь желал большего? - мягко спросил Холмс. - Кроме того, что связанно со мной, я имею в виду.  
  
Джон задумался.  
  
\- Сложилась ли моя жизнь так, как я ожидал? Нет, не сложилась. Но мне и не нужно большего, не нужно того, что не связанно с тобой хоть как-то... Ты - все для меня.  
  
Обнадеживающий ответ. Возможно, это не то, что люди обычно называют "здоровым", что двое так сильно проросли друг в друга, но их это устраивало. Шерлок кивнул в сторону тарелки:  
  
\- Ты закончил?  
  
\- Да, закончил, - Джон опустил взгляд на пустую тарелку в руках и отставил ее на журнальный столик.  
  
Шерлок взял новый пакет с кровью и лег головой на наконец-таки опустевшие колени Ватсона, больным боком вверх. Так было легче, комфортнее, меньше давления на раны. Плюс, он мог спокойно касаться Джона, пока они смотрели DVD, а он опустошал пакет.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Ватсон осторожно провел пальцами по кудрям Шерлока, стараясь не дотрагиваться до кожи, пока она такая чувствительная. Было хорошо, будто они были дома.  
  
Закончив с кровью, Холмс ощутил, что его веки налились свинцом. Легкие поглаживания Джона успокаивали, и он не заметил, как отключился. Точно так же, как Рози Тайлер, после того, как уничтожила всех Далеков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вполне привычное блюдо у англичан. Представляет из себя запеченное в духовке картофельное пюре с мясом и специями. Кому интересно, ссылка: http://www.povarenok.ru/recipes/show/94270/


	11. Глава 11

Несколько часов спустя, после того, как Джон сумел-таки уговорить Шерлока перебазироваться на кровать, вампир очутился в плену старого кошмара. Даже не столько кошмара, сколько воспоминания. Того, что он так и не смог удалить со своего жесткого диска, как бы сильно ни старался. Он был зажат в руках одного из тогдашних телохранителей матери и мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать за удаляющимся Майкрофтом, не имея возможности последовать за ним.  
  
\- Нет! Нет! Майк! Не оставляй меня здесь! Пожалуйста! Не оставляй меня одного! Я буду хорошим, обещаю! Забери меня с собой, прошу! Пожалуйста, я не хочу быть один! Майк! МАЙК! МАЙКРОФТ!  
  
\- Тише, тише, любовь моя, это сон, всего лишь сон, - при первых же тревожных звуках Джон подскочил со своего места и приблизился к Шерлоку, заключая его в свои объятия. Он знал, что прямо сейчас чувство близости ему нужнее и стоит любой боли. - Я здесь, и я не оставлю тебя в одиночестве, никогда не оставлю, - а сам гадал, убьет ли его Грег, если он хорошенько выдерет Майкрофта, чего тот, безусловно, заслуживал.  
  
Шерлок одновременно сознательно и подсознательно боролся со сном, пытаясь выбраться из него, даже зная, что не сможет этого сделать, пока кошмар не достигнет своего апогея. Он всегда кончался одним и тем же: Майкрофт уезжал на своей карете прочь, а его силой затаскивали в дом, где его аристократически бледная и прекрасная мать смотрела на него сверху вниз взглядом, полным презрения и отвращения. Она поднимала свою тонкую ладонь и замахивалась для пощечины. И только в момент касания щеки Шерлока, он вываливался в реальность и, весь дрожа, беспомощно сворачивался в тугой комок.  
  
\- Любовь моя, я здесь. Я здесь и никуда не собираюсь, - Джон не знал, что именно снилось Шерлоку, но видел и чувствовал, насколько ему сейчас было плохо. - Ты больше не один, ты здесь, со мной, и я тебя люблю. Очень сильно люблю, - и поцеловал его несколько раз в лоб и обе щеки, после чего вновь прижал к себе.  
  
Голос Джона успокаивал, унимал дрожь и расслаблял все тело, хотя нервные окончания чуть ли не выли в голос, будучи все еще слишком чувствительными. Он заставил себя сконцентрироваться на дыхании и едва не обжигающем сейчас жаре, идущем от Джона. Ему не было уютно или комфортно, но Шерлок проходил через такую боль множество раз, а сейчас ему были просто необходимы эти прикосновения и объятия.  
  
\- Вот так-то лучше, любимый, - Джон заметил, что Шерлок наконец-таки очнулся. Он не спрашивал его о содержании сна, не желая, чтобы вампир переживал его вновь. Джон просто был рядом. Не переставая аккуратно прочесывать пальцами густые кудри и обнимая. - Тебе нужно еще поспать, сердце мое. Нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. А я буду здесь и никуда не уйду.  
  
Немного переместившись, Шерлок поднырнул руками под джоновы и, обняв в ответ, едва ли не с отчаянием вцепился в его свитер, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи своего охотника, глубоко вдыхая запах выпечки, пустыни, оружейной смазки и антисептика - запахов Джона. Шерлок продолжал молчать, его горло все еще болезненно сжималось от недавно пережитых воспоминаний. Постепенно отрешившись от дискомфорта, что рождала повышенная чувствительность от яда, гуляющего по венам, он незаметно вновь уснул.  
  
Джон так и держал Шерлока в объятиях, охраняя его сон и надеясь, что ни один кошмар больше не потревожит его возлюбленного. Его злило, что Шерлок пришлось пережить столько боли и одиночества. Но он поклялся себе, что отныне с этим покончено. С этой секунды Шерлок никогда больше не будет один. Джон будет рядом, защищая и любя его.  


~oOo~

  
  
Когда же Шерлок проснулся в следующий раз, гиперчувствительность уже полностью прошла. Шум воды в ванной объяснил причину отсутствия Джона. Перевернувшись на живот, вампир зарылся лицом в слегка смятые простыни и накрыл голову подушкой. Он, может, и не часто спит, но зато, когда _добирается_ до кровати, после его из нее вытащить можно с очень большим трудом: таща за ноги и громко при этом ругаясь. Ну, или если появится что-то соблазнительнее уютной теплой постели.  
  
Помыв руки, Джон вернулся в спальню и накрыл Шерлока одеялом: пускай спит столько, сколько сможет. Выйдя в гостиную, он достал телефон и позвонил Саре: сообщить, что не выйдет на сегодняшнюю смену в клинике. Он знал, что она не обрадуется, но его это мало волновало. Он решил воспользоваться советом Шерлока и уволиться. Ему все равно там не нравилось, да и Сара заслуживала кого-то более увлеченного своей работой.  
  
Шерлок слышал, как Джон в соседней комнате разговаривал со своей начальницей, после чего удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Хорошо, он принял его совет. Немного повозившись, Холмс издал негромкий стон: бок все еще давал о себе знать. Возможно даже, понадобится еще один компресс и несколько пакетов с кровью. Он терпеть не мог ранений, особенно когда исцеление занимало время.  
  
Закончив не особо приятный разговор с Сарой Сойер, Джон на секунду заглянул в спальню, проверить Шерлока. После чего вышел из номера и направился на кухню: за кровью и компрессом для своего главного пациента. Увидев сидящего за большим дубовым столом Грега, Джон нахмурился. Он все еще злился из-за похищения.  
  
\- И тебе доброго утра, моя радость, - Лестрейд сделал глоток крепкого кофе и продолжил читать спортивный раздел в газете.  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - пройдя мимо инспектора вглубь помещения, Джон налил себе чашку чая из готового чайника и прихватил булочку с черникой. - Вернешься, когда сам поймаешь дротик с наркотиком в шею и посидишь в камере размером со средний гроб.  
  
\- Думаешь, это моя вина? - перевернул Грег страницу. - Поздравляю, ты прав. И знаешь, для человека, который не один год прослужил в армии, ты _из рук вон плохо_ следишь за тем, что происходит вокруг. Как там Шерлок?  
  
\- Я все еще могу надрать тебе зад, если до этого дойдет, - Джон нехотя улыбнулся, не имея сил по-настоящему сердиться на Грега. - Шерлок отдыхает. Я собираюсь отнести ему еще крови и новый компресс... этот чертов адский пес.  
  
\- С ним все будет в порядке. Если вы оба, конечно, сможете удержаться от поиска приключений на пятую точку в ближайшие несколько дней. Когда Майкрофт обнаружил твою пропажу, он ругался аж на трех разных языках, - покачал он головой, улыбаясь.  
  
\- И хорошо. Чертов засранец еще и не такое будет делать, когда я с ним закончу. Твой он любовник или нет, но нам с ним надо перекинуться парой слов, - с недоброй улыбкой на лице Джон сжал в руке булочку.  
  
\- Это из-за транквилизатора и ловушки или есть что-то еще? - окунув пончик в свой кофе, Грег откусил от него здоровый кусок. Он и так знал, что шансы поладить у его возлюбленного и Джона всегда были весьма низкими. У Майкрофта был особый талант выводить Джона из себя, даже не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий.  
  
\- Вряд ли ты на самом деле хочешь это узнать, - Джон думал о кошмаре Шерлока и его страданиях, когда Майкрофт оставил его одного.  
  
Подошла Хетти и по очереди поцеловала обоих мужчин в макушку:  
  
\- С добрым утром, мальчики. Может, кто-то желает чего-нибудь особенного на завтрак?  
  
Грег отрицательно потряс головой:  
  
\- Мне хватит пончиков, спасибо, - посмотрев Джону в глаза, он продолжил: - Может и не хочу, но это касается моего любимого человека, поэтому, думаю, мне необходимо это знать.  
  
\- Не уверен, что я именно тот, кто должен тебе рассказать об этом. Моим приоритетом является Шерлок. Если он захочет, он сам тебе все расскажет, - задержав ненадолго зрительный контакт с Грегом, Джон перевел взгляд на Хетти: - Спасибо, но мне хватит и булочки. Она просто восхитительна. Хотя, был бы весьма признателен, если бы вы сделали еще один компресс для Шерлока.  
  
\- Конечно, дорогой. Надеюсь, ему уже лучше, - и Хетти поспешила делать специальный компресс для младшего Холмса.  
  
\- Так это касается той хрени, что была... у них детстве? А кстати, сколько у них лет разницы? - оторвал Грег взгляд от газеты. Майкрофт не говорил с ним о своем детстве. Ну, точнее, они вообще мало разговаривали о его прошлом. Что вполне понятно, учитывая, что Лестрейд лишь недавно узнал о вампирской природе своего возлюбленного. И все же он отмечал некоторые вещи, вроде любви к опере, пьесам и всему такому, еще до того, как они дошли до стадии секса. Но ни разу ни одного упоминания о его детстве или о Шерлоке.  
  
\- Между ними чуть меньше века разницы. Семьдесят лет, если быть точной, - вернувшаяся Хетти несла с собой поднос с компрессом и несколькими пакетами с кровью. - Умерший хозяин и хозяйка после рождения Майкрофта не планировали больше заводить детей... Они не относились к Шерлоку должным образом.  
  
\- Семьдесят? Черт возьми, - ясно читая между строк, Грег нахмурился при упоминании родителей Шерлока. - Так... Майкрофта не было рядом, когда Шерлок был еще ребенком? - вопросительный взгляд, адресованный Хетти.  
  
\- Нет, не было, - вздохнула женщина. - Майкрофт тогда путешествовал по миру, набираясь опыта для будущей должности Мастера Вампира Британии. Вы должны понять, что, даже будучи семидесятилетним, по меркам вампиров Майкрофт был все еще слишком молод... Он не понимал, - Хетти практически в одиночку вырастила старшего сына Холмсов, почему и, при необходимости, защищала бы его до последнего вздоха.  
  
Грег вспомнил, как Шерлок упоминал о череде нянек, ухаживающих за ним в детстве. Но не было ни слова о Хетти, которую он, совершенно ясно, любил и уважал. Маленькие звоночки в его голове забили сигнал тревоги. Вот оно. Пока Джон забирал поднос у женщины, Лестрейд сделал еще глоток кофе:  
  
\- Только пожалуйста, оставь мои любимые части в рабочем состоянии, Джон.  
  
\- Посмотрим. Как закончу с Майкрофтом, зайду к тебе. Сообщить о результатах, - поднявшись из-за стола, Джон подхватил поднос, поцеловал на прощание Хетти в щеку и направился обратно в комнаты Шерлока.  
  
Проводив его взглядом, Хетти лишь вздохнула. Она одинаково любила обоих своих мальчиков.  
  
\- Еще кофе? - повернулась она к Грегу.  
  
Лестрейд протянул ей кружку:  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Джон не попадет к Майкрофту без меня, пока находится в таком настроении. И не тогда, когда он так сосредоточен на заботе о Шерлоке. Думаю, мне стоит поговорить с Майкрофтом. Чтобы знать, чего ожидать.  
  
Заправив выбившийся локон за ухо, Хетти подлила в чашку Грега еще кофе.  
  
\- Не суди его слишком строго... пожалуйста. Тогда было другое время, другие обычаи. И Майкрофт не знал, насколько все было плохо. А когда выяснил, оказалось уже слишком поздно.  
  
\- Я не сужу его, Хетти. Но мне нужно знать, что случилось. Чтобы смочь удержать Джона от попыток его покалечить. А может даже и донести до него понимание того, как по-идиотски он себя тогда вел, не желая быть хорошим человеком.  
  
\- Я могу рассказать тебе, что знаю, но, думаю, лучше будет, если Майкрофт тебе сам об этом поведает... Если тебе удастся заставить его рассказать все, как было, - Хетти принялась собирать со стола грязные тарелки. - Еще ты можешь просмотреть книги по истории. О резне в Сассексе... Это даст тебе некоторое представление о том, каким был отец Майкрофта с Шерлоком.  
  
\- Мрачные кровавые истории... Самое то для начала дня, - Грег передернул плечами, прекрасно понимая, что собирается лезть в самый центр урагана. - Всего лишь еще один день моей жизни, - опрокинув в себя остатки кофе, Лестрейд поднялся на ноги, после чего поцеловал Хетти в щеку. - Думаю, прежде, чем совать голову в пасть льва, мне надо провести кое-какие исследования.  
  
Женщина тяжело вздохнула, помня прошлое так ясно, будто это было вчера.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, будь с ним понежнее. Вне зависимости от того, что узнаешь... Просто люби его, это все, чего я прошу.  
  
\- Хетти, проще солнцу перестать каждый день подниматься на небосвод, чем мне перестать любить Майкрофта. А раз уж он никого больше не подпускает к себе достаточно близко, то забота о нем - это еще и моя обязанность. До встречи, - и вышел в коридор, намереваясь отыскать местную библиотеку. В крайнем случае, если уж в ней не найдется книг о резне в Сассексе, покопаться в интернете.  


~oOo~

  
  
Прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, Грег молча наблюдал, как Майкрофт просматривал последние на сегодня документы, после чего смог бы спокойно отпустить Антею по ее делам. Как только девушка подняла взгляд, Лестрейд кивнул ей в знак приветствия. Понимающе моргнув, она покинула кабинет.  
  
Щелкнув мышкой, Майкрофт закрыл документ и оторвал взгляд от экрана компьютера.  
  
\- Тяжелый день? - все это время он ожидал внезапного появления на пороге своего кабинета разъяренного Джона, готового хорошенько его отделать. И то, что этого так и не случилось, его несколько беспокоило.  
  
\- Зависит от того, что именно ты подразумеваешь под "тяжелым". У меня случился весьма любопытный разговор с Джоном этим утром, - шагнув внутрь помещения, Лестрейд плавно развернулся к двери лицом, после чего запер ее.  
  
\- Оу, - Майкрофт почти на автомате задействовал все свои щиты, из-за чего его лицо превратилось в нечитаемую маску. - Узнал что-то интересное?  
  
Развернувшись, Грег подошел к столу и привычно уселся на его угол.  
  
\- У его намерения порвать тебя на ленточки появилась еще одна дополнительная причина. Думаю, у них там что-то случилось. Уже после возвращения. Что-то связанное с детством Шерлока, - он и так знал, что по лицу Майкрофта сейчас понять ничего не получится, но у его возлюбленного были и иные способы "проговориться". Едва заметные подергивания, наклоны головы, которые давали Грегу почти столько же информации.  
  
\- У Шерлока не было детства, - голос Майкрофта звучал идеально ровно. Ему не нравилась тема беседы. Он знал, что Грег уйдет от него, если узнает всю правду. - Я разберусь с Джоном Ватсоном, когда он явится ко мне.  
  
Скользнув по гладкой поверхности столешницы к центру, Грег развел ноги в стороны и съехал Майкрофту на колени.  
  
\- Между вами семьдесят лет разницы. Томас был так добр, что объяснил мне, что семьдесят вампирских лет жизни приравниваются к пятнадцати годам весьма короткой человеческой. Так что фактически ты был подростком, когда родился Шерлок. А во времена, когда подростки твоего возраста уже имели семьи с детьми или учились где-то непростительно далеко от дома, совершенно не удивительно, что Шерлок не входил в планы ваших с ним родителей.  
  
\- Нет, он не был желанным, - Майкрофт избегал смотреть Грегу в глаза. - Мать старалась избавиться от него всеми возможными способами. Это едва не убило ее саму... Отца вообще ничто на свете не волновало, кроме мамы. А из-за того, что едва ее не потерял, он возненавидел Шерлока еще до его рождения. Меня не было в то время дома, а если бы даже и был... Не могу сказать, что мне было бы до этого дело.  
  
\- Ты сам был ребенком. Единственным в семье в течение нескольких десятилетий. А к тому времени, как это изменилось, ты уже довольно продолжительное время был вне дома, да и мать едва не потерял. Нет, я и не ожидал, что тому ребенку было бы до всего этого дело, - подняв руку, он принялся не спеша поглаживать Майкрофта по щеке. - Я читал о той резне. Даже специально уточнял детали у одного моего друга, старика-историка. Ведь это после нее ты стал Мастером Вампиром Британии, так?  
  
\- Да, как раз после этого. После того, как я оторвал голову своему же собственному отцу, - Майкрофт по прежнему избегал встречаться взглядом с Грегом, хотя и неосознанно тянулся к его ласковым прикосновениям. - Мне надо было быть внимательнее. Мне надо было остановить отца до того, как все зашло так далеко. И мне следовало защитить Шерлока. Я подвел всех, я знаю.  
  
\- Ты был ребенком. _Ребенком_. Даже когда взял на себя все эти неожиданно свалившиеся тебе на голову обязанности, несмотря на душевные раны, непонимание происходящего вокруг и покинутого тобою Шерлока, - почувствовав как напрягся под ним Майкрофт, Грег лишь усилил успокаивающий напор, обхватив его лицо уже обеими ладонями. - Я понял это по тем крохам информации, что собрал за последние пять лет, что знаю вас обоих, - и легко поцеловал Майкрофта в лоб, почувствовав приступ внезапной тоски за обоих братьев. - Ты был всего лишь ребенком, малыш.  
  
\- Нет. Я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за целую империю. И я был более чем в состоянии позаботиться о своем младшем брате, защитить его. Но решил просто не вмешиваться, и это меняет абсолютно все, - Майкрофт почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось его сердце, сбиваясь с привычного ритма. - Я прекрасно знал, что из себя представляет наша мать, особенно после смерти отца, и все же оставил Шерлока там... больше заботясь о себе, нежели о нем.  
  
\- Ты был молод, неопытен, совершал ошибки. И я вижу, как ты ежедневно расплачиваешься за них, - он нежно погладил Майкрофта по щекам большими пальцами. - Я вижу, как ты коришь себя каждый раз, как у Шерлока случаются какие-то проблемы. Вижу, как ты винишь в них себя.  
  
Голос Майкрофта стремительно терял все напускное равнодушие, выдавая, как на самом деле мучается его обладатель:  
  
\- Я должен корить и обвинять в этом себя. Как и любой другой на моем месте. Я эгоист, прогнивший до самого нутра, я это знаю.  
  
\- Нет, Майкрофт, ты не такой. Эгоист? Да, это правда, врать не буду. Оставить Шерлока в одиночестве было весьма эгоистично, но тебя только что вынудили убить собственного отца, а после взять заботу о целой империи. Я не хочу сказать, что эгоизм - это хорошо, это было бы самой большой ложью, что я когда либо говорил, но такое поведение вполне объяснимо и понятно, учитывая каким ты тогда был, - Грег все продолжал успокаивающе гладить любимого по лицу. - Ты больше не тот ребенок, Майкрофт. И сейчас ты очень далек от эгоизма. Властный, высокомерный, временами немного пренебрежительный, не всегда следящий за своим острым языком - да, но не эгоистичный, нет. И ты уж точно не прогнивший. Ты очень-очень хороший человек, и я лично надеру зад любому, кто посмеет сказать, что это не так. Даже если это будешь ты сам. Разве что в твоем случае после этого я поцелую каждый оставленный мною синяк.  
  
Майкрофт знал, что Грег не прав, знал, что не является по сути особо хорошим, но, объявив себя эгоистом, он не покривил душой, почему просто промолчал, совершенно не желая, чтобы его возлюбленный от него ушел. Вместо этого, обвив руками его талию, он крепко прижался к нему всем телом. Между ним и Шерлоком никогда не будет нормальных братских отношений, но он продолжал демонстрировать младшему брату, что теперь ему можно доверять. Даже несмотря на похищение, совершенное вообще-то из самых лучших побуждений.  
  
Грег прекрасно понимал, что одними словами Майкрофта вряд ли можно в чем-то убедить, но надеялся, что со временем, при наличии определенного упрямства, он сможет донести до своего любимого понимание того, что тот по сути совсем неплохой человек. Да, на это понадобятся, возможно даже, годы, куча терпения и нескончаемый поток любви. В соответствии с последним компонентом Грег ласково прочесал пальцами волосы Майкрофта, принявшись покрывать его лицо легкими поцелуями, бормоча при этом разные нежности на валлийском, что когда-то давно шептала ему его няня.  
  
Будучи законченным эгоистом, по его же мнению, Майкрофт лишь сильнее вцепился в Грега, впитывая то чувство уюта, что так щедро дарил ему его возлюбленный. Он не мог изменить своего прошлого, но собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы быть достойным представлений Грега о нем:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, малыш, - легко прижавшись к губам Майкрофта своими, он крепко обнял своего вампира за плечи, зная, что его сердце безраздельно принадлежит ему одному. - Так сильно люблю.  
  
\- Меня больше не волнует Мориарти. Джон внезапно пропал с Бейкер-стрит, чем в любом случае уже раздразнил медведя... Переезжай сюда, ко мне. Я хочу разделить свою жизнь с тобой, и не желаю больше ждать, - повернув голову, Майкрофт прижался ухом к груди Грега, получив возможность слышать его сердцебиение. Ни у кого не было такого прекрасного сердца, как у его Грега.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я завтра же упакую свои вещи, - его пальцы вновь ласково прочесали светлые пряди Майкрофта. - Так что освободи в своем шкафу немного места для меня.  
  
\- Что? Нет, у тебя, конечно же, будет свой собственный шкаф. Если мои костюмы будут висеть слишком близко друг к другу, они помнутся, из-за чего их нельзя будет надеть. Я же не могу выходить куда-либо в мятой одежде, так ведь? - произнес Майкрофт, явно шокированный. - Но я счастлив, что ты согласен переехать, - потянув Грега за галстук, он вынудил того наклониться, чтобы иметь возможность запечатлеть на его губах очередной поцелуй.  
  
Хмыкнув, Грег ответил на ласку, уделив особое внимание нижней губе Майкрофта. Такое мог сказать только его Майкрофт, его изнеженный комфортом сколькитосотлетний вампир. Однажды он наденет-таки на него джинсы и футболку и, взлохматив его идеальную прическу, сфотографирует в таком виде, оставив фото себе на память.  
  
Приоткрыв губы, Майкрофт усилил старания и проник в рот Грега языком, лишь усилив хватку своих рук на его поясе.  
  
Хмыкнув не размыкая контакта их губ, Грегори с энтузиазмом поприветствовал язык Майкрофта своим собственным, чуть сильнее вцепившись пальцами одной руки в волосы на его затылке, фиксируя, и негромко довольно рыкнув. Вторая же скользнула вниз по груди его любовника, принявшись расстегивать пуговицы на жилете. Ему нравился вид Майкрофта при всем параде, но, Боже, еще сильнее он любил снимать с него все эти дорогие шмотки, вещь за вещью, постепенно обнажая кожу.  
  
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку своего огромного рабочего кресла, давая тем самым Грегу лучший доступ к своей одежде, в то время как его собственные пальцы уже орудовали над узлом галстука на шее Грега, ослабляя его, после чего и вовсе стянули его прочь. Как же он любил эту шею... Сильную, загорелую и жилистую. По его мнению, она была самим совершенством. Как и весь Грег.  
  
Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу на жилете и скользнув ладонями под нее, Лестрейд провел пальцами по тонкой льняной ткани рубашки, что на Майкрофте сидела просто идеально. Оторвавшись от его губ, Грег запечатлел поцелуй на подбородке, после чего позволил тому припасть к своей шее. Он понятия не имел, была ли это вампирская особенность или нет, но знал, что у Майкрофта имеется пунктик на его шее, и, раз уж она являлась одной из его чувствительных зон, он был лишь счастлив подобному вниманию к этой части своего тела.  
  
Поспешно расстегнув несколько пуговиц на рубашке Грега, Майкрофт освободил себе лучший доступ к его шее. Сперва он легко пробежал по ней подушечками пальцев, обведя кадык и изящную линию ключиц, после чего повторил весь путь губами. Едва прихватывая тонкую кожу, он пробовал ее на вкус кончиком языка, одновременно лаская и вновь запоминая.  
  
Издав победный рык, когда смог-таки дорасстегнуть рубашку Майкрофта, Грегори развел в стороны ее полы и с удовольствием ощутил под пальцами теплую кожу его груди. Губы Грега изогнулись в хулиганской улыбке, после чего он сжал в пальцах один из сосков Майкрофта, наслаждаясь реакцией на свои действия.  
  
Негромко утробно рыкнув, Майкрофт сильнее сжал Грега в своих руках и резко встал, после чего усадил его в свое кресло и опустился перед ним на колени, нисколько не заботясь о состоянии коленей своего дорогущего костюма. Уткнувшись носом в промежность Грега, Майкрофт прижался губами к его выпирающему в брюках члену, после чего пробежался языком по молнии и посмотрел Грегу в глаза снизу вверх.  
  
\- Господи, ты просто чертовски сексуальный сукин сын, - протянув руку, Грег провел большим пальцем по верхней губе Майкрофта и не сдержал хриплого стона, когда тот сначала лизнул его палец, а после и вовсе втянул его себе в рот. - Сексуальный, порочный и распутный. Все то, что я когда-либо желал.  
  
Майкрофт продолжал сосать палец Грега, периодически проводя языком по мягкой подушечке, пока не спеша расстегивал его ремень и пуговицу с молнией на брюках. А выпустив, склонил голову к его паху, ткнувшись носом в натянутые небольшой палаткой хлопковые боксеры, после чего обдал жарким дыханием уже стоящий колом член под ними.  
  
\- Дразнишь, - рыкнул Грег немного грубо и возбужденно, но все же ласково, несмотря на явную похоть в своем голосе. Зацепив за ковер каблуком, он стянул со своей ноги ботинок, после чего провел ею вдоль тела Майкрофта и по внутренней стороне его бедра, едва касаясь недвусмысленной выпуклости чуть выше.  
  
Ухмылка на губах Майкрофта пропала, сопроводившись жаждущим стоном, когда он почувствовал где именно сейчас находилась нога Грега. Подцепив пальцами резинку, он стянул с члена своего любовника боксеры.  
  
\- Тебе же нравится, когда я тебя дразню, - выдохнул он тихо прямо на темно-красную головку, после чего полностью взял ее в рот.  
  
\- Чертов Боже, Майкрофт, - задушено выдал Грег, будто это благословение, почти что титул для человека, чьи губы сейчас так невероятно талантливо ублажали его член. - Я никогда и не говорил, что не нравится. Конечно же, очень нравится. Просто помни, - его нога скользнула выше, пройдясь по твердой выпуклости, как раз под молнией брюк Майкрофта, - я не люблю оставаться в долгу.  
  
Выпустив изо рта член Грега с влажным чмоканьем, он облизал губы:  
  
\- Иначе и быть не может, - разведя колени чуть шире, Майкрофт нашел более комфортную для себя позу, после чего вернулся к страждущему внимания члену Грегори. Проведя языком по всей длине вверх и вниз, он вновь заглотил его глубоко в рот, сжав вокруг головки горло. Ему нравилось сосать член Грега, он обожал его вкус, то, как он скользит по его языку, заполняет собой его рот до отказа.  
  
\- Боже, малыш, твои губы на моем члене выглядят просто идеально, - он двигал ногой по эрекции Майкрофта в такт движениям рта его любовника. - Почти так же, каковы они на ощупь. Тебя же это заводит, правда? То, что мы трахаемся у тебя в кабинете, пока я сижу в твоем же кресле. А завтра, когда ты будешь разбирать очередные бумаги, ты будешь помнить об этом каждую секунду, так? То, как отсасывал мне, пока я дрочил тебе прямо сквозь брюки.  
  
Глубоко в горле Майкрофта зародился жалобный стон. Да, его это заводило. Заводило почти так же сильно, как и то, когда Грег разговаривал с ним таким образом. Подняв руку, он нежно сгреб в ладонь яички Грега, несильно массируя их, в то же время начав уже самостоятельно тереться о ногу любимого, желая кончить одновременно с ним.  
  
Не сдерживая стонов, Грег вцепился в подлокотники кресла, стараясь все же не сильно выгибаться навстречу губам Майкрофта, чтобы у того оставался доступ к воздуху. Он был уже очень близок к кульминации, но даже и не пытался сдерживаться.  
  
\- Ты никогда этого не забудешь. Как и я. Думаю, однажды я вновь поймаю тебя здесь. Раздену донага и нагну прямо над твоим же столом. И буду трахать до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь, выкрикивая мое имя. После чего опущусь на колени и вылижу из тебя свою же сперму дочиста. Тебе бы это понравилось, малыш?  
  
\- Черт, да, - вновь впустив каменный член Грега изо рта, он легонько подул на него, обдавая набухшую головку холодным воздухом, и посмотрел на Грега потемневшими от острого желания глазами. - А еще я вампир... так что не могу задохнуться, поэтому не надо сдерживаться, любовь моя. Я сам этого хочу, - обведя языком уже бордовую от прилившей крови головку, Майкрофт пощекотал его кончиком уретру и вновь взял член глубоко в рот.  
  
Зашипев сквозь зубы в ответ на действия любимого, Грег решил поверить ему на слово и начал уже во всю силу толкаться в его потрясающие губы. Одновременно с этим он увеличил скорость трения ногой о его эрекцию. Он не хотел кончить в одиночестве, но, если так все же случится, ему будет совсем не сложно тоже съехать на пол, расстегнуть брюки Майкрофта, скользнуть под резинку его нижнего белья и довести до оргазма "ручным" способом. Потерявшись в ощущениях, Грег принялся сыпать непристойными словечками аж на трех разных языках. Он никогда раньше не говорил в присутствии Майкрофта на французском, но сейчас даже это выплыло наружу.  
  
О Боже, Майкрофт и хотел бы сказать, что трение в паху и сильные толчки в его рот толкнули его через край, но, если уж быть честным с самим собой, виноват во всем оказался французский. Именно французский заставил его спустить себе в штаны, будто он какой-то зеленый подросток, пока его гортань судорожно сжималось вокруг члена Грега.  
  
До побелевших костяшек вцепившись в подлокотники многострадального кресла, Грег издал протяжный, низкий полустон-полурык и кончил Майкрофту глубоко в горло.  
  
\- Черт, - откинувшись на спинку кресла безвольной куклой, он смог лишь наблюдать, как Майкрофт спокойно проглотил всю его сперму, после чего его абсолютно порочный рот выпустил уже опавший член на волю, а его рука отстранила ногу Грега от его же паха.  
  
Будучи болезненно чувствительным в стратегических местах после того, как кончил, Майкрофт осел на пол. Он знал, что ему надо сменить одежду, но прямо сейчас он был слишком вымотанным, чтобы делать что-то еще, кроме как наслаждаться постепенно затихающими отголосками ошеломительного оргазма. К счастью, у него в кабинете имелся запасной костюм. Даже учитывая, что это его дом и он тут хозяин, у него не было никакого желания разгуливать по коридорам с мокрым пятном на штанах.  
  
\- Боже, где ты все это время прятал свой французский?  
  
\- Мм? О, ну, я не часто его использую. Рос в семье, где на нем говорили все. Это просто так не забывается. А специально практиковаться в валлийском я продолжаю только потому, что на нем говорила лишь моя няня, - улыбнулся Грег, глядя на разомлевшего и уставшего Майкрофта.  
  
\- Хм. И все равно это возбуждает. Не используй его слишком часто, или я за себя не отвечаю... - только перед Грегом Майкрофт мог позволить себе развалиться прямо на полу, будучи раскрасневшимся после оргазма, с опухшими губами и спутанными волосами. - Ладно, нам лучше привести себя в порядок. У меня в два встреча с канцлером казначейства... Чрезвычайно скучный тип.  
  
\- Ну, ему и положено таким быть, разве нет? - натянув боксеры на полностью опавший член, Грег застегнул брюки. - Учитывая, что он весь день имеет дело с одними финансовыми отчетами, - выбравшись из кресла, он протянул руку Майкрофту.  
  
\- Вообще-то, это довольно интересно, - позволив поднять себя на ноги, Майкрофт прижался к губам Грега в коротком поцелуе, после чего с отвращением глянул вниз, на свои брюки. - Единственная скучная вещь, связанная с финансами, это то, что он вновь будет просить денег. Если, конечно, у них еще не набралось достаточной суммы, - Майкрофт говорил так, будто то, что он держит полный контроль над финансами всей страны, это лишь пустяк, ничего серьезного или заслуживающего особого внимания.  
  
Грег рассмеялся:  
  
\- Это надо запомнить. Хочешь, я схожу за чистой одеждой для тебя? - заботливо спросил он после того, как Майкрофт никак не отреагировал на ласковое прикосновение к его руке. Он прекрасно знал своего возлюбленного, как и знал, что тот не выйдет из своего кабинета с пятном на штанах даже под дулом пистолета.  
  
\- Спасибо, но я просто зайду в ванную и самостоятельно все исправлю, - кивнул он в сторону соседней двери. - Ты в порядке? - Майкрофт окинул Грега внимательным взглядом, но не увидел ничего необычного. За исключением чуть более румяных щек. Подняв руку, он поправил Грегу прическу и ласково погладил по щеке.  
  
\- Я - просто превосходно, - повернув голову, он поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность запястья Майкрофта. - Люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю. Очень сильно, - замедленный пульс вампира заметно участился под губами Грега.  
  
Грегори улыбнулся, собираясь сказать что-то еще, не его прервал внезапно зазвонивший мобильный: судя по мелодии, это с работы. Закатив глаза, он, бубня себе под нос, вытащил его из кармана:  
  
\- Клянусь Богом, если это какое-нибудь очередное пустяковое дело, я заставлю Донован отмывать дороги от размазанных по ним животных. Лестрейд, - последнее он произнес уже в телефон, кивая на сухие данные, передаваемые диспетчером. - Хорошо, я понял. Уже еду, - нажав кнопку отбоя, Грег подхватил галстук, отброшенный Майкрофтом в порыве страсти на пол. - Мертвец в Ист Энде. Личность пока не опознана. Я тебе позже позвоню.  
  
\- Будь так добр. И постарайся не убить Донован или Андерсона из-за их глупости. Иначе ты рискуешь погрязнуть под обилием бумажной работы, - Майкрофту не нравилась работа Грега, он он никогда даже не задумывался о смене карьеры для него лишь по собственной прихоти или из-за беспокойства за него. Грег - инспектор полиции - был именно тем, в кого он влюбился. И он никогда не хотел изменить или контролировать его.  
  
\- Если бы у обоих было чуть меньше чувства самосохранения, они бы уже давно окончили свою жизнь на дне Темзы, - да и к тому же Грег хотел оставить свой отдел в надежных руках. А следующим сержантом на повышение после Донован был умный и спокойный парень, который, вне всякого сомнения, будет напоминать Донован о том, в чем Шерлок ее только подозревал. Когда-то он любил свою работу, но сейчас она стала слишком утомительной, однообразной, скучной и по уши погрязшей в мутном болоте нынешней политики. - Позаботься о моем вампире, Майкрофт, - подмигнул он, - а я присмотрю за твоим полицейским.  
  
\- Ловлю на слове. Я буду очень расстроен, если с моим полицейским что-нибудь случится, - Майкрофт наклонил голову для еще одного поцелуя прежде, чем отпустить Грега на работу. Ему было крайне некомфортно разгуливать в испачканных брюках, почему ему действительно срочно требовалось посетить ванную комнату до того, как он встретится с Осборном. Ни в коем случае Майкрофт не мог позволить кому бы то ни было занять лидерствующее положение в разговоре.  
  
\- Я постараюсь не задерживаться, _cariad_ , - убрав телефон в карман пиджака, Грег вышел в коридор и отправился на место преступления.


	12. Глава 12

Сдвинув брови к переносице, Шерлок недовольно ощупывал оставшиеся шрамы. Они больше не болели, нет, а со временем от них и вовсе не останется и следа, но сам факт ранения его очень раздражал.  
  
\- Не чеши их. Это лишь замедлит выздоровление, - Джон даже не поднял взгляда от книги в своих руках. Он предупреждал скорее для проформы: Шерлок все равно все сделает по-своему. В кои-то веки Джон читал что-то ради чистого удовольствия.  
  
\- Какого выздоровления? Остались лишь шрамы, - на самом деле, Шерлок был несколько обижен на сверхзаботливого Джона, который, за исключением объятий, не позволял себе ничего большего с самого их вызволения из той камеры. Он чувствовал разочарование от того, что, сумев-таки выбраться оттуда и будучи таким уязвимым сейчас, его вновь вынуждали сдерживаться.  
  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. Не трогай свои шрамы. Это не поможет им исчезнуть, - а кроме того, такое количество доступной оголенной кожи очень отвлекало Джона. Но сейчас он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Он мечтал добраться до Шерлока, как умирающий от жажды в пустыне до колодца, а вынужденное воздержание едва не убивало его. Но Джон твердо решил сначала дать Шерлоку время для полного выздоровления, а уже после двигаться в том темпе, в котором тот пожелает.  
  
Шерлок скорчился от отвращения и плюхнулся на диван:  
  
\- Скука! Никаких телодвижений среди людей Мориарти, а Лестрейд даже не дал мне взглянуть на дело мертвеца, найденного в Ист Энде. - А дело было довольно любопытным: неопознанный мужчина, обычный человек, был освежеван и подвешен вниз головой, словно наглядная иллюстрация карты Таро. Его кожу так и не нашли, что, как понял Шерлок, напугало Лестрейда больше всего.  
  
\- Я могу попросить Грега, чтобы он дал тебе посмотреть то дело, - Джон был несколько обеспокоен молчанием Мориарти. Вне всякого сомнения он знал о его визите к Мюррею, и, даже если бы Мориарти и вправду был мертв, хотя Джон так и не считал, наблюдение с Джеймса Мюррея никто и не думал снимать. Поэтому Джон не мог не задаваться вопросом, для чего же все это?  
  
А Шерлок просто хотел наконец выбраться из образовавшегося вокруг них пузыря неопределенности. Он не понимал, почему Джон не пытался его хотя бы поцеловать. Он передумал? Решил, что Шерлока ему будет недостаточно? Или что он слишком требователен? Шерлок боялся спросить об этом напрямик или посмотреть на него внимательнее и вычислить это с помощью своей дедукции. Раз уж Джон не собирается ничего делать, то ему необходимо отвлечься.  
  
\- Да, попроси.  
  
Кивнув, Джон заложил страницу в книге и захлопнул ее, после чего поднял взгляд на Шерлока. Сходя с ума от такого безразличия Шерлока, ему требовалось хоть как-то выплеснуть накопившееся.  
  
\- Слушай, я пойму, если ты передумал. Обещаю, я не использую ничего из того, что узнал в той камере, против тебя, но мы же можем остаться друзьями? То... то, что происходит между нами сейчас, - это все очень странно.  
  
\- Это _я-то_ передумал? - Шерлок даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть Джона. - Ты даже не попытался поцеловать меня с тех пор. Так что, кто еще передумал?  
  
Голубые глаза Джона сами собой распахнулись шире, а книга выпала из ослабевших пальцев.  
  
\- Я хотел быть уверенным, что ты полностью здоров. Я думал, что ты того же мнения. Ты же сам сказал, что не хочешь что-то делать только потому, что ранен, поэтому я и ждал... и терпеливо, прошу заметить. Но я хочу тебя _постоянно_ , _ежесекундно_.  
  
\- Я не хотел кусать тебя и делать что-либо _только_ из-за того, что ранен, но это не исключает поцелуев. Насколько я знаю, они не предполагают сильного напряжения. И кстати, с чего бы еще мне вчера захотелось, свернувшись калачиком, положить голову тебе на колени, позволив гладить себя по волосам? - Да, Джон прекрасно знал, что любому другому он скорее бы отгрыз руку, чем позволил прикоснуться к себе. Любому, кроме Джона. Он был исключением. Даже любя и доверяя Хетти и Томасу, те пару раз, когда оказывался не в лучшем состоянии, Шерлок предпочитал держаться от них _подальше_ все время, пока зализывал раны.  
  
Шумно выдохнув, не то раздраженно, не то весело, Джон поднялся из кресла и, подойдя к дивану, улегся на Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что поцелуи - это всегда парная работа, так? Мои губы находятся прямо напротив твоих, а твои - ожидают мои, - улыбнувшись Шерлоку, он легко провел губами по его подбородку, дальше поднялся по щеке, лбу, вернулся по второй щеке и, наконец, к ожидающим губам.  
  
Шерлоку не требовалось второго приглашения, одна его тонкая кисть тут же обвилась вокруг шеи Джона, удерживая того на месте, давая ему возможность прижаться к губам своего охотника более основательно. Этот поцелуй был мягким, почти ленивым, позволяющим Шерлоку изучать и запоминать текстуру и форму губ Джона, а так же найти оптимальный угол наклона головы. Поцелуи в камере - это был чистый инстинкт и шкалящие эмоции. Но сейчас, когда у них есть время и комфортные условия, все было иначе. Сейчас он мог думать и был полон решимости учиться поцелуям опытным путем.  
  
Целовать Шерлока было приятно - ладно, больше чем просто приятно, - это было замечательно, чудесно. Но так же было хорошо и то, что это всего лишь поцелуи, никаких ожиданий чего-то большего. На самом деле, Джон не хотел заходить дальше прямо сейчас. Не прерывая поцелуя, он обхватил лицо Шерлока одной рукой и погладил большим пальцем по острой скуле. Проведя языком по нёбу, Джон пробежался по ровному ряду зубов и, наконец, встретился с языком Шерлока.  
  
Несильно втянув любопытный язык Джона себе в рот, Шерлок принялся повторять его движения за ним, а после уже и сам применил только что полученные знания на Джоне. Все это время его рука на шее любимого словно жила своей жизнью: будучи не способны лежать неподвижно (в соответствии с тем, что поцелуи не предполагали никакого продолжения), его пальцы перебирали короткие светлые волоски на затылке, поглаживали кожу шеи, обводили скулы и подбородок. Все это было ново для Шерлока. Да, он мог описать Джона хоть сейчас в самых мельчайших подробностях, до последней родинки и шрама, но сам способ узнавания и запоминания был нов, почему Шерлок лишь с еще большим энтузиазмом записывал все это на свой жесткий диск.  
  
Мягко заурчав Шерлоку в рот, Джон прихватил его нижнюю припухшую губу зубами и, легко потянув на себя, отпустил. После он повел дорожку поцелуев от подбородка Шерлока к мочке уха, легко прикусил ее, а после, будто извиняясь, всосал в рот. Джон знал множество способов целоваться и хотел показать Шерлоку их все. Кроме того, ему всего было мало: он желал поцеловать и попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм тела Шерлока, хотя и согласился пока что ограничиться малым.  
  
Мелко задрожав, Шерлок хватал ртом воздух. Губы и зубы Джона творили с ним нечто невероятное. Каждая клеточка его тела будто внезапно наполнилась невероятной легкостью и бурлящей _энергией_ , чего он раньше никогда не испытывал. Он занимался сексом раньше, множество раз. Но поцелуи, совместное времяпрепровождение с кем-то и _нежность_ \- этого он никогда не испытывал прежде. Все это заставляло сердце в его груди биться немного быстрее. Откинув голову, Шерлок предоставил Джону полный доступ, чего бы тот ни захотел. Обняв своего доктора за плечи уже обеими руками, он на ощупь изучал мягкую текстуру его джемпера, несколько колючего, но все равно очень уютного.  
  
Боги, откинув голову, Шерлок дал Джону возможность выцеловывать дорожки вдоль его длинной тонкой шеи вниз и вверх, обратно к его губам, чтобы шепнуть прямо в них:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Довольно низко мурлыкнув ему в губы, Шерлок потерся носом о нос Джона и крепко его обнял. Он не мог ответить ему тем же, неважно как бы сильно не чувствовал того же. Не сейчас.  
  
Когда губы обоих уже едва что-то ощущали от обилия поцелуев, Джон, улыбнувшись, в последний раз легко прижался к губам Шерлока своими, после чего спустился чуть ниже и, обвив его тонкую фигуру руками, уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи.  
  
Тихо выдохнув, Шерлок обнял его в ответ так же крепко, а может, и еще крепче. Его гениальный мозг наконец-таки смог расслабиться и успокоиться. Отчаянье и страдания отступили, появилась уверенность в себе, так что он мог рассчитывать на пару дней тишины. Джон сделал это для него. Каким-то непостижимым для него образом именно _Джон_ подарил ему ощущение мира и покоя, которые он не испытывал уже очень давно.  
  
Обычно Джон беспокоился о том, что может оказаться слишком тяжелым, но раз уж Шерлок был тем, кем был, это не имело значения. Он чувствовал, как, лежа под ним, Шерлок обнял его крепче и расслабился. Джон все еще беспокоился из-за бездействия Мориарти, но прямо сейчас в его маленьком мире все было абсолютно правильно. Пока он мог обнимать Шерлока, ничего не могло быть слишком плохо.  
  
Беспокойные пальцы вампира принялись рисовать узоры на прикрытой свитером спине Джона. В голове Шерлока звучала нежная неспешная мелодия. Ее не требовалось записать немедленно, все и так будет сохранено и добавлено к уже сочиненному с предельной аккуратностью.  
  
\- Слишком медленно... плохой командир.  
  
\- Что? - оторвав голову от шеи Шерлока, Джон с любопытством заглянул ему в глаза. - Какой командир? И что слишком медленно? - он прекрасно знал, что Шерлок никогда не говорит бессмыслицы, и гадал, что же придумал этот удивительный ум на сей раз.  
  
\- На твой визит к Мюррею не последовало никакой реакции. Слишком медленно для обычной работы Мориарти. Следовательно, сейчас во главе его организации стоит плохой командир, - пальцы Шерлока продолжали блуждать по свитеру Джона. - Мориарти - обычный человек, он не может исцелиться с той же скоростью, что любой из подполья. Он не смог бы исцелиться даже с твоей скоростью. А ведь он выстрелил себе в голову. Прошло всего два месяца, так что он пока не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать какие-либо решения самостоятельно. Если он еще жив, то все еще лежит на больничной койке под капельницами.  
  
Чем больше Джон думал об этом, тем логичнее все становилось. Ну, конечно же. Если даже Мориарти и знал точный угол выстрела, при котором он не умер бы и не превратился бы в живой овощ, ему все равно потребовалось бы время на излечение.  
  
\- А Моран похож на меня. Солдат. Мы привыкли следовать приказам, а не раздавать их. Должно быть, сеть Мориарти сейчас находится в подвешенном состоянии. Особенно, если он все еще их формальный лидер, никто не сможет занять его место. Видимо, все они просто ожидают дальнейших указаний... Великолепно. Ты, как и всегда, просто великолепен.  
  
\- Я медлителен. Я должен был додуматься до этого намного раньше, - Шерлок был явно собой недоволен. - Кроме того, у тебя очень даже хорошо получается отдавать приказы. Ты же капитан, вышедший в отставку со всеми почестями. Моран так же неплох в раздаче приказов, но планирование - не его конек. Сомневаюсь, что он уделяет достаточно внимания сопутствующему ущербу.  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, что это вообще его хоть как-то заботит. И ты можешь быть хорош в отдавании приказов ровно до тех пор, пока у тебя есть кому их выполнять. А Моран, как ты уже сказал, не стратег, он не умеет смотреть наперед, - Джон запустил пальцы в кудри Шерлока, успокаивая и без слов говоря, что тот не должен быть так уж строг к себе. Ведь он все равно додумался до этого быстрее всех, и Джон все так же им восхищался.  
  
\- Скорее всего, он получил приказ сидеть тихо и не высовываться. И действовать только в случае, если в том появиться острая необходимость. И да, вся организация будет находиться в подвешенном состоянии, пока Мориарти лечится. Для нас это большое преимущество, - Шерлок неосознанно напрягся. - Если мы будем крайне аккуратны, то сможем накрыть всю сеть за месяц. Слишком долгий период удержания на месте колесиков, что должны двигаться, делает уязвимой всю систему. Но сперва мы должны найти Мориарти. Мне нужно узнать, поговорила ли уже Антоиса с прорицателями.  
  
\- Антоиса? - нахмурил Джон брови в недоумении. Приподнявшись на коленях, он слез с Шерлока: для объятий сейчас было явно не время - не тогда, когда Шерлок был в режиме "размышлений". Джону тут же стало не хватать физического контакта со своим возлюбленным. Но для этого еще будет время. Позже.  
  
\- Антея. Ее полное имя Антоиса, и она его ненавидит, - сев, Шерлок в последний раз провел пальцами по коротким волосам на затылке Джона и поднялся на ноги. Пройдя в спальню, он, не закрыв дверь, приблизился к шкафу и принялся одеваться. - Она нимфа. Дриада, если быть точнее. И имеет родственные связи с оракулами в Дельфах.  
  
\- Ха, - Джон не мог не отметить про себя, что девушка оказалась настоящим сюрпризом. Ментальные щиты Антеи, должно быть, просто непробиваемы. Он, конечно, чувствовал, что она одна из подполья, но и не подозревал, что дриада. - Подозреваю, ты называешь ее Антоисой при каждом удобном случае. Просто чтобы лишний раз ее позлить. Ты хоть когда-нибудь видел, чтобы она отрывала свой взгляд от экрана телефона? Она таким образом постоянно на связи с оракулами? Через Блэкберри?  
  
\- Нет. С оракулами надо разговаривать только лично. Какое-то древнее правило, которое у меня не было желания изучать подробнее. Я видел, как она отрывалась от своего мобильного дважды. И, конечно же, я называю ее полным именем так часто, как только могу, - закончив застегивать рубашку, он наклонился зашнуровать туфли. - Она была помощницей Майкрофта последние пять столетий. С тех самых пор, как огрела по голове дубинкой одного везучего охотника с непомерной манией величия, когда тот очень весело проводил время в одном из популярных питейных заведений Афин.  
  
Джон усмехнулся, представив себе эту картину.  
  
\- Даже не буду спрашивать, что забыл Майкрофт в Афинах пять столетий назад... Я уже давно сдался пытаться понять причины его действий. Хотя, иметь прямой контакт с оракулами, должно быть, весьма полезно.  
  
\- Только когда она согласна с ними разговаривать. Им не нравится, что она работает на вампира, - надев пиджак, Шерлок поправил воротник рубашки. - Представь себе целый мир, населенный совершенно невыносимыми Нонами*, где все они помещены в одно тело, добавь к этому обидчивость и гордость Темных Веков, а после клонируй то, что получилось, семнадцать раз. Тогда ты получишь примерное понятие о том, что из себя представляет семья Антоисы.  
  
\- Черт подери. А я еще думал, что это моё семейство ужасное. Теперь я понимаю, почему она так неохотно с ними связывается. Но, надеюсь, на этот раз она все же решилась. Это могло бы реально помочь нам, - будучи полностью одетым, Джон так и остался сидеть на диване.  
  
\- Если ее об этом просит Майкрофт, она обычно соглашается. Но всегда существует вероятность отказа. Так что давай сходим и понадоедаем моему братцу. Заодно и выясним все.  
  
\- Надоедание твоему брату всегда становится для меня главным событием дня, - а кроме того Джон все еще не простил его за транквилизатор и похищение, хотя и был рад их последствиям. Есть вещи, на которые вы никогда бы не решились, но у Майкрофта, похоже, вообще не существует понятия невозможного. Поднявшись с дивана и надев ботинки, Джон был полностью готов следовать за Шерлоком. Как и всегда.  
  
\- Это должно быть событием дня для любого, - сверкнул Шерлок глазами и, подмигнув Джону, вышел в коридор, желая как можно скорее приступить к работе.  
  
Джон не смог сдержать улыбки, в которую растянулись его губы, пока они шли по коридорам особняка. Как же он любил такого Шерлока, бурлящего энергией, едва не выплескивающейся из него в буквальном смысле.  
  
Чисто для проформы Шерлок стукнул один раз в дверь и, тут же распахнув ее, ворвался в кабинет Майкрофта. На что старший брат лишь закатил глаза и повесил трубку телефона.  
  
\- Весь в заботах, Майкрофт?  
  
\- Как и всегда, мальчик мой, - откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, он поставил локти на подлокотники и сложил пальцы домиком под подбородком. - И чем обязан чести лицезреть вас двоих в моем кабинете?  
  
\- Мориарти, что же еще, - упал Шерлок в кресло напротив брата. - Этим утром я вдруг понял, что он скорее всего все еще валяется на больничной койке или любом другом ее аналоге, что организовал себе в одном из своих убежищ. Мы должны разобраться с ним. Окончательно. Без него вся его организация развалится словно карточный домик всего лишь после пары удачно выбранных мест для удара. Особенно сейчас, когда всеми делами занимается его ручной снайпер.  
  
В глазах Майкрофта загорелся интерес. Он даже почти что подался вперед в своем кресле... почти что. Ему нравилось наблюдать как организации подобного уровня рушились словно кости домино. Это его развлекало. Да и к тому же, будет даже еще лучше, если Мориарти, очнувшись, обнаружит свою империю в руинах.  
  
\- Есть предложения по поводу этих мест для удара?  
  
\- Даже, возможно, несколько, - сложил Шерлок свои длинные ноги одну на другую. - Антоиса уже говорила с оракулами? Или нам придется обыскивать убежища Мориарти одно за другим до тех пор, пока мы его не обнаружим?  
  
Вошедший следом Джон, просто прислонился плечом к стене. Наблюдать за взаимодействием двух гениальных братьев было забавно. А язык их тел давал ему даже больше информации, чем те озвучивали. Это было интригующе.  
  
\- Она ездила в Дельфы. Что, должен заметить, было _крайне_ неудобно, но я не в курсе, что ей сказали. С самого возвращения она ходит хмурая. Так что прошу тебя в общении с ней быть повежливее. И не называть ее Антоисой.  
  
\- Раз уж мне нужна та информация, которой она располагает, сегодня я буду сдержан. - И, выгнув бровь, продолжил: - Так что, если не возражаешь, может, позовешь ее?  
  
Майкрофт зеркально отразил его приподнятую бровь, но все же нажал кнопку внутренней связи.  
  
\- Антея, не могла бы ты зайти ко мне, пожалуйста? - он знал, что лучшим способом задобрить ее является вежливое обращение. Хрупкая на вид девушка на самом деле была грозной силой. На ее уме и навыках держалась значительная часть теневой империи Майкрофта. Он был без нее, как без рук.  
  
Спустя каких-то пару минут дриада вошла в кабинет, все так же не отрывая глаз от экрана.  
  
\- Да, сэр?  
  
\- Я бы хотел узнать, что тебе рассказали оракулы. Если, конечно, тебе позволено нам об этом говорить, - некоторая информация, идущая от предсказателей, была закрытой, и Майкрофт мог только надеяться, что эта - не являлась таковой.  
  
Вытянув шею, Джон попытался заглянуть в экран телефона Антеи. Ему всегда было интересно, что же такая красивая девушка может там делать целыми днями. Он на секунду представил, что бы было, если бы он отнял его у нее, просто чтобы увидеть, что бы она стала делать дальше. Но Джон слишком дорожил своей жизнью, чтобы так рисковать. Плюс, он только что обрел Шерлока, и ему хотелось насладиться их любовью сполна.  
  
Внезапно замерев, девушка сильнее сжала телефон в тонких пальчиках. Она располагала информацией. Частью она могла поделиться, остальным - нет. Это беспокоило ее намного сильнее, чем ей бы хотелось, ведь это касалось Майкрофта. Бывали моменты, когда Антея по-настоящему ненавидела оракулов, даже тех, что были ее родными сестрами. Нажав на блокировку, она убрала мобильный в карман. Пересказывание загадки от оракулов требовало хотя бы некоторого уважения.  
  
\- Вместо того, чтобы просто указать место, где скрывается Мориарти, они, конечно же, дали мне загадку.  
  
Шерлок сел прямо, весь обратившись во внимание, готовый запоминать все, что она скажет:  
  
\- Что же они сказали, Антея?  
  
Она окинула его взглядом, ясно говорившим, что она догадалась о его желании ее задобрить, и, сделав глубокий вздох, начала говорить:  
  
\- Полумертвый паук и его Бдительный зверь  
затаились в тени старинных камней.  
  
Умник-Искатель,  
Стены твои высоки и прочны,  
Не разрушить их лишь прикосновеньем руки.  
Найди свой покой и сердцу дай отдохнуть.  
Навечно вдвоем или столько же врозь.  
  
Целитель-Охотник,  
Соберись, твердо стой на земле.  
Неважно: побои, раненья, усталость иль плен.  
Крепко в руках дар свой бесценный держи.  
Сбереги свою душу и разлом устрани.  
  
Лидер-Любовник,  
Что прячет лик от людей.  
Храброй и смелой позволь Лисе быть своей.  
Держи уши торчком, знай, не зевай:  
В твоем логове прячется соглядатай.  
  
Лис терпеливый,  
Спокойно оставь позади  
Дело, что стало домом для Слепоты.  
Стереги, защищай, береги эту ночь.  
Силы твои очень могут помочь.  
  
Битва будет тяжелой,  
Возможно много потерь.  
Обману и хитрости только не верь.  
  
Любовь даст вам силы, хоть цена велика.  
Поверьте в нее, ведь развязка близка.  
  
Даже не будучи гением, Джон смог частично разгадать значение послания. И, судя по всему, разобраться с Мориарти им будет не так просто, как они надеялись.  
  
Майкрофт лишь сильнее сжал челюсть. Полученная информация была не совсем тем, на что он рассчитывал. Но кто предупрежден, тот вооружен, и все в таком духе.  
  
\- Спасибо, Антея. И за то, что согласилась съездить в Дельфы, и за то, что поделилась с нами информацией. Мы все очень признательны.  
  
\- Хм, да, - прикрыл Шерлок глаза, сцепив руки в характерном молитвенном жесте. - Спасибо тебе. И кстати, он огр. Используй это, чтобы держать ее подальше от вашей родни.  
  
Выражение лица Антеи осталось абсолютно нейтральным, хотя внутри она едва ли не хихикала от мысли, что ее мать встречается с огром. Она достала убранный телефон:  
  
\- Буду иметь в виду. Вам что-то еще нужно, сэр? - последнее относилось уже к Майкрфту.  
  
\- Нет, не сейчас. Спасибо, - он бы предложил ей взять выходной до конца дня, но знал, что помощница воспримет это как личное оскорбление. Поэтому просто промолчал.  
  
Кивнув, Антея оставила троих мужчин в кабинете одних. Шерлок нахмурился и выдохнул в пространство:  
  
\- Соглядатай. У нас в гнезде завелась гадюка, Майкрофт.  
  
Старший брат с мрачным видом кивнул. Ему совершенно не нравилась сама мысль, что один из его людей - шпион. Он не имел привычки окружать себя теми, кого не знал достаточно давно и кому полностью не доверял. Поэтому идея, что кто-то из них нарушил это доверие, причиняла боль. Даже больше, чем злила.  
  
Шерлок не мог сказать, что ему понравилось то, что он услышал о себе: Умником-Искателем мог быть только он. Найди свой покой и сердцу дай отдохнуть. Ведь именно это он и делает, сближаясь с Джоном? Дает своему сердцу покой и отдых? Но часть загадки про Джона нравилась ему еще меньше. Побои и плен? Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном:  
  
\- Похищение?  
  
\- Вполне возможно, да, - Джон не знал наверняка. Он вообще не был уверен, что понял все правильно, но знал лишь, что сможет с этим справиться. Давайте уже, не тяните. Если это заставит Морана вылезти из норы, в которую он забился, то он готов на это пойти.  
  
\- Давайте обсудим все по отдельности. Полумертвый паук и зверь - это, вполне очевидно, Мориарти и Моран. И находятся они в одном из хенджей, что сделали своим убежищем.  
  
\- Да, но в котором? Стоунхендже или Эйвбери? - Джон провел кончиком языка по зубам. - Если верить информации, полученной от Адлер, я бы сказал, что это Стоунхендж. Перед самой смертью... у нее не было причин лгать мне.  
  
Майкрофт хмыкнул:  
  
\- Возможно, Мориарти просто хотел, чтобы она верила, что это так. Не думаю, что мы сейчас в том положении, чтобы принимать все за чистую монету.  
  
\- Старинных камней... Это строение, которому уже много веков, или просто построено оно из старых камней, вот в чем вопрос, - Шерлок потер губы указательным пальцем. - Целитель-охотник - это, конечно же, Джон. - Покачав ногой, он продолжил: - Ты, Майкрофт, - лидер, что означает, что тебе придется позволить Лестрейду сделать... что-то.  
  
\- Я не _позволяю_ Грегу что-либо делать. И он был бы очень расстроен, если бы услышал, что ты говоришь нечто подобное, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, но это была вымученная улыбка. Он хотел бы оградить Грега от опасности, но, если верить загадке, это попросту невозможно.  
  
\- Брось, Майкрофт. Если ты изобразишь беспокойство на лице и попросишь его не делать... что бы там ни было, он послушается. Потому что любит тебя и скорее прострелит себе ногу, чем сделает что-то, что тревожит тебя настолько сильно, что ты просишь его не лезть в это. - Шерлок открыл глаза и уставился в пространство: - И этот соглядатай... Надо ограничить список посвященных в наши планы. Мы трое, Лестрейд и Антоиса. Ради нашей же безопасности.  
  
Майкрофт постучал коротко стриженными ногтями по полированной поверхности стола. Шерлок был прав, да, но никто не говорил, что ему должно это нравиться. На самом деле, Майкрофту крайне редко нравилось, когда Шерлок оказывался прав, если дело касалось его самого.  
  
\- Я выполню то, о чем говорится в загадке, и промолчу, когда придет черед Грега, - возможно, это будет актом самого кошмарного мазохизма, который он только над собой вытворял, но он это сделает. - Но ты прав, в наши планы должны быть посвящены только мы пятеро, - Майкрофту не нравилось и подобное ограничение, но сейчас у них не было иного выхода.  
  
Шерлок кивнул:  
  
\- Учитывая все вышесказанное, у нас есть часть о Лестрейде, или, точнее сказать, для Лестрейда.  
  
\- Что для меня? - Грег как раз открыл дверь кабинета, кивнув Антеи, что стояла у входа в неком подобии охраны. Его волосы были еще влажными после внепланового душа, что принял по возвращении домой с полураскрытого дела.  
  
\- У нас есть интересные новости. Думаю, тебе стоит присесть. Даже настаиваю на этом, - Джон так и стоял прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Настоящий солдат, готовый к бою.  
  
Майкрофт пересказал ему загадку и то, что они уже успели обсудить. Лицо вампира оставалось каменным даже при наличии рядом любимого человека.  
  
Выражение же лица Лестрейда сменилось от любопытного к яростному, а после остановилось на том, что Шерлок про себя называл "режимом Стража". Это то, кем Лестрейд был по своей сути. Стражем. Тем, кто создан охранять людей, защищать их самым оптимальным из возможных способом и, если потребуется для общего блага, проникать в самые темные углы. А прямо сейчас все "защитные" инстинкты Лестрейда выли не хуже сигнальной сирены, намекая на предупреждая, упомянутые в загадке.  
  
\- Какая-то паршивая овца тебя предала, - сев по привычке на угол стола Майкротфа, Грег автоматически накрыл руку своего любимого своей. Как _посмел_ этот кто-то так поступить, воткнуть нож в спину Майкрофта?  
  
\- Да, очевидно, так и есть, - повернув ладонь, Майкрофт переплел пальцы с пальцами Грега. - Мы не имеем ни малейшего представления о том, как много информации было уже слито, но, думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что Моран как минимум в курсе, что Шерлок жив и здоров. О том, кто мы такие по природе... Это, скорее всего, тоже. О _всех_ нас, - Майкрофт кивнул в сторону Джона. - Полагаю, они узнали о том, что вы охотник, практически сразу после нас.  
  
Грег проигнорировал угрожающее рычание со стороны Шерлока, прекрасно зная, что если бы сам мог завыть, словно взбешенный волк от мысли, что кто-то причинил Майкрофту боль, разведав о его самых скрытых секретах, он бы так и сделал.  
  
\- Что ж, мой день становится все веселее, - это был сарказм в чистом виде. - Хотя, не могу сказать, что я так уж оскорблен кличкой "Лис". А что это за "ночь", которую мне предполагается беречь?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
  
\- Тут есть несколько толкований. Защищать кого-то в течение одной ночи, защищать каждую ночь, а еще это старое определение подполья.  
  
\- Мы все тут словно блуждаем в потемках. Боже, как же я ненавижу загадки. Что плохого в том, чтобы просто сказать прямо и закончить на этом? - пройдя вглубь комнаты, Джон прислонился к спинке кресла Шерлока и принялся легко поглаживать шею своего вампира пальцами. - Я думаю, что "ночь" - это вы двое, ты и Майкрофт. Детьми ночи можете быть только вы.  
  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - поджал Граг губы. - Загадки вообще забавная штука.  
  
\- И много ты знаешь о загадках, Лестрейд? - посмотрел Шерлок на инспектора с любопытством.  
  
\- Так случилось, что во мне течет очень много валлийской крови, умник. Количество валлийский сказаний со спрятанными в них загадками снесет даже твои мозги. Эта часть загадки предназначена для меня; а оракулы знали, что те, кому эта загадка предназначена, ее услышат, так?  
  
Майкрофт кивнул:  
  
\- Да, так и предполагалось. И раз уж оракулы во много, много раз старше меня, а еще и более вспыльчивы, кто я такой, чтобы сомневаться в их словах? - Майкрофту не особо нравились предсказатели, как и они не особо жаловали весь его вид, но они могли быть полезны... В их раздражающей "загадочной" манере.  
  
\- Ну, тогда, может, мне рассказать вам, как прошли мои ночь и утро? - Грег просто-таки купался в лучах славы, будучи под внимательным взглядом сразу трех мужчин.  
  
\- Ты полагаешь, что дело, которое ты сейчас расследуешь, может нам как-то помочь? - Джон даже подался вперед, практически положив подбородок на кудрявую макушку Шерлока.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи нам, если так и есть. Сейчас нам пригодится любая информация, - Майкрофт верил Грегу, и знал, что тот далеко не глуп. Все присутствующие очень хотели бы услышать то, что его пара (ну, или он надеялся, что Грег станет его парой) скажет.  
  
Внимательный взгляд Шерлока быстро обшарил Грега с головы до ног, чтобы собрать максимум информации, но на нем, только что принявшим душ, мало что осталось.  
  
\- Ты где-то хорошо испачкался.  
  
\- Я был абсолютно весь в зеленой слизи, что выплеснулась на меня, как я искренне надеюсь, из носа некого очень уродливого гиганта - жуткой смеси гусеницы и слизняка.  
  
Майкрофт обменялся взглядами с братом.  
  
\- Монстр Хируко в Лондоне? Существуют очень строгие правила по работе с ними. Очень редкий и весьма дорогой продукт для торговли.  
  
\- И твоя надежда, Лестрейд, напрасна. Похоже, его на тебя вырвало. В утешение могу сказать, что в течение нескольких дней ты будешь очень удачлив.  
  
\- Да, тролль мне то же самое сказал, - Грег поморщился при упоминании рвоты. - Про удачу, я имею в виду. Но началось все не с этого. Началось с того, что я отправился по горячему следу в путешествие по старым туннелям канализации. Кстати, наш убийца - любитель карт Таро - оказался обычным человеком с психическим расстройством. Так вот, он нашел этого... Хируко, да? - он дождался кивка Майкрофта и продолжил: - Ага. Он нашел Хируко, когда тот был намного меньше нынешних габаритов, и решил, что из него получится отличный домашний питомец. Я не в курсе всей истории, как он до этого дошел, но со временем он начал кормить эту тварь кожей людей, которые ему чем-то не угодили. После освежевания он обычно скидывал их в воду, но спустя какое-то время он столкнулся с гадалкой, которая якобы посоветовала ему следовать пути Старших Арканов. И что же он сделал? Он оставил свою следующую жертву в позе Повешенного, - раздраженно закончил Грег, королевским жестом сложив руки на груди.  
  
\- Так, он нашел монстра - его маленькую версию - и оставил себе в качестве животного... Как вообще можно додуматься кормить кого-то кожей убитых тобою людей? Мне просто интересно, действительно очень интересно, - произнес Джон, широко распахнув глаза. Разум человека все еще озадачивал его. Намного сильнее нежели нечеловека, кого обычно и считают монстром.  
  
\- Ты ходил по канализационным туннелям без прикрытия? - это беспокоило Майкрофта больше всего. - И где же тогда были твои так называемые коллеги?  
  
\- У меня было прикрытие. Я пошел туда вместе с сержантом Грегсоном. Уже внутри мы разделились. А оставшаяся снаружи группа проверяла остывший след, что обнаружила Донован, - была б его воля, он сплясал бы на костях Салли, ибо, честно сказать, все эти ее наводки явно попахивали дерьмом. - Плюс, все было за то, что мой след привел бы меня туда, где этот парень покупал пейоты**, а не где жил. Короче говоря, я его нашел. Он был явно не в себе и все время хихикал. Заковав его в наручники, я отправился на звук, очень напоминающий крики умирающего кита, доносящиеся из соседней комнаты - на случай, если он еще кого-то поймал.  
  
\- Расстройство желудка, - заключил Шерлок. - Видимо, накормил Хируко неправильной кожей.  
  
Грег фыркнул:  
  
\- Точно. Ну, я вообще-то не привык сталкиваться с гигантскими слизняками-гусеницами, запертыми в клетку, поэтому застыл на месте, как вкопанный. И простоял там достаточно долго для того, чтобы эта тварь окатила меня с ног до головы. После чего в комнату вошел тролль и оглядел меня с едва сдерживаемым смехом.  
  
\- Тролль? - Джон всерьез начал задаваться вопросом, что же именно обитает у людей под ногами. Он с рождения знал, что на земле живут далеко не только простые люди, но не до такой же степени. Тролли и монстры-слизняки в лондонской канализации? Это уж как-то слишком, не находите?  
  
\- Ну, я предположил, что это тролль. Он был очень похож на то, как их описывала моя няня, когда рассказывала о своих скандинавских приключениях. Большой, с лохматыми острыми ушами, крупным круглым носом, хвостом, короткими рожками на лбу и намного волосатее среднестатистического мужчины. И он был в форме. Черной. На нашивке на руке нарисована луна и звезды. Еще у него был значок. Лейтенант Эдриксен из Стражей подполья. Департамент по борьбе с Нарушениями Правил Ухода за Существами. Как только уловил мой запах под всей этой вонью, стал предельно вежливым, - Грег одарил Майкрофта внимательными и немного любопытным взглядом.  
  
\- Ну, ты же не ожидал, что теперь я позволю тебе разгуливать повсюду непомеченным? Кроме того, это происходит само по себе после первого же укуса, - ответный взгляд Майкрофта был спокойным и уверенным. - Лейтенант Эдриксен разобрался с Хируко? Организовал транспорт и все прочее? - он надеялся, что тролль лично все проконтролировал. Откровенно говоря, такие вот незарегистрированные гигантские существа всегда оказывались жуткой болью в заднице.  
  
\- Да. Оказалось довольно познавательно. Никогда бы не подумал, что канализационные туннели охраняются "призраками", служащими в своего рода полиции подполья, - Грег не злился из-за метки, но он бы предпочел, чтобы Майкрофт сперва рассказал ему о ней. - Но раз уж наш убийца растил Хируко в канализации целых три года, затариваясь при этом наркотой у диллера-оборотня, он явно подпадает под юрисдикцию Стражей подполья. Должен заметить, они оказались намного справедливее, посчитав, что я имею право видеть, как они его обрабатывают. Плюс, им понадобились мои показания и образец той зеленой жижи.  
  
\- Не поймите меня неправильно, это все, конечно, очень интересно, правда, но я как-то не понимаю, каким образом это поможет нам в решении загадки или всего прочего, с чем нам сейчас приходится разбираться, кроме, разве что, того, что тебя обблевал монстр, приносящий удачу, - Джон не хотел быть грубым, он просто не видел связи.  
  
\- Я как раз к этому и веду, - размяв шею, Грег продолжил: - После того, как с меня соскребли образец слизи... Ну, думаю, она является неким аналогом комиссара в Новом Скотленд-Ярде, но в Стражах... Эта женщина предложила мне работу. Оставила мне свою визитку для связи. Насколько я понимаю, девиз Стражей "Noctis Defensores".  
  
Майкрофт хмыкнул:  
  
\- Ночные защитники. Похоже, все к тому, что тебе стоит уволиться из Ярда и принять предложение о работе, - он не мог сказать, что так уж сильно доволен, в этом случае Грег лишь поменяет одних плохих парней, которых ловит, на других. Но Грег охранник по своей сути, защитник, и Майкрофт не сможет и не станет даже пытаться лишить его этого.  
  
\- Да, видимо. Не сказал бы, конечно, что эта работа шибко привлекательна, ибо в твоем мире происходит все та же фигня, что и в моем, мал... - он оборвал себя на полуслове, до того, как ласковое обращение слетело с его языка, - Майкрофт, - поправился Грег и кинул на Шерлока предупреждающий убийственный взгляд, чтобы тот даже не смел и пытаться как-то это прокомментировать.  
  
Взгляд самого Майкрофта, обращенный на брата, был ничуть не мягче. Для собственного же блага Шерлок решил за лучшее не заостряться на этом, хотя и светился, словно новенький фунт.  
  
\- Раз уж занавес, так сказать, поднят, то ты уже и так по большей части в курсе того, с чем можешь там столкнуться, хотя для большинства это и невероятно.  
  
\- Хорошо сказано, - сухо заметил Джон. - Я лишь добавлю, что если работа в Ярде не доставляет тебе удовольствия, то брось ее... Я ушел из больницы... после одного весьма полезного совета.  
  
Шерлок окинул всех уж слишком самодовольным взглядом, так что, не выдержав, Грег взял со стола листок бумаги и, скомкав его, кинул тому в голову.  
  
\- Я и хочу, в этом можно не сомневаться. Вообще-то, я _подумывал_ об этом уже какое-то время.  
  
С легкостью поймав пущенный в него снаряд, Шерлок принялся из него что-то складывать.  
  
\- Ты остался потому, что не хочешь, чтобы Донован стала командиром твоей группы.  
  
\- Это худшее, что может случиться с моим отделом, - согласно кивнул Грег. - Я сколько угодно могу больше не любить свою работу, но черт подери, это мои люди, и я скорее позволю распять себя на дыбе, чем дам Донован стать главной и посылать их на опасные задания с минимумом информации.  
  
Дыба была не во вкусе Майкрофта, но если говорить о связывании в принципе, то он предпочитал шелковые ленты. Не то чтобы это было особо к месту, но Майкрофт ничего не мог поделать со своим воображением, особенно если Грег сам завел об этом речь.  
  
\- То есть, если угроза Салли Донован была бы устранена, то ты был бы не против оставить свой пост в полиции? - нейтрализация Донован не займет много времени: она и так весьма любезно затянула веревку на собственной шее.  
  
\- Именно так, да. Как только ее переведут из моего отдела или даже просто уволят, Грегсон останется единственным кандидатом на повышение до детектива.  
  
\- Хм, он будет немного умнее, - кивнул Шерлок, что из его уст было чуть ли не горячим одобрением.  
  
\- Что ж, хорошо, - для Майкрофта это было уже все равно, что решенное дело. Донован уволят, и Грег сможет двигаться дальше, туда, где он будет более счастлив в профессиональном плане. Прошло то время, когда он прикрывал Донован, давая тем самым ей возможность без проблем идти вверх по служебной лестнице.  
  
Кинув на Майкрофта взгляд, Грег повернулся к Шерлоку:  
  
\- Так период реабилитации Мориарти проводит в своем логове либо близ Стоунхенджа, либо Эйвбери?  
  
\- Да, похоже на то. Вполне логично, раз уж он скрывается от нас или еще кого-нибудь из подполья. Оба места, как и несколько миль вокруг них, находятся в воронке метафизической энергии, блокирующей наши способности. - Покачав ногой, Шерлок фыркнул: - И это раздражает.  
  
О, Джон мог себе представить, как именно это раздражает. Все, что как-то мешает способностям Шерлока, - это для вампира настоящая трагедия.  
  
\- Меня интересует лишь то, в какое из них идти. Может, у тебя есть какое-то предчувствие, раз уж ты сейчас счастливчик? - поднял Джон взгляд на Грега.  
  
\- Возможно, Эйвбери. Оно старше, чем Стоунхендж, дальше от Лондона, менее очевидный выбор, если тебе требуется вся эта метафизическая дребедень, да и не так уж много людей о нем знают в сравнении со Стоунхенджем. Поэтому, думаю, он будет "позлее" в плане выкачивания сил.  
  
\- Ты сегодня просто огонь, Лестрейд. Именно так, воронка Эйвбери слабее закачана, чем у Стоунхенджа. Ты не найдешь ни одного члена подполья, чьи способности пострадали бы от близкого пребывания к Стоунхенджу, а вот об Эйвбери такого не скажешь. Не то чтобы они совсем их теряли, но в результате длительного воздействия воронки люди становились несколько невменяемыми.  
  
\- Ммм, а спустя какое-то время они уже не хотят оттуда уходить. Такие места сами по себе опасны, а у некоторых вызывают еще и зависимость, - кивнул Майкрофт. Он лично не понимал, как кто-то может сознательно и добровольно хотеть поджаривать свои мозги в этом вихре. Но каждому свое. Пока ему не надо разбираться с последствиями, его это не волнует. - Эйвбери, хорошо. Но мы не можем просто ворваться туда. Я бы для начала отправил туда разведчиков, но раз уж я не знаю, кому из своих людей могу доверять, это становится несколько затруднительно.  
  
\- Я могу пойти, - Джон все так же стоял за креслом Шерлока. - Мои способности не будут затронуты воронкой, и я привык к разведывательным миссиям. Вы себе даже не представляете, с какой частотой такие операции требуют присутствия медика.  
  
Пальцы Шерлока сжали подлокотники кресла, челюсть сомкнулась сильнее, от чего его скулы обозначились резче обычного, а радужка глаз приняла стальной оттенок, но сам он не протестовал. Он знал, что Джон был самым логичным выбором в их ситуации. Что не значит, что ему должно было это нравиться.  
  
\- Если ты все время будешь на связи и только после того, как мы разработаем несколько путей отхода, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
\- Согласен. Нам нужен разработать надежный осуществимый план и несколько способов отхода до того, как кто-то туда сунется. А пока - никаких телодвижений, - кивнул Майкрофт.  
  
\- Мне никогда не удастся загладить свой поступок, да? - это даже не был настоящий вопрос, Джон и так знал, что капитально сглупил.  
  
\- Раз уж вы ведете себя совершенно неразумно, то нет, - ответил Майкрофт несколько самодовольно.  
  
Сжав ладонь любимого в своей, Грег покачал головой:  
  
\- Никаких шансов, друг.  
  
Шерлок внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Джона:  
  
\- Никогда, - если дать Джону "загладить" этот поступок, то он все забудет и, что довольно вероятно, сделает так снова.  
  
\- Хорошо, я повел себя, как кретин, признаю. Но я знаю, что делаю, и никуда не пойду, пока мы не разработаем план дальнейших действий, - вздохнув, он прочесал кудри Шерлока пальцами, просто чтобы хоть как-то прикоснуться к нему - это помогало успокоиться. Поход к Джеймсу Мюррею был глупостью, да. Тот факт, что Майкрофту удалось его отключить с помощью транквилизатора так, что он ничего и не заметил, только лишь подтверждал это.  
  
Грег проследил, как Шерлок потянулся за прикосновением, словно кот, который сам подставляет голову для продолжения ласки, и, поймав предупреждающий взгляд детектива-консультанта, усмехнулся:  
  
\- Тогда мы с Майкрофтом разработаем план.  
  
Шерлок выгнул бровь.  
  
\- И не смотри на меня так. У тебя хорошо получается ловить серийных убийц, воров и прочих преступных элементов, но ты абсолютный _профан_ в планировании.  
  
\- Он прав. Все ваши забеги по Лондону вместе с Джоном это доказывают, - подтвердил Майкрофт, тоже посмотрев на брата. - Вы оба любите лезть на рожон, совершенно не думая о последствиях. А в данном случае так действовать нельзя ни в коем случае, - это еще не упоминая того кошмара, что учинил Шерлок в его последнюю встречу с Мориарти. Майкрофт понимал, что результаты говорят сами за себя, поэтому решил не сыпать лишней соли на раны.  
  
Шерлоку не требовалось слышать, чтобы понять, о чем именно не сказал Майкрофт. Он сильнее сжал челюсть. О, как же он это ненавидел. Его просто трясло от едва сдерживаемого бешенства, когда Майкрофт и Лестрейд оказывались правы. А сейчас так и было. И речь не только о планировании, у них был опыт боевых операций.  
  
\- Хорошо, - очень неохотно и ворчливо согласился он, но все же согласился.  
  
\- А мы с тобой можем почитать о воронках и их эффектах на ваши способности. Ну или ты мне об этом расскажешь, если в твоем гениальном мозгу уже и так хранится вся возможная информация на эту тему, - Джон так и продолжал гладить Шерлока по голове, даже не замечая этого.  
  
\- Конечно же, я знаю о них. Я проводил обширное исследование некоторое время назад, - прикосновения Джона успокаивали и расслабляли. Было немного неловко, особенно сидя перед братом, но у него было контроружие в виде ласковой клички, что чуть было не выболтал Лестрейд.  
  
\- Да, конечно же, ты проводил. Но я - нет. Так что ты расскажешь мне, чтобы я был в курсе, чего мне там ждать, - голос Джона был, как и обычно, спокоен и нейтрален. Это могло совсем и не пригодиться, но хотя бы для общего развития ему хотелось узнать что из себя эти воронки представляют. Кроме того, что он видел, состоя в армии Ее Величества, а так же своего родного города, он ничего и не знал толком.  
  
Видя, какой эффект оказывает доктор Ватсон на Шерлока, Майкрофт лишний раз подтвердился в том, что поступил правильно, поймав и посадив Джона в клетку.  
  
\- На сегодня все? - Грег устало почесал шею. - Или у нас есть что-то еще, что следует обсудить прямо сейчас?  
  
\- Не думаю, что дальнейшие обсуждения прямо сейчас дадут хоть какой-то полезный результат, - ответил за всех Майкрофт. Прямо сейчас они не могли сделать большего. Ему надо было обдумать загадку более подробно, а уже после принимать какие-то важные решения. И почти наверняка Майкрофт знал, что Шерлоку требуется то же самое. Кроме того, им всех требовался отдых. Особенно Грегу, раз уж он проработал всю ночь. Хотя Майкрофт не знал, успеет ли сам хоть сколько-нибудь отдохнуть: слишком со многим надо было разобраться. Его ум сейчас был полностью занят предателем.  
  
\- Тогда, ладно. Джон, Шерлок, пошли вон отсюда, - Грегу пришлось постараться, чтобы не захихикать, увидев вытянувшиеся лица обоих. - Разве что, вы желаете посмотреть, как я бесстыдно пользуюсь своим преимуществом перед Майкрофтом прямо здесь... - и громко рассмеялся, когда обоих мужчин словно ветром сдуло из кабинета.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что они обязательно найдут способ тебе отомстить? Особенно Шерлок. Он терпеть не может оказываться в дураках... А видеть меня в двусмысленной позе - это во много раз хуже, - кроме того, Майкрофт знал, что ни за что на свете не захотел бы увидеть брата в подобном же положении.  
  
Наклонившись, Грег легко прижался к губам Майкрофта своими.  
  
\- Я думаю, мы с этим справимся, - отстранившись, одной рукой он поправил посмевший выбиться из идеальной прически Майкрофта локон. - Плюс, это был самый быстрый способ убрать их отсюда. - Вдруг став серьезным, Грег продолжил: - Эта загадка. Что-то должно произойти с Джоном, и если Шерлок так и не пустит никого за свои стены...  
  
\- Я знаю, - сжав руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек, Майкрофт сделал глубокий вздох и заставил себя расслабиться. - Шерлок построил эти стены задолго до того, чем ты себе можешь представить. Он сделал это, чтобы выжить. И я не знаю, способен ли вообще он их опустить... даже ради Джона, - это его беспокоило. Очень и очень сильно.  
  
Если они потеряют Джона, то они потеряют и Шерлока. А Грег не знал, сможет ли Майкрофт это пережить. Он поцеловал своего любимого в лоб:  
  
\- Мы будем приглядывать за всем сразу.  
  
\- Мм, я так всегда и делаю, - Майкрофт просто надеялся, что этого хватит, что хорошего плана и наблюдения будет достаточно, что он будет в состоянии обеспечить безопасность для всех. Всех, кто ему небезразличен. Он прижался к Грегу: - Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, малыш, - он провел ладонями вверх и вниз по спине Майкрофта, успокаивая. А про себя помолился тому, кто его услышит, чтобы Шерлок смог-таки пустить Джона за свои многочисленные высокие стены, и это не окажется для него слишком уж разрушительным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нона - одна из трех сестер Парок. Ссылка: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Нона_(богиня)  
> ** Пейот - галлюциногенный гриб.


	13. Глава 13

В коротких перерывах между игрой на скрипке Шерлок объяснял Джону основные моменты с воронкой, все больше при этом дергаясь и нервничая.  
  
\- Любой, у кого есть хоть какие-то способности - будь то человек или какое другое создание, - чувствует близость воронки. Она на него так или иначе влияет. На вампиров, инкубов, суккубов, всех, кто является частью подполья и питается живыми существами, она оказывает схожий с опьяняющим или наркотическим эффект.  
  
Джон внимательно его слушал и делал мысленные пометки. Он прекрасно видел состояние Шерлока, то, как он на глазах сильнее раздражался и терял терпение. Джон и сам разделял его чувства, будучи привычен действовать, а не сидеть в ожидании, но именно сейчас, в сложившихся обстоятельствах, бездумные действия могли лишь навредить.  
  
\- А какой эффект она окажет на меня, как на охотника? Я знаю, что это никак не отразится на моем сознании, но, может, будет что-то еще?  
  
\- Да. Твое чутье обострится. В геометрической прогрессии. Это можно сравнить с пролонгированным действием дозы Охотничьего допинга, - это средство многие охотники частенько использовали для того, чтобы улучшить свое обоняние и прочие чувства при охоте. - Только без отдачи и долгосрочных неприятных последствий для организма.  
  
\- Хм, - задумался Джон. Он никогда раньше не пробовал Охотничьего допинга, но прекрасно знал, как тот работает. Такая восприимчивость может помочь, а может точно так же и помешать ему, когда он туда пойдет. Слишком уж легко начать ощущать себя всемогущим. Джон видел подобное, как среди простых солдат, так и среди охотников. И это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. В тот момент когда ты решишь, что сильнее, чем есть на самом деле, считай, что ты уже проиграл.  
  
\- Так же возрастет и твоя реакция, рефлексы, - вскинув свою скрипку на плечо и прижав к подбородку, Шерлок принялся наигрывать короткую простую мелодию - вроде бы веселую, но зловещие тона в ней все же порой проскакивали.  
  
\- Что ж, уверен, я смогу быстро приспособиться и использовать любое преимущество, даже если это будет всего лишь разведывательная операция, - ускоренная реакция поможет ему в передвижениях и маскировке, а если его все же поймают, он покажет им всю свою силу.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ и, подойдя к столу, прервался, чтобы записать новый кусок к уже имеющемуся стремительно разрастающемуся произведению.  
  
\- Тебе придется быть крайне осторожным в этой вылазке. Немало охотников предпочитают жить рядом с такими воронками, как раз таки из-за обостряющегося чутья. Если ты наткнешься хотя бы на одного, они все узнают, что ты якшаешься с вампирами.  
  
\- Я буду осторожен. Но мне никогда не будет стыдно за то, что я якшаюсь, как ты выразился, с вампирами. Я люблю потрясающее, удивительное создание и горжусь этим. - Джон поднял на Шерлока внимательный взгляд: - Я и так уже считаюсь белой вороной среди охотников. И речь не только о моей семье. Они давно отвернулись от меня, так что то, что они ужаснутся новым фактам обо мне, если таковые дойдут до них, не сделает мне хуже.  
  
\- Не то, ужаснутся они или нет, волнует меня, - Шерлок отложил скрипку на стол, - но вероятность, что они попытаются тебя убить.  
  
\- Если они поймают меня, так, скорее всего, и будет, - Джон не видел смысла лгать, раз уж дела обстояли именно так. - Если я не смогу надрать зад своим преследователям, то заслуживаю быть пойманным.  
  
\- Не говори так. _Никогда!_ \- резко воскликнул Шерлок, не глядя в его сторону. В последние три дня, с той самой минуты, как услышал загадку, чем больше он думал о грозящей Джону опасности, тем острее реагировал на любые подобные замечания. Он был буквально на грани, потому что последняя строчка стиха, относящаяся к нему лично, делала возможность смертельного исхода для Джона очень даже вероятной. - Даже в шутку.  
  
\- Извини, - поднявшись из кресла, Джон подошел к Шерлоку и обнял его со спины. - Честно, это не легкомыслие. Подобный юмор у меня остался еще с Афганистана. Он помогал нам не сходить с ума. И, похоже, от этого не так уж легко избавиться. Если я пойду туда, думая, что не справлюсь... ну, это все равно, что думать, будто я непобедим. Так же опасно.  
  
Шерлок прислонился спиной к теплой груди Джона, позволяя себе немного расслабиться, несмотря на страх, тонко звенящий внутри. Он всегда знал, с того самого момента, как Джон спросил, а что если люди подумают, что он убийца, что Джон - самый важный человек в его жизни, но никогда и не догадывался насколько его доктор стал ему _необходим_. А он стал необходим. Отчаянно, пугающе необходим. До такой степени, что все его биологические потребности попросту застыли. Шерлок притворялся, что ест и спит перед Джоном с той минуты, как Антоиса прочла им ту загадку.  
  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
  
\- Я буду, - честно говоря, Джон в этом сомневался, но никогда не признался бы в этом вслух. - Со мной все будет хорошо. Как и с тобой, - он крепко сжал Шерлока в объятиях, ближе притягивая его к себе.  
  
Развернувшись к нему лицом, Шерлок опустил голову и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Джона, не обращая внимания на весьма заманчивый запах крови, бегущей по венам под загорелой кожей.  
  
\- Пока с тобой все в порядке, в порядке и я, - а если с Джоном что-нибудь случится... что ж, он найдет ближайший охотничий клан и предложит им себя в качестве жертвенного барашка.  
  
Оставив одну руку покоиться на талии Шерлока, второй Джон прошелся по его спине и остановился на загривке, принявшись не спеша, успокаивающе его поглаживать. Джон беспокоился о нем во много раз больше, чем о себе самом.  
  
\- Боже, как же я ненавижу ждать. Это несравнимо хуже, чем что-то делать, - он хотел, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, чтобы они смогли наконец вернуться к своей обычной жизни, хотел тратить свое время только на Шерлока, а не на подготовку к бою.  
  
Шерлок негромко согласно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Как бы я хотел оказаться сейчас дома, - он знал, что это всего лишь сантименты, но все равно хотел оказаться в знакомых и родных комнатах на Бейкер-стрит, и чтобы миссис Хадсон вновь болтала без умолку, повторяя, что она не их экономка, хотя и вела бы себя именно так.  
  
\- Я тоже, - та квартирка всегда была их настоящим домом, убежищем, которое никакое другое место никогда не заменит. Джон прекрасно понимал, что в большей степени это было так из-за присутствия в ней Шерлока, но и без этого он все равно по ней скучал. А это место, где им приходится сейчас жить... Джон чувствовал, как оно медленно подтачивало его нервы. Ему хотелось уединения, небольшой кухоньки... Даже если она и будет заполнена человеческими останками и "экспериментами". Чтобы можно было поставить чайник, сделать себе чашечку чая и выпить ее в своем собственном кресле.  
  
Потеревшись носом о шею Джона, Шерлок вдруг вскинул голову:  
  
\- В куртке и шлеме меня никто ни за что не узнает. Может, возьмем мотоцикл?  
  
Глаза Джона тут же загорелись энтузиазмом.  
  
\- Боже, да, - он жаждал выбраться наружу из этого склепа хоть ненадолго. А там бы он точно придумал еще пару интересных вещей, кроме езды на мотоциклах, что мог бы разделить с Шерлоком. - Не уверен, что меня не хватит удар от одного вида тебя в байкерской куртке и крагах, но я очень постараюсь.  
  
\- Я знаю правила оказания первой медицинской помощи. Уверен, что смогу реанимировать тебя, если у тебя вдруг случится инфаркт, - схватив Джона за руку, Шерлок потащил его прочь из комнаты и дальше по коридору, к гаражу.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Джон без малейшего сопротивления последовал за ним. Попавшемуся им на пути помощнику Майкрофта, что неожиданно выскочил из-за угла и зарычал на них, он отсалютовал двумя сложенными вместе пальцами.  
  
Шерлок же просто проигнорировал глазеющего на них идиота, свернув в сторону главного холла. Но, услышав даже слишком знакомый голос, доносящийся оттуда, замер на месте, как вкопанный.  
  
\- Дорогой, одной из моих привилегий является то, что я могу приехать навестить тебя в любое время. В самом деле, раньше ты никогда не поднимал шума по этому поводу. Кроме того, я желаю познакомиться с твоей парой.  
  
Повернув голову, Шерлок перевел взгляд на элегантную во всех отношениях даму: темные волосы ее были собраны в аккуратный пучок, платье от Вествуд сидело точно по фигуре, на ярко красных губах играла снисходительная улыбка. Улыбка, обращенная непосредственно к Майкрофту. Который, в свою очередь, выглядел несколько устало. Как же Шерлок был рад, что лестница скрывала его и Джона от ее внимательного взгляда. Не спеша попятившись назад, он очень надеялся, что она не заметила, что он был где-то поблизости.  
  
Обеспокоенно посмотрев на Шерлока, Джон так же медленно и неслышно сдал назад. Шерлок выглядел даже бледнее обычного, так что Джон задался резонным вопросом " _Какого черта тут происходит?_ ".  
  
\- Мама, я всегда "поднимаю шум", когда ты приезжаешь без предупреждения. Ты просто никогда не обращаешь на это внимания, - Майкрофт едва не вспотел от напряжения. Приезд матери был настоящей головной болью и в обычное время, а сейчас же это было хуже катастрофы.  
  
\- Конечно же, это не так. Ты - мой маленький мальчик. Я должна быть уверена, что ты здоров и находишься в безопасности, - уловив тихие шаги, она тут же повернула голову на звук. - О, а это, должно быть, и есть твои гости, мой дурашка?  
  
Шерлок вновь прирос к полу, когда услышал, как звук каблуков, обогнув лестницу, направился точно в их сторону. Оставшиеся драгоценные секунды до неминуемой встречи он потратил на то, чтобы заставить свое тело принять надменно-отстраненную позу, которую использовал для кого-нибудь вроде Андерсона, после чего отпустил руку Джона, прекрасно понимая, что, если он покажет хотя бы малейший признак слабости или зависимости от кого-либо или чего-либо, она учует его, словно акула каплю крови в воде.  
  
Он проследил взглядом, как она обогнула парадную лестницу, и четко уловил момент узнавания: в одно мгновение благостно-вежливое выражение на ее лице сменилось злобой, отвращением и ярой ненавистью.  
  
Джон тоже все это видел. Что заставило его тут же разозлиться. Он не был идиотом и почти сразу же понял, кем была эта красивая, но холодная женщина. Любой бы уловил сходство между нею и Шерлоком, и в то же время она была ему совершенно чужой. И она была жутко неправа, поступив в Шерлоком так, как поступила. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: каждая его клеточка просто вопила о близости врага, охотничьи инстинкты рвались наружу, ища хотя бы малейшего предлога, чтобы иметь право напасть.  
  
\- Мама, - нерешительно позвал Майкрофт, появившись из-за лестницы следом. В его обычной речи никогда не проскакивало чего-то подобного, но присутствие матери вытаскивало наружу все его слабости и недостатки.  
  
Ледяной взгляд голубых глаз перешел на старшего сына:  
  
\- Как я вижу, все еще предоставляешь приют бездомным оборванцам, дорогой.  
  
Шерлок едва заметно шевельнулся.  
  
\- Преимуществом содержания бездомного оборванца, мама, - не дрогнув он выдержал пылающий ненавистью взгляд, вернувшийся к нему после первого же его слова, - является его непоколебимая верность. Избалованные вниманием породистые существа имеют тенденцию кусать руку, которая их кормит и лелеет.  
  
Боже, как же он устал от всего этого. От этих бесконечных столкновений и полных яда пикировок, стоило только маме и Шерлоку оказаться в одной комнате. Майкрофт мог с закрытыми глазами спокойно управлять целыми народами, но становился абсолютно беспомощным, когда дело касалось его семьи. Все, что он мог сделать, - это стараться держать их подальше друг от друга как можно дольше.  
  
\- Мама, если бы ты только пошла со мной... - если судить по выражению лица Джона, то его матери в очень скором времени придется отдирать от своего горла одного весьма злого охотника.  
  
Но она проигнорировала и сына, и даже Джона, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Шерлоке, существе, из-за которого она потеряла своего супруга и пару.  
  
\- Возможно, но, по крайней мере, в случае с породистыми шанс, что в результате ты получишь генетическую ошибку или причудливую мутацию, несколько ниже.  
  
\- И что тогда это говорит о нашем фамильном древе? - улыбнулся Шерлок хищно, оголив клыки.  
  
Губы Вайолет Холмс изогнулись в отвращении:  
  
\- Ты - не часть семьи. Ты щенок, который не должен был родиться.  
  
\- Достаточно! - Джон, конечно, ниже ростом, чем оба вампира, но в данную минуту он был чертовски близок к тому, чтобы просто спрятать Шерлока у себя за спиной и встать лицом к лицу с миссис Холмс. - У Шерлока есть семья. Семья, которая любит его и заботится о нем. Очень сомневаюсь, что ты можешь сказать о себе то же самое, чертова ледяная сучка. Отвали. И если я услышу от тебя еще хоть одно ядовитое слово в адрес Шерлока, _клянусь_ , я сделаю тебе очень больно.  
  
\- Джон, - перехватил его Шерлок за руку. Необычное для него тепло растеклось в его груди от того, что кто-то встал на его защиту. Кроме того удивление и легкая рябь страха, пробежавшая по лицу матери, заставили его губы расплыться в довольной усмешке. Ровно до тех пор, как Вайолет не подобралась и не посмотрела на Джона сверху вниз.  
  
\- Охотник, - приподняла она бровь. - Как типично. Можешь попробовать. А после у тебя появится прекрасная возможность пронаблюдать как весь твой клан, а следом и ты сам, исчезнете с лица земли. Охотники и так уже ходят по тонкому льду в отношении Консулата подполья.  
  
\- Дай мне повод... Пожалуйста, хоть самый маленький. Я солдат, и мне глубоко наплевать на Консулат. Когда ты умрешь - это будет окончательно и бесповоротно. Ты стара и сильна, но, обещаю, я - сильнее, - единственным, что сдерживало Джона от того, чтобы наброситься на женщину, стоящую перед ним, была рука Шерлока на его запястье. В прошлый раз, когда он испытывал гнев той же силы, это был Мориарти, но эта... была даже хуже, ведь она должна была любить Шерлока, а не калечить его. - А что до моего клана... если тебе удастся выудить его со дна бутылки на достаточный срок, чтобы озаботиться его "исчезновением"... тебе очень повезет.  
  
Шерлок, наблюдая, как корчится от гнева и задетого самолюбия лицо матери, как ее аккуратный маникюр уже почти готов превратиться в когти, весь напрягся, готовый драться, если до этого дойдет.  
  
\- Вечеринка в коридоре? - прогулочным шагом дойдя до Майкрофта и хозяйским жестом обняв его за талию, Грег ощутил, как тот вздрогнул, когда ледяные глаза миссис Холмс обратились на новоприбывшего. Боевой запал довольно быстро сменился любопытством, пока она производила более детальный осмотр, тут же забыв на какое-то время о наличии за спиной Шерлока и Джона. Сразу видно, эта женщина не боец, а политик. Тут же уловив сходство между ней, Майкрофтом и Шерлоком, как только вошел, Грег на лету уловил, куда ветер дует.  
  
Шерлок встретился с Грегом взглядом и легко кивнул:  
  
\- А ты рано, Лестрейд.  
  
\- Забавный случай. Оказывается, повышение Грегсона и перевод Донован прошли практически без моего вмешательства. Мне предложили должность Старшего Инспектора, но я отказался и уволился.  
  
\- Да, просто удивительно, как иногда могут складываться обстоятельства, - Майкрофт хотел произнести это легкомысленным тоном, но, из-за внутреннего напряжения, получилось у него плохо. Мать всегда была темной лошадкой, а Джон все еще зол, очень и очень зол.  
  
Грег сильнее прижал Майкрофта к себе в знак поддержки, тем временем вернувшись к разглядыванию миссис Холмс, чем вызвал немалое ее удивление. После чего повернул голову и поцеловал Майкрофта в подбородок:  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не предложить своей матери поесть, пока Шерлок и Джон помогут мне с переноской моих вещей наверх?  
  
Вайолет даже рот приоткрыла, будучи в шоке от такой наглости. Не дождавшись ни позволения уйти, ни хотя бы официального представления, этот человек просто прошел мимо нее и, прихватив охотника и щенка, направился к двери. Никогда раньше люди не игнорировали ее. Вампиры вызывали в людях разные чувства - это и страх, и интерес, и похоть, и злость, и даже желание причинить боль. Но никогда еще человек сознательно не игнорировал вампира, особенно если тот был уже на грани выпустить когти. Удивление, которое вызвала пара ее сына, ну или, по крайне мере, будущая пара, особенно когда отнесся к ней, словно к нашкодившей собаке, полностью погасило ее гнев.  
  
На взгляд Джона, удивленное выражение лица шло Вайолет Холмс. Приоткрытый рот и выпученные глаза делали ее почти такой же умной, какой она, очевидно и была. Или такой же глупой. Что тоже могло быть. Мысленно послав в ее адрес напоследок еще пару нелицеприятных сравнений, он поймал руку Шерлока и потянул его вон из коридора следом за Грегом.  
  
Майкрофт был, мягко говоря, впечатлен. Но так же немного и зол, что ему указали, что и как нужно сделать. Даже несмотря на то, что исходило это от Грега. Но больше всего настораживало то, как взволновало, если не сказать возбудило, его подобное обращение. Боже, да, Грег подходил ему идеально.  
  
\- Мама, пойдем со мной. У меня имеется целая партия твоей любимой крови.  
  
Моргнув, она несколько пришла в себя, позволив ему увести себя в гостиную:  
  
\- Где, черт возьми, ты нашел его, милый?  
  
\- Мне повезло, мама. Очень сильно повезло, - усадив мать в одно из мягких кресел, он заказал принести с кухни пару пакетов с кровью, о которой упомянул ранее, после чего сел в такое же кресло напротив.  
  
Она позволила мыслям о Шерлоке покинуть ее голову, точно так же, как это обычно делал он сам, и полностью сосредоточилась на Майкрофте:  
  
\- Тогда расскажи мне о нем, дорогой, - ее улыбка выдавала ее нетерпение. Женщину не оскорбило фривольное поведение пары ее сына, просто... ей было любопытно. Что за человек он был, что вот так просто смог проигнорировать вампира, и не просто вампира, а мать своего возлюбленного? Очень интересный, она не сомневалась.  
  
А очень интересный человек в данную минуту остановился возле грузовика, что одолжил сегодня утром у Томаса, и, скрестив руки на груди, облокотился на его капот. Подняв внимательный взгляд на Шерлока с Джоном, он спросил:  
  
\- Мне стоит начать носить с собой свернутую в рулон газету, чтобы разнимать вас, если вдруг эта женщина решит остаться на ночь?  
  
Шерлок недоуменно моргнул и раздраженно уставился на Грега:  
  
\- И кого ты собираешься ею бить?  
  
\- Вас обоих. По лбу, или чему-нибудь еще, до чего достану, - на воинственный взгляд Джона он лишь усмехнулся. - Ну, серьезно. Мне так и придется быть при вас миротворцем, если она останется? Потому что прямо сейчас мы не можем позволить себе драк и уж тем более травм. Иначе бы я только поддержал Джона.  
  
\- Не было бы никаких травм, лишь одна мертвая ведьма. Но я буду вести себя хорошо. Пока мне не надо находиться рядом с ней. Или же пока Шерлоку не надо терпеть ее общество, - Джон тоже скрестил руки на груди. - Если же она вновь начнет нарываться, то мне будет наплевать на все наши уговоры.  
  
Шерлок подошел к Джону так, чтобы прижаться грудью к его спине:  
  
\- Избегать ее не так уж и сложно. У нее есть ее собственные рутинные дела, которых она не отменяет, даже делая подобные визиты.  
  
Грег тяжело вздохнул и потер шею:  
  
\- Что за идиотское время, в котором мы живем.  
  
\- Разве ты не знал, что когда идет дождь, вода попадает на всех, а сейчас мы посреди хорошенькой бури, и уже по колено увязли в отменном дерьме, - от близкого присутствия Шерлока за спиной Джон сам собой начал успокаиваться. Он не хотел затевать с ней драку, но никому не позволено третировать Шерлока подобным образом. - Ладно, так мы когда-нибудь понесем твои вещи наверх или нет?  
  
\- Мм? О, нет. Я солгал. Я зарядил отнести свои вещи местных слуг, еще когда приехал. Я просто хотел увести вас обоих оттуда до того, как пролилась кровь.  
  
\- Джон более чем в состоянии справиться с моей матерью, Лестрейд.  
  
\- Да. Так же, как и ты. Или как Майкрофт. Да и я смогу вышибить ей мозги, если понадобится, - он не отвел глаз, когда взгляд Шерлока стал острым и подозрительным. - Я говорил с Хетти и Томасом, знаешь ли, так что я в курсе происходящего.  
  
Шерлок сам отвернулся, гордо приподняв подбородок:  
  
\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
  
\- А я и не предлагаю. Но ты все еще один из моих людей, помнишь, Шерлок? И я еще помню твое детское поведение в прошлом, с последствиями которого мне пришлось тогда разбираться, так что уж извини, если мне все еще хочется защищать тебя, даже зная, что ты вполне в состоянии сделать это самостоятельно.  
  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, и со временем я даже смогу вновь начать тебя уважать, Грег, - Джон прислонился спиной к Шерлоку. Он прекрасно знал, что Грег знал, что он шутит. В глазах Джона Грег был другом и членом семьи. Повернув голову, он посмотрел снизу вверх на Шерлока: - Видишь, я же говорил твоей матери, что у тебя есть семья. Семья, которая тебя не бросит. Так что просто смирись с этим.  
  
Будучи несколько сбитым с толку, Шерлок нахмурил брови.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Грег оттолкнулся от капота грузовика и похлопал Шерлока по плечу:  
  
\- Со временем ты привыкнешь. А сейчас я собираюсь пойти проверить, чтобы все мои вещи были на месте. Чтобы когда они мне понадобятся, я смог их найти.  
  
\- Грег, как ты можешь здесь жить? - Джон не мог не задать этого вопроса. Каждый новый день, что он проводил в поместье Майкрофта, он все больше чувствовал себя словно в клетке. Может, личные комнаты Майкрофта отличаются от прочего убранства, но даже без этого - в коридорах полно слуг и людей Майкрофта. Даже просто воспоминание об этом заставляло Джона сильнее сжимать челюсть.  
  
\- Это просто дом. Для меня, во всяком случае. Я вместе с Майкрофтом уже достаточно давно, чтобы привыкнуть считать его и своим тоже. Это дом моего любимого человека. Поэтому я не вижу никакой проблемы, чтобы поселиться в нем, - пожав плечами, он продолжил: - Для тебя он точно никогда не станет домом. Потому что ты не можешь терпеть Майкрофта достаточно долго, да и его люди тебя, мягко говоря, раздражают. Плюс ты знаешь, что Шерлоку здесь некомфортно.  
  
Шерлок тут же бросил на него раздраженный взгляд:  
  
\- Я вполне способен...  
  
\- Тебе здесь не нравится. Здесь нет ничего твоего. Все, кроме Хетти, Томаса, меня и Майкрофта, смотрят на тебя, в лучшем случае, как на гостя. Здесь ты не можешь заниматься своими экспериментами. И ты точно так же не можешь выносить Майкрофта в течение довольно продолжительных периодов времени; один из вас точно рано или поздно закатывает скандал. - Грег понимающе улыбнулся: - Нет, тебе здесь некомфортно.  
  
\- Что ж, к счастью, довольно скоро мы сможем вернуться в наш дом, пока Череп не забыл, как мы выглядим, - Джон повернулся так, чтобы смочь обнять Шерлока одной рукой за талию. - Спасибо, что ответил на мой вопрос, Грег. Больше я тебя не задерживаю, - Джон бы тоже смог, если бы Шерлок был тут доволен и счастлив, ощущал себя по-настоящему дома, Джон смог бы это пережить и научился бы и сам относиться к нему, как к дому.  
  
Шерлок проводил Грега, ушедшего вглубь дома, все еще хмурым взглядом:  
  
\- Перестав быть инспектором Скотленд-Ярда, он умнеет просто на глазах, - развернувшись лицом к Джону, он сам уже обнял его обеими руками, впитывая в себя успокаивающее тепло его тела. После встречи со своей матерью он до сих пор так и не смог согреться.  
  
Подняв вторую руку, Джон лишь крепче прижал Шерлока к себе.  
  
\- Как бы я ни хотел смыться отсюда, все же, думаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время для небольшого приключения на мотоцикле. И да, Грег стал заметно умнее сейчас, когда неподъемный груз глупости Андерсона больше на тянет его, словно якорь, ко дну. Этот человек может высосать всю сообразительность из кого угодно, так что я совершенно точно согласен и понимаю, почему ты так часто требовал, чтобы он отворачивался к стене.  
  
Напряжение медленно покидало мышцы Шерлока; расслабляясь, черты его лица постепенно разглаживались. Но тут подал сигнал входящего смс телефон. Вновь нахмурив брови, он вытащил его из кармана.  
  
**_Поешь, Шерлок. Ты выглядишь даже тоньше обычного. - Лестрейд_**  
  
Немного наклонив голову, Джон тоже прочел сообщение.  
  
\- Он прав, ты и на ощупь более худой, нежели обычно, - в подтверждение он пробежался одной ладонью по ребрам Шерлока. Ему совсем не понравилось то, как четко они прощупывались даже поверх одежды. - Почему так? Я же видел, как ты ел... - теперь пришла очередь уже Джону хмуриться. - Почему ты притворялся?  
  
Послав Лестрейду мысленное пожелание какой-нибудь ужасной смерти, Шерлок попытался выскользнуть из объятий Джона. Без особого успеха, впрочем.  
  
\- Я никогда и не ел много, Джон. Это ты точно должен бы знать, - увести беседу в сторону, отвлечь и надеяться на лучшее - такова была тактика Шерлока. Ведь это же Джон. А лгать ему было нелегко, потому что однажды он может все выяснить.  
  
\- Боже, как же ты все-таки любишь компостировать людям мозги, - Джон не поверил ему ни на секунду. - Да, я в курсе, что ты не ешь много. С самого начала знал, да ты и не пытался это прятать. С другой стороны, ты себя и голодом не морил. А сейчас ты... Ты притворялся, что ешь, сидя прямо передо мной. А это что-то новенькое. Я не такой умный, как ты, конечно же, но я и не идиот, и чую обман за километр. И то, что ты мне сейчас пытаешься втереть - чушь собачья, - Джон все так же держал Шерлока в объятиях и не собирался куда-либо его отпускать без объяснений.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты не идиот, - в данную минуту, отвлекая внимание Джона на мелкие детали, он просчитывал свои шансы на то, чтобы попытаться избавиться от захвата и попросту сбежать. Хотя у него все еще и оставалась маленькая надежда на то, чтобы перевести разговор на другие темы.  
  
\- Ага, я в курсе, а ты по прежнему пытаешься вешать мне лапшу на уши, - Джон был несколько обеспокоен и опечален, что Шерлок так и не научился ему доверять. Отпустив вампира, он сделал несколько шагов назад: - Я собираюсь подняться обратно в комнату. Хочу принять ванну. Сто лет уже не принимал ванны.  
  
Чтобы не кинуться следом за Джоном или не начать скулить прямо здесь, глядя ему в глаза, Шерлоку пришлось прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки с такой силой, что на языке он ощутил вкус собственной крови. Как же он это ненавидел. Ненавидел собственную трусость, ненавидел то, что Джон на него давил так, что ему приходилось уступать. Но его скрытность была слишком глубинна, чтобы просто так показывать, а тем более рассказывать, о своих проблемах.  
  
Джон видел, как расстроен Шерлок, но он не мог и не хотел выдавливать из него каждую каплю информации силой. Это было утомительно, для обоих. Он любит Шерлока, так сильно, что от этого даже больно, но он не может быть единственным в их паре, кто идет на контакт. И уж точно он не хочет заставлять Шерлока признаваться, что не так. Поэтому, как бы сильно ему сейчас ни хотелось вновь обнять его и крепко прижать к себе, Джон отвернулся.  
  
\- Тогда, увидимся позже.  
  
Он смотрел, как Джон уходит, крича и воя где-то внутри, ощущая, будто Джон бросает его, несмотря на обещание не делать этого, хотя чисто логически он и понимал, что Джон этого и не делает. Когда за доктором закрылась дверь, он машинально сглотнул, о чем тут же и пожалел: его собственная кровь устремилась вниз, в его же желудок. Он уже знал, что будет после, и едва успел добраться до ближайших кустов, чтобы стошнить проглоченное. Даже избавившись от "не той" крови, его организм продолжил протестовать, не желая больше глотать. Шерлоку вдруг стало тяжело стоять на ногах, оперевшись о ближайшую стену обеими руками, он постарался не удариться о нее головой, пока оседал на колени. Его желудок все еще продолжал пытаться избавиться от несуществующей крови.  
  
Вдруг вокруг него обвилась пара сильных рук, подняв в воздух и прижав к широкой груди. Джон сел прямо там же, на землю, и усадил Шерлока себе на колени. Видя перед глазами выражение лица Шерлока перед его уходом, он не смог сделать больше нескольких шагов внутрь дома. Развернувшись, он как можно быстрее вернулся к нему.  
  
\- Хорошо, гениальный ты идиот, пришло время поведать мне, в чем дело.  
  
В таком состоянии Шерлок не смог издать ничего внятнее тихого всхлипа, после чего его желудок начал вновь сжиматься. В результате ему пришлось спешно свеситься через руку Джона, при этом всем весом тяжело на нее опираясь. Хотя в этот раз спазмы были не такими сильными. Так повторилось трижды, с каждым новым заходом все легче и легче. Присутствие Джона, как и его запах, успокаивали. В конце концов Шерлок смог повернуть голову (кстати сказать, для человека подобный изгиб позвоночника мог бы стать фатальным) и зарыться носом в район ключиц Джона, чтобы просто дышать им, сжимая в объятиях, словно спасательный круг.  
  
Джон держал его на руках, стараясь подавить бушующую молчаливую панику в груди от того, что не понимал происходящего, он ощущал полную беспомощность от того, что не мог сделать для своего любимого хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-то облегчить его страдания. Зарывшись пальцами в кудри Шерлока, он успокаивающе гладил его по затылку.  
  
\- Любовь моя, - он не знал что делать, как ему помочь.  
  
Вдруг у них за спиной раздался хруст приминаемой тяжелыми ботинками травы, а после - тяжелый вздох над головами.  
  
\- Ох и дурак же ты, парень. Тащи его в гараж, Джон. Я принесу ему чая от Хетти, - Томас помог ему подняться на ноги, не выпуская вцепившегося в него Шерлока из рук.  
  
Шерлок и близко не весил столько, сколько должен был человек его роста, что заставило Джона лишь сильнее волноваться за него, пока перемещал своего вампира на руках для более удобной носки. Войдя в гараж вместе со своей ценной ношей, он направился к низкой скамейке, на которой могли поместиться они оба.  
  
Качая головой и бормоча себе под нос про своих мальчишек-идиотов, Томас вышел в коридор. Сначала Майкрофт, теперь вот Шерлок занялся тем же самым. Хотя, он предполагал, причины у Шерлока были кардинально иными. Получив от Хетти чашку специального чая, он вернулся с ней в гараж.  
  
\- Напои его этим, парень, - кивнул он, оседлав противоположный край скамьи.  
  
\- Спасибо, - забрал Джон у Томаса чашку. Было несколько сложновато управляться с человеком и чашкой одновременно, он он справился и споил Шерлоку по крайней мере половину отвара.  
  
Шерлок же предпочел спрятать лицо от обоих - и Джона, и Томаса, - когда почувствовал успокаивающее действие чая на свой бунтующий желудок. Он не хотел, чтобы Томас объяснял Джону происходящее, правда не хотел, а так же знал, что они оба будут сверлить его взглядами, мысленно приказывая самому во всем сознаться.  
  
Томас коротко усмехнулся:  
  
\- Прятки головы в песок ничего не решат, парень. Ты уже влип, поэтому почему бы тебе не облегчить себе жизнь и просто обо всем не рассказать, а?  
  
\- Говоришь, основываясь на собственном опыте? - саркастический тон в вопросе Шерлока был несколько приглушен рубашкой Джона.  
  
\- Конечно. Мне было очень нелегко обрести свое счастье, Шерлок. Ну же, парень. Ты ведешь себя так же, как твой брат.  
  
\- Это удар ниже пояса.  
  
\- Думаю, Томас точно знает, куда бьет, - Джон так и держал Шерлока на руках. - По крайней мере, ему удалось вытянуть из тебя хотя бы пару слов. А то я было начал волноваться, что ты затеял тайную переписку с Андерсоном, из-за чего весь твой мозг вытек через уши.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Томас погладил Шерлока по голове и поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
  
\- Я оставлю вас двоих наедине. Шерлок, расскажи ему. Джон, заставь его рассказать. Не сдавайся только потому, что он жуткий упрямец. Если понадобится, просто вытряси из него все, - покинув гараж, он направился на кухню, чтобы обнять жену, и надеясь про себя, что ему не придется сталкивать этих двух идиотов лбами.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты сам мне все расскажешь, Шерлок. Что-то, очевидно, не так, и я волнуюсь. Я люблю тебя, придурок чертов, ты самый важный для меня человек во всем мире, - Джон не решился обнять его крепче, не хотел, чтобы желудок вновь взбунтовался. - Если тебе плохо, плохо и мне.  
  
Это уже второй удар ниже пояса за последнюю минуту. Шерлок хотел было обидеться на подобную несправедливость.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, я тебе не доверяю, да? Тут дело не в доверии или его отсутствии, - сейчас он уже спокойно сидел в объятиях Джона, не порываясь куда-нибудь сбежать или оттолкнуть его.  
  
\- Тогда в чем? - Джон заглянул ему в глаза. - Совершенно ясно, что случилось что-то серьезное, раз уж ты решил утаить это от меня, притворяясь при этом, что все в порядке, - в его голосе не было осуждения или обиды, только беспокойство.  
  
\- Я... это непросто для меня. Я доверяю тебе, правда, но в то же время я знаю, что не могу верить этому миру. Так много людей в нем будут постоянно пытаться отнять тебя у меня, или меня у тебя. Именно поэтому я никогда не хотел признавать, как сильно я... - он сглотнул внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле, игнорируя предупреждающие сигналы своего желудка. - Сложно пытаться опустить свои защитные стены, Джон, когда ты давно уже за них проник. Как у тебя это получилось?  
  
\- Может, я и невысокого роста, но всегда был прекрасным скалолазом, - уткнувшись в кудри Шерлока, Джон не смог сдержать улыбки. - Я не могу объяснить тебе, как пробрался туда. Точно так же, как не смогу объяснить, как тебе удалось украсть мое сердце и душу целиком, лишь для себя одного.  
  
\- Все дело в моем пальто. - Смешок Джона придал ему смелости продолжать: - Я был вынужден признать перед самим собой, что я не просто... - следующие слова ему пришлось из себя выдавливать - не потому, что не чувствовал этого, а наоборот, чувствовал даже слишком сильно, - ...люблю тебя. Я нуждаюсь в тебе, как ты - в воздухе. Это... меняет весь организм вампира.  
  
На этот раз руки Джона сжались вокруг Шерлока почти без его участия. До этого он еще ни разу не слышал от Шерлока слова на букву "л". Джон хотел ответить, что тоже любит и нуждается в Шерлоке, но интуитивно догадывался, что Шерлок имеет в виду нечто большее.  
  
\- Каким образом меняет? - ему была ненавистна сама мысль, что Шерлок может страдать по его вине.  
  
\- Для каждого вампира это всегда немного по-разному, кроме одного основного аспекта. В моем случае это отключение всех моих сознательных биологических функций. Вроде сна. Сон не так уж важен для вампиров, как думают люди. Он необходим только в том случае, если вампир ранен. - Он закрыл глаза и, словно канатоходец удерживая себя в балансе, не вваливаясь ни в напряжение, ни в полное расслабление, спокойно продолжил: - Как только я признал, как сильно в тебе нуждаюсь, запустился процесс фиксации партнера, - затаив дыхание, Шерлок ждал реакции Джона.  
  
Сердце Джона пропустило удар.  
  
\- Тогда, как мы закрепим связь? - спросил он, ни секунды не колеблясь. - Я и так знаю, что хочу тебя и только тебя, сейчас и навсегда, так что это ничего не меняет. Меня интересует лишь, как скоро мы можем это сделать, чтобы ты перестал страдать, смог есть и спать, когда тебе того захочется. Я люблю тебя, это никогда не изменится. Хочу принадлежать тебе, и чтобы ты принадлежал мне. Это все, о чем я прошу.  
  
Сердце Шерлока ускорило свой ритм:  
  
\- Это так же значит, что я могу питаться исключительно от тебя, Джон. Когда... когда мы закрепим связь, биохимия твоего тела частично изменится так, что твой организм начнет вырабатывать ровно на пинту больше крови в день. Если же что-то... случиться, и мы окажемся разделены так, что я не смогу питаться, тебе придется сливать лишнюю кровь, иначе твои сосуды просто взорвутся от переполнения. Без этой процедуры ты продержишься максимум семь дней.  
  
Джон переместился так, чтобы взять в ладони лицо Шерлока:  
  
\- Тогда нам просто надо делать так, чтобы не разлучаться дольше, чем на неделю, - он, конечно же, знал, что это просто сказать, но не так просто выполнить, он собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы эти слова стали правдой, чтобы никогда не оказываться вдали от Шерлока больше, чем на семь дней. - Но мои вопросы все так же в силе. Когда и как?  
  
\- Когда - в любое удобное нам время. А как... - приподняв голову, Шерлок открыл рот и, поймав руку Джона, прижал его указательный палец к десне напротив поврежденной щеки около недавно появившегося клыка, где Джон смог ощутить припухлость, больше всего напоминающую железу.  
  
Погладив это место еще немного, он убрал палец.  
  
\- То есть, ты укусишь меня, и что дальше? Впустишь в меня свой яд, который запустит процесс изменения и оставит на мне твою метку? - Джон не сомневался и не был напуган, он просто хотел, чтобы это наконец произошло - чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
  
\- Частично. Чтобы впрыснуть в твой организм мои энзимы, нужен не просто укус. Они высвобождаются только в момент... - внезапно опустившийся до едва различимого шепота голос Шерлока не позволил Джону услышать последнее слово.  
  
\- Извини, я не расслышал, что ты сказал в конце, - он склонился над Шерлоком так, чтобы поцеловать его в кончик носа. - Секс, да? Оргазм? Я знаю, ты хотел, чтобы все было по-особенному, но это в любом случае будет особенным, Шерлок. Как бы мы ни захотели это сделать, это будет особенным. Потому что это ты и я, и это не может быть ничем иным, кроме как изумительным. Я люблю тебя, и, конечно же, ничего не желаю так сильно, как заняться с тобой любовью.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел Джону в глаза, почувствовав себя так, будто над ним решили подшутить.  
  
\- Да, оргазм. Думаю, самое время отбросить в сторону любые эвфемизмы, - но он не был так раздражен, как мог бы быть, если бы разговаривал сейчас не с Джоном.  
  
\- Это не шутка, любовь моя. Разве ты не знаешь, что делаешь со мной, Шерлок, даже не прилагая к этому никаких усилий? Боже, да ты же само воплощение секса. Даже сейчас, просто находясь рядом с тобой... Ты должен это понимать, - Джон не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что желает его постоянно. Это и в самом деле было так.  
  
Все раздражение покинуло Шерлока в одно мгновение. Он понимал. И чувствовал. Определенная часть организма Джона, вполне очевидно, была заинтересована их разговором. Расслабившись, вампир капризным голосом выдал большую часть того, почему он был таким дерганым в последнее время:  
  
\- Я не хочу заниматься этим в доме Майкрофта. Но мы ведь не можем сбежать сейчас на Бейкер-стрит. Или можем? - ему хотелось, чтобы все произошло в их доме, их уютной квартире, на их территории.  
  
\- Кто сказал, что не можем? Миссис Хадсон все еще у своей сестры, злодеи и так уже в курсе, что ты жив - спасибо дырам в системе безопасности Майкрофта, - а полиции и репортерам больше нет никакого резона следить за Бейкер-стрит, - еще один поцелуй в кончик носа. - Так что, думаю, мы вправе делать, что захотим, а все несогласные могут катиться ко всем чертям.  
  
Тело Шерлока недвусмысленно реагировало на слова Джона. Не только на то, что сам Джон так же этого желал, но и на то, что их первый раз может произойти у них дома.  
  
\- Когда? - его голос сам по себе стал ниже на целую октаву. Немного неловко, но что поделать.  
  
\- Когда угодно. Сегодня - не слишком быстро? - Джон не хотел давить: в силу визита миссис Холмс и всего прочего Шерлок мог быть не в том настроении. Джон мог подождать, как ждал до этого, хотя и желал его, как никого никогда раньше.  
  
Шерлок вытянул голову и лизнул шею Джона вдоль яремной вены, одновременно с этим поерзав на его коленях и сильнее прижавшись к выпуклости в его штанах.  
  
\- А как ты думаешь? - спросил Холмс голосом, больше похожим на кошачье мурчание.  
  
\- Боже, - пульс Джона тут же пустился вскачь, а мышцы бедер непроизвольно дернулись. - Я думаю, что нам стоит убраться отсюда так скоро, как мы только сможем. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Да, - поцеловал Шерлок его в подбородок. - Да, Джон. Мотоцикл?  
  
\- Мотоцикл, - кивнул Джон. На нем будет проще передвигаться сквозь лондонские пробки, а после - проще спрятать на Бейкер-стрит. Запустив пальцы одной руки в кудри Шерлока, второй он удержал его голову на месте так, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах глубокий, восторженный поцелуй.  
  
Издав голодный возглас, Шерлок с жадностью втянул язык Джона в свой рот, руками ухватившись за широкие, тренированные плечи охотника. Разорвав поцелуй, он соскользнул с коленей Джона, подняв его вслед за собой на ноги.  
  
\- Куртки, краги, шлемы, - коротко бросил Шерлок, потащив его в комнату с экипировкой. Найдя все необходимое для него, он прихватил набор и для себя.  
  
\- Иисусе! Я так и знал, что в коже ты просто убийственен, - Джон кидал на Шерлока голодные взгляды все то время, пока они шли к ряду мотоциклов. Он предоставил Холмсу самому выбирать, какой взять, плюс, он все равно не знал, где хранятся ключи.  
  
Шерлок достал ключи от того мотоцикла, что Джон брал в прошлый раз, и бросил их ему. Не спеша подойдя к нему, он окинул Джона заинтересованным взглядом:  
  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, как я чувствовал себя, когда впервые увидел тебя в этом костюме. И это еще он не был подогнан по твоей фигуре.  
  
Святые небеса, того факта, что костюм Шерлока был ему точно по фигуре, было почти достаточно, чтобы у Джона в прямом смысле потекли слюни. Спешно надев шлем, он скрыл вырвавшийся из его горла низкий стон. Ему придется ехать по Лондону с Шерлоком, затянутом в кожу, сидящим у него за спиной, прижимающимся к нему. Будто утонченный вид пытки, но Джон почувствовал, что все равно улыбается. Потому что после этого, они, наконец, будут принадлежать друг другу. Джон уже едва сдерживался.  
  
Он оседлал мотоцикл.  
  
\- Где-то в глубине моего шкафа есть кожаная куртка и краги, подогнанные под меня. Остатки бурной молодости. Может, я иногда буду надевать их. Специально для тебя.  
  
Шерлок надел свой шлем и скользнул Джону за спину, прижавшись как можно ближе. Включив внутреннюю связь, он ответил:  
  
\- Если ты это сделаешь, будь уверен, я найду то, что будет тебе адекватной наградой, - голос Шерлока был словно жидкий секс, что не оставляло сомнений в том, в какой именно форме будет преподнесена эта награда.  
  
От голоса Шерлока, льющегося ему прямо в уши, Джон вздрогнул и едва не упал с мотоцикла.  
  
\- Боже, Шерлок, сейчас совсем не время для каменного стояка, - хотя у Джона и так уже давно стоял. Он просто хотел добраться до Бейкер-стрит как можно скорее и без происшествий.  
  
Мысли Шерлока текли в том же направлении.  
  
\- Чем быстрее ты довезешь нас до Бейкер-стрит, тем скорее я смогу позаботиться о нем, - его руки сомкнулись вокруг пояса Джона. - Так что, вперед.  
  
\- Черт подери, да, - убрав пяткой стойку, он нажал на газ. Как только они выбрались из гаража и выехали на дорогу, на лице Джона сама собой расцвела широкая, довольная улыбка. Хотя бы недолго, но они будут вне контроля Майкрофта, у себя дома, и это просто замечательно.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Шерлок наслаждался поездкой. Каждый раз, когда чувствовал движение тела Джона под курткой: при поворотах, прохождении сквозь пробки, или когда он слегка наклонялся вперед, разгоняясь на прямых участках - на губах Шерлока появлялась легкая довольная улыбка. О да, Джон совершенно точно получит свой собственный мотоцикл в подарок в ближайшую пригодную для этого дату. Несколько минут и пара нарушений, чтобы срезать пробки, и, наконец, Джон смог припарковать мотоцикл. Шерлок чувствовал, как быстро течет кровь по его венам в предвкушении.  
  
Тело Джона было словно натянутая струна, сердце радостно билось в груди. И это не только потому, что он смог разделить удовольствие от поездки с Шерлоком, но и потому, что они были у дверей их дома, остановив мотоцикл прямо за клумбами миссис Хадсон. Быстрее внутрь. Боже, как же он хотел утащить Шерлока в дом, хотел поцеловать его на ступенях, как мечтал об этом множество раз.  
  
\- Вставай, - схватив Шерлока за руку, он слез с мотоцикла и повел его к двери.  
  
Тот последовал за ним без каких-либо возражений, стянув с головы шлем, только когда они оказались внутри. И тут же сделал глубокий вдох, вспоминая запах своего дома. Печенье миссис Хадсон, лимонная полировка для мебели и Джон. Напряжение, что все это время неосознанно копилось в нем, стремительно уходило. Возможно, это и ненадолго, но сейчас он был _дома_.  
  
Джон тоже снял свой шлем и бросил его на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. Шагнув к Шерлоку, он поймал его в объятия и поцеловал именно так, как мечтал. Джон бывал тут после исчезновения Шерлока, но это не имело значения: без Шерлока Бейкер-стрит не ощущалась домом. Проследив языком изгиб нижней губы Шерлока, он накрыл его скулы ладонями:  
  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, любовь моя.  
  
Сцепив пальцы в замок за спиной Джона, он поймал кончик его языка губами:  
  
\- Отведи меня наверх, Джон, в кровать, - прижавшись всем телом к своему доктору, так что они оба довольно отчетливо знали, насколько взаимен был их голод.  
  
О, да, Джон никогда ничего так не желал. Поймав в одну руку ладонь Шерлока, вторую он обвил вокруг его талии, направив вампира вверх по лестнице, сам же ступая спиной вперед до тех пор, пока оба не оказались посреди их гостиной. Ловко обойдя все препятствия, они точно так же добрались до спальни Шерлока. Пройти еще один пролет наверх - это было слишком далеко для Джона. Кроме того, кровать Шерлока была больше.  
  
Он шел охотно, с нетерпением, не отрываясь от губ Джона ни на секунду, пьянея от его поцелуев. Запах, стоящий в его спальне, был не настолько затхлым, как он ожидал, кроме того к нему довольно интенсивно примешивался личный запах Джона. Это немного отвлекло его.  
  
\- Ты проводил много времени в моей комнате, - провел он кончиком языка за ухом Джона.  
  
У Джона едва не подогнулись колени просто от одного прикосновения языка Шерлока там.  
  
\- Мм, да... здесь все еще пахло тобой, - Нащупав язычок молнии на куртке Шерлока, он потянул его вниз и, поднырнув под разошедшиеся полы ладонями, скинул ее с его плеч на пол. Скользнув ими дальше на пояс Шерлока, Джон притянул его в тесные объятия. Прижавшись к бедрам Шерлока своими, он принялся покрывать поцелуями его длинную шею, желая накрыть губами, зубами и языком как можно больше бледной кожи.  
  
Шерлок откинул голову назад, его руки в этот момент пытались стянуть с Джона его куртку. Протолкнув бедро между ног Джона, он теснее прижался к выпуклости в его штанах и не сдержал довольного стона:  
  
\- Мне нравится. Твой запах, - он откинул куртку Джона в сторону, совершенно не заботясь о том, куда именно она упадет, - мой запах, смешанные в один, - его руки скользнули под джинсы Джона и сжали округлые ягодицы.  
  
\- Я собираюсь покрыть своим запахом каждый дюйм твоего тела, точно так же, как ты - меня своим, - руки Джона с нетерпением работали над застежками на одежде Шерлока, пытаясь освободить его от нее как можно быстрее. Но отвлекался каждый раз, как открывал новый участок его тела, желая тут же прикоснуться к нему губами, попробовать на вкус.  
  
Легкие прикосновения Джона к его коже туманили разум, заставляя думать только об этом. О его губах и поцелуях, о своих реакциях на них, забывая обо всем прочем, все в его голове сейчас крутилось вокруг Джона и том, что они делали. Он помог Джону снять с себя свою рубашку, придвинул ближе бедра, когда сильные пальцы хирурга стянули с него брюки, дав им упасть на пол, а после откинул их ногой куда-то назад вместе с обувью. В результате из одежды на нем остались лишь шелковые боксеры. Однако, пока Джон был практически полностью одет, он не спешил избавляться и от них.  
  
Выскользнув из объятий Джона, Шерлок опустился на колени, сначала стянув с Джона краги, а затем и джинсы. Он хотел увидеть Джона голым и собирался получить желаемое.  
  
\- Иисусе... - вид Шерлока на коленях перед ним заставил сердце Джона забиться еще сильнее, а член - дернуться. Подняв руки, он зарылся пальцами в его кудри - просто, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то точку опоры, пока Шерлок стягивал с него штаны. - Ты великолепен.  
  
Скинув с ног Джона обувь, Шерлок смог закончить с брюками, после чего не глядя отбросил все в сторону. И уткнулся носом в тазовую кость Джона:  
  
\- А ты - аппетитен, - его язык скользнул точно над резинкой боксеров Джона, после чего он стянул их вниз и издал при взгляде на его стоящий член нетерпеливый стон. Пройдясь языком от основания к головке, он обвел его кончиком бордовую головку, после чего взял ее в рот. Его руки тем временем гладили сильные, мускулистые бедра Джона. О, эти ноги, могли нести своего хозяина по враждебной местности на хорошей скорости несколько часов к ряду и ни разу не запнуться. Джон был настоящим лакомством, весь - до самого последнего дюйма.  
  
Джон едва не подавился стоном, вырвавшимися от остроты ощущений, и выдал серию тихих проклятий, но ни за что на свете не хотел, чтобы это останавливалось. Его пальцы непроизвольно сжались в волосах Шерлока, и он очень старался не начать двигаться навстречу губам на своем члене. То, что он сейчас чувствовал, во много раз превосходило все его самые смелые мечты и эротические сны. Но, как бы сильно он не желал продолжения, ему было этого мало. Джон хотел дарить ласку в ответ.  
  
\- Кровать. Черт возьми, пожалуйста, на кровать.  
  
Шерлок легко потерся щекой о его бедро и посмотрел вверх:  
  
\- Подожди еще немного, хорошо? Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз ел. Мне не хотелось бы выпить слишком много в пылу момента, так что могу я... - длинный палец прошелся по вене на внутренней стороне бедра Джона, пока Шерлок все так же смотрел снизу вверх на своего возлюбленного.  
  
И вновь член Джона дернулся, на головке выделилось больше смазки, совершенно ясно давая понять о его отношении к тому, о чем его попросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Конечно. Когда угодно. Просто возьми, сколько надо... Пока это то, что тебе нужно, бери, сколько хочешь.  
  
Шерлок ничего не ответил на это, просто прочертил носом линию по бедру Джона, затем прошелся языком по вене: один раз, второй, на третий он вонзил в нее свои клыки. Когда же ему в рот хлынула свежая кровь, Шерлок не смог сдержать радостного стона. Горячая и сладкая, с примесью индивидуального вкуса Джона. Он пил, даже высасывал ее, чтобы каждый глоток получался больше, но все же тщательно следил за тем, сколько брал, в процессе аккуратно вылизывая ранки, чтобы те не закрылись раньше времени, и поглаживая бедра Джона в знак благодарности.  
  
Джон слышал о том, что это приятно, но не мог себе даже представить на сколько. Неописуемое чувство. Когда язык Шерлока ласкает укусы, а его губы вытягивают из ранок кровь. Джон и вправду подумал, что мог бы кончить только лишь от одного процесса кормления. Но это стоило оставить на будущие эксперименты, а сейчас же ему пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы отвлечь себя. Гладя Шерлока по голове, он перебирал в голове все те места на его теле, которые поцелует, как только у него появится такая возможность.  
  
Оторвавшись от Джона, забрав у него самое большее пинту, он тщательно зализал ранки. Когда те перестали кровоточить, Шерлок поднялся на ноги, скинул с себя боксеры и, обхватив Джона за шею, уронил их обоих на кровать боком. Прижавшись к губам своего возлюбленного, он зарылся пальцами в его короткие светлые волосы.  
  
Коротко счастливо рассмеявшись прямо Шерлоку в губы, Джон углубил поцелуй. Было несколько странно чувствовать вкус своей крови во рту Шерлока. Странно, но не хуже, чем вкус спермы. Все, что касалось Шерлока было для него даже привлекательным. Пройдясь ладонями по его груди, он ненадолго остановился, чтобы обвести указательными пальцами темные ореолы сосков, пересчитал ребра, покружил немного у пупка и с явным удовольствием остановился на его умопомрачительной заднице.  
  
Издав громкий стон прямо в рот Джона, он подался бедрами навстречу, закинув одну ногу ему на поясницу. Проведя легкие полосы ногтями вдоль широкой спины Джона, Шерлок прервал поцелуй и благоговейно прижался губами к шраму на его плече. Смутная мысль о лечебных свойствах вампирских энзимов, что могли навсегда избавить его от боли, едва мелькнула в его сознании, после чего он потерялся среди ощущений, запаха и вкуса своего любимого. Пусть это будет сюрпризом.  
  
Пришлось немного постараться, но в конце концов, Джон смог, оставив одну ладонь на ягодице Шерлока, второй обхватить оба их члена сразу, принявшись поглаживать в желанном ритме для обоих. Зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи Шерлока, он полузадушено хрипло выдохнул и впился в нежную кожу, теряя связь с окружающим от ощущения их совместного скольжения в своем кулаке.  
  
Из горла Шерлока вырывался лишь слабый стон, он выгнулся навстречу Джону в слепой жажде большего. Больше этих скользящих движений члена Джона по его, и больше его укусов на своем горле. Опустив руки вниз по спине Джона до его ягодиц, Шерлок бесконтрольно сжимал и мял их пальцами. Издав очередной уже хриплый стон, он задрожал.  
  
\- Джон, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.  
  
Да, о, да, этого хотел и сам Джон. Слово "пожалуйста", произнесенное Шерлоком таким тоном, заставило кровь в жилах Джона едва ли не гореть, после чего он тут же опрокинул Шерлока на спину и скользнуть по его телу вниз. Закинув стройные ноги себе на плечи, Джон устроился меж его широко разведенных бедер. Скользнув языком по изнывающему члену, нежной коже яичек, он опускался все ниже, пока не достиг тугого темного отверстия, спрятанного там. У него не было с собой никакой смазки, и он не знал, есть ли она у Шерлока где-нибудь в комнате, но в любом случае, Джон не мог отказать себе в удовольствии познать Шерлока подобным образом.  
  
\- Боже, да, - жарко выдохнул Шерлок со стоном и вскинул руки над головой, впившись пальцами в спинку кровати. Он позволил себе утонуть в до селе неведанной яркости ощущениях языка Джона, ласкающего и проникающего в него. Подавшись навстречу, он сделал все возможное, чтобы этот грешно-талантливый язык проникал еще глубже.  
  
Одной рукой гладя Шерлока по бедру, второй - Джон пробрался вверх по его животу и сжал между пальцев один из его розовых сосков одновременно с очередным глубоким проникновением своего юркого языка в тугое тепло тела Шерлока. От его уникального вкуса Джон уже сам не смог сдержать стона. Чуть отстранившись, он лизнул чувствительное отверстие расслабленным языком, потом вновь, и вновь, чередуя это с проникновениями внутрь.  
  
Шерлок отчаянно застонал:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Джон, скорее. Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, заполнил своим членом до отказа, вбивался в меня до тех пор, пока я не кончил с твоим именем на губах. Пожалуйста! - его уже трясло от возбуждения и необходимости получить все вышеперечисленное и как можно скорее. Язык Джона разжег в его крови огонь, что сейчас густой лавой бежал по венам.  
  
Издав очередной хриплый стон, Джон взял в рот два пальца и, хорошенько обслюнявив их, протолкнул один во все еще тугое отверстие Шерлока вместе со своим языком. Он тоже хотел оказаться в Шерлоке, никто, будучи в здравом уме, не смог бы устоять перед такой отчаянной мольбой, но Джон не хотел причинить ему боли. Только любовь и море удовольствия. Боли тут нет места.  
  
Когда Шерлок ощутил первое проникновение пальца вместе с языком, из его горла вырвался резкий стон. Подавшись немного навстречу в знак поощрения, давая понять, что ему не больно, даже не некомфортно, и что этого явно недостаточно. Это был Джон, его Джон, так что у Шерлока не возникло даже малейшего опасения, даже несмотря на то, что в нем никогда не бывало ничего кроме вибратора или фаллоимитатора. Только Джону он доверял настолько, чтобы разрешить быть сверху. Стоило Джону начать двигать в нем пальцем, как Шерлок принялся стонать, при этом бесконтрольно закусывая губы так, что недавно прорезавшиеся клыки едва не протыкали тонкую кожу под ними.  
  
\- Боже, как же это красиво, - выдохнул Джон, приподнявшись на локтях, и не в силах терпеть дольше добавил второй палец. У него стояло так сильно, что было даже больно, из-за чего, он знал, что не сможет продержаться долго. Но все же сначала он хотел быть уверенным, что Шерлок достаточно для него подготовлен. Погладив пальцами по простате, Джон услышал уже откровенно нетерпеливые стоны Шерлока. Он держался так долго, как только мог, но вскоре понял, что терпение его на исходе, что ему необходимо оказаться в Шерлока прямо сейчас, иначе он просто умрет. Скользнув вверх, пока длинные ноги Шерлока не оказались у него на поясе, Джон наклонился к его припухшим губам. - Готов, любовь моя?  
  
Прижав ногами Джона к себе еще теснее, Шерлок лизнул его губы:  
  
\- Да. Господи, да. Давай же, Джон, возьми меня, наполни собой, - он чувствовал себя так, будто горит изнутри. Сладким, желанным огнем, в котором он готов был сгореть добровольно.  
  
\- Черт возьми, ты убьешь меня такими разговорами, - вздрогнул Джон от волны удовольствия, прокатившейся по всему телу, но быстро взял себя в руки. Скользнуть, наконец, в Шерлока в представлении Джона было словно попасть в рай, или что-то близкое к этому. Он хрипло выдохнул прямо в приоткрытые губы Шерлока, чувствуя, будто может умереть от всего этого, чувствуя Шерлока вокруг себя, как его внутренние мышцы расступаются, пропуская его глубже и глубже, пока его ноющие яйца не прижались к его упругой заднице. - Я люблю тебя. Боже, как же сильно я тебя люблю.  
  
Шерлок поймал губы Джона в жаркий поцелуй. От осознания того, что Джон в нем, действительно, стопроцентно в нем, у него закружилась голова. Немного жгло, ведь слюна - не лучшая смазка из возможных, но это было приятное жжение. Крепче прижав Джона к себе ногами, он заглянул ему в глаза и хрипло приказал:  
  
\- Двигайся.  
  
\- Какой же ты нетерпеливый... Мне необходимо немного подождать, иначе я кончу, как только вновь войду в тебя, - прерывисто выдохнул Джон, немного отстраняясь и вновь подаваясь навстречу, ощущая плотную хватку вокруг себя. Поцелуй за поцелуем он принялся покрывать губы, скулы, шею Шерлока, постепенно наращивая скорость и силу вторжения.  
  
\- Тебе, - очередной стон Шерлока, - нравится, когда я нетерпелив, - лизнув по внешней стороне раковины уха Джона, он аккуратно, стараясь не поцарапать ее своими клыками, прикусил его мочку. Каждое жесткое, амплитудное проникновение посылало по телу Шерлока заряд удовольствия, все туже затягивая узел у него внизу живота. - Господи, так хорошо чувствовать тебя внутри, - провел он ногтями вдоль вспотевшей спины Джона, - то, как ты заполняешь меня, делаешь своим. Такой горячий, твердый, совершенный.  
  
\- Да-а, я люблю твою нетерпеливость, - согласился Джон, прихватив одними губами подбородок Шерлока. - Ты и не представляешь, какой ты красивый, какой горячий и тугой, как изумительно чувствовать тебя вокруг себя. Ничто, ничто никогда с этим не сравниться. Ты - мой, Шерлок. Точно так же, как я - твой. Внутри, снаружи и целиком, - обведя губами челюсть Шерлока, Джон спустился ими вниз по длинной шее, в то время как его рука, пробежавшись по плоскому бледному животу, захватила член Шерлока в плотный кулак, принявшись наглаживать в точном ритме с движениями тела своего хозяина.  
  
\- Да! Всегда, всегда и только твой, - Шерлок цеплялся за него, дрожал, выгибался навстречу его толчкам, не выпуская при этом Джона из крепкого захвата своих ног. Стоны, всхлипы, какие-то мяукающие звуки и хриплые выкрики имени Джона слетали с губ Шерлока вся чаще и громче с приближением оргазма. Огонь в его крови достиг апогея, а вскоре, когда он уже не сможет это контролировать, его когти вопьются в широкие плечи Джона. - Я уже близко Джон, очень близко, - прижавшись ртом к бешено бьющейся вене на шее Джона, он сначала лизнул ее, потом немного всосал в рот, а когда пружина, что затягивалась где-то в его животе, от одного особо точного движения бедер Джона вдруг отпустила, одним точный ударом клыков пробил загорелую кожу его горла. Потерявшись в оргазме, он впился в шею Джона мертвой хваткой; океан огня был внутри и вокруг него, энзимы, что накопились в его специальных железах во рту, устремились по клыкам в кровоток Джона.  
  
\- Шерлок. Боже, Шерлок, - его имя казалось молитвой на губах любимого. Джон не мог себе и представить, было ли дело в самом Шерлоке, что сжимал его в своих объятиях, или в его укусе, это было неважно. Сделав еще несколько толчков, он максимально глубоко вошел в него и свалился в лучший оргазм в его жизни. Словно позвоночник, душа, да и сама жизнь были вырваны из него и подарены Шерлоку вместе со всем остальным, что он мог ему предложить.  
  
Шерлок же просто издал тихий стон и еще крепче прижал Джона к себе, все так же впившись в его шею зубами. Лежа под своим возлюбленным, любовником, парой, он мелко подрагивал, смакуя тяжесть веса Джона, прижимающего его к кровати. Когда же его тело расслабилось, а оргазменный туман немного развеялся, Шерлок смог разжать челюсть и нежно зализать укус, тем самым ускоряя заживление. После он мягко прошептал:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Больше, чем что-либо еще на всем свете, - Джон прижался к щеке Шерлока своей и, выскользнув из него, скатился в сторону. Но не отстранился, а прижался как можно теснее. Он пытался почувствовать какие-то изменения, но все, что Джон в данную минуту ощущал были насыщение и полное блаженство. - Ты мой лучший друг, ты мой любимый и ты моя пара. Теперь ты часть меня, и я никогда и ни за что тебя не брошу. Мы принадлежим друг другу, начиная с этого момента и до самой смерти. Я так этому рад, что чувствую, будто мое сердце готово лопнуть, - Джон не был так молчалив, как Шерлок, ему требовалось высказать все, что он чувствовал, все, что давно копилось в потаенных уголках его души. Каждое слово было правдой и ничем, кроме правды.  
  
Шерлок ласково ткнулся носом в подбородок Джона. Он не мог подобрать слов тому, что испытывал сейчас, о чем думал. Для него это было счастье, радость, засевшая глубоко в душе от того, что он уже чувствовал изменения в запахе Джона, небольшие, но ясно говорящие всем остальным, что он является чьей-то парой. Но так же присутствовал и страх потери, тихая благодарность и дикое желание покровительствовать. Вместо слов Шерлок просто притянул Джона ближе и, поймав его руку, положил ее себе на грудь в области сердца.  
  
Джон так и оставил свою руку там, слушая ритм сердца Шерлока под ладонью. Вторая же его рука крепко прижимала Шерлока к нему за талию.  
  
\- Мы справимся со всеми проблемами, Шерлок... Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом. Разное может произойти, но я никогда тебя не оставлю, обещаю. А я всегда выполняю свои обещания. Помни об этом. В загадке ничего не говорилось о том, что нам не справиться. А сейчас... Сейчас у меня есть то, что защищать и ради чего жить. Так что я никуда не собираюсь и тебя не отпущу.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в ответ, позволив звуку дыхания Джона и теплу его тела убаюкать себя. Он знал, что будет нелегко, что бы Джон ни говорил сейчас, но ему не хотелось портить настроение момента. Поэтому он просто поцеловал Джона в плечо и прошептал:  
  
\- Поспи немного со мной.  
  
Джон шумно выдохнул и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Шерлока.  
  
\- А ты будешь спать? Погоди, не отвечай. Это неважно, пока ты будешь лежать рядом, - Джон уже чувствовал тяжесть в конечностях, а закрыв глаза понял, что еще немного и он уснет. Он знал, что им придется уйти, что придется вернуться в дом Майкрофта, но ему хотелось еще хотя бы несколько часов провести здесь, в их доме, вдвоем, только он и его пара.


	14. Глава 14

Грег просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь ванной и увидел Майкрофта сидящим в ванне: усталые, напряженные черты родного лица, едва придерживаемый длинными пальцами бокал вина, пристроившийся на бортике. Он на носочках вошел в комнату и присел на край ванны.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Здравствуй, - несмотря на невеселые думы, Майкрофт улыбнулся любимому. Он чувствовал себя сейчас, словно выжатый лимон, но, как и всегда, одно только присутствие Грега уже повышало ему настроение. - Как ты?  
  
\- Хорошо. Все вещи перевезены и разложены по местам, - вытянув руку, он аккуратно убрал прилипшую ко лбу Майкрофта светлую прядку. - Извини за мой тон тогда, я просто хотел разрядить обстановку, пока не пролилась чья-нибудь кровь. А учитывая выражение лица Джона, до этого было рукой подать.  
  
\- Он бы ее убил. И я, честно сказать, не уверен, что попытался бы я его остановить, - Майкрофт немного осел в ванне, чувствуя, как часть напряжения, теперь, когда Грег находился рядом, сама собой покинула его. - И не надо извиняться. Ты предотвратил потенциально опасную ситуацию так, как я сам никогда не смог бы. Спасибо тебе за это, - подняв бокал, он отпил глоток вина. Оно на него никак не влияло, Майкрофт просто любил вкус, поэтому позволял себе иногда небольшие слабости. - Я рад, что ты здесь, что ты дома.  
  
Грег поймал ладонь Майкрофта, все еще удерживающую бокал, и поднес к своим губам, прижавшись к тонкому стеклу в том же месте, к которому пару секунд назад прикасался рот любимого, и тоже глотнул рубиновой жидкости, после чего отпустил руку.  
  
\- Я рад быть дома, рад быть здесь с тобой, - и собирался оставаться рядом так долго, как Майкрофт позволит. - Твоя мать остановилась здесь же?  
  
\- Да, - невероятно, что такое короткое слово может вмещать в себя столько эмоций. - Думаю, она была одновременно ошеломлена и впечатлена твоим поведением сегодня. Ей хочется узнать тебя получше, - взгляд Майкрофта прилип к бокалу в его руке. То, что Грег отпил вина с того же самого места, что и он сам, было, по мнению Майкрофта, довольно мило и как-то очень интимно. - Моя мать меня обожает. Возможно, даже слишком. Она любит меня с той же силой, с какой ненавидит Шерлока... Я не знаю, как это можно изменить. Никогда не знал.  
  
\- Хм, - Грег принялся расстегивать рубашку. - Лучше всего, думаю, будет держать их подальше друг от друга. А еще хорошенько наказать словно нашкодивших на ковер щенков, если они вновь сцепятся.  
  
Едва не подавившись вином, Майкрофт негромко расхохотался:  
  
\- Боже, хотел бы я видеть, как ты отшлепаешь мать свернутой в трубку газетой. Конечно, это закончится смертоубийством и кровавой лихорадкой, но, Господи, это было бы нечто потрясающее, - его глаза чуть расширились, пока он наблюдал, как все больше кожи появляется сначала между полами расстегиваемой, а после и вовсе скинутой рубашки.  
  
\- Я собирался держать газету при себе. На всякий случай, - Грег бросил рубашку в корзину для белья и взялся за пояс.  
  
\- Хороший план, - облизав губы, Майкрофт сделал еще глоток вина. - Они сейчас на Бейкер-стрит. Не думаю, что было бы умно останавливать их - им требуется побыть немного наедине, в тишине и покое, - встретившись с Грегом глазами, он продолжил: - Подозреваю, по возвращении Джон будет такой же, как Хэтти.  
  
Расстегнув молнию, Грег скинул брюки, наслаждаясь темнеющим взглядом Майкрофта, обнаружившим полное отсутствие нижнего белья под ними. Обнаженный, он скользнул в ванну - напротив своего возлюбленного:  
  
\- Значит, Шерлок пустил его за свои щиты? Мне показалось, что он стал еще тоньше.  
  
Майкрофт приподнял ноги и, скользнув ими по бедрам Грега, прижал подошвы к его бокам.  
  
\- Идиот. Он перестал есть и спать. Но да, он пустил Джона себе в душу. Думаю, я боялся, что этого никогда с ним не произойдет.  
  
\- Я рад за них. Все так же беспокоюсь по поводу происходящего вокруг, но рад, - Грег поймал одну лодыжку и, взяв мочалку, провел ею вдоль по ноге Майкрофта. - И ты не можешь называть его идиотом за то, что он не ел, малыш. Ведь ты вел себя точно так же. Кстати говоря, как часто тебе надо питаться?  
  
Майкрофт не закатил глаза, но был близок к этому.  
  
\- Мне не надо так уж часто есть. Где-то раза в неделю, думаю, будет достаточно, - раз уж он еще не поставил на Грега свою метку, он не хотел пить его кровь слишком часто. Без метки его организм не производил дополнительной крови, а Майкрофт ни за что не хотел хоть как-то вредить Грегу.  
  
\- Не смотри на меня так. Я люблю тебя и желаю быть уверенным, что у тебя есть все необходимое, понятно? - сжав лодыжку чуть сильнее, он провел мочалкой по внутренней стороне ноги Майкрофта. - Я до сих пор не знаю, как все это работает, мастер Клык, - произнес он с теплотой и заботой в голосе. - Так что вполне естественно, что у меня есть вопросы.  
  
\- Я не против твоих вопросов. Спрашивай, - по коже Майкрофта, которой Грег сейчас уделял особое внимание, пробегали мурашки. - Я уже довольно старый вампир, так что мне не требуется кормиться чаще, чем раз в неделю. Чем моложе вампир, тем больше крови ему нужно... Мать может прожить без нее несколько месяцев. Это, конечно, не значит, что она так и делает, но при необходимости - спокойно.  
  
Грег закончил с одной ногой и переключился на вторую.  
  
\- Хмм. Хорошо, но что насчет всех тех молодых вампиров, у которых есть пара и которым нужно питаться ежедневно? Как они получают необходимый объем крови, не вредя партнеру? И еще, ты все еще будешь продолжать питаться исключительно от своего партнера, если он станет вампиром?  
  
\- Вампир может терять больший объем крови без видимого ущерба для себя, нежели человек. Плюс, кровь вампира более насыщенна. Так что, да, даже обращенные партнеры могут питаться исключительно друг от друга. Обычно это только усиливает более молодого вампира и укрепляет их партнерскую связь, - Майкрофт присогнул ногу, которую сейчас намывал Грег.  
  
\- Звучит неплохо. Особенно для меня. Тогда не совсем понятно, почему не все хотят обращаться? В чем преимущество? - он поцеловал свод ступни Майкрофта.  
  
\- Преимущество того, чтобы обратиться или отказаться от него? - прикрыв глаза, Майкрофт довольно вздохнул от действий Грега. - Джон, к примеру, если обратиться, потеряет свои охотничьи способности. Они есть исключительно пока он остается человеком. Каждый делает свой выбор самостоятельно, исходя из того, что будет для него лучше, и чего именно он хочет в результате.  
  
Грег обвел большим пальцем выпирающую косточку на лодыжке Майкрофта.  
  
\- Я имел в виду, в чем преимущество для тех, кто не обладает охотничьими способностями. Вроде меня. Но ты прав, все люди разные и мотивы у них разные, - отложив мочалку и быстрым движением дернув Майкрофта на себя, чтобы тот оказался сидящим у него на коленях, Грег уткнулся носом в его мокрое плечо. - А обращение - болезненный процесс? Знаю, ты сам этого не испытывал, но что ты об этом слышал?  
  
\- Это не похоже на описания в книгах или фильмах. Твое тело не умирает... Уверяю тебя, мы очень даже живые, - Майкрофт обвил Грега руками за шею, наслаждаясь тем, как их обнаженные тела скользили друг по другу. - Но, да, из того, что я слышал и свидетелем чего был, это больно. Все клетки твоего тела меняются, адаптируются, становятся сильнее.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты живой, - Грег прижал пальцы к шее Майкрофта в области яремной вены. - Я чувствовал и слышал твое сердцебиение достаточно раз, чтобы знать наверняка, - опустив руки, он провел ими по спине Майкрофта и скользнул по его бокам. - Это закономерно. Полное изменение тела не может не причинять боли, особенно учитывая сколько беспокойства причиняет просто активный рост, пока ты подросток. - Грег спрашивал Томаса, есть ли у него кто-то из знакомых, кто обратился, с кем он мог бы поговорить. Для него это было важно, даже насущно, так что он хотел получить максимум информации по этому вопросу.  
  
\- Хмм, - промычал Майкрофт в ответ и, наклонившись вперед, прижался губами к шее Грега, после переместившись к его ключицам. Он был рожден вампиром, так что не мог знать, каково это - обращаться. Обращение вообще было очень личным процессом, касающимся только партнеров, так что Майкрофт был свидетелем лишь нескольких таких обращений. Когда очень близкие друзья выбирали свои пары и проходили через все это. Друзья... У Майкрофта друзей было очень мало.  
  
Грег довольно мурлыкнул и прочесал влажные волосы Майкрофта пальцами одной руки, второй лениво поглаживая вампира по спине. Опустив руку ниже, он провел кончиками пальцев по тонким линиям шрамов на его бедре. Ему было интересно, как именно Майкрофт получил их, но никогда об этом не спрашивал, будучи уверен, что это больная для Майкрофта тема. А теперь, когда он знал, кем Майкрофт является, он был уверен в этом еще сильнее. Далеко не все шрамы могут стать постоянными на теле вампира.  
  
\- _Je t’aime, mon bel amant._ *  
  
Майкрофт вздрогнул. Французский подействовал на него точно так же, как в последний раз. Он не понимал, почему. Майкрофт за свою немалую жизнь слышал французскую речь множество раз, но когда она лилась с губ его любимого, он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не начать таять.  
  
\- Не знаю, как насчет прекрасного, но я твой любовник, весь и только твой.  
  
\- Самый прекрасный, - Грег поцеловал Майкротфа в подбородок. - И у меня на тебя сегодня большие планы.  
  
\- Планы? - Майкрофт выгнул бровь и завозился на коленях Грега. - Какого рода эти планы?  
  
\- Включающие тебя, разложенного на кровати животом вниз, меня, сидящего на твоих бедрах, бутылку масла для тела и массаж, - он переместил Майкрофта в другой конец ванны и, вновь взяв мочалку, продолжил мыть оставшиеся части его тела. - Уверен, твой блестящий ум и воображение смогут дорисовать остальное.  
  
\- У меня очень богатое воображение, да, так что я могу представить себе множество различных развитий сюжета. Надеюсь, что этот массаж закончится хэппи эндом, - губы Майкрофта изогнулись в улыбке, когда он провел пальцами по волосам Грега. - Конечно же, он будет хеппи эндом и для тебя.  
  
\- Безусловно, все закончится хэппи эндом, - он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону колена Майкрофта, - возможно даже, что не одним. - Закончив мыть Майкрофта, Грег вытащил пробку из слива, и поставив его на ноги, облил теплой водой из душа, смывая с него остатки мыльной пены. Выключив воду, он взял пару полотенец, чтобы вытереть обоих. Грег знал, что Майкрофт ненавидел влажные покрывала.  
  
\- Ммм, мне нравится твой план, - дождавшись, когда оба окажутся вне ванны, Майкрофт запрыгнул Грегу на руки, обвив его всеми конечностями. - С нетерпением жду исполнения. Я люблю тебя, Грегори. Боже, как же я тебя люблю.  
  
Грег подхватил Майкрофта под его сиятельный вампирский зад и поцеловал в кончик носа:  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Майкрофт. Мои сердце и душа твои навеки, - и он имел в виду буквально.  
  
\- А мои сердце и душа - твои. Я никогда никому их не дарил, но ты сам похитил их у меня, не спросив разрешения, - Майкрофт провел дорожку из поцелуев от подбородка к губам Грега, которые тут же принялся ласкать и вылизывать.  
  
На ходу лениво отвечая на поцелуи, Грег отнес Майкрофта к кровати и опустил на специально расстеленную поверх покрывала простынь, чтобы масло не попало на постельные принадлежности.  
  
\- Я пригляжу за ними, малыш. Буду хранить их в целости и сохранности для тебя, - он мягко погладил Майкрофта по щеке.  
  
\- Я знаю. Иначе я бы никогда не позволил тебе оставить их у себя, - он потянулся вверх, желая ощутить очередной поцелуй. - А сейчас они только твои. Я не смог бы забрать их обратно, даже если бы захотел, - Майкрофт обнял Грега, не желая оставаться порознь даже на минуту, нуждаясь в его близости.  
  
Грег позволил Майкрофту наклонить себя ниже и прижаться к своим губам в новом поцелуе. Его руки обняли любимого, удерживая Майкрофта на месте. Ласково погладив его по спине и рукам, Грег аккуратно оторвался от его губ и потерся носом о кончик его носа:  
  
\- Ложись, любовь моя. Чтобы я мог немного побаловать тебя.  
  
\- Что ж, похоже, я не могу сказать нет, так? - напоследок Майкрофт еще раз коротко поцеловал Грега в губы и расположился на животе посередине кровати. Устроив подбородок на сложенных руках, он стал ждать дальнейших действий Грега.  
  
Прихватив бутылку съедобного абрикосового масла, Грег оседлал бедра Майкрофта. Немного согрев ее в своих ладонях, он свинтил крышку и вылил немного масла на спину любимому. Он поставил перед собой цель изгнать посредством массажа из тела Майкрофта все тревоги, что накопились за сегодняшний день. Завтра они вновь будут беспокоиться из-за миссис Холмс и последствий ее пребывания здесь. Но эта ночь принадлежала только им, ничему больше в ней не было места.  


~oOo~

  
  
Шерлок держал ладонь Джона в своей, пока оба пробирались на кухню, чтобы поискать в холодильнике что-нибудь съедобное для голодного охотника. Он уже скучал по их квартире на Бейкер-стрит, но это с лихвой компенсировалось осознанием того, что теперь каждый вампир, да и просто член подполья будут знать, что Джон очень даже _занят_.  
  
Открыв дверцу холодильника и обнаружив на полке остатки пасты с морепродуктами, Джон довольно улыбнулся. Вытащив миску, он поставил ее в хромированную микроволновку. Джон чувствовал себя странно, но в хорошем смысле. Он ощущал себя целым, сильным и полностью принадлежащим Шерлоку.  
  
Внезапно в помещении включился свет, в дверях, преграждая путь возможным нарушителям, стояла Хэтти. Ей хватило одного взгляда на обоих, чтобы расплыться в улыбке:  
  
\- О... о... Вам надо было позвать меня. Я бы закатила целый пир! С тортом! Это, определенно, стоит отметить.  
  
\- Не думаю, что будет мудро устраивать какие-то празднества, пока здесь гостит Вайолет. - Странно. У него никогда прежде не выходило называть мать по имени так спокойно, так обыденно. Как бы он ее ни ненавидел, сейчас это ощущалось как-то очень естественно.  
  
\- Фу-ты ну-ты! Кому есть дело до Злой Ведьмы Востока, когда у нас тут такое событие? - Хэтти шагнула ближе и крепко обняла Шерлока. - Я так рада за тебя, мой маленький! Очень рада!  
  
Заторможено моргнув, он немного неловко обнял ее в ответ и, клюнув в щеку, тихо произнес:  
  
\- Спасибо. Она меня не особо волнует, но вот Лестрейд угрожал избить нас скрученной в рулон газетой, если мы начнем рычать друг на друга. Думаю, он так пытается уберечь Майкрофтра от эмоциональных перегрузок.  
  
Хэтти усмехнулась и отпустила Шерлока:  
  
\- Юный Майкрофт всегда был слишком чувствительным. Что ж, когда-нибудь Ее Величество соизволит убраться отсюда. Тогда я точно устрою праздник. Потому что ты его заслуживаешь, - шагнув к немного ошалевшему Джону, она поцеловала его в щеку. - А пока я ограничусь моими самыми сердечными поздравлениями. - Пропала Хэтти так же неожиданно, как появилась. В следующее мгновение запищала микроволновка, оповещая, что еда уже согрета.  
  
Шерлок сел за стол напротив Джона и принялся с интересом наблюдать, как тот ест.  
  
\- Я подумываю о том, чтобы побыть немного ребенком.  
  
\- Да? - зачерпнув целую ложку пасты, Джон с удовольствием отправил ее в рот и прожевал. - И как именно это будет отличаться от твоего обычного поведения? - улыбнувшись, он протянул свободную руку и накрыл ею ладонь Шерлока. - Шучу. И как именно?  
  
\- Побыть ребенком в том смысле, чтобы немного "пошутить" над Вайолет и надоесть ей так, чтобы она побыстрее отсюда сбежала. Если хочешь, можешь мне помочь. Но предупреждаю сразу, может быть опасно, - губы Шерлока изогнулись в озорной и очень нехорошей улыбке, побуждая Джона вступить в игру.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, любовь моя, что я не отпущу тебя в опасные авантюры одного, - усмехнувшись, Джон наклонился вперед и сцеловал эту опасно-сексуальную улыбку с губ Шерлока, после чего продолжил есть. Он был ужасно голоден. Потрясающий секс, кормление вампира и образование партнерской связи, знаете ли, могут заставить проголодаться. - С чего начнем?  
  
Шерлок облизал губы, собирая с них оставшийся вкус Джона.  
  
\- Ну... У нее кожная аллергия на пыльцу фей, - его глаза блестели дьявольским ликованием мальчишки, поджаривающего муравьев лупой.  
  
\- О... Представляю, что с ней будет, если вся ее одежда будет обсыпана пыльцой фей. Доктор во мне почти что кричит от такого безобразия, - Джон нацепил на лицо самое невинное из своих выражений. Обычно ему это удавалось без каких-либо проблем, но на этот раз он потерпел полное фиаско потому, что просто не мог перестать хихикать.  
  
Шерлок и сам не смог удержаться от смеха, а вскоре оба уже вовсю хохотали на всю кухню так, что в обоих спокойно можно было заподозрить клиентов в психушку.  
  
\- Я как раз знаю, где именно на заднем дворе, где расположен сад, обитает несколько фей. Майкрофт предпочитает использовать их в качестве садовников. Удобно, особенно если платить им надо молоком и медом.  
  
Джон фыркнул:  
  
\- Это вполне в стиле Майкрофта, - быстро расправившись с остатками пасты, Джон встал из-за стола и отнес миску в посудомоечную машину. После этого он подошел к Шерлоку и, потянув его на себя, поднял на ноги. - Предлагаю сходить на задний двор и немного побеседовать с феями.  
  
Прихватив с собой банку меда, Шерлок отправился с Джоном в сад на заднем дворе. Это, определенно, будет весело.  


~oOo~

  
  
Одернув камзол, Грег в очередной раз осмотрел свой новый мундир, выданный ему Комиссаром Стражей подполья. Он был черным, явно сделанным из кожи какого-то животного и облегал довольно плотно, но в то же время совсем не стесняя движений. Так же имелся ремень, тоже черный, на который крепились боеприпасы и нечто вроде оружия, инструктаж по пользованию которыми ему провели сразу при выдаче. Значок, прикрепленный к груди, как ему объяснили, будет скрывать его от каждого, кто не знает о подполье, а так же, что он теперь, выражаясь военными терминами, которые так любят в Стражах, имеет звание лейтенанта Лестрейда, что и выгравировано по контуру эмблемы Стражей серебром. В общем, он должен был признать, что эта форма ему чертовски шла.  
  
Выбравшись из машины, он зашел в дом. И будто попал в царство хаоса. Что-то крошечное со скоростью света забралось по нему вверх и спряталось в волосах. Все, что он успел заметить, - так это что-то коричневое, а дальше он лишь слышал писк и чувствовал дрожь этого нечта у себя в шевелюре, будто он оставался единственной защитой этого существа перед лицом неминуемой гибели. И, возможно, так оно и было. Учитывая, что в следующее мгновение в холл влетела разъяренная Вайолет Холмс, сплошь покрытая какой-то зелено-коричневой слизью.  
  
\- Где оно? Где этот гнусный мелкий домовой?  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Он разнес мою ванную! - не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном прошипела она.  
  
\- Бедняга всего лишь выполнял свою работу. Если вы слишком заняты, чтобы читать предупреждающие таблички, так это только ваша проблема... А учитывая ваш вид и запах, это так и есть, - появилась из-за угла Хэтти, держа руки в боки и очень стараясь не улыбаться тому, в каком виде сейчас находилась матриарх рода Холмсов. Когда-то давно, когда только поступила на работу в эту семью, она восхищалась этой женщиной, но быстро лишилась каких-либо иллюзий насчет великой леди Холмс. Все, что она к ней сейчас испытывала, - было отвращение с, возможно, каплей жалости.  
  
Грег постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, даже когда Вайолет прорычала грубое ругательство на французском и, резко развернувшись, направилась обратно к себе в комнату. Продержавшись еще три, возможно, четыре, секунды, чтобы женщина успела выйти за пределы слышимости, он громко рассмеялся. После, подняв ладонь к своей голове, он спокойно произнес:  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь ты можешь вылезти из своего укрытия, - почувствовав, как домовенок, тоненько чирикая на одному ему понятном языке, спрыгнул к нему в руку, Грег опустил ее, чтобы рассмотреть существо получше. - Хочешь, чтобы я донес тебя до ближайшего выхода канализации, чтобы ты мог закончить свою работу?  
  
Утвердительный чирик и кивок были ему ответом. Дойдя до кухни, с Хэтти на хвосте, Грег опустил маленькое существо в раковину и отсалютовал ему двумя сложенными вместе пальцами, после чего оно исчезло в водостоке. Он поднял взгляд на Хэтти:  
  
\- Значит, Майкрофт прячется у себя в кабинете?  
  
\- Да. На самом деле, не думаю, что он выйдет оттуда раньше, чем Ее Королевское Величество покинет мэнор, - кивнула Хэтти, но тут ее улыбка поблекла, а между бровей залегла хмурая складка. - Он стал еще более молчалив, нежели обычно, - ее старший воспитанник никогда особо и не был болтуном, но за эти дни Майкрофт едва ли произнес хотя бы пару слов помимо приказов или указаний. - Как же хорошо, что у него есть ты. И только посмотри на себя - ты такой красавчик, - подойдя ближе, она пригладила растрепавшиеся после пребывания в них домовенка волосы Грега.  
  
Лестрейд наклонил голову, чтобы облегчить ей доступ.  
  
\- Полагаю, сейчас самое время мне пойти и взглянуть на нашего моллюска. Как минимум нам необходимо закончить работу над проектом, с которым я ему помогаю. - Грег ухмыльнулся: - К тому же, просто умираю от желания увидеть его реакцию на мою новую форму.  
  
Прыснув, женщина приподнялась на носочки и поцеловала Грега в щеку, после чего провела ладонями по его плечам, смахивая несуществующие пылинки.  
  
\- О, осмелюсь сказать, он точно оценит, - подмигнув ему, Хетти отошла на пару шагов назад. - Желаю удачи в вашем проекте.  
  
\- Спасибо. Хорошего дня, Хэтти, - выйдя из кухни, Грег направился прямиком в кабинет Майкрофта и, раз стукнув, вошел внутрь.  
  
Майкрофт оторвал взгляд от компьютера и почувствовал, как при виде его возлюбленного в такой обтягивающей черной униформе у него стремительно пересохло во рту. О, это может стать настоящей проблемой. В таком виде Грег являл собой нечто весьма отвлекающее.  
  
\- Вижу, ты уже вступил в свою новую должность, - удалось Майкрофту произнести ровным голосом, хоть это и оказалось весьма сложно.  
  
\- О, да. За один день получил больше удовольствия, чем за годы работы в Ярде, - пройдя вглубь кабинета, он как обычно присел на край стола Майкрофта. Скоро это точно станет "его" местом. - А вот ты, судя по всему, уже давно не получаешь никакого удовольствия от своих занятий. - Он поставил на угол стула Майкрофта вдетую в тяжелый сапог ногу. - Хочешь, чтобы я пригрозил отшлепать Шерлока с Джоном по заднице, если эти двое не прекратят устраивать свои маленькие шалости?  
  
\- Хм? - мозг Майкротфа завис в тот самый момент, как он увидел сапоги. Черные, блестящие, из кожи молодого теленка... Он ощутил безрассудное желание припасть к ним губами, провести по ним языком от самого носка вверх, повторяя все изгибы ноги Грега, вверх по его бедру, вверх к... да, определенно, очень отвлекает. - Эм... Нет, они, скорее всего, примут твою угрозу за еще один вызов их изобретательности. К счастью, их действия только ускоряют отъезд матери, - Майкрофт облизал губы и заставил себя отвести взгляд от сапога на краю своего стула.  
  
\- Если их проделки станут совсем уж детскими, я прямым текстом попрошу ее уехать, - и удостоверится, что она сделает так, как ее просят. - Но оба идиота должны бы уже уяснить, что я не делаю пустых предупреждений. Кстати об идиотах, как там план по проникновению Джона на территорию врага? Нужно уже заканчивать с этим. Чем дольше мы тянем, тем здоровее становится Мориарти.  
  
\- Я в курсе, да, - Майкрофт не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали так резко и грубо, правда не хотел, но вся ситуация ощущалась так, будто они увязли в сладком сиропе и никуда не двигались, как бы сильно не работали лапками. Он до сих пор не имел ни малейшего представления, кто именно среди его окружения являлся предателем, а откровенно детское поведение брата в связи с появлением в доме их матери было словно вишенка на торте под названием "полная жопа". - Извини, я был груб.  
  
\- Все в порядке, малыш. У тебя и так стресс, а все остальное только добавляет проблем, - вытянув руку, Грег погладил Майкрофта по затылку. - Мы закончим план, Джон найдет в какой именно воронке отсиживаются Мориарти с Мораном, и тогда мы со всем разберемся.  
  
Майкрофт потянулся вслед за ускользающей рукой и поцеловал ладонь Грега в еще одном молчаливом извинении.  
  
\- Да. Мы закончим план и будем строго его придерживаться, - он очень надеялся, что все пройдет так же гладко и просто, как описал Грег. Сомневался, но все равно надеялся.  
  
\- Тогда, за работу. Чем раньше эти детишки окажутся за пределами дома, тем здоровее останется наша психика, - сжал он ладонь Майкрофта в своей.  
  
\- О, я обеими руками за, - устало откинулся он на спинку стула. Майкрофт любил брата и хотел заботиться о нем так, как тот только позволит, но им обоим было лучше находиться на некоторой дистанции друг от друга.  
  
Достав папку с планом, Грег расположился рядом с Майкрофтом, чтобы они вместе смогли разработать окончательные детали операции.  


~oOo~

  
  
Шерлок замер над плечом Джона, склонившегося над планом его будущей вылазки, разложенным на столе.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что это самый безопасный способ проникнуть внутрь и уйти?  
  
\- Да. Грег с Майкрофтом провели все необходимые исследования, - кивнул Джон в сторону оставшихся двух мужчин в помещении, после чего сам мысленно прошелся по намеченному пути, удостоверяясь, что он и в самом деле самый безопасный. Он знал, что Шерлок проведет оценку за считанные секунды. Намного быстрее, чем он сам, учитывая что не сталкивался со всем этим уже больше лет десяти.  
  
С большой неохотой, но справедливости ради, Шерлок одобрительно хмыкнул. Ему все так же не нравилась идея того, чтобы всем этим занимался Джон. Он беспокоился, боясь, что может потерять его.  
  
Грег бросил Джону средней величины неприметную черную булавку с крохотным шариком на верхушке.  
  
\- А еще у нас будет эта булавка. Ее головка - это магический эквивалент радиомаячка, который не член подполья обязан проглотить, если вдруг провалит операцию. Его не засечет ни один магический сканер, зато он позволит нам в любой момент времени знать, где ты, и каково твое физическое состояние, Джон.  
  
Джон поймал булавку одной рукой, и только после понял, что ни плечо, ни рука еще никогда не ощущались так свободно после ранения. Да, Шерлок говорил ему, что его вампирские энзимы восстановят нервную проводимость, но только сейчас осознал насколько все стало хорошо.  
  
\- Я не планирую как-то менять свое физическое состояние, спасибо. Но эта штучка - удобная вещь, согласен.  
  
\- Очень удобная, - Шерлок знал, что будет следить за перемещением маячка, словно ястреб, пока Джон не вернется. - Чья была идея?  
  
\- Моя, - Грег одарил его понимающей улыбкой. - Слишком уж часто мне приходилось не находить себе места от волнения, когда кто-нибудь из моих людей внезапно пропадал прямо посреди проведения опасной операции.  
  
\- В армии все то же самое, - кивнул Джон. Самым худшим, когда кто-то из его парней пропадал во время задания, была именно неизвестность. - Ты сможешь следить за мной все то время, пока я буду разведывать место.  
  
\- Так же на вас будет микрофон, чтобы мы оставались в курсе происходящего, если вас схватят, - Майкрофт проигнорировал потемневший взгляд Шерлока, которым тот опалил его в ответ. - Если же микрофон уничтожат, мы все еще сможем отслеживать вас по маячку.  
  
\- Ты будешь прикрыт всеми возможными способами. Плюс, я буду в квартале от тебя, для допподдержки, - этот пункт ранее вызвал горячий протест со стороны Майкрофта, но Грег отказался сдвинуться хотя бы на дюйм.  
  
Шерлок окинул внимательным взглядом обоих, конечно же, догадавшись о произошедшем, после чего наклонил голову:  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Джон кивнул. Он надеялся, что все это не пригодится, но все же видел Грега в бою и прекрасно знал его характер, почему, в данных обстоятельствах, бывший инспектор полиции в качестве прикрытия был наилучшим вариантом.  
  
\- Все пройдет, как надо. Я знаю, что делать и когда делать. Собственно, как и вы... Ничего секретного. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Грег встретился глазами с Шерлоком, прекрасно понимая по его взгляду, что он не позволит хоть чему-нибудь случиться с Джоном, и получил ответный кивок.  
  
\- Тогда, мы готовы приступить? - в попытке успокоиться Шерлок непроизвольно несколько раз сжал и отпустил ладонь Джона в своей.  
  
\- Да, мы готовы. Мы готовы и, что еще более важно, нам нужно сделать это до того, как Мориарти поправится достаточно, чтобы переехать в другое убежище, - Джон сдвинулся вбок так, чтобы иметь возможность приобнять Шерлока за талию, и успокаивающе погладил его по спине.  
  
\- Тогда, давайте уже покончим с этим, - Шерлок подался немного назад, навстречу руке Джона.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я пойду заводить грузовик, - повернувшись к Майкрофту, Грег мягко поцеловал его в губы. - Увидимся вечером, малыш, - произнес он шепотом. Он знал, что Шерлок обязательно услышит это. Впрочем, как и сам Грег много более громкий звук отвращения, исходящий от младшего Холмса.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и провел кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони Грега прежде, чем отпустить его. Все его "будь осторожен" были сказаны, еще когда они спорили об участии Грега в этой операции в качестве прикрытия. Майкрофт был не в восторге от этого. Ему не нравилось, что Джон с Грегом там будут одни. По-хорошему, туда стоило отправить целую команду. Но, раз уж личность предателя пока еще не выявлена, это попросту невозможно.  
  
Джон прижал Шерлока к себе теснее, после чего отпустил и присел на корточки, чтобы поправить крепления на сапогах и проверить, все ли необходимое на месте. После чего он вновь обнял Шерлока и потянул его голову вниз для поцелуя.  
  
\- Ты даже заметить не успеешь, как мы уже вернемся.  
  
\- Да, конечно, вернешься. Я на этом настаиваю. Помни, Джон, что это только разведывательная операция. Неважно, как бы сильно тебе ни хотелось расправиться с Мориарти и его верной собачкой раз и навсегда, - ладони Шерлока обхватили лицо Джона, лоб прижался ко лбу, слова срывались с одних губ и тут же оседали на губы напротив.  
  
\- Обещаю, я не буду делать глупостей. Как бы мне того ни хотелось. Одна нога там, другая - здесь. Посмотрю и тут же вернусь домой. И все, - Джон нежно пропустил тугие кудри на затылке Шерлока сквозь пальцы и отошел.  
  
Шерлок поборол в себе желание схватить Джона в охапку и никогда больше не отпускать. Вместо этого он провел кончиками пальцев по уже немного отросшей щетине на подбородке любимого.  
  
\- Я буду следить за тобой, - он взял протянутый Майкрофтом микрофон и закрепил его на воротнике рубашки Джона рядом с булавкой-радиомаячком. - Иди.  
  
\- Не убейте здесь друг друга, пока нас не будет, - бросил Джон пристальный взгляд на обоих братьев Холмс, после чего еще раз быстро поцеловал Шерлока в губы на прощание и, выйдя из кабинета Майкрофта, направился к ожидающему его в грузовике Грегу.  
  
Шерлок сел и, как можно ближе придвинув стул к массивному столу, как и брат склонился над пергаментом, на котором отображались все перемещения Джона. Потянувшись через столешницу, Шерлок открыл один из ящиков и вытащил из него большую плитку дорогого бельгийского шоколада, припрятанного там Майкрофтом.  
  
\- Я потом возмещу, - отломив уголок, Шерлок положил его себе в рот и подтолкнул плитку в сторону брата в молчаливом предложении присоединиться.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости. У меня есть постоянный поставщик, - отломив кусок себе, Майкрофт оставил его таять у себя на языке. На этот раз даже шоколад не мог помочь ему справиться с волнением, но все равно вкус был отменным. Он прекрасно знал, что Джон с Грегом еще не выехали за пределы гаража, но уже с нетерпением ждал их возвращения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Люблю тебя, мой прекрасный любовник. (фр.)


	15. Chapter 15

Грег припарковал грузовик, после чего выдал Джону пистолет, такой же, как и его собственный, и весьма острый нож:  
  
\- Пистолет заряжен патронами, которые работают и против любой нечисти подполья. Десять штук. Если же тебя кто-то поймает, и после твоего выстрела он будет все еще шевелиться, беги как можно быстрее оттуда.  
  
\- Своевременное замечание, - Джон сунул пистолет сзади под куртку за ремень брюк, а нож - за высокий борт сапога. - Как хорошо, что я уже привык бегать по Лондону с Шерлоком. Куча практики, - усмехнулся он. - Будь осторожен, Грег. Смотри по сторонам, и если что-то пойдет не так... езжай домой. Без героизма.  
  
\- Джон, - хлопнул Грег его по плечу, - не трать попусту времени. Войти и выйти, парень. А я буду здесь, прослежу за периметром.  
  
\- Да. Войти и выйти, - Джон расправил плечи. - Тогда, я ненадолго, - в шутку отдав Грегу честь, он вышел из машины.  
  
Лестрейд смотрел Джону в спину, пока тот не исчез из поля видимости, после чего достал вторую карту местности и принялся следить за ним по ней. Похоже, вошел он без приключений. Сердцебиение все такое же ровное и спокойное. Грег наблюдал, как Джон легко и плавно обходил отмеченные на карте помещения. Тут точка в форме многоконечной звезды в нерешительности зависла около одного из строений, заставив Грега беспокойно нахмуриться.  
  
Аккуратно заглянув в окно, Джон пробежался взглядом по комнате. Ему очень хотелось зайти внутрь и внимательнее осмотреть медицинское оборудование, почитать названия лекарств, хранящихся там, но он пообещал, что не будет делать глупостей. Хотя, тот факт, что здесь вообще имелся медицинский отсек, говорил сам за себя. Он продолжил свое движение по лагерю. Войти и выйти, войти и выйти. До тех пор, пока он помнит об этом, все будет хорошо.  
  
Грег облегченно выдохнул, когда Джон возобновил свое движение по намеченному плану. Он заметил какую-то возню возле бараков недалеко от его грузовика и, прищурившись, краем глаза зацепил тень, снующую возле окон в надежде найти открытую форточку и поживиться чем-нибудь съедобным прежде, чем вновь слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Грег завел грузовик и отъехал к противоположной стене здания, после чего включил микрофон:  
  
\- Недалеко от меня шарился теневик* в поисках обеда, так что я отъехал в соседний проход. Учти это.  
  
\- Понял, - подтвердил Джон кратко, не тратя лишних слов на объяснения. Мало ли кто мог услышать, находясь поблизости. К тому же, он почти закончил. Охраны было немного, но и те - дилетанты. По дорожкам сновали как люди, так и члены подполья. По-мнению Джона, это было именно то место, где сейчас находился Мориарти.  
  
Несколько минут спустя многоконечная звезда направилась в обратный путь, и вскоре Джон уже вновь находился в грузовике.   
  
\- Ну?  
  
\- Они точно там. Я уловил запах Морана, идущего в сторону медотсека, когда уже возвращался. А где Моран - там и Мориарти, - Джон почувствовал, как замедляется его сердцебиение - уровень адреналина в крови заметно упал, когда его миссия оказалась выполненной.  
  
Грег завел мотор и направил грузовик прочь, жестко удерживая себя от превышения скорости.  
  
\- Хорошо. Пора бы уже раздавить этого паука и уничтожить всю его сеть. Поехали домой.  
  
\- М-м, да, поехали. - Джон улыбнулся и произнес в микрофон: - Слышал? Мы оба в целости и сохранности. И едем домой. Так что вы уже можете начинать применять свои гениальные мозги для разработки плана по уничтожению этого паука.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был дома, Джон, - Шерлок не отрываясь следил за пергаментом. - Я не смогу расслабиться, пока ты не вернешься. Так что, поторопись.  
  
\- Не выпрыгивай из штанов, Шерлок, - Лестрейд свернул на шоссе, - мы как раз покидаем Эйвбери. Через два часа будем дома.  
  
\- Могу заверить тебя, что штаны, как и белье, на Шерлоке. Будь иначе - я бы уже вытолкал его из своего кабинета, - сухо произнес Майкрофт, но все равно в его голосе явно слышалось облегчение. - Но тут я с ним согласен - поторопитесь.  
  
\- Не ломай мои стереотипы, - ласково ответил Грег. - Скоро увидимся. Да, и оставь мне немного шоколада.  
  
\- Не знаю, откуда ты узнал, но извини, шоколад закончился. Хотя, уверен, что смогу достать еще, если тебе хочется, - сейчас же в голосе Майкрофта явно слышалось легкое удивление.  
  
\- Просто, Майкрофт, я тебя знаю. Вот откуда я узнал. Тогда, раз уж шоколад закончился, я возьму оплату кое-чем другим.  
  
\- Все остальное вы обсудите позже. Не через микрофон, прикрепленный к моему воротнику, - строго произнес Джон. - Без флирта, пожалуйста. Я не желаю этого слушать.  
  
\- Ты просто завидуешь. Потому что Шерлок не флиртует сейчас с тобой.  
  
\- Это можно с легкостью организовать, Лестрейд.  
  
\- Ага. И тогда Майкрофт выгонит тебя из кабинета за непристойности в эфире.  
  
\- Да. И это будет чертовски несправедливо. Ведь с самим собой он подобного не проделает. Так что, предлагаю, закончить с флиртом вообще, - Джон взялся за воротничок. - Хотя, это не имеет значения, я просто сейчас выключу микрофон. До скорой встречи, Шерлок.  
  
\- Ловлю на слове.  
  
Грег широко довольно ухмыльнулся, пронаблюдав, как Джон отключил микрофон.  
  
\- Вы с Шерлоком непередаваемо очаровательны.  
  
\- Ага. Как и ты с Майкрофтом. Аж зубы сводит от сладости. Пока у меня есть Шерлок, мне все равно, что меня считают очаровательным. Быть рядом с ним... Это для меня все, Грег. Все.  
  
\- Да. Я понимаю. Ты - везучий сукин сын. А я все еще пытаюсь придумать, как дать понять Майкрофту, что хочу стать его партнером. Официально и во всех смыслах.  
  
\- Он - Холмс. Более сговорчивый, нежели Шерлок, но все равно Холмс. Заставить их поделиться с тобой чем-то личным - это все равно, что тянуть за больной зуб. Не надо намекать или ходить вокруг да около... Скажи ему прямо и четко, чего ты хочешь. Это единственный способ получить желаемое, - Джон посмотрел Грегу в глаза. - Майкрофт уже признал тебя своей парой, так что тебе остается только скрепить договор.  
  
\- Только после того, как мы разберемся со всем этим. Я хочу полную привязку. Включая обращение. И хочу, чтобы у меня было время привыкнуть без того, чтобы Мориарти устраивал нам пакости.  
  
Глаза Джона стали немного шире от услышанного. Хотя, если откровенно, он не был так уж сильно удивлен. Если бы его собственные обстоятельства были иными, он бы тоже выбрал обращение.  
  
\- Тогда, нам стоит поскорее разгрести это дерьмо, чтобы ты мог заняться более интересными делами.  
  
\- Аминь, - кивнул Грег и сильнее вдавил педаль газа в пол.  


~oOo~

  
  
Услышав рев мотора подъехавшего грузовика, Шерлок, до этого наворачивающий круги по фойе, с силой пнул входную дверь и выскочил наружу. В следующую секунду он был у пассажирской двери. Запрыгнув внутрь, он, крепко прижавшись к Джону, тут же вовлек его в жаркий поцелуй.  
  
Обняв Шерлока за шею, Джон с тем же энтузиазмом ответил ему. Даже такой короткий срок показался обоим слишком долгой разлукой.  
  
Грег лишь покачал головой и вылез из машины, направившись в дом:  
  
\- Закроешь грузовик, когда вы тут закончите, Джон? - крикнул он им напоследок и отправился прямиком к Майкрофту. - Здравствуй, милый, я дома.  
  
\- Смешно, - выгнул Майкрофт бровь, посмотрев на Грега, но все же поднялся на ноги и подошел к своему любовнику. - Добро пожаловать, - прижав ладонь к щеке Грега, он мягко его поцеловал.  
  
Руки Грега тут же скользнули на талию Майкрофта, притягивая того ближе, окутывая своим теплом, и так же нежно ответил на поцелуй:  
  
\- Спасибо. Так и как наш план?  
  
\- Думаю, теперь, когда ты вновь дома, дело пойдет быстрее. Связь Шерлока с Джоном еще слишком свежа - в идеале им какое-то время вообще не стоило бы разлучаться, - Майкрофт позволил себе небольшую слабость ненадолго забыться в уютных объятиях Грега, наслаждаясь его близостью.  
  
\- Чертов Мориарти и его любовь портить нам жизнь, - он обвел губами челюсть Майкрофта. - Подозреваю, им понадобится какое-то время, чтобы как следует поприветствовать друг друга, так что, может, пока заглянем на кухню?  
  
\- Ты голоден? Конечно, мы можем сходить на кухню, - тут же развернувшись в кольце рук, встревоженный Майкрофт едва ли не потащил Грега за собой на кухню.  
  
В то же время, пока Грег насыщал свой организм физически, Шерлок делал то же самое эмоционально. Вобрав в рот нижнюю губу Джона, он нежно ее посасывал, впитывая в себя все оттенки уникального вкуса своего партнера. В перерывах между поцелуями, он вдруг рыкнул:  
  
\- Почему ты остановился в том проходе? - эта задержка так сильно его взволновала, что Майкрофт едва не отправил его в нокаут, чтобы успокоить.  
  
\- М-м-м, медицинский отсек, - Джон утащил Шерлока вглубь грузовика и с удовольствием расположился верхом на его коленях. - Его не было на карте. Мне стало любопытно, - он обвел верхнюю губу Шерлока кончиком языка. - Думаю, что он там как раз из-за Мориарти. Хотя, не могу сказать наверняка, так как не имел возможности рассмотреть содержимое полок поближе.  
  
Руки Шерлока скользили вверх и вниз по спине Джона.  
  
\- Хорошо, что не полез смотреть ближе, - он пальцами забрался под рубашку Джона. - Рад, что ты не стал нигде задерживаться, - легкими поцелуями он провел дорожку от скулы к подбородку Джона.  
  
\- Я же обещал, - простонал Джон и двинул бедрами навстречу Шерлоку. Наклонившись вперед, он по обыкновению зарылся пальцами в волосы Шерлока, мягко поглаживая кожу под ними.  
  
Шерлок довольно низко замурлыкал.  
  
\- Мой, - провел он языком по шее Джона. - В безопасности.  
  
Внезапно прямо за дверью раздался тихий щелчок:  
  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит пересмотреть последнее заявление.  
  
Дернув головой, Шерлок резко оглянулся и увидел Вайолет Холмс, стоящую у открытой двери с пистолетом подполья в руке.  
  
Вскинувшись, Джон посмотрел на женщину прищуренным взглядом. Одновременно мысленно он внушал Шерлоку, чтобы тот взял его пистолет, спрятанный под ремнем брюк на спине, но, похоже, тот не внял его посылу.  
  
\- Что вы делаете?  
  
\- Руки так, чтобы я их видела. Оба. Или один из вас окажется забрызганным кровью второго, - когда руки Шерлока оказались в поле ее зрения, она холодно и неприятно им улыбнулась. - А что касаемо того, что я делаю, охотник Ватсон... Я восстанавливаю справедливость за моего Сейгера.  
  
Шерлок вдруг прищурился:  
  
\- Так это была ты. Это ты - змея в гнезде. Консулат был в курсе всех наших дел. До того момента, как мы сократили круг доверенных лиц до нас четверых.  
  
\- Могу заверить тебя, то, что мне пришлось явиться сюда лично, крайне меня раздражает. Из грузовика. Медленно.  
  
Джон соскользнул с коленей Шерлока и неспеша выбрался из машины, все это время стараясь держаться между своим партнером и сумасшедшей бабой с пистолетом.  
  
\- Почему вы решили работать с людьми? К тому же, вы предали Майкрофта точно так же, как и Шерлока. Боже, да вы же позволили Мориарти превратить себя в комнатную собачку... Я-то думал, вы так же умны, как ваши сыновья, а оказалось, что довольно-таки глупы.  
  
Вайолет усмехнулась:  
  
\- О, все совсем наоборот, охотник Ватсон. Это Мориарти работал на _меня_.  
  
Шерлок резко выдохнул:  
  
\- Объяснись.  
  
\- Я потратила столетия, разрабатывая способы уничтожить тебя так, чтобы не вызвать подозрения у Консулата. Пока в раскладе не появился партнер Майкрофта, я была почти уверена в своем успехе. Та отравленная кровь наркомана была совсем не случайностью. Если бы мистер Лестрейд не старался так сильно, чтобы спасти тебя той ночью, ты бы наконец-то умер. Но нет, он отвез тебя в больницу, где охрана моего сына держала тебя в поле зрения. А после - он дал тебе смысл твоего жалкого существования, и мое влияние больше не работало с той же эффективностью.  
  
\- Что вы такое? - во взгляде Джона на существо перед ним сквозила брезгливость. На свете было множество разных монстров, с которыми он не хотел бы встречаться, но никто не мог сравниться с нею. - Я бы назвал вас сумасшедшей, но это было бы оскорблением всех действительно умственно нестабильных людей. ВЫ - это яд. И, так или иначе, но я сделаю все, чтобы стереть вас с лица земли, - Джон гадал, сможет ли он вывести ее из себя достаточно, чтобы она совершила ошибку. Ему нужно было лишь мгновение, чтобы достать либо пистолет, либо нож, что все еще были при нем. - Неудивительно, что ваш партнер впал в кровавую лихорадку. Я бы тоже не выдержал, имея перспективу провести рядом с вами целую вечность.  
  
Зло сверкнув глазами, она лишь крепче перехватила пистолет:  
  
\- Вы вольны думать все, что вам угодно, охотник Ватсон. Это ничего не изменит. Вам так нетерпелось вмешаться. Стольких сложностей можно было избежать, просто уйди вы тогда, после вашей первой встречи в Бартсе. Но вы не ушли. Чем испортили очередной гениальный план. Отравлены, конечно же, были обе капсулы. Мисс Хупер никогда бы и не узнала, что теневик ее подменил. Белладонна. Так элегантно.  
  
\- Белладонна не летальна. Не для вампиров, во всяком случае, - Шерлок окинул Вайолет колючим взглядом.  
  
\- Не для других вампиров. Но на тот момент она была очень даже летальна для тебя. Вы никогда и не думали спросить его, так ведь?  
  
\- Спросить о чем? - не понял Джон. Он, конечно, и сам не был особо близок со своей семьей, но мать, тратящая столетия на то, чтобы разработать план убийства собственного сына, была вне пределов его понимания. Он бы сделал что угодно, чтобы только Шерлок был в безопасности. Джон надеялся, что, если они смогут заговаривать ей зубы достаточно долго, помощь обязательно поспеет.  
  
\- Почему он все равно называет меня "матерью". Я никогда не поощряла его на это.  
  
\- Что ты сделала? - Шерлок ощутил, как вдоль его позвоночника пробежал легкий холодок.  
  
\- Призрачный разлом. Он сделал тебя крайне восприимчивым к идеям и словам, исходящим от меня или Сейгера, более уязвимым физически и эмоционально неполноценным. Однако, это дало побочный эффект в виде твоих привязанностей к странным вещам. Вроде той, что ты так и зовешь меня матерью. Или склонность следить за деревенскими детьми, которые ласково разговаривали со своими матерями ради сладкой награды. А так же цепляться за любого, оказавшегося достаточно глупым, чтобы показать тебе свою симпатию, несмотря на твое генетическое уродство.  
  
\- Вы так и не поняли, да? Все так же плутаете в счастливом неведении. Вы сделали Шерлока уязвимым всеми возможными способами, но он все равно оказался достаточно силен, чтобы заботиться о ком-то, несмотря на все ваши усилия, - Джон сделал небольшой шажок ей навстречу. - Вы можете нести любую чушь, какую пожелаете. И о генетических уродствах, и о вашем мертвом сумасшедшем партнере, но правда такова, что вы ненавидите Шерлока потому, что боитесь его. Вы ощутили его силу еще тогда, когда он был в вашей утробе. И это повергло вас в ужас. Потому что вы поняли, что не сможете его контролировать... И вы оказались правы. Шерлок всегда был слишком силен для вас. И всегда будет.  
  
\- Достаточно болтовни, - нажав на спусковой крючок, она послала дротик в плечо Джона, следующий угодил Шерлоку в грудную клетку, мгновенно распространяя по организмам парализующий состав и заставив обоих упасть на пол. Разоружив Джона, Вайолет подняла его с земли: - Вот и посмотрим, насколько силен он окажется, когда ему придется наблюдать через камеру, как его пара будет медленно истекать кровью, - запихнув Джона в машину, она села на водительское сидение. - Надеюсь, вы успели написать завещание, охотник Ватсон.  
  
Шерлок пытался пошевелиться, закричать, сделать что угодно, беспомощно наблюдая, как Вайолет выехала с подъездной дорожки на проезжую часть, увозя вместе с собой Джона.  
  
Закончив с кормушкой для птиц, довольная Хетти направилась в дом через главный вход и, проходя мимо грузовика, заметила открытую дверь. Улыбнувшись сама себе по поводу нетерпеливых мальчиков, она подошла ближе, собираясь захлопнуть ее, когда увидела Шерлока лежащим на земле. Тут же упав подле него на колени, Хетти принялась проверять наличие пульса и дыхания. Она видела, что с ним явно что-то не так, очень сильно не так. Вскочив на ноги, она побежала звать на помощь, надеясь, что мастер Майкрофт с Грегом были все еще на кухне.  
  
Грег едва сдерживал смех, разглядывая перепачканный во взбитых сливках нос Майкрофта, когда Хетти ворвалась на кухню. От ее вида радостное настроение у обоих пропало моментально:  
  
\- Хетти? Что случилось? - тут же вскочил на ноги Майкрофт.  
  
\- Это мастер Шерлок, он там, около грузовика... Похоже, его чем-то накачали, - заламывая руки, взволнованно ответила Хетти, бледная от беспокойства.  
  
Майкрофт в то же мгновение выскочил из помещения и оказался около машины еще до того, как женщина успела закончить предложение.  
  
Грег приобнял Хетти за плечи:  
  
\- Иди расскажи обо всем Томасу и попроси принести запись с видеокамер у главного входа.  
  
Покинув кухню, он добрался до оставленного грузовика и опустился на корточки рядом с Майкрофтом, который в этот момент как раз вытаскивал отравленный дротик из шеи Шерлока.  
  
Поднеся дротик к носу, он аккуратно понюхал кончик. Его губы изогнулись от отвращения и легкого ужаса:  
  
\- Паралитик. Тело не работает, но голова в полном сознании, - он оглянулся вокруг в поисках Джона, хотя обоим и так было ясно, что охотника поблизости не было. Джон не мог бы по собственной воле быть где-то еще, кроме как рядом с Шерлоком. Майкрофт подхватил младшего брата на руки и выпрямился. - Надо занести его внутрь. Здесь слишком много лишних глаз.  
  
Поднявшийся следом Грег окинул место происшествия внимательным взглядом и заметил две небольших ямки на гравии подъездной дорожки, похожие на следы каблуков. Внезапно он ощутил будто холодный ком у себя в желудке. Зайдя за Майкрофтом в дом, Грег так и шел за ним до ближайшей комнаты, где тот уложил брата, подальше от любопытных глаз.  
  
\- Ты не в курсе, когда паралич пройдет?  
  
\- Не могу сказать точно. Но большинство паралитиков, действующих на существ подполья, обычно теряют свою силу где-то через час. Некоторые чуть дольше, некоторые - быстрее. Еще это зависит от индивидуальных особенностей жертвы. У Шерлока высокая сопротивляемость наркотическим веществам, к тому же он самый упрямый сукин сын в мире, так что, думаю, ему хватит тридцати минут, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы минимальную моторную активность, - Майкрофт старался не подавать виду, но вся ситуация очень его беспокоила. - Это была мама. Я унюхал там ее запах. Мать и есть наша гадюка.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - Грег опустил руку на загривок Майкрофта. - Боже, мне шаль, малыш, - подняв взгляд, Грег кивнул вошедшему Томасу и заметил у того в руке диск.  
  
\- Я принес запись. Честно могу сказать, меня едва не стошнило. Я уже послал людей, чтобы проследить, куда отправится Вайолет.  
  
Грег забрал диск:  
  
\- Спасибо, Томас.  
  
\- Да, спасибо, - поставив диск проигрываться, Майкрофт сел так, чтобы видеть обмен любезностями между матерью, Шерлоком и Джоном, закончившиеся тем, что Джона увезли. У него внутри бурлили ярость и беспокойство. Джон - пара Шерлока, что делает его братом и Майкрофту, и осознание того, что именно мать оказалась стоящей за всем, оказалась предателем, было просто невыносимо. - Мне стоило позволить Джону убить ее, когда у него была такая возможность.  
  
Грег ничего не ответил. Да и что он мог на это ответить? Согласившись, он причинил бы Майкрофту боль. Даже если конкретно в этот момент Майкрофт и думал иначе, это не отменяло того факта, что Вайолет его мать. Грег поднял руку и вновь мягко потрепал Майкрофта по загривку, оказывая тем самым ему молчаливую поддержку. Услышав тихий, напряженный стон со стороны Шерлока, Грег опустил свободную руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Да, вот так, парень, борись. Нам нужны твои мозги, чертов умник.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо. Он знал то, что подействует на него лучше прикосновений, но черты его лица все равно смягчились:  
  
\- Да, ты нам нужен. И прямо сейчас. Так что направь все свое непомерное упрямство в нужное русло и перебори наркотик.  
  
Он специально не упомянул Джона, то, что он нужен ему сейчас. Это и так было очевидно, а повторение этого вслух лишь причинило бы Шерлоку лишнюю боль.  
  
Грег заметил злой блеск в глазах младшего Холмса, отчаянно сражающегося с действием паралитика, и покачал головой:  
  
\- Ой, только не надо. Ты и сам в курсе своего ослиного упрямства, Шерлок. Так что и не пытайся притворяться. А хорошо оно или плохо - зависит от ситуации. Прямо сейчас - хорошо. Очень хорошо, - Грег моргнул, ощутив слабую хватку пальцев Шерлока на своем запястье, и опустил на них взгляд, наблюдая, как они медленно ползут по обивке дивана в сторону. После он вновь заглянул в глаза одурманенного вампира: - Да, парень?  
  
Несколько секунд Шерлок неумело разминал непослушные губы, после чего тихо выдавил:  
  
\- Бу... пюре.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Майкрофт хорошо понимал, что Шерлок не стал бы тратить силы на эти слова, если бы они не означали нечто важное. Он пытался, он честно пытался заставить свой мозг работать, чтобы понять, что именно хотел сказать им его брат, но потерпел неудачу. Никто и никогда не подбирался настолько близко к его дому с самого "инцидента" с его отцом. До тех пор, пока Майкрофт мог оставаться в стороне, у него не имелось никаких проблем с умственной работой, но когда дело касалось семьи, в голове у него начинался настоящий хаос.  
  
Шерлок разочарованно выдохнул, после чего с трудом смог немного передвинуться, чтобы красноречиво указать Грегу на геральдическую лилию**, щедро присутствующую в узоре убранства комнаты.  
  
Лестрейду хватило одного вздоха, чтобы понять намек:  
  
\- Оу. Не "бу пюре", а _beau-père_ **. Ты назвал _меня_ отчимом.  
  
Глаза Майкрофта вдруг загорелись пониманием, и он ощутил легкий комок в горле. Судорожно сглотнув, чтобы прогнать его прочь, он не позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх.  
  
\- Для него ты ближе всего подходить под определение отца, которого у него никогда и не было, - посмотрел он Грегу в глаза. - Ты для него семья.  
  
\- Ну конечно же мы семья, болван, - Грег тепло улыбнулся Шерлоку, после чего помог ему принять сидячее положение, прекрасно помня, как ненавидел тот лежать, будучи болен или одурманен. - Я тебе это уже не раз говорил, - его запястье вновь оказалось зажатым пальцами, а сам Шерлок подавился вдохом, на краткий момент даже покраснев. - Ну хорошо, думаю, я что-то пропустил. Много что пропустил.  
  
Майкрофт тем временем расхаживал туда-сюда по ковру. И тут ему вдруг захотелось дать себе хорошего пинка. Да и, он был уверен, если бы Шерлок был в состоянии, он бы так и сделал. Какой же он идиот, полный идиот. Он только что просмотрел видео того, что произошло, но так и не понял. Оно было без звука, да, но Майкрофт уже несколько столетий как научился читать по губам.  
  
\- Призрачный разлом! - он обернулся к остальным. - Шерлок, ты гений.  
  
\- Призрачный разлом? А как насчет того, чтобы поделиться информацией с простыми смертными? - Грег переводил взгляд с одного на другого. - И я заметил, как ты закатил глаза, Шерлок.  
  
\- Я не владею всей информацией. И даже не предполагал, что они оказались способны сотворить нечто подобное, - Майкрофт и в самом деле не знал, как объяснить достаточно понятно. - Исходя из того, что мать рассказала на этом видео, они с отцом призвали силу призрачного разлома, чтобы сделать Шерлока уязвимым - как к словам, так и к действиям. Они хотели ослабить его, чтобы потом им было легче его убить. А признав свои чувства, Шерлок закрыл разлом, чем лишил из власти над собой.  
  
Лестрейд не особо дружил с научными методами работы, но делать выводы, основанные на эмоциональных доказательствах, он умел виртуозно. Прищурившись, он спросил:  
  
\- Им удалось порвать твою _душу_?  
  
Шерлок с трудом кивнул. Подстегиваемая постоянными попытками, подвижность постепенно возвращалась к нему.  
  
Грег был в ужасе, в полном ужасе. Как кто-то мог настолько сильно ненавидеть другого, особенно собственного _ребенка_ , чтобы целенаправленно разорвать его душу надвое? Ущерб, который мог повлечь за собой...  
  
\- Иисусе, - придвинувшись ближе к Шерлоку, Грег почти неосознанно обнял его за плечи в защитном жесте.  
  
\- Не знаю, стоило ли оно того, но считаю, что Джон прав. По крайней мере, исходя из того, что я смог прочесть по его губам... Думаю, они и вправду боялись тебя. И мать, и отец. И я знаю, что ты сильнее меня. Не дурак, - Майкрофт присел на корточки перед братом. - Сам догадался. Но, полагаю, мать с отцом консультировались у провидца или оракула, когда обнаружили, что она вновь беременна. Им сказали что-то, что им не понравилось, и в конечном счете заставило их тебя бояться. Что их совершенно не оправдывает. Мне жаль. Я и понятия не имел, что они сделали, - Майкрофту нужно было, чтобы Шерлок это знал. Он сколько угодно мог быть эгоистом, но он бы никогда не призвал силы призрачного разлома даже для кого-то чужого, не говоря уже о собственном брате.  
  
Шерлок немного пошевелил челюстью, согнул и разогнул руку, после чего неожиданно выдал Майкрофту подзатыльник. Легкий. Его бы, конечно же, не хватило, чтобы как-то навредить, просто чтобы шокировать внезапностью.  
  
\- Идиот. Я это знал, - в его наконец-то вернувшемся голосе сквозило явное облегчение. - Я никогда не винил тебя за их действия.  
  
Единственное, за что он его винил, - это то, что тот отвернулся от него тогда. Ну, по крайней мере, до всей этой ситуации с Мориарти.  
  
С другой стороны, Шерлоку стоило бы винить. Майкрофт прекрасно видел, что отношение их родителей к Шерлоку далеко от нормы. И _должен_ был знать, что ему следовало как-то повлиять на это, попытаться изменить. Но прямо сейчас у них не было времени для самобичевания и признания вины, сейчас надо было срочно вызволять Джона.  
  
\- Как думаешь, она отвезла Джона к Мориарти, или куда-нибудь еще?  
  
\- К Мориарти, конечно же. Она хочет, чтобы я страдал.  
  
А как это сделать наилучшим образом? Правильно, отдать его в руки психопату, который заставил Шерлока прыгнуть с крыши.  
  
Майкрофту пришлось прикусить себе щеку изнутри, чтобы не начать ругаться матом вслух, но даже мать никогда не заставит его пасть так низко. Он сделал глубокий вздох через нос:  
  
\- Мать знает, что Джон охотник. В данных обстоятельствах им сподручнее держать его под действием наркотика - так он представляет меньшую угрозу для них. Или так, или связать его зачарованными веревками, - он знал, что каждое его слово причиняет Шерлоку боль, но для того, чтобы спасти Джона, им придется продумать все детали.  
  
Лестрейд обнял Шерлока за плечи, желая хоть как-то утешить, когда заметил, как тот сжал ладони в кулаки:  
  
\- Возможно, что и зачарованные веревки.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, его сердце сейчас словно жарилось на дьявольской сковороде.  
  
\- Мориарти и Моран захотят сначала помучить Джона. Энергия воронки усилит все его ощущения, но любой препарат, направленный на усмирение его силы, притупит и боль. И они знают, что я приду за ним.  
  
\- Я свяжусь с начальником Стражей в Эйвбери, расскажу, что происходит. Член Консулата твоя мать или нет, но нападение и похищение партнера, думаю, не относится к тем вещам, которые можно просто замять и простить. Плюс, едва ли призвание силы призрачного разлома законно.  
  
\- Совершенно точно _нет_ , - жестко ответил Шерлок. - Иди, Лестрейд, звони, куда хотел.  
  
Напоследок легко пожав плечо Шерлока, Грег поднялся с дивана и направился к двери, на ходу успев погладить Майкрофта по щеке.  
  
Прикрыв на мгновение глаза от легкой ласки, Майкрофт отмер из того положения, в котором завис, и вновь заходил по комнате.  
  
\- Ты прав, они знают, что ты придешь. И, готов спорить, они рассчитывают на влияние воронки и в твоем случае тоже, - он взволнованно пригладил волосы. - У тебя была возможность поесть сегодня до того, как они забрали Джона?  
  
\- Нет, - Шерлок не стал указывать брату на то, что "они" - не то местоимение. Это ничем им не поможет, лишь причинит Майкрофту лишнюю боль. Как бы часто он ни расстраивал Шерлока, младшему брату не хотелось так поступать. Размяв плечи, он аккуратно поднялся на ноги, пока еще держась за спинку дивана, заставляя свои конечности работать как надо. - Но я ел вчера. Я приучил свой организм затрачивать достаточно большие объемы сил на малом количестве крови и без вовлечения эмоций, - он делал это больше, чем несколько раз, экспериментируя около воронок, желая уменьшить их влияние на себя.  
  
\- Хорошо. В данном случае я больше думал о Джоне, но это хорошо.   
  
Кроме того, в обществе матери, Мориарти и Морана Джон, скорее всего, потеряет достаточно крови. Майкрофта огорчило, что он подумал об этом, как о чем-то хорошем.  
  
\- Это ему пока что не грозит, - когти Шерлока немного удлинились, потом вернулись в прежнее положение, и еще раз вытянулись, пока он успокаивал себя, беря под контроль свой характер. А после решил отвлечь себя разминкой и растяжкой всех одеревеневших от наркотика сочленений собственного тела. - И у нас есть преимущество. Они думают, что я не позволю другим помогать мне спасать его, что я полезу в драку один, как делал это обычно.  
  
\- Да, мать именно этого и будет ожидать от тебя, - Майкрофт посмотрел брату в лицо. - Раз уж мы выяснили, что предатель - она, я вновь могу подключить всех своих людей. Ты и сам знаешь, они в твоем полном распоряжении. Все, чем я смогу помочь, я сделаю.  
  
\- Я это знаю. В этом я тебе верю, - Шерлок встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом. - Я доверяю тебе помочь мне, вопреки тому, какой ты, Майкрофт. Ты бесконечно раздражаешь меня, но ты все равно мой брат. Несмотря на старые обиды, ты важен для меня, как и остальные, кого я считаю своей истинной семьей.  
  
\- Ты тоже для меня важен. И я обещаю, что не подведу тебя, - возможно, это был первый и единственный раз, когда оба признали свои чувства на словах. Майкрофт уже ощущал некоторый дискомфорт. Не потому, что не имел этого ввиду, нет. Он любил Шерлока и не хотел вновь его разочаровать. Просто его пугали его эмоции.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, будто еще один кусок пазла встал на место где-то глубоко в груди. Было странно ощущать, как эти куски, будучи так долго разрозненными, вновь соединялись в единую картину.  
  
\- Я знаю, - он перевел взгляд на мрачного Лестрейда, появившегося в дверях. - Что случилось?  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
\- Не сейчас. У нас есть полная поддержка Стражи Эйвбери и Охраны Консулата. Они уже едут на место. Так что нам тоже не стоит рассусоливать. Ты можешь закончить свою разминку в дороге.  
  
Майкрофт разрывался на части. С одной стороны, он хотел пойти с ними, хотел сражаться, но не знал, где именно будет полезнее всего. Боец или помощник, грубо говоря. В конце концов, он развернулся к Шерлоку:  
  
\- Где я тебе нужен?  
  
\- В командном фургоне, - Шерлок позволил Лестрейду ухватить себя под локоть, чтобы помочь дойти до машины.  
  
\- Который Томас как раз усовершенствовал, замаскировав под фургон доставки цветов, и уже пригнал к выходу специально для нас.  
  
\- Какой расторопный, наш Томас, - несмотря на ситуацию и беспокойство за Джона и Грега (ведь из-за чего-то он был сейчас так мрачен) Майкрофт не смог сдержать легкой улыбки. - Томас видел больше битв, чем мы трое вместе взятые. Я захвачу с собой мой ноутбук, а Антея будет моими глазами и руками здесь, - пока они шли к машине, он приказал набрать еще один фургон - как обычными людьми, так и членами подполья. Бойцы, которые тоже поедут с ними. Им пригодится любая помощь.  
  
Антея, незаменимый помощник своего босса, присоединившись к их группе, передала Майкрофту его ноутбук:  
  
\- Второй фургон будет готов через десять минут, сэр. Я настрою каналы связи между всеми группами и буду следить за всем отсюда. Верните доктора Ватсона. И, сэр?..  
  
Что бы я делал без Антеи? Вся моя империя разрушилась бы, да и Британия заодно. Ее зарплата просто неприлично высока, но она стоит всех этих денег.   
  
\- Да, Антея? - Майкрофт остановился перед ней и выгнул бровь.  
  
Девушка протянула ему маленький пистолет для инъекций, заполненный ядовито-зеленой жидкостью, и со значение посмотрела в глаза:  
  
\- Использовать только в крайней необходимости, но не выходить из фургона, - "что бы ни происходило" осталось недосказанным.  
  
\- Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы выполнить твою просьбу. Как и всегда, - забрав небольшой пистолет, Майкрофт убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака. Он не мог пообещать, что останется в машине. Он постарается, но если что-то случится с Грегом, Шерлоком или Джоном, он отправится внутрь, помогать всеми возможными способами. - Держи линии связи открытыми и управляй всем на этом конце, - благодарно кивнув девушке, Майкрофт забрался в фургон.  
  
Шерлок позволил Лестрейду помочь себе залезть на переднее пассажирское сидение, после чего повернулся к Томасу, сидящему на водительском месте. Майкрофт с Грегом в это время расположились сзади, тут же приступив к организации мобильного командного пункта.  
  
\- Смотрю, ты вооружился до зубов.  
  
\- Да, так и есть, парень. Моя работа - это прикрывать тебя, так ведь?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся:  
  
\- Спасибо, дядя Томас.  
  
\- Ауч. Не заставляй меня лить слезы, когда я на деле, парень, - легонько пихнул он Шерлока в плечо. - Я обязательно обниму тебя и разревусь от счастья, когда мы все целые и невредимые вернемся домой. А теперь - поехали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shadowstalker - теневой бродяга, теневик. Перевод вольный. Если кто знает устойчивую форму перевода, сообщите мне. Исправлю.
> 
> **Геральдическая лилия - Fleur-de-lis. Намек на французский язык.   
> beau-père (фр.) - отчим. Пришлось слегка переиграть, чтобы при переводе игра слов не пропала.


End file.
